


War of the World

by Zeta_Kizzy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Gore, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 106,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Kizzy/pseuds/Zeta_Kizzy
Summary: Three kingdoms vie for control of the continent of Tenebris. Will two of the opposing kingdoms realize that two is better than one? [[Edited on FFNet]]





	1. Orphaned

 

12-year-old Bulma stared out of the window of the carriage she rode in. There was nothing to look at except the mountains of ice that seemed to stretch on and on. She had been riding for what seemed like years when it had only been perhaps a week. She was with her parents en route to Ostrum. They were the Royal Family of Zephyrus on their way to visit the holders of the Ice Throne.

"Mommy, why do they call it the Ice Throne?" Bulma asked suddenly, breaking the silence in the carriage.

Bellezza, the Queen of Zephyrus, smiled warmly at her only daughter. "Well, it is called the Ice Throne for a number of reasons. One is that the rulers of Ostrum are called the Colds. Another is that their kingdom is surrounded by ice and snow. In fact, they say it is so cold in Ostrum that even the throne is made of ice."

"A throne made of ice?" Bulma's blue eyes went from wide to narrow. "That sounds interesting. But why are we visiting the Colds? Baba says they're just power-hungry mongrels with no real respect for life."

Bellezza's eyes widened in surprise. She glared across the carriage at her husband. The king was choking on his laughter. "Brevia, it isn't funny. That is not how we should think of our... adversaries."

"Adversaries? That implies that they're bad people. Why are we visiting bad people?" Bulma asked.

Brevia, the king, cleared his throat. "I forgot how bright you are, Bulma dear. The Colds aren't a savory bunch as Baba elaborated on in so many words. However, it is better to be on good terms with them than to fight them," he said.

Bulma stared at her father for a moment. "Fight them? Why would they want to fight us? Are they interested in stealing the Throne of the Gale from us?"

"I should hope not, Bulma. The winds were not against us when we left," Brevia said.

"The winds only spoke of our journey, not our destination. Baba says one must look deeper into the winds to know the future. She says only few chosen ones have that power," Bulma said.

" _ **BABA**_  says a lot, doesn't she?" Brevia intoned.

Bulma nodded. "She certainly does," she replied. She went back to looking out the window. "I miss my lessons. I was starting to get good."

"You can go back to playing  _warrior princess_  when we get back. But for right now, you aren't to be seen with a weapon. I hear the two princes are all about fighting. However, they are much older than you. I will not have you rough-housing with them." Bellezza turned away from her daughter.

Bulma went back to staring outside the carriage window. They just seemed to be climbing an endless wall of snow. It was most disconcerting for her. She did not like the cold at all. She was a Daughter of the Gale. Baba, her caretaker, always told her that she was born under the blue moon. That meant the gods favored her. When the time came for her to reign, she would do great things.  _I will be great. That's all I can be_ , the princess thought as she drew shapes on the condensation of the window.

* * *

As the caravan came to the entrance to Palatium, the capital city in the kingdom of Ostrum, Bellezza dressed her daughter in a long blue coat. She tied the princess' long aqua locks up in a braid and pinned it atop her head. She placed a furry hat on Bulma's head and handed her a muffler.

"Really, Mommy? Do I have to wear all of this?" she asked.

Bellezza smiled at her daughter as she put on her own warm clothes. "You'll thank me as soon as the caravan comes to a stop and we have to get out of this warm, insulated carriage. Come." She gestured for Bulma to come closer. The princess did as Bellezza kneeled down to her level. There was a strange worry in her eyes. "Bulma..."

"What is it, Mommy?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at her mother's serious face.

"I..."

"Bellezza, we're ready!" Brevia called from the front of the carriage. Bellezza sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead before standing. She walked ahead of Bulma, leaving the child staring there, confused. "Come along, Bulma!" Brevia motioned for his daughter to follow Bellezza.

The second Bulma stepped outside of the carriage, she felt as though she'd walked into a block of ice and held her face against it. She was now grateful for how much her mother had bundled her up in. She immediately took in her new surroundings. Besides the obvious mounds of snow, the roads were paved in something that looked like purple bricks. The houses were also made of the same material. The palace was a strange amalgamation of different shaded bricks. The roofs were all covered in snow with icicles hanging from them. As Bulma did a circle, she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Good evening, Brevia."

Bulma turned and stood between her parents. She watched the king, known as Frigus, approach him. Behind him were who she could only assume were the princes. It was not hard to see who was the older of the two. They both had pasty skin. Their lips seemed to be permanently blue, as if they were perpetually hypothermic. Bulma shuddered at the sight of them. Even if their bodies were fairly humanoid, they were simply... unattractive. She turned her eyes back to the towering King Frigus.

"I trust your trip through the pass was without incident?" Frigus asked her parents.

"Yes, Frigus. The guide you sent was most helpful. Although navigation is a specialty of my men, it is much harder to do when this close to the poles. The north is largely unexplored by the people of Zephyrus," Brevia said.

Frigus greeted Bellezza and kissed her hand. Then he looked down at Bulma. "My, aren't you a pretty young girl. Is this your first time experiencing the cold, princess?" Frigus asked Bulma.

She was not afraid of him, but he gave off nothing but bad vibes. Bulma was usually a pretty good judge of character. Behind Frigus' smile was something evil. The princess did not back away or cower from him, though. She simply nodded. "Though it is cold, I do believe the scenery is beautiful, sire."

"Such eloquence for one so young is hard to come by. I think I'll like you, princess. Frieza!" Frigus snapped his finger. Bulma looked past him. The smaller of the two princes came forward. He had very narrow eyes and a tuft of pinkish-white hair at the top of his head. His skin was so pale that he almost blended in with the terrain. He glowered down at Bulma as he stepped up beside his father. "Take the princess inside. Show her to her chambers and make sure she's comfortable."

"Am I to be a bloody servant now? I shouldn't have to look after this little brat. Make Cooler do it," Frieza complained. Frigus' pleasant expression dropped from his face as he glared at his son. Apparently, the look was all that was needed. Frieza sighed and looked back at Bulma. "Come on." He turned his back on her and started to walk away.

Bulma looked up at her parents. Bellezza nudged her forward softly and Bulma followed after the taller boy. She frowned as she noticed he was not going to slow his pace to allow her to catch up. Bulma walked faster. She fell into step beside him. He looked down at her, mildly disgusted and shook his head. They walked towards the large glass doors to the palace.  _Glass? Why would they make the castle doors out of glass? It's so easy to break_. The princess got her answer when she saw how thick and heavy the doors were. It took several chains to even pull the giant doors open. Once they were open, Frieza sped through. Bulma almost had to jog to after him.

"Stupid girl," Frieza mumbled as they walked. He saw Bulma looking at her surroundings as they trekked through the castle.

"I'm not stupid. Just because you're older than me does not mean that you're smarter, either," Bulma said, almost as a second thought. She was still looking at the elaborate sculptures and paintings that adorned the wooden walls of the palace. The pictures were all of the royal ancestors. Every now and then there was a landscape painting. "Frieza, is it? How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

Bulma's head snapped towards him. "You're sixteen? But you're so... Never mind." She turned away and went back to looking at the walls. As they turned a corner, Bulma gasped as she saw a ghostly white figure standing near a window. The woman was wearing a long white gown that was little more than a thin piece of silk. Her dark violet hair was streaked with white. She had narrow eyes as well, but the other prince favored her more. "You're Queen Coryza," Bulma said as she stopped in front of the woman. The queen of Ostrum's beauty was known far and wide. She was more beautiful than Bulma had imagined.

Coryza's pink eyes narrowed at the young child before her. Then she smiled. Her smile was kind and very unlike Frigus'. However, Coryza's smile did not quite reach her eyes. "And you must be Princess Bulma of Zephyrus. Welcome to our kingdom, little one," she said. Her voice was smooth as the silk her dress was made out of. She looked at Frieza. "You may return to your father, Frieza." Her tone changed drastically when she spoke to her son.

"You can't order me around. You aren't my mother," Frieza said haughtily. That only earned him a hard slap across his face. He looked back at Coryza. "You... You struck me!"

"And I've half a mind to do it again if you do not heed my words. Go back to your father and make yourself useful to our guests. I will take care of the princess now." Coryza turned around without waiting for a response.

Bulma looked on as Frieza poked his lip out and then stormed away in the opposite direction. She watched him until she could no longer see him. "For a teenager, he sure is childish. I'm an only child and even I'm not that spoiled," she commented. She immediately realized she had spoken aloud and looked at Coryza. The queen was just chuckling as she was opening the door to a guest suite. "Forgive me. It was not polite of me to speak in such a way about the prince."

Coryza shook her head as she faced the princess again. "You merely made an observation, little one. And a correct one at that. Frieza is spoiled rotten and I blame every bit of that on Frigus. Follow me." She entered the room. Bulma trotted in after her. Her eyes widened at the luxurious room before her. "This is where you'll be staying for the fortnight. I hope it is to your liking."

The Zephyrean princess circled the suite she'd been given. Her suite back in Zephyrus was magnificent in its own right. What made this room she'd been given so stunning was how different it was from her own rooms. It was adorned in all white. The inside walls separating the suite's rooms were painted white. The doors were made of the same glass the big doors to the palace were made of. They weren't nearly as heavy though. The ceilings were high and brilliant chandeliers hung in each room. The furniture was definitely different from her rooms in Zephyrus. The couches and armchairs were covered in some sort of soft white fur. The end tables were made of glass and the dressers were made of mahogany.

"It's absolutely beautiful in here," Bulma said as she looked around the room. She began taking off her coat, muffler, and snow hat. She heard Coryza chuckle behind her as Bulma folded them neatly on one of the armchairs. "Did I do something wrong, Queen Coryza?"

Coryza immediately shook her head. "Not at all, Bulma. I'm just so pleased to see you have such wonderful manners. It is a welcome change from the unruly princes."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Frieza say you aren't his mother? You are the queen," Bulma inquired. Coryza's smile faltered and Bulma bowed her head. "I'm sorry. That is none of my business. I should not have brought it up."

"Slow down, little one. I do not mind you asking. Most people would not think to do it. You're right, I am the queen. However, " Coryza sat down on the furry couch and motioned for Bulma to sit next to her, "Frieza is not my son. Cooler is my only child. Frieza is Frigus' bastard, though you wouldn't know it the way he coddles the boy."

"If Frieza is a bastard, where is his mother?"

The Ostruman queen smiled. "You sure are the inquisitive one, aren't you? Her name was Tremere."

"Was?"

"Yes.  _ **WAS**_."

Bulma looked up at Coryza, directly into her pink eyes. "What happened to her?"

"After her son was born, I killed her. I walked up to her in court and twisted her neck." Coryza mimicked the hand motion. "I gave her a quick, clean death as opposed to having her head severed in a public execution." She looked down at Bulma. The princess seemed intrigued.

"You did it in court. I think that qualifies as a public execution, just less bloody." Bulma watched the queen chuckle at her observation. "Why? Why did you kill her?"

"She slept with my husband and bore him a child. I can't very well  _kill the king_  in a fit of anger, little one. However, I exacted my revenge well enough. That's not the worst of my sins, though. You needn't be afraid of me, child. I will not harm you," Coryza said. She stood up. "Well, I'll leave you and allow you to familiarize yourself with the room. See you at dinner, little one." She left through the entrance in a blur of white.

Bulma found the queen interesting. She seemed a good deal more genuine than the king. She did not feign her kindness. Bulma was surprised that she had so willingly told Bulma the story of how Frieza came to be and what happened to his mother. As far as Bulma knew, her father had never strayed from her mother. She was exceptionally good at reading people and her mother harbored no ill will towards her father. In fact, the worst fight they ever had involved what color drapes to put in their room.

Rising from the furry couch, the 12-year-old went inside the bedroom. Much like the couch and armchairs, the bed had a white fur pelt draped across the red sheets. The sheets of the bed were the only thing of color. The floor in this room was a white carpet that sank in when Bulma stepped on it. She took off her shoes as not to trek any dirt on the pristine floor. There was a balcony. Bulma headed over to it and slid the doors open. She stepped out onto the stone balcony and leaned over the rail. She was right above a snow-covered maze. She could see the kingdom just over the wall in the distance.

It did not take long for Bulma to realize that she did not have her coat on. With a shiver, she turned to go back inside when the cold wind blew towards her. The wind swirled around her body, whispering to her. Bulma squinted, trying to hear what the wind was telling her.

 _Beware_ , it howled before leaving her. Chilled to the bone, Bulma hurried back inside and shut the door.

"Beware? Beware of what?" she whispered.

* * *

During dinner that night, Bulma ate silently as her parents spoke with Frigus and Coryza. Bulma sat across from Cooler. She noticed how refined he seemed to be in comparison to his half-brother. He had yet to even acknowledge Bulma. She kept stealing glances his way, wondering if he would ever speak. He was definitely the better looking of the two brothers, which wasn't saying much. He favored Coryza much more than he favored his father. His eyes were darker than hers but he had the same violet hair.

"Is my face really that interesting to you, princess?" Cooler asked suddenly. He raised his eyes to look at Bulma. She was still looking him over. "Well?"

"I was just thinking about how little you look like your father and how much you look like your mother. I suppose that is a good thing, though." Bulma went back to her dinner of plum-covered pork and potatoes. "How old are you? Frieza told me he's sixteen. I don't believe him, though, or you'd look like Frieza. No offense, to his... highness."

Frieza looked up and glared at her. "Why you insolent little bitch!"

"Frieza!" Frigus yelled down the table. He shook his knife at his son. "Behave yourself and watch your mouth. Princes do not speak to ladies like that."

The pink-haired prince inhaled sharply through his nose. "Yes, Father," he said begrudgingly. He glared daggers at Bulma. The 12-year-old did not look fazed in the least. Instead, Cooler had himself a hearty chuckle at his half-brother's attitude. Frieza snapped his glare towards Cooler. "What are you laughing at?"

"I've never seen someone get under your skin so much." Cooler appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I amend that statement. Prince Vegeta from Saburra gets under your skin like no other. Seeing a 13-year-old get the best of you is nothing short of entertainment."

Bulma could see that Frieza was about to blow his top. Although Bulma had never met the prince of Saburra, she knew of him. From the stories she heard, he was quite the charmer, but not in a good way. People also said he was a born ruler and would one day be a conqueror of many lands. Baba believed otherwise, though. She told Bulma to make sure she befriended the Saburran prince no matter what.  _I wonder why she would tell me to do that... Oh well. If Frieza hates him he must be a splendid person_ , Bulma pondered.

"You never answered my question, Prince Cooler," she said. "Do you need me to repeat it?"

Cooler looked back at her. "I'm eighteen, Princess Bulma."

She smiled up at him. "You're old enough to become king."

"Yes," he cut a sly glance towards his mother, "I am."

"Pfft! Father would make me king before he made you king of anything. Only the Cold sit on the Ice Throne," Frieza said. Cooler looked back at him, frowning. Frieza simply ignored the glower. "You know it's true. Father thinks you're too soft to rule."

"It does not take a hard soul to be a king. What truly makes a monarch is their ability to lead. Anyone can give orders and have everything done just because they say so. Only the wise and cunning make good kings and queens. In order to lead, you must learn to follow. From the few hours I have been in your presence, I know that Prince Cooler would make a far better ruler of Ostrum than you." Bulma noticed it had gotten eerily quiet at the table as she spoke. She looked up from her plate to see that everyone was watching her.

Coryza raised an eyebrow at the princess. "How do you know this, little one?"

Bulma swallowed, wondering if she should reveal what she knew. She shrugged. "A feeling I have."

"I daresay our Bulma is wise beyond her years," Brevia said with a smile at his daughter. She smiled back and nodded at the compliment. "She's a student of the world already."

Coryza smirked. "That she most definitely is..."

* * *

The first week of the fortnight passed quickly for Bulma. She spent most of her time in the libraries of the palace. Only once did she venture out into the gardens only to discover they were covered in snow and ice. She did notice that there were plenty of ice sculptures, though. Since it was cold all year in Ostrum, the sculptures did not melt. They were all of the royal family and of great Ostruman warriors who once roamed the lands of the continent of Tenebris.

One thing Bulma discovered about the Ostruman palace was that it was filled with secret passageways. All the passageways lead to the outside in one way or another. Some would cross and could be used as shortcuts through the palace. With others, she could spy on the meetings and various activities going on in the palace.

On the tenth day of the Zephyrean excursion, Bulma was roaming the hallways of the castle and looking at all the artwork. Being an only child, she learned quickly to make her own fun. She noticed that she was soon in a part of the palace she had failed to explore her first week there. From her memory, she figured it was one of the towers, although it seemed very deserted for the most part.  _This part doesn't look like anyone has been here for years_... She looked up the stairs that went towards the top of the tower. She took the first step and started to go all the way up. She noticed a small alcove a third of the way up. It was just big enough for her to fit in. After testing it out, she stepped out and continued upward.

It was a long trek to the top. When she got about halfway up, she heard noises coming from the top. It sounded as if someone was either calling for help or in pain. She quickened her pace to see if they were in need of assistance. The moment Bulma got to the door, she paused when she heard Cooler's voice behind it. She instead peeked through the crack. She covered her mouth to hide the gasp she heard.

While she had never seen to people in the actual act, Bulma knew what "procreating" was supposed to look like from the pictures in the science books back in Zephyrus. What Cooler was doing with some unidentified woman against a wall could definitely qualify as that. Bulma began to pull away when the woman through her head back. Her violet hair flew out of her face. Bulma gasped when she realized it was Coryza. Her hands immediately clapped over her mouth. She swore Coryza's eyes met hers before she turned away and ran back the way she came without stopping.

* * *

After finishing, Cooler stepped away from his mother and fixed himself up. "How much longer do I have to wait? Each day Father tries to grow closer and closer to these Zephyreans when he should be trying to intimidate them. Their people are weak; talking of wind gods and such. The only gods are people who take matters into their own hands," he said. He sounded irritated with the whole situation.

"Really now?" Coryza fixed her white dress back on her. "Likening yourself to a god is a precarious position, Cooler. Thinking you cannot be defeated is something that you should let only your opponents and subordinates believe. Knowing your limits is a very essential in conquering your foes. Hubris can often lead to defeat."

It was almost common knowledge that although Cooler was the firstborn and rightful heir, Frigus intended to pass the throne to Frieza. The fact that Frieza was a bastard held no merit in Frigus' eyes. Coryza refused to let that happen. She would sooner kill her own husband than have someone not of her noble blood sitting on the throne.

Cooler grunted his assent. He ran a hand through his purple hair. "What about that little girl? She's far too smart for her own good." He looked at Coryza. He noticed the disapproving eye she was giving him. "What?"

"She's a child, Cooler."

"She could grow up to be a nuisance."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little girl. She may talk a big game, but that little girl is no more a threat to you than I am." Coryza turned her eyes to the door. "She may be of some use to us one day. Not just anyone can sit upon the Throne of the Gale. From what I hear, even Brevia does not sit upon it."

Cooler appeared confused for a moment. "But he's the king of Zephyrus. Why wouldn't he sit on the throne?"

Coryza shrugged. "There's some sort of legend that says only those worthy may sit upon it. Brevia may be king, but he is not worthy of the seat. Come or we will be late for supper. Tonight, we will stake our claim."

* * *

Bulma pulled the hidden door in her room open. She stepped inside her room and pushed the heavy block of stone shut. She kept trying to get what she'd seen out of her mind, but all she seemed to remember was Coryza's cold eyes meeting hers. She paced back and forth for a moment.  _Should I tell someone this? Should I tell King Frigus? No, he'll just think I'm crazy_ , she thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. Bulma immediately sat on her bed as it opened.

Bellezza peeked her head inside. She smiled at her daughter. "I've been looking for you. I thought you were in the gardens. I see I was wrong." Bellezza walked up to Bulma and kneeled before her. She looked her directly in the eyes. "I want you to stay here tonight. I'll see that your dinner is brought to you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bulma stared worriedly back at her mother.

"Nothing, darling. There's just going to be a lot of grown-up talk going on and I don't want your little ears to hear such language." Bellezza lightly tugged Bulma's ears. "Don't worry. It's just for tonight."

The little princess nodded slowly. Her mother kissed her forehead and then left the room. Bulma moved to her bed and sat down. She would see what the big commotion was about. All she had to do was remember the way to the dining room using the secret passages.

Bellezza met up with Brevia outside Bulma's room. She walked towards him and took his arm. They began the trek to the dining room. Brevia glanced at his wife out of the side of his eye. "Why do you look as if you are going to your death, Belle?

Bellezza smirked and looked at Brevia. "No reason, love."

* * *

Bulma awoke in her room about two hours later. The palace was silent. She had fallen asleep waiting for someone to bring her dinner. Sighing, she left the bedroom and headed for the exit to the suite. Before she could open the door, someone grabbed her from behind. She fought hard in their arms, screaming into the hand clamped over her mouth.

"Princess, calm yourself," a serious yet soft voice whispered in her ear. When she stopped thrashing about, the person released her slowly and turned her around. Bulma stared in the darkness at someone she knew to be part of the Praestes, the protectors of the Royal Family of Zephryrus. They were never seen, but people knew they were always watching. The member of the Praestes before Bulma was dressed in all white, blending in with their surroundings. His face was covered and only his dark brown eyes were visible. "Get your warm clothes on quickly, your majesty. You are in danger. We must get you back to Zephyrus."

"Danger? What do you mean? Where are my parents?" Bulma fired off multiple questions in succession.

"Please, princess. I do not have time to disclose all the information. I am simply following the orders of Queen Bellezza. Do not tarry. We must be on our way," the man said. Bulma nodded slowly and did as she was told. The Praestes were sworn protectors of the Royal Family. She had no reason not to trust him.

When she was dressed, the man bowed respectfully to her and popped her on the side of her neck. Bulma fell into his arms, unconscious. He hauled her onto his back, wrapped her in a blanket, and took off out of the balcony into the cold night.


	2. The Warrior Queen

 

**4 Years Later...**

Vegeta of Saburra possessed many virtues. Alas, among these virtues was not patience. He hated waiting. If he, a member of royalty, made it a point to be punctual he did not see why other high-ranking officials thought punctuality was a myth.  _Old assholes couldn't tell time if they themselves were a clock. Stupid pissants_. The prince noticed his mother coming towards him. She was dressed in the traditional yellow of a widow. Vegeta immediately lowered his head as she approached.

Queen Serori of Saburra did not look like a queen. She looked very much like a normal housewife. With short, dark brown mousy hair and eyes that seemed too big for her face, she was hardly glamorous. However, the King of Saburra had fallen in love with her despite her aesthetic shortcomings. She made up for her lack of beauty with a sharp tongue and quick wit. The woman touched her son's chin and lifted it. She ran a hand through his dark hair that refused to be tamed. "You should never bow to someone that is your subordinate," she said.

"You are not my subordinate."

"You will be king in a few moments. I'm surprised you are here first, though. Where is the rest of the council?" Serori looked around her. "We agreed to do this coronation without all the fanfare and they're late for it. And I am no longer queen. My official title after your crowning will be Queen Dowager."

Vegeta raised a dark eyebrow. "Queen Dowager? You might as well remain Queen. I don't plan on taking one of my own." He almost cracked a smile at his mother's stern glare. "Mother, your attempt to look frightening has gone horribly awry. You look like you're having a painful bowel movement."

Serori's thin lips pressed together in a line. "And just how do you plan on carrying on your line without a wife, Vegeta?"

"When the time is right, I'll sire a child with a woman. But I will not have a woman harping in my ear for the rest of my days. I also won't have that damn harem remain in existence. The first chance I get I'm getting rid of all those wenches and turning that place into something useful; like a training facility of some sort. That should give the army in Regia something productive to do instead of getting drunk and fucking whores."

"Ever the fighter, eh? Just to let you know, I do not approve of such an arrangement." Serori cleared her throat. "There's always that young girl that's already ruling in Zephyrus..."

Vegeta glared at his mother as if she'd said something offensive. "The one they call the  _Child Queen_? Mother, don't make me laugh."

"She is also called the  _Warrior Queen_ , Vegeta. She has ruled since she was a child."

"And why is that? Because her parents were foolish enough to attempt forming civil relations with the Colds," Vegeta shot back.

"That is not a fair observation. From what I heard, Frigus had every intention of forming an alliance with them. It was Coryza's scheming that had them killed. They simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, someone had enough forethought to get that child away. She's managed to keep Coryza's men at bay for four years without a king's help," the Queen dowager said.

Vegeta snorted as he saw the rest of the council entering the throne room. "I suppose that means she's doing something right. That or she's a mere figurehead and there are men behind her who do the dirty work." Serori shook her head. "What?"

"She fights her own battles, literally and figuratively. I'm not asking anything of you, Vegeta. I just don't want you to end up like your foolish father; with your head as a trophy for Frieza." There was a certain sadness in her voice.

"Father was a fool who allowed himself to be defeated by a novice in battle. Only an idiot would believe there is ever any honor in war. The Colds do not. Why should we?" Vegeta glanced away from his mother's hardened face. Vegeta had never been very close with his father. They fought more than spoke civilly to one another; especially when Vegeta had become old enough to question his policies. "Let's hurry and get this over with."

"As you wish," Serori said.

While the private coronation ceremony took place, Vegeta thought over what his mother had said about the Zephyrean queen. He had only seen the girl once when their ages were still in the single-digits. He remembered thinking she was rather small for her age and had a peculiar hair color. At least from a Saburran's standpoint. Where everyone had dark hair in Saburra, it was an odd color.  _Mother is talking nonsense. I don't intend on ever marrying, especially not some simple queen who probably gets pushed around by her own council. I have bigger plans than forming an alliance with a brat_.

* * *

A masked girl jumped back. She immediately blocked the onslaught of her opponent with the much smaller sword she held. Her opponent wielded a claymore while she only wielded a dagger. Even though the claymore was easily more than half of her opponent's size, she swung it easily. On the defensive and not liking it, the masked girl stepped back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared behind her opponent and kicked them in the back, sending them flying forward.

"Damnit, Chichi! That's not fair!"

Chichi, the masked girl, simply shrugged. She walked towards her opponent and held out her hand to help her up. "Battle is unpredictable, my queen. You cannot expect everyone you battle to fight  _fair_."

Bulma took Chichi's hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and sighed. "Well, I guess that's it for today," she said.

"Then I will take my leave, my queen." Chichi stepped back with a bow. Before Bulma could protest, she disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. Bulma frowned, knowing that Chichi was not really going anywhere. She followed Bulma around from dawn until dusk. Bulma was not even completely sure if Chichi ever slept. Perhaps she had another bodyguard that took over while Chichi slept...

Bulma began to walk back towards the castle in the main city of Zephyrus. The city itself was known as Sirocco. In the center sat the palace and seat of Zephyrus. Bulma walked through the training grounds and barracks of her army. She would smile at all those who greeted and bowed to her. She was adored by all who lived in her dominion. Though still very young in years, Bulma was wise beyond them.

When she made it to the castle doors, a small woman in all black waited for her. She had a no-nonsense look about her, with scraggly pink hair and a wrinkled face set into a frown. Bulma smiled at her as she passed. "Morning, Baba."

Baba turned and followed the young queen inside the palace. "You're in good spirits this morning, Your Grace," the old woman croaked.

"Baba, how many times must we go through this? You don't have to call me that. You've been my teacher and caretaker since I was a girl. It's bad enough that I can't break Chichi of it. I don't need it coming from you as well," Bulma said as they headed back to her chambers.

"Forgive me, Bulma. Old habits die hard," she said. When they arrived at the royal chambers, Bulma immediately began to strip off her training attire. Baba sighed as the teenage queen left a trail of clothing as she headed to her bath. Bulma's chambermaids had already drawn her a bath and she simply stepped into it. Baba came in the bathroom, sighing. "I seem to have forgotten to teach you basic housekeeping, though."

Bulma laughed as she let her hair down. She lay back in the large tub, getting her long blue tresses wet. When she sat up, one of the maids began to work on washing her hair. Bulma picked up a blue lavender petal and looked at it. "I like a bit of disorder. My room is the only place I'm allowed to be slob, so I'll take full advantage of it," she said.

Baba sat down on the vanity seat in the bathroom. "Cleanliness is looked upon with favor by the gods, Bulma."

"Well, I think the gods will forgive the minor infraction of keeping my room a mess. After all, I always say my prayers and am a good and just queen. My people adore me. Later today I'm sending relief to the outer farms near the border. I hear the harvest was not as plentiful this year," she said.

"You are indeed a just queen, Bulma. Your parents would be proud. You are very much like your mother. Of course, Queen Bellezza didn't carry on in battlefields and such..."

Bulma's expression soured at the mention of her mother. She could not remember much about the day she was whisked away from Ostrum and back to Zephyrus at what had to be record speed. She knew she was missing something, though. Since arriving back in Zephyrus, news of her parents' demise followed. She was made a queen by the next month. "I only battle because the Ostrumans do not seem to realize that Zephyrean land is not their own. There is no king, so I must be both commander and lady."

"And you've done a great job at it. They don't call you the  _Warrior Queen_  for nothing."

"They also call me the  _Child Queen_." Bulma dunked her head underwater to get the suds out. "At least, that's what I hear the Ostrumans call me."

Baba nodded slowly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a furry white animal with crawled inside the bathroom. "Goodness! This beast is getting too big for this palace! I do wish you'd get rid of it."

"Get rid of Bella? Are you insane, Baba? Besides, she's still a kit," Bulma said. She held her hand outside of the tub. Bella was a vulpes; an animal that resembled a fox right down to the narrow eyes and pointy ears. Bella's ears were far larger than a normal fox's ears, though. Although she was still a kit, she was easily the size of a full-grown fox. Bella also grew extremely fast. The animal wranglers told Bulma that Bella would be fully grown in as little as six months. It had already been three. "I can't wait to see how big she'll get. I've never seen an adult vulpes."

Baba cringed at the sight of the animal as she curled up next to the bathtub. "I doubt anyone has in the last fifty years. They were thought to be extinct. This thing will grow to be vicious and untamable. "

Bulma climbed out of the tub, patting Bella's head as a chambermaid wrapped her in a towel. Baba rose from her seat to let Bulma have it. Her chambermaids began to comb and braid her damp hair. "That's the plan. I want Bella to be as vicious as possible. She will obey only me. She'll make the perfect protector."

"Well, I do not approve, Bulma."

"That is duly noted, Baba. Now tell me more about the Ostrumans who assail my borders. Is it Coryza's men?"

Baba shook her head. "No. It seems she sends word of a proposal from her son."

"Proposal?" Bulma turned her head to look at Baba. "What kind of proposal? Surely not one of marriage."

"That is the proposal. She says she will put an end to the fighting if you will marry her son Cooler. You can retain your title as Queen of Zephyrus, but the country will be Ostruman land," Baba said with a sigh. She almost laughed at the horrified face of Bulma. The young queen stood up and rushed from the room as her chambermaid finished the elaborate hairstyle on her head. "I take it this offer does not sit well with you."

"The hell it doesn't! Those animals slew my parents and they dare ask for my hand in  _ **MARRIAGE**_? I'd sooner carve out my own heart and sacrifice it to Menipi! The nerve of those bastards!" Bulma turned away from Baba as she put on her tunic, but she did not miss Baba's amused look at the mention of the wind god. "When will they arrive in Sirocco?"

"I am told they are a day's journey from the capital."

Bulma nodded. "I must seek council from my generals. Call them to the throne room in ten minutes. First, I'm going to the garden." She left the room without waiting for an answer from Baba.

The old woman watched the young queen walk out of her chambers.  _I've taught her well. She really is set up to do great things_. Baba turned to look out the windows. She could see the sun shining on the sea.  _However, I fear a hard test is coming. She will need help_. She left the chambers as well to seek out the generals of the Zephyrean army.

* * *

Bulma stormed towards the gardens of the palace. Every now and then, a servant or soldier would pass her and salute her. She gave her usual smile and nod but did not slow her step. When she reached the golden doors that led to the gardens, she placed both hands on them and took a deep breath. She pushed the doors open and entered alone.  _Or as alone as_ alone _gets_ , she thought. She knew a member of the Praestes was still following her. She was never truly alone.

The queen came to a large bush of lavender. She knelt down before it and dusted off the plaque just beneath it. The plaque read two names:  _Brevia_  and  _Bellezza_. The queen sighed as she looked down at their names. She was told that a mutiny had taken place the very night she was rushed from the palace in Ostrum. Coryza was said to have stabbed the king in the back, figuratively and literally. Cooler was said to have slain both her parents by beheading her father and slitting her mother's throat. Those were just rumors. Whether they held any truth to them was a mystery to Bulma. All she knew now was that her parents and Frigus were dead and that Cooler now sat upon the Ice Throne.

"I've kept them at bay since I was a kid. There's no reason why I can't keep at it. Those snakes will never have my land or my people," Bulma said quietly. She did not flinch when she felt the soft fur of Bella rub up against her. Naturally, the kit had been named for her mother; the name only her father called the slain queen. Bulma smiled and scratched the kit's ears. "I do believe you may be sent to me by her. Mother always knew I wanted a pet of my own like normal children."

Bulma stood up and turned to leave the garden. Bella followed closely beside her. It took her about ten minutes to get to the other side of the palace. She came to the large wooden doors that lead to the throne room. Two soldiers guarding the door bowed to her and opened the doors. Bulma entered to see all her men sitting at the table just below the dais where the throne sat.

The Throne of the Gale was made of marble. It had curved horns sticking out around the back and armrests. The seat itself did not look in the least bit comfortable. It was said that only those worthy of the throne would feel comfortable sitting in such a chair. Those who were not would be cut by the horns and prongs sticking out from it. Bulma had never tried sitting in it, even though her men told her she should at least try. She was convinced she was not worthy. Instead, she sat on a smaller throne slightly below it.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace," one of her generals said. He was an old man named Roshi. Lecherous and perverse though he was, Roshi was as loyal to the throne as the next person. He had always kept Bulma in high regard and advised her the most when she was young. She owed most of what she knew on warfare from this wise old man.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Let's get right down to it." Bulma got comfortable in her throne and took a deep breath. "Baba has informed me that some of Coryza's men are on their way here with a proposal from the Colds themselves."

"On their way to Sirocco?" a small one named Krillyn asked. Bulma nodded. "It must be something they don't want intercepted."

"Well, Baba's spies managed to get something out of them," Bulma said happily.

A soft chuckle came from a blue-eyed, raven-haired man at the far end of the table. Everyone looked at him. He was only slightly older than Bulma and had come up relatively quickly through the ranks of the Zephyrean army. "Baba's spies are a crafty bunch. Is this information trustworthy?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Of course, it is Juuna. Why wouldn't it be?" She did not want to tell him that his own twin sister, Juu, was a member of Baba's spy troupe. Spies must remain a mystery to even her most trusted men. "How we came upon the information doesn't matter. What does matter is the information itself."

"And what's that?" Yamcha, a knight a few years older than her, asked as he inspected his pocket dagger.

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Well, Sir Yamcha, this proposal is an offer of peace on the condition that I marry Cooler. Apparently, I get to keep my title and kingdom, but Zephyrus will still be annexed land to Ostrum. Of course, I fully intend to tell the messengers where Cooler can shove his proposal when they get here."

Roshi nodded his head. "As you should. That family is nothing more than mongrels. You recently heard about what the bastard did to King Vegeta?" he asked. Bulma shook her head. She only knew of King Vegeta, but she had never met the man. "Well, they say the bastard killed him in a duel. The Saburran had already won by the rules of the fight, but the bastard stabbed him in the back."

"That seems to be a common theme among the Colds; backstabbing. I wonder how long before they start doing the same to one another," Krillyn said airily.

"Their blood seemingly runs thicker than water. Cooler had the chance to get rid of the bastard..."

"Stop calling him that," Bulma snapped.

Roshi nodded. "My apologies, Your Grace. I did not mean to offend you. Cooler had the chance to kill Frieza years ago. I guess he thought his half-brother would be of better use to him. The young man has a penchant for battle like no other I've seen."

"He has yet to see our queen in battle." Juuna smiled at Bulma.

"You flatter me, Juuna. I am in no rush to battle Frieza, though. Slow and steady wins the race." Bulma began to rise when Yamcha cleared his throat. "What is it, Yamcha?"

"Baba told us to bring up the subject of... marriage with you. You don't plan on getting betrothed to anyone soon, do you?" he asked.

Bulma mentally threw curses Baba's way. She raised her eyes to see the old woman standing near the door of the throne room with a wry smile on her face. Bulma looked back at her knights and generals. "Gentlemen, I'm 16. Is this marriage talk really appropriate? Besides, who would I marry? Certainly not one of you. When and if I marry, it will be for procreation purposes only. I don't think I have it in my heart to love another." She stood up to leave. All the men stood and bowed, mumbling "Your Grace" as Bulma passed them.

* * *

"Do you honestly believe she'll even consider that ridiculous pitch? It's completely ludicrous," Frieza said as he watched his half-brother pace. Cooler ignored him for the moment. "Even if she is a simple female, she probably has standards for that kind of thing." Frieza's last words earned him a punch in the face. Thus began a tussle between the brothers.

Coryza sighed. She sat on the Ice Throne. Although her son was technically king, she still called all the shots. To her, Cooler was just a figurehead. "Enough of your foolish bickering!" she yelled. Cooler pushed Frieza away from him and faced his mother. Frieza scowled at him, rubbing his bruising cheek. "Now, we all know that the Child Queen will most likely refuse this offer. That goes without saying. You  _ **DID**_  behead her father and slit her mother's throat." Coryza raised a disapproving eyebrow at Cooler.

"And I was just supposed to let them live after witnessing the mutiny? Any sane man would've gotten rid of any loose ends. That Zephyrean brat is just lucky she managed to escape before I got to her," Cooler spat back at her.

"That isn't the point, Cooler. We'll see how she responds and wait. For now, I want to concentrate on the Saburrans. Thanks to Frieza's  _honorable_  ways, the elder Vegeta is dead. While that is definitely a positive outcome, we've only traded one Vegeta for another. This one will not be so easily tricked or defeated," Coryza said.

Frieza snorted. "Why not? All Saburrans love to fight like animals. They don't even wear proper armor. Fighting with nothing but their sword?"

"They say that in ancient times, Saburran warriors fought in the buff. Consider yourself lucky you did not witness such a thing from the king," Cooler said slyly.

Coryza rolled her eyes. "Once again, missing the point. If I recall correctly, the Saburrans do not use armor as it would only slow them down. King Vegeta certainly had you beaten before you stabbed him in the back. They are more than a match for any seasoned warrior, armor or not. Hubris is not becoming on someone who begged for his life," she said, narrowing her eyes at Frieza.

 _I was hoping that wouldn't leave the battlefield, as I instructed_ , Frieza thought angrily. He had begged King Vegeta to spare him and the man had begrudgingly done so while muttering things about children playing war. As the king turned his back, Frieza had pounced, stabbing him with a hidden dagger.

"Regardless of the way it was done, the king is dead. What makes his son any more of a danger to us than he was?" Cooler asked.

"He now has something in common with the Child Queen."

* * *

Vegeta entered his chambers and tossed his new crown to a chair. The thing was made much like the Terran Throne; like a thorn bush. It was made as such because like the Throne of the Gale, only those worthy could sit upon it. Vegeta thought it a load of rubbish. He had no interest of ever sitting on a throne. His place was on the battlefield. Now that he was king, he would fight the war how it should have been fought from the beginning.

A low rumbling noise was heard as Vegeta walked further into his room. He whistled and a large animal bounded towards him. He whistled again and the beast stopped a mere two feet before knocking Vegeta over, sitting on its hind legs. Vegeta lowered his hand and the animal lowered its head, allowing Vegeta to scratch its ears. Vegeta pulled back and grunted. The beast moved away from its master and went to a large pallet across the room. No sooner had it sat then the door to Vegeta's chambers swung open. The beast was attacking before the intruder realized it.

"Kakarrot, if you continue to enter without making yourself known this will always happen," Vegeta said. He turned to see Kakarrot wrestling with the furry beast on the floor. "Heel, Ponos." The beast backed away from Kakarrot and went back to its pallet.

Kakarrot, Vegeta's childhood friend, got to his feet and dusted himself off. "That thing is getting too big for this room. A canis isn't supposed to be cooped up like this."

"Mother will not have him roaming about the palace without me. She says something about me being the only one to control him. He isn't that dangerous." Vegeta looked at the canis named Ponos. A canis was similar to a wolf, but bigger. They were known to get as big as a full-grown standing grizzly bear. Like a vulpes, they were thought to be extinct. As luck would have it, Vegeta happened to stumble across the pup in the Gran Bosque. "Mother thinks I should make nice with the Zephyrean queen."

Kakarrot shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Zephyrus is just as antagonized by the Colds as Saburra is. Wouldn't it be beneficial to start some sort of alliance with them? Two armies are better than one," he said.

"An army led by a woman." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "Besides her queer hair color, I remember nothing about the Zephyrean princess. Well, she's a queen now."

"I hear she's formidable on the field. She has not lost a battle yet." Kakarrot smiled goofily at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "They also say she's very beautiful. That doesn't make her any more appealing. I don't need an ally in such a weak people as the Zephyreans."

"Vegeta, you aren't going to win this battle on your own. Even my father says it's impossible. Ostrum has more resources and armies. Plus, they have the land on their side. Storming Palatium alone would be suicide for all involved."

"I hate it when you make sense, Kakarrot. However, I don't ever plan to go to Palatium except to kill that evil bitch Coryza. I'll do away with her after I've gotten her stupid sons out of the way."

Kakarrot appeared appalled at Vegeta's plan. "You'd kill a woman?"

"I would kill a child if it served my purpose, Kakarrot."

"I thought you had standards."

"I do have my standards." Vegeta raised his right hand, holding up his fingers. "I won't hit a woman unprovoked. If she's attacking me with a battle ax with the intention of taking my head off, believe I will attack back with Nex and slice her in two. I won't kill children unless it serves my purpose. If I have wronged them in a way, like slaying their family, then I will kill the child. I will not keep them around. Children have excellent memories. Babies are a different story. I won't kill a baby as they've yet to learn or understand anything."

Kakarrot shook his head. "You're so cynical, Vegeta."

"No. I'm pragmatic. Look at the Zephyrean queen. Coryza killed her parents when she was just a child and now she stands against them." Vegeta smirked. "They should've killed the child."

* * *

Bulma sat in her throne with her crown atop her head. The Zephyrean queen's crown was a peculiar thing. It was more of a headdress than anything. It was a chain maille made of pearls and gold. A large sapphire hung from it on her forehead. She wore a sapphire-colored tunic to match it. Baba stood silently to her left. Her generals milled about below her, talking amongst themselves.

Baba noticed the stiffness in Bulma's posture. "Relax, Bulma. It is not as if you haven't had to deal with messengers before," she said in a low voice.

"Yes. But those messengers also didn't come to deliver news such as  _marry me or die_." The young queen quieted as the door to her throne room opened. She looked down at her men and saw they had already noticed the new presence. "Allow him to come forth."

The messenger was a tall, haughty individual. He looked for all the world as though he were above and beyond his meager station. Bulma noticed the way he eyed her men as he passed. She regrettably noticed the way he eyed her as well. He came to a stop at the bottom of steps to her dais and bowed his head. "Your Grace."

Bulma took a deep breath. "What message to do you bring from your masters?" she asked.

"The King of Ostrum has asked for peace between our realms."

"By peace, you mean he wants to wed me," Bulma stated. The messenger paused but nodded slowly. "I probably already know the answer to this but humor me, messenger. What will happen to Zephyrus once this proposed marriage is done?"

"King Cooler says you may keep your title and status as queen, but your allegiance will be to the Ice Throne. No more harm will come to your people. No more war." The messenger smiled at Bulma.

The young queen rose from her seat and began descending the steps. "Tell me, messenger. Do you honestly believe that your  _King Cooler_  will just marry me and leave my people be? Do you think that my submission is all he wants?" she asked as she came within a few feet of him. "Do you really believe that?"

The messenger appeared confused for a moment. Then he nodded eagerly. "Of course, Your Grace. Why wouldn't he be honest in his proposal? Marriage is a very serious step in a man's life."

"It is. However, marriage is something that the Colds seem to think little of. Wasn't King Frigus killed by the Queen Dowager herself?" Bulma asked.

"Those are only myths, Your Grace. You mustn't believe everything you hear."

"I know. This is why I don't believe Cooler would just leave my people be if I were to wed him. I will sooner die trying to keep his ruddy paws off my land than ever share his bed." Bulma looked behind him. "Did you come alone?"

"No, Your Grace. The rest of my men are waiting outside."

Bulma nodded. "I see. I have given you my answer. I do not care how you spin it. Just make sure that jackass of a king gets the message that I want nothing to do with him or his proposal and to go fuck himself with an iron rod. I'd really like it if you use those exact words, though." She turned to walk back up to her throne.

Not even Baba knew that the messenger had one other message for Bulma. His hand went to the small dagger hidden under his cloak. Before anyone could react, he was charging Bulma. Bulma turned at the sound of the commotion behind her. Instead of seeing an attacking Ostruman, she was coughing at the smoke invading her nostrils. Then she heard the bloodcurdling scream.

Chichi had appeared and relieved the messenger of his weapon by also relieving him of his hand. He was now on his knees, lamenting the loss of the appendage loudly. He looked up when he saw Bulma stepping around Chichi and back down the stairs. Chichi reached for Bulma to keep her away, but she shrugged her off.

Bulma lowered herself to the messenger and smiled. "You just tried to assassinate me. I must say that it was clever of Cooler to send an assassin in the guise of a messenger. He must have forgotten to tell you that I'm exceedingly hard to kill thanks to Chichi here."

"King Cooler will get you, wench. The Queen Dowager will make sure of it," the messenger croaked.

"I see. Are you sure she isn't the  _ **QUEEN**_? She is still fucking her own son, no?" Bulma asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The messenger spit on Bulma. It landed right on her cheek. While her generals all cursed the messenger for his outrageous sign of disrespect, Bulma calmly wiped it away and stood up straight. "Juuna." She held out her hand. Juuna approached her, drawing his own sword.

Outside, the palace guards watched the messenger's companions warily. It surprised them all when the palace gates began to open. They turned to see the queen herself walking through them, a sword glimmering in her hand. Juuna had the messenger in his grasp as he walked behind the queen. The palace guards dropped to the knees as Bulma approached them. "Your Grace."

"Rise." Bulma looked out at the messenger's three companions. She motioned for Juuna to release the messenger. The man stumbled forward before falling on his knees. Before he could even look up, Bulma made her move. With one smooth motion, she sliced his head clean off. The blood splattered back on her. She cleaned the blade on her dress and handed it back to Juuna. Then she picked up the head of the messenger and tossed it at the others. "This is my answer." She turned away and walked back to her palace, leaving the men in awe of what they had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note written in 2012): Every time I start writing something I think is an awesome idea, I post it and someone points out that it sounds like something that's already been written. A review of the first chapter mentioned something about a Game of Thrones. Now, I had not the slightest idea what that was outside of commercials for some DVD set of a tv show. So, I did a little digging via TV Tropes (you can waste 6 hours on that site easily). My thoughts after getting a rundown of the plot: DAMNIT! WHY DOES EVERYONE COME UP WITH THE GOOD IDEAS BEFORE ME? Seems like this series has been around for awhile (the books at least). And yes, I live under a rock in my own little world. I'm thinking about scrapping this and just starting over with another story. But damnit, I put a lot of thought into this! I don't mind re-working some stuff but for now this is it. I don't write with an outline; just whatever pops up into my head at the moment. So that shouldn't be too hard. I'm sorry if this comes off as plagiarized, but I promise everything is purely coincidental to something some guy who's probably old enough to be my father wrote back in the 90s.


	3. The Gran Bosque

 

_Bulma walked over to where her claymore was lodged in the chest cavity of a body. She placed her foot on the body while taking hold of the hilt. She wrenched the longsword free. The queen ignored the drops of blood that flew into her face. They were nothing compared to what she was already covered in. She squeezed the hilt of her claymore and continued on her path._

_The area had once been a serene, grassy plain littered with wildflowers. In the span of a few hours, it had been turned into a combat zone bathed in blood. Bulma kept walking towards a hill in the distance. Many of her men were walking around, finishing off those who remained alive; either by a mercy-killing or for being one of the enemy. Bulma did neither. She just kept walking. There was someone waiting for her. She could not make out his face, but she could tell he carried himself in a regal manner by the way he glared down at the carnage. Bulma began dragging her claymore in the ground._

_As she grew closer, the face became more and blurry._ That's odd. Why can't I see him? Who is he? _Bulma mused. She opened her mouth and called out to him, using his name._ My own voice is muffled. Why can't I hear a thing?  _Bulma heard herself talking. She knew her lips were moving. But she could not understand. Her vision got more blurry and dim simultaneously. Pretty soon, everything was dark. Bulma could hear herself calling out._

 _Then she felt cold_.

* * *

The queen opened her eyes. The wind was swirling around her as she sat on the cold marble in the Altar of Menipi, the wind god. The altar was high on a mountain a 4-day ride from Sirocco. The winds were as strong as the air was thin inside the altar. Footing was essential as one could easily be blown right through the stone pillars and fall to their death. Bulma had simply been praying when a particularly cold gust had nearly knocked her over.

 _Menipi answers my prayers in the form of a strange vision and a gust of wind. How... appropriate_ , she thought. Like those Baba always spoke about, Bulma had been gifted with visions from the gods. She had also been blessed with the ability to sense other's intentions. It only happened every-so-often and usually without her even attempting to decipher anything. What Baba called a gift, Bulma called a curse.  _I wish someone had consulted me on such a thing. What's the point of getting visions if I can't understand a damn thing? What's the point of being able to read people without being able to use the trick when I need it most_?

Bulma got to her feet and dusted herself off. The wind was picking up, almost as if the god Menipi was kicking her out. "All right! I'm going!" She turned on her heel and headed back to the stone entrance that led to large stone steps. The steps required a bit of scaling. It was easy to climb them, but getting down called for a great deal more effort. Bulma took a deep breath and got to it. When she reached the bottom almost an hour later, she took a rest on the last step. "Now what do I do? I suppose I could go find an inn." She hopped off the last step, landing on her feet. She walked over to the lovely mare that waited for her next to a tree. She took the white cloak off the saddle and put it on. In a smooth motion, she mounted the horse and settled down. Then she whistled sharply.

Out of the thick brush bounded Bella. The kit was no longer the size of an adult fox. In the last three months, Bella was easily as tall as Bulma's horse from the shoulder. Her large ears could fit a small child inside of them. From her perch on her horse, Bulma scratched Bella's ears. The vulpes purred at her touch and they set off.

As Bulma rode through the forest, her mind wondered back to the vision she had been sent. Seeing a vision of a great battle was not something surprising. She figured with the way the tension had spread throughout the entire continent that it was only a matter of time before all-out war began.  _At least it appears that I make it through the fighting. I wonder who I was talking to and what I was saying, though. It's so strange how that was the one thing I wanted to know, but couldn't find out_ , Bulma thought. Whoever the man was must've been important or else she would never have seen him.  _Nothing to do but wait. However, I think I should find some shelter for the night_...

* * *

An arrow landed directly in the bull's-eye. In quick succession, two more arrows followed. A blue-eyed blonde lowered her large silver bow. Clapping was heard behind the blonde and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Juuna?"

"I was only applauding my twin's efforts. I still don't know why you don't join the archery division of the army. You'd be quite good," Juuna said from behind his sister. Juu turned and glared at him. "What?"

"Does it bother you that I'm so much better than those sorry excuses for archers you command?" Juu walked past him back towards the armory. Juuna followed behind her and watched as she put the bow and quiver away. "Besides, I have a far more important job than fighting on a battlefield."

Juuna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You've never actually told me what your job is."

"And I don't plan to, either." Juu walked past him and out of the armory. Juuna followed after her. "Why are you following me, Juuna?"

"Why won't you tell me what you do?"

Juu smirked. "Because if I did, I'd have to kill you." She almost laughed at the look her brother gave her. "Why is it so important that you know? As long as I'm not whoring myself out, you shouldn't worry yourself. And I wasn't kidding when I said I'd have to kill you."

Juuna crossed his arms. "Whatever. Where is the queen?"

"She said she was going to the altar a few days ago. She should be back in no time at all. That's if she hasn't taken any detours," Juu said. She looked at Juuna. He was frowning. "What? I'm sure the Praestes are following her. Doesn't she always have at least one of them tailing her?"

"That's not point. She should've told one of the generals that she was leaving. It's too dangerous for her to just be roaming about the countryside alone," Juuna said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's an easy target by herself out there."

"Stop whining, Juuna. She'll be fine. I've gotta go. I'll see you back at home." Juu patted her brother on his head and turned down another hallway.

Baba was waiting for Juu in the gardens of the palace. She was sitting under a tree, listening to the wind blow. She only opened her eyes when Juu walked up to her. "Do you have news for me, child?"

Juu rolled her eyes at Baba's name for her. "Sure I do. I heard near the northern border that Cooler has some new mercenaries in his employ. There's five of them. They're probably just some random group of thugs with a bad reputation," she said. The old woman shook her head. "What? They're more than that?"

"Cooler would not hire mercenaries for just any reason when he has an entire army. These men were hired for something more sinister." Baba sighed. "I wish Bulma had taken some of the guard with her. She insisted that that beast would be enough as well as her Praestes bodyguard."

Juu sat down next to Baba. "Maybe she just wanted to be alone. Planning for a war can be stressful for teenagers," she said with a chuckle. She coughed when she saw the look Baba was giving her. "I'm just saying that it's okay for her to take a moment to breathe every now and then. You wouldn't want her going crazy, would you?"

"Bulma losing her sanity would be the least of my worries at this point, child."

* * *

Five men knelt before Coryza and Cooler. The Queen Dowager sat in the Ice Throne while Cooler stood next to her. Frieza was leaning against the far wall, watching the five new men with a wary eye. Coryza cleared her throat.

"Rise, warriors." As they did so, Coryza got a better look at them. They were each different in the way they looked. One was short and fat. His skin had an odd tint to it. He also had what looked like two rotting eyeballs hanging from his ears as makeshift earrings. The one standing next to him had a face like a giant fly. He was extremely tall and lean. His eyes were red and he looked as if he was giving off a smell. The one next to him was shorter and had a head full of fluffy white hair. The look he wore on his face was one of immense satisfaction. The next one was tall, but not as tall as the fly-faced one. He had a long face a small tuft of red hair on his head. By the way he glanced around the room, he did not appear too bright. The last one stood in front of the group with his arms behind his back. He was not tall, nor was he short. His demeanor alone let everyone know he was the leader. All five of them were dressed in large black fur overcoats. They had been relieved of their weapons earlier, but seemed content with that.

"You all are mercenaries, right? What do you call yourselves?" Cooler asked.

The leader looked at the young king. "I'm Ginyu and we're known as the Vrasës, Your Majesty. I prefer to think of us as not mercenaries, but rather hired hands who work for the highest bidder."

Frieza scoffed in his corner. "Mercenaries, as Cooler said. You're no better than common riff-raff that scours the highlands in Saburra. Always looking to make a quick buck and scalp high-ranking officers," he said with distaste in his tone.

Ginyu shrugged. "Call it whatever you like. Currently, you all are the highest bidder. We go where we are needed."

"Why?" Coryza asked before Cooler or Frieza could respond to Ginyu. "What is your aim? Are you in it simply for the money?"

"Money? No, money does not interest us, Your Highness." Ginyu smiled at the beautiful woman. "We simply enjoy what we do. We're in it for the thrill. We've yet to come across an adversary that can defeat us in battle. There is no greater honor than dying in the midst of it. We hold no allegiance to any kingdom because we don't like being controlled."

"If that is so, why do you come to us when we seek you out?"

"We go where opportunity calls, Your Highness. Opportunity definitely calls when a king requests our presence," Ginyu replied.

Coryza nodded slowly. She looked over the group once more. The one with white hair was eyeing her as if she were a piece of meat. She rolled her eyes at his lack of discretion. Then she looked back at Ginyu. "I suppose we can go through with this. I have two jobs you complete."

"What are they?"

"Assassinations."

* * *

Serori listened to the council talk amongst themselves about the affairs of the country. Every now and then they would ask for her opinion on some matter. Other than that, she just sat there listening to them argue. She was at the meeting in her son's place. She did not know why Vegeta shirked these duties. He was just as, if not more, competent than most of the men who sat on the council. Instead, the young king spent his days training with his army or roaming the Gran Bosque.  _I've told him it's very dangerous in there. Even if it just the border between Saburra and Zephyrus, it's still dangerous. Who knows what kind of heathens live in there_ , she thought.

"Your Highness, is that all right with you?"

Serori was pulled out of her small trance. "I'm sorry?"

"We were just wondering if it was okay to start recycling old weapons to make room for new models. The blacksmiths have developed some interesting designs for new and more efficient weapons."

"Sure. I'm sure the king would love that." Serori stood up. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have grown weary and need to rest." She left the room as the men stood and bowed to her. On her way back to her room, she glanced out a window to see her son mounting a horse. Kakarrot was next to him, following his example. Pressing her lips together, she hurried outside.

Vegeta turned his head as he heard his mother calling his name. Rolling his eyes, he went back to making sure his weapons were secure. He continued to pretend he did not hear his mother even when she was right below him.

"Vegeta, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Serori yelled. The young king turned and looked at his mother with a sneaky smirk on his face. "You were purposely ignoring me?" Serori hit him on his leg.

"Mother, I'm just going hunting. Nothing to get all worried about," Vegeta said.

"So you were listening." Serori crossed her arms. "Once again you leave me to tend to the council while you're off having fun in the Gran Bosque. Being king doesn't mean you can shirk your duties, Vegeta."

"I'm very well aware of that. Did the council run the idea about the weapons past you?"

Serori snorted. "It was  _ **YOUR**_  idea? Why would you need to run it past me? You're the king, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. "That may be, but you're still my mother and I value your opinion over those imbeciles that think everything I say is a grand idea. I don't need a bunch of yes men." Vegeta whistled. Serori stepped to the side as Ponos bounded towards Vegeta. The canis was even larger than Vegeta thought he would get, standing nearly a full foot taller than Vegeta's horse. Serori looked displeased with Ponos, even as the canis attempted to nuzzle up to her. "Mother, Ponos is like a bodyguard. Think of him as a more intelligent Kakarrot."

Kakarrot turned when he heard his name. "That's not funny, Vegeta!"

Serori sighed and nodded. She rubbed Ponos' soft fur. "Well, if anything he'll ward off any dwellers with ill intentions. Please don't roam too far. You know the Gran Bosque is little more than a border between here and Zephyrus. I doubt anyone would think twice about turning you over to the Colds."

"Were you not the one who said we should make allies of the Zephyreans?"

"I said we should ally ourselves with the Queen of Zephyrus. I never said anything about her people."

Vegeta smirked. "Right. I'm off, Mother."

Serori watched Vegeta ride out of the palace gates with Kakarrot and Ponos behind him. She folded her arms and shook her head.  _I'm not supposed to worry. Saburrans do not fret over anything. I will not worry. He will come back. Vegeta always does. In one way or another, he comes back_ , she told herself.

* * *

Bulma stepped outside. She'd managed to find a place to stay in a cottage deep in the Gran Bosque. The owners were an old couple who were nothing but loyal to the young queen. They had been all too happy to accommodate her. The morning air she walked in was still cool and the grass was damp. Bulma put the hood of her cloak up as she glanced around. She assumed Bella was off hunting, so she continued her walk into the forest.

To Bulma, the Gran Bosque was a largely mysterious place. She did know that it traversed the border between the three kingdoms. She had only been through the northern part of the Gran Bosque where Zephryus met Ostrum. She had never been so far south before.  _I guess that's what detours will get me. I suppose I could ask my boarders for directions later today. I'm sure Baba is ready to send the entire army out to find me_ , Bulma thought with a small chuckle.

As she walked deeper into the forest, Bulma heard Bella's footsteps. She turned and saw the vulpes behind her. Bella stared at her for a moment, cocking her head to the side. Before Bulma could say anything, the vulpes ran past her. Bulma watched her go and noticed something different. "Since when does Bella have two tails?" She ran after Bella, calling her name.

* * *

Ponos' ears twitched. He sat up from the carcass of a buck that had the misfortune of coming across his path. With meat still hanging off his teeth, the canis shot up and off into the woods before Vegeta could do anything.

Kakarrot watched Ponos go as he chewed on his own piece of meat. "I wonder what's gotten into him. He's never just run off before."

Vegeta shrugged it off. "Maybe he heard another animal nearby. He'll probably drag some unlucky beast back and eat it." He ripped into another piece of meat. After about 20 minutes, even Vegeta began to grow a bit concerned. Ponos was usually a quick hunter. He should have been back by now. He stood up and grabbed his sword. "Stay here with the horses, Kakarrot. I'm going to find Ponos."

* * *

Bulma stopped as she came to a clearing. Bella had easily outrun her and now Bulma was merely tracking her footsteps. She looked down as she stepped in the soggy grass. While the area was completely covered in damp grass, it was also shielded by a very, very large willow tree. Bulma walked under the cover of the tree. It was strange how this was the only willow tree she had seen in the forest. It was close to the water, as she could hear the river not too far.  _That would explain the soggy grass. But why is this tree all alone? It shouldn't be able to grow in a forest like this_ , Bulma thought. She kept walking towards the enormous trunk of the tree.

The closer she got, Bulma began to realize that the ground was a bit unstable. She began to wonder if the tree was even rooted on the plain. It was then that she noticed that the ground closest to the tree gave way a bit. The sound of the water grew closer and she knew she must be standing directly over the river. "Odd how this has grown. Whoever heard of a cliff made of grass," she said quietly. She started to retreat when the plain gave way beneath her. She let out a yelp as she grabbed onto anything. Her hands scraped at the soggy grass, trying desperately to hold on. She let out a loud whistle just as she fell through the hole.

* * *

Vegeta's head turned when he heard what sounded like a whistle. After that he heard something fall into water. He headed towards the sound. It was not long before he came to the water. It was a wide river with unforgiving rapids. He saw something white clinging to a rock. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a human body.

Vegeta debated briefly in his mind whether to let the situation be or to help out. He heard a snarl behind him and turned to see Ponos staring at him. "Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. Ponos sat back on his hind legs and watched his master traverse across some rocks to the one where the person was clinging on for dear life.

* * *

Bulma looked up when she heard footsteps above her. There was someone standing on the rock she held fast to. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bella coming to a sitting position on the other side of the river.  _Oh thanks a lot, Bella_ , she thought. She noticed there was a hand in her face. With one hand, Bulma took it. She was too tired and too cold from the water to refuse help.

Just as she was being lifted to safety, Bulma felt something sucking her down from below. It was like someone opened a cork in the bottom of the river. She tightened her grip on her savior. He tried to pull her up but lost his footing and fell into the water with her. Bulma was sucked underwater, still holding onto her savior. She caught a small glance at him for split second underwater. Then they were sucked into a dark hole.

* * *

Chichi appeared in a cloud of silver smoke next to Bella on the riverbank. She could not follow Bulma if she did not know her location.  _Damn! This isn't good. I have to find_... Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling in the bushes across from her. Another male stepped out of the brush and stood next to the large canis across from her. He looked at her and smiled in a dorky way. Chichi stared at him for a moment and then turned her back. She whistled for Bella to follow.  _I find it strange how Bella isn't going crazy over this_. She stole a glance at Bella. The vulpes seemed oddly unconcerned when normally Bulma's safety was a very high priority.

"Nothing to do but find an outlet for this river..."

Chichi did not notice the stone Bella stepped off of as they walked around.

* * *

Bulma gasped loudly as she surfaced. She unhooked her cloak from around her and looked for her savior. She saw him climbing out of the pool they were in. She swam to the edge and hoisted herself out of it. After catching her breath, she looked up. "Thanks," she said.

He glanced down at her as he stood. "For what? Fat lot trying to help you did. I ended up falling in and being sucked down into this oblivion." He looked around. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

Bulma's face scrunched up at his icy tone. She made her way to her feet. "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" she yelled.

"A little girl who can't swim to save her life," he said absentmindedly while he continued to inspect his surroundings.

The young queen put her arms on her hips. "Excuse me? Is this how you talk to your superiors?"

He scoffed from ahead of her. "My superiors? Woman, I have no superiors. No one is superior to a king. You should be bowing to me."

"I most certainly will not. What are you the king of? The Gran Bosque? I doubt the clans of the woods will like you claiming to be their king. They're very loyal to me and know I'm not married."

"What am I king of?" He turned and looked at her. "I'm the King of Saburra. You should be groveling at my feet regardless of that. Women should not speak to men like that." Vegeta almost faltered in his words. He had not noticed how incredibly beautiful she was. He actually had not paid much attention to her appearance at all until now. It was odd he came across someone shorter than him, but she was. She had not been wearing much under that cloak of hers. She stood before him in nothing but a flimsy tunic that looked expensive, but was ruined from the water. What made him really stop and take notice was her odd hair color.

 _Why do feel like I should know who this little girl is_? Vegeta racked his brain but could come up with nothing. He did notice that her facial expression had gone from irritation to surprise.

"King of Saburra? You're King Vegeta?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. So, I'm your superior and you should be bowing to me." Vegeta crossed his arms, waiting for her submission. Instead of doing as he said, she simply let out a giggle that while not unpleasant to his ears, he found it disrespectful of his station. "You dare laugh at your king?"

She only laughed louder. "My  _king_? Give me a break. You're on  _ **MY**_  land, so you should be bowing to me. You should show respect to the only Zephyrean sovereign."

It finally clicked for Vegeta. She was the Queen of Zephyrus, but he was not about to let her know he knew. "Bullshit. What is the queen doing so far from home? Isn't Sirocco where you're supposed to be?" he asked.

"None of your damn business." Bulma stalked past him and looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

The area the two monarchs found themselves in was different than anything either had ever seen in their young lives. They appeared to be in an underground cavern of some sort. It was dark, but light enough for them to see around. They stood in the middle of an underground city. The buildings were made of red brick and they were crumbling little by little. The cavern's roof was extremely high. Above the buildings they could see a tower, where all the light seemed to come from.

"Looks like some ancient forgotten city," Bulma said. "Doesn't look like anyone's been down here for years; centuries even.

"But how would an entire city be sucked into some cave? This doesn't make sense." Vegeta noticed they stood in what appeared to be some sort of town square. The paved street led to the tower that stood as the beacon of light. He began to walk down it. When he noticed Bulma was not following him, he looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

Bulma shuffled her feet from side to side. She did not trust him; even if he did save her life. When she tried to read his intentions, she got what amounted to a wall of static in her mind. He sighed and walked off without her. After thirty seconds of standing alone, she ran after him and caught up. She crossed her arms and avoided his eyes, as she knew he was looking at her. "Don't think this changes anything. King or not, I still don't trust you," she said.

Vegeta smirked. "I don't blame you." He looked ahead of him as they came to another open area.

This area seemed to be the entrance to the tower. However, it was not a tower they stood before. It was an enormous stone castle. In the center of it was an enormous tree trunk. Looking up, the top of tree was clearly above the cavern.  _Could this be the willow tree just above here? I don't get how all this is possible. Willow trees don't grow to be this huge_ , Bulma thought. She touched the tree as she passed around the other side. She watched Vegeta walk past without giving it a second glance. Shrugging, she followed after him and into the castle gates.

"So strange that there's a hidden kingdom beneath here. Who knew that there was a lost civilization below the Gran Bosque." Bulma looked at all the statues. Some were missing heads while others were missing various appendages. The only two statues that remained fully intact were the two near the doors of the castle. One was of a woman and the other was of a man. They both appeared to be warriors. The woman held a large sword while the man stood with his sword pointing to the ground and both hands resting on the hilt. Their faces were unclear as the stone had eroded around them. But it was plain to see that these were statues of the rulers.

"Would you stop ogling the scenery every five seconds? We'll never get out of here if you keep pausing like you've seen a ghost," Vegeta called from in front of Bulma. She had not realized she stopped walking. She walked fast to catch up with him and fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence through the old castle. For something so old, the place was relatively intact. There was only dust and cobwebs. What seemed strange was that there was no sign of life. Aside from the dusty tapestries and paintings that adorned the walls, there was no sign that anyone had lived there.

"You'd at least think there would be remains or something. You know? Like bones. Don't you find it odd that there's nothing here?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Bones turn to dust unless they're fossilized. How long do you think this place has been abandoned? It clearly hasn't seen the light of day in a long while." He tuned and entered what appeared to be the throne room. "Maybe there's some clue as to who once ruled here."

Bulma turned to follow him in but stopped when she saw a painting across from the doors. She walked closer to it and reached out to touch it. She wiped away a bit of the dust and uncovered a pair of dark, narrow eyes.  _They remind me so much of_...

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the halls. Bulma turned and left the painting. She went inside the throne room and stopped next to Vegeta. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bulma replied with a shrug.

Where the thrones should have been there was nothing. It did seem that thrones had sat there once upon a time, but they were gone now. There were only squares where the thrones should have been placed.

A cold breeze made Bulma shudder. She turned away from the empty space and looked out a window. "I think I know how to get out of here."

"What?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Kakarrot skipped stones across the water. The masked girl and her vulpes had gone a little ways down the river towards a waterfall. Every now and then he would glance over at her. She would give him a hard glower and he would blush and look away. Kakarrot scratched Ponos' ears as the canis slept at his feet.  _I wonder where Vegeta's gone. Apparently the girl down there is waiting for someone too_ , he thought.

No sooner had his musings finished than Ponos sat up quickly. The canis immediately took off towards the waterfall. Sighing, Kakarrot ran after him. He saw that the vulpes was also running towards the waterfall as well. The masked girl had disappeared. Kakarrot slowed when he saw the spiky hair emerge from behind the waterfall. He stopped completely to catch his breath. He then noticed something else.

"Vegeta and a... girl?" He walked towards the waterfall slowly. "Vegeta and a pretty girl. That's odd. Why would Vegeta be with a girl?"

The masked girl appeared next to the couple and grabbed pulled the pretty girl away from Vegeta. She then pointed dagger at Vegeta. Kakarrot drew his own weapon and knocked Vegeta back, entering a standoff with the masked girl.

"Chichi!" the pretty girl said loudly. "Chichi, it's all right. Vegeta... saved me. Sort of."

"Woman, I am the very reason you breathe right now," Vegeta hissed, knocking Kakarrot out of the way. The pretty girl did the same to her friend, nearly throwing her behind the waterfall.

"Is that so, Your  _ **MAJESTY**_? If I remember correctly, you'd still be down there if I hadn't guided you back up here," she spat back at Vegeta. "And my name is  _ **BULMA**_ , not  _girl_  or  _woman_. I expect you to treat me like one would treat a  _ **QUEEN**_."

Kakarrot and Chichi watched from the sidelines as Bulma and Vegeta entered into a screaming match of insults and very, very bad language. It came dangerously close to blows as both raised the weapons they'd taken from their guardians to attack the other. Both Kakarrot and Chichi hurriedly separated the two.

"My queen, I think it is time we head back. We have to get you out of these ruined clothes," Chichi said, lightly tugging at Bulma's arm. Bulma moved back, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. Then she finally turned completely and headed away from them.

As they watched the two women and the vulpes leave, Kakarrot whistled. "Wow. That was intense. Who would've thought we'd randomly meet the Queen of Zephyrus out in the Gran Bosque! Wait until your mother hears about this! Ow!" Kakarrot looked at Vegeta as he rubbed his head. "What'd you hit me for?"

"You will not be telling my mother about any of this."

"Aw! Come on, Vegeta! The Queen of Zephyrus would make a great ally. You won't be able to fight the Colds alone. You'll need a lot of help and the Zephyreans are a great place to start. We do have a common enemy."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stormed away from Kakarrot.  _I hate it when he makes sense. Still, I'm not talking to that skinny little twerp ever again_.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Bulma changed into a tunic given to her by the occupants of the home. It wasn't much, but it would do. As she braided her hair, her mind wandered back to the King of Saburra.  _What an arrogant little ass! His only redeeming quality is that he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes_. She sighed as she finished the braid.  _In fact, he was very handsome. It isn't often I've come across someone that... gorgeous_.

"Maybe I'm being a little harsh. He did save my life, after all. If I tell Baba about this, she's going to demand I go to Saburra and ask for an alliance. Who am I kidding? Knowing Baba, she already knows," Bulma said. She glanced outside. "I'm curious if Baba knows something about that hidden kingdom..."

The other thing that bothered Bulma was her inability to read Vegeta. When it came to men, reading their intentions was rather easy whether she tried to or not. However, all she got from Vegeta was static. Even when they were out of trouble in the underground cavern, he still gave off absolutely nothing. He was a mystery to her; a handsome, arrogant mystery.  _Baba and the generals will have a field day with this_...


	4. Court

 

Vegeta resisted the urge to cover his ears like a child being scolded. His mother had been yelling at him for the better part of an hour. She was not yelling at him because he'd nearly gotten himself killed. She was not yelling because he'd been out far longer than he said he would be. No, Serori was not concerned with any of the above. She was far more livid about the possibility that Vegeta may have offended a valuable ally in the Zephyrean queen.  _Damn Kakarrot and his big mouth. I like how he's conveniently missing right now. I'm driving my fist right through his fucking face when I see him_ , the young king thought angrily.

"Are you listening to me, Vegeta? Vegeta!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm listening! Do you have to scream at me? My ears are sensitive to that shrill noise you make when you yell," Vegeta said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Serori backhanded him. His head snapped to the side. He snorted and faced his mother once again. It was not the first time she had ever struck him and he was certain it would not be the last.

Serori sighed and relaxed her shoulders a bit. "I really wish you would take this more seriously, Vegeta. Alliances are important when war consumes an entire continent. The Zephyreans are not the type to turn on those who aid them, just as we are the same. "

"I'm just not understanding  _ **WHY**_! We're doing just fine on our own. They fight their battles and we fight ours."

"Son, how long do you think we can fight this army? Soldiers do not grow like crops that we can harvest every year. They must be trained and seasoned over years. We cannot keep fighting a war for years on end. We've already been engaged in this one for two years. Our army is large, but the Colds command a much larger army. With the help of Zephyrus..."

Vegeta shook his head and stepped away from his mother. "I refuse to speak to the brat ever again! She was... was... rude! And spoiled! And... And..." He just crossed his arms and looked away.

Serori stared blankly at her son. Then she covered her mouth and started giggling girlishly. The small giggle turned into an outright laugh. She saw Vegeta frowning at her and quieted down. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. But when you pout it is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. You look so much younger when you do it," she said.

"I do  _ **NOT**_  pout, Mother. I resent that remark, too. I am not adorable."

"Oh hush! You are going to figure out a way to get that queen on our side or you will have hell to pay." She held up a hand to stop his rebuttal. "I mean it, Vegeta. Don't let me become involved or I will have you groveling at that girl's feet." Serori turned and left the room, leaving Vegeta pouting once more.

The king sat down at the head of the council table. He formed a pyramid with his fingers and leaned forward on the table.  _I don't want to ever see that little wench again. She's horrible. However, Mother is right. Why is everyone right these days_?

* * *

"He's an arrogant, pointy-haired asshole and I want nothing to do with him! End of!" Bulma yelled from the top of the ladder in the palace's library. Baba stood at the foot of the ladder, shaking her head. Luckily, there was no one else in the massive library. There rarely ever was. "Can we please change the subject, Baba?"

"We most certainly cannot and will not! Bulma, you need to have a civilized talk with the Saburran king. He could be a very beneficial asset!" Baba yelled back up at her. The woman was old, but she could scream at Bulma just as easily as Bulma could scream back.

Bulma looked down at Baba. She was a probably thirty feet above the ground, but the height did not concern her. "Baba, what good will that do? How do we know that the Saburran Royal Family isn't as shady and evil as the Colds? I don't trust them for an instant!"

Baba sighed. "King Vegeta did attempt to save you from that river, did he not? I doubt any  _evil_  person would have done the same. You are judging him before even getting to know him." She crossed her arms. "I think you should invite him and his council to your birthday celebration."

The queen cringed at the thought of her birthday celebration. She would be turning 17, the age a princess (or in rare cases, a queen) was supposed to begin courting and looking for a suitable husband. She thought the practice was pointless, as she had no intention of ever getting married. "Is such a thing really necessary? I'm already queen. This ridiculous coming-of-age party is needless. Besides, we're at war. How will this look if I'm spending all this money that could go to the war fund?"

"War is all the people think about. They don't want to think about it any longer. If only for a few days, they want to celebrate. Not all Zephyreans are warriors at heart and thinking of nothing except it, Bulma. We are a peaceful people," Baba said.

Bulma groaned. She pulled a large book off the shelf. With it in her arms, she slid down the ladder and landed directly in front of Baba. The woman jumped at Bulma's sudden appearance. "Fine. We'll have the party. But nothing too extravagant." She strode past Baba to a table and sat down.

The old woman raised an eyebrow when she noticed the book Bulma was holding. "What are you looking for in a history book?"

"That hidden city in the Gran Bosque must have some sort of recorded history. It should be documented somewhere in these history books. I've already been through the records. So now I'm on to the ancient history books," Bulma said as she flipped through pages.

Baba knew about the city Bulma spoke of. She was surprised that the queen had come across it in the Gran Bosque. All entrances had been sealed off. The city was actually much bigger than what Bulma had seen. "You shouldn't concern yourself with that lost city, Bulma. You should work on composing an invitation to King Vegeta to your birthday celebration."

Bulma looked up from the book at Baba in horror. "I am  _ **NOT**_  inviting that nitwit to my party!"

"It's a sign of goodwill. You'll want his support in fighting the Colds. If you won't compose it with your own words, I'm sure I could compose one absolutely singing his praises. After all, the way you describe him clearly means he's dashing and handsome." The young queen slammed the large book shut. She stood up and walked away from Baba, mumbling obscenities under her breath. The old woman smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

Frieza tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the Ice Throne. He was alone in the throne room. Well, he was mostly alone. He did not count the girl between his legs as a person worthy of his attention. Whores weren't considered people in his mind; just tools to do his bidding. He allowed himself a small chuckle at the thought of how many times his stepmother had sat in this very seat after his seed had spilled upon it and been licked clean by the whore who made the mess.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The princely bastard opened his eyes to see his stepmother glowering at him. Frieza gave Coryza a cheeky grin. He was almost happy he'd been caught by the very person he aimed to antagonize. "What does it look like? I'm christening the Ice Throne for when I sit upon it and rule all of Tenebris," he replied.

Coryza marched up to the throne and took the whore by her hair. She yanked the younger woman back painfully, causing her to scream in pain. Coryza then released the girl. She gave her a hard glare. "Go," she said in a low voice. The whore nodded quickly and scrambled to get out of the throne room. Coryza glared down at Frieza.

"What? If you wanted to finish you could have just asked," he said.

The Queen Dowager gave him a small smile. She leaned down over Frieza, still smiling. Her touch was soft and delicate on Frieza. Before he could enjoy it, the pleasure turned to unbearable pain as Coryza squeezed and pulled on him. She leaned down to Frieza's ear. "If I ever catch you in this throne again, I will cut off this little toy and feed it to my birds. Now get up." With one final jerk, she managed to get Frieza off the throne and on the floor. "Get out."

Frieza picked himself up off the floor and gave Coryza one last evil glare before he hurried out of the room. Cooler passed him as he rushed out. The elder brother watched Frieza go in a hurry. Then he looked back up at the throne to see his mother staring down at it in disgust. "What happened?" he asked.

Coryza sighed. "Your brother was getting his jollies on the throne with some common whore." She crossed her arms and looked at Cooler. "Why is he still alive again? Oh yes. Because you thought it would serve your purpose better if he were kept alive."

"Mother..."

"The Child Queen's birth date is in a few days. It is customary for the Zephyrean monarchs to celebrate a princess' seventeenth birthday by showering her with gifts and parading suitors before her," Coryza changed the subject quickly.

"What does her birthday party have to do with anything?"

"She invited the Saburrans."

Cooler shrugged. "You think just because she invited them that they'll form an alliance? Please! Saburrans don't exactly play well with others. I doubt a spoiled queen will change their way of thinking," he said.

"You don't have to like someone in order to work with them, Cooler. Right now, they have a common enemy. That enemy is us. Dangerous things will happen if they stand together against us. An alliance between them may be unavoidable, but I wouldn't mind unsettling the waters a bit." Coryza walked over to her son. "I sent someone to do a little recon work." She walked around him and out the room.

Cooler shivered a bit. He always shivered whenever his mother passed him. She was an icy woman. She was beautiful and merciless. She did not fight, but she knew plenty of ways to pull the strings of warfare like it was a giant puppet show.  _Makes me glad that I'm on her side. Mother could be dangerous if she ever stood against me_. He glanced over at the throne.  _I wonder what she meant by what Frieza was doing_...

* * *

Yamcha and Juuna watched Bulma ride her horse in an open field. She was riding back towards them at a leisurely pace, smiling at them. Juuna smiled back and nodded in her direction. The next second, a dummy popped up not too far in front of Bulma. She immediately drew a sword next on her right side. It was not her usual claymore, but a simple sword with a sharp edge. She swung down, taking the head off the dummy. Two more popped up and Bulma took them down.

The two generals watched as Bulma practiced in the yard. Soon, the ground was littered with the heads of the dummies. Bulma rode up to the two men and dismounted. She tossed her weapon at Yamcha started walking. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for this frivolous event later on today?" she asked.

Juuna and Yamcha followed after as she headed back to the palace. Juuna caught up to her on her left. "We were just wondering if you had any special requests regarding the Saburrans. They are set to arrive by midday," he said.

Bulma frowned a bit. She was not looking forward to seeing the King of Saburra again at all. "Just show them to their quarters. Show them as much hospitality as possible. Also, the Queen Dowager is traveling with them. Make sure she is as comfortable as possible. I at least want to make a good impression on her. I'm sure her son has told her all sorts of terrible things about me." She stopped and rounded on them. "Anything else?" When they said nothing, Bulma turned and continued to her room.

* * *

Vegeta sat grouchily on his steed. He rode beside his mother's carriage. They were passing through the villages just outside of Sirocco. The natives of the villages kept their distance, gaping at the royal caravan. Vegeta snorted under his breath. With their dark colors, he supposed the caravan appeared menacing at first glance.

"Vegeta!" Serori had opened the window to her carriage. "Are we almost there?" she asked.

Vegeta glared down at his mother. "Mother, you sound like a child. You're worse than Kakarrot. We'll be there when we get there. We have no more than an hour left." He watched Serori retreat back into her carriage before looking back ahead of him.

The young king was not impressed in the least with subjects of Zephyrus. At first glance, they appeared to be a slovenly bunch. Most of the land was covered in trees and what was not shrouded beneath the canopy of trees was fields of various crops. Vegeta knew that Zephyrus was where most of his country's agricultural goods came from. In return for the hunting done by the Saburrans, the Zephyreans traded their produce. It had been that way for years, centuries even.

As the Saburran caravan came closer and closer to Sirocco, the landscape began to change. Instead of the small villages filled with huts, the road was made of cobblestone and the homes grew much larger and closer. The farms were replaced with shops and carts selling all kinds of goods. As the people watched the caravan approach, they shied away from them. With their dark horses and carriages, the Saburrans were indeed an intimidating group.

The palace in Sirocco came into view in no time. Vegeta heard his mother peeking out of her carriage and whispering with her attendants. The palace was very different from the palace in Regia. The two buildings were as different as night and day on the outside.

* * *

Bulma held her eyes closed as her head was pulled from side to side. She tried to keep her neck stiff. Her maid was putting her hair up in some intricate updo. She flinched as her maid inserted pins to keep her hair up.  _You'd think I'd be used to this by now_ , Bulma thought. She visibly flinched when a pin scratched her scalp.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace! Did I hurt you?" The maid walked around to face Bulma, a worried look on her face. Bulma shook her head, wondering how the young girl could still be so terrified of her. The girl let out a sigh of relief before returning to her duties. She pulled a piece of hair out from the top and braided it into a fishtail. She pinned it around Bulma's head. "What do you think, Your Grace?"

The young queen examined her hair. Her maid really took pride in her work. To Bulma, it was a little over-the-top, but her people enjoyed things like that. The queen was expected to draw the most attention. If her exotic dress did not do the job, her vibrant hair most definitely would. She nodded her approval and the young maiden practically jumped with joy. Bulma rose from her seat and moved the long tail of her dress around so she would not step on it.

Bulma moved over to the floor-length mirror and examined her dress. The dress was a mermaid gown with a chantilly lace illusion neckline, a gathered tulle bodice, and a degrade ruffle seam on the front and back with an eyelash organza flange skirt. Aside from the skirt, it gave the illusion that she was bare underneath the tulle that was the color of her hair. She had to show that she was of age; that her breasts were full and her hips were wide enough for childbearing.  _My breasts are definitely full_ , she thought. She had never taken serious notice of their size before, but they were indeed _full_.

"Don't you look lovely?" Baba entered the room and Bulma turned to face her. "Why the despondent face?"

Bulma crossed her arms over her bared abdomen. "I feel like I'm naked in this get-up. What's the point of parading me around like I'm some whore? This pomp is unnecessary."

Baba sighed and took a seat at Bulma's vanity. "You were never one for pomp and circumstance." She looked over Bulma's figure again. "You really have filled out, child. All eyes will definitely be on you."

"Great," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes. "Have the Saburrans arrived yet?" She stood still as her maid placed a tiara in her hair. Bulma flinched as her scalp was once again attacked by sharp pins.

"My apologies, Your Grace," the maid mumbled as she stepped away from Bulma.

"They are arriving as we speak. Would you like to meet them or would you prefer to wait?"

Bulma chewed on her bottom lip. "Just show them to their chambers. Give them all the hospitality you would give me. I want this to go over as smoothly as possible. Show them around as well. I'm going to the gardens to clear my head before all of this begins."

"You do not think it wise to greet your guests the moment they arrive?" the old woman asked while clearing her throat. She received no answer as the queen had already vacated the room. "I swear she's as stubborn as a mule."

* * *

Vegeta stopped his horse right in front of the line of soldiers standing in front of the door to the palace. Kakarrot pulled up behind him and they stared down at the Zephyrean soldiers. "Small runts, aren't they?" Vegeta said so that only Kakarrot could hear him. The other man snickered softly. Vegeta watched a dark-haired man with blue eyes approach him. He was slight, but he looked every bit the official that he was. He smirked up at Vegeta. "And you are?"

"I am Juuna, Your Majesty. Sadly, our own monarch could not be here to greet you. Do not despair. You will definitely see her later on in the day. However, she sent us to greet you and show you around the palace," Juuna said. He snapped and the servants behind him began moving quickly.

The young king examined Juuna for a few seconds more before dismounting from his own horse. Kakarrot followed his example and moved towards the carriage the held Serori. He opened the door for Serori. The Queen Dowager stepped out and looked around her. She walked over to Vegeta and smiled at Juuna.

"My Lady," Juuna bowed. Serori nodded and Juuna offered his arm to her. She took it with a small smile and glared back at her son. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, following after them. Kakarrot caught up with him and they fell into step behind Juuna and Serori.

Vegeta had to squint as they entered the palace. The place was incredibly bright. Sunlight shined through every window, crack, and crevice. The palace in Regia was exceedingly dark in comparison. The tapestries struck Vegeta as interesting, as well as horrible. Where the tapestries in his palace depicted great bloody battles and acts of valor, the tapestries here depicted marriages and coronations. There were even some full of happy scenes such as balls. Vegeta resisted the urge to gag at the sappiness of it all. He did pause when he came to one tapestry that showed a young blue-haired girl sitting on a throne.

"That's the queen after her coronation," a voice said, drawing Vegeta out of his stupor. He turned to see an old woman with scraggly pink hair. "That was when the look in her eyes drastically changed."

Vegeta looked back at the tapestry. The little girl was not smiling. Her eyes did not appear saddened, though. They were the eyes Vegeta had seen many times while training his men. They were the eyes Serori told him he bore. They were the eyes of a warrior. Vegeta let out a snort before looking back at the old woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Baba, Your Grace. The queen was my ward as a child and now I am one of her advisors." The old woman inclined her head to Vegeta as she introduced herself.

"So where's this queen of yours? Does she think she is above such a menial task as greeting her guests?"

Baba bristled at Vegeta's words. "She is simply preparing for the festivities tonight."

"Doing  _woman_  things, I suppose." Vegeta snorted again as he followed his mother and Juuna to the staircase. He noticed they had stopped and Juuna was bowing. Vegeta looked to the top of the staircase.

"And just what are  _woman_  things?" Bulma stood on the top of the stairs, glaring down at Vegeta. He met her stare with just as much ferocity. Exhaling, Bulma turned her attention to Serori. Instantly, he face softened and she began descending the stairs. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Welcome to Sirocco."

Serori smiled at Bulma and moved up the stairs towards her. "It is nice to finally meet you, Your Grace. I'm afraid my son did not do you justice when describing you. You're an absolutely stunning young woman," she said.

Bulma's eyes widened. The compliment came as a complete surprise.  _One can only imagine what that arrogant pig said to her when_ describing _me_ , she thought.

"You honor me with your kind words, Your Majesty."

"Come now! We're both monarchs here. You may address me as Serori."

"If you insist, then I prefer you call me Bulma." The younger woman looked down at Vegeta. He was ascending the stairs at an incredibly slow pace. She noticed his eyes were trained on her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, which she found strange. No one made Bulma nervous. Yet, somehow the Saburran king was achieving the feat with his eyes alone. Shaking her head, she took her eyes off of him and began walking with Serori.

Serori took in Bulma's dress. "I must say that your dress is simply divine."

"You think so? It's mainly just to show off my womanly body. These functions are only meant to draw in a husband," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes. Serori noticed the displeased look and simply nodded. "I don't know why I'm being so resistant to this. I knew this day was coming. Perhaps I just didn't want to believe it since I'm already queen..."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find someone who will worship the ground you walk on," Serori said.

Behind them, Vegeta rolled his eyes.  _Women. They talk about the most idiotic things_.

After showing Serori to her rooms, Bulma turned to face Vegeta. She looked him over and crossed her arms. "I hope you plan on changing into something a little more formal. The ceremony begins in two hours." With that, she turned and stalked off before Vegeta could get a word in edgewise.

Vegeta stood there, gaping at her back as she walked off. The sheer disrespect she showed him made him want to scream and yell at her. Luckily, Vegeta had enough self-control to know not to let a woman get to him.  _Woman? Feh! She's a child more than anything_ , he thought. He knew Bulma was not that much younger than him; a year at the most. Still, he thought her to be far more childish than anyone he'd ever met.  _Kakarrot is an exception to that.  
_

* * *

Bulma slowed her pace as she entered an empty hallway. "Chichi," she called into the air. In a cloud of gray smoke, Chichi appeared beside her. "You're relieved of your duties for the rest of the day. I want you to attend the festivities as a guest of mine."

Chichi's eyes widened and she removed her mask. Bulma smirked at her. It was against the rules for Chichi to remove her mask in the presence of the queen. "Your Grace, I cannot just abandon my post. I'm to protect you at all times."

"Chichi, you dare question your Queen? And stop calling me that. I will not have my best friend groveling at my feet like everyone else."

"Pffft! I'm your only friend," Chichi said as she crossed her arms. "You can't play the royalty card and say that I can't address you as such in the same breath, Bulma."

"And why not? I'm the sovereign of this land. I can do whatever I want. If I tell you to get out of that jumpsuit, put on a proper dress, and attend this trivial event with me, you will and you will do it with a smile."

Chichi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If anyone else were to witness this exchange between the two, they'd have Chichi's head. "Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy it." The raven-haired woman turned away and disappeared from Bulma's sight.

Bulma smiled to herself.  _In this sense, being queen is fun_.

* * *

Kakarrot was lost. He'd gotten distracted by a tapestry depicting a great feast when he lost his party. The palace seemed much more spacious because of how bright it was. The servants largely ignored him and he could not find anyone who he recognized from before. Everyone was busy doing something. It was not until he turned a corner and nearly knocked someone down that he found a recognizable face.

Chichi reflexively put whoever bumped into her against the wall, choking them. She blinked when she realized it was just the guy from the waterfall; the one who had been with Vegeta. She released him slowly. "Sorry." She hurried away quickly, not liking the way the other guy was looking at her.

"Wait!" Kakarrot called. Down the hall, Chichi turned to look at him. "What's your name?"

Chichi bit her lip, wondering why he would ask for her name. "I can't tell you," she said.

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow. "Well, my name's Kakarrot," he said with a smile. He watched Chichi nod slowly and then continue walking away. "I wonder why she can't tell me her name..."

* * *

Bulma stood outside the doors to the main hall. The moment she entered she would be under the eyes of every person of nobility in Zephyrus. She would also be under the eye of her guests. Snorting at the thought of Vegeta even paying the slightest bit of attention to her was laughable.  _Might as well get this over with_. Bulma gestured to the guards to open the doors.

The entire room hushed when Bulma entered. The crowd parted so that she could pass through them. As she passed, they bowed. Bulma had to stop when she felt a small tug on her dress. She looked down to see a young man kissing the cloth. The gesture surprised her, as she had only ever seen it done to her mother. Bellezza had been most loved by the people.  _Do they love me that much? Am I that important to them_? Bulma touched the young man's head and smiled down at him. He seemed so young; not much younger than herself.

Baba was pleased with Bulma's composure. She knew the young queen was new to that kind of praise from her people.  _Yes, she's meant for great things. Her greatness is already being realized by her people_. The old woman glanced at Vegeta. He sat at in a throne next to Bulma's. Baba was surprised that he was even watching Bulma.  _Odd. He seemed to dislike her so much. His mother likes Bulma enough, though. Perhaps she can push them to work together_.

Bulma took her seat quietly. She inclined her head and her people rose to their feet. "Thank you for joining me on this most momentous occasion. Eat, drink, and have a great time," she said loudly. The people raised their glasses in her honor and nodded before getting back to their former conversations.

Vegeta snorted. "That was it? I thought there was supposed to be some sort of ceremony," he said. He saw the queen cut her eyes at him while his mother cleared her throat. "What? I was told this was going to be some grand affair. So far all I've seen is a bunch of entitled weaklings converse over silly matters."

"Are you bored,  _Your Grace_?" Bulma spat. Vegeta glared at her and before he could utter a word, Bulma looked away. "I'm sorry if the  _interlude_  bores you, but I assure you that this party is just getting started. Now, relax and stop talking."

Serori snickered at the look on her son's face. "Vegeta, close your mouth before something flies into it."

* * *

Bulma was presented with many gifts as the party wore on. After the 50th gift, she grew tired of even smiling at her subjects. It was not until a man with fluffy white hair bowed to her and presented her nothing but his arm did she take notice. "What is this? You give me your arm, sir? An entire appendage as a gift? Surely you jest."

The man looked up, smiling at the queen. "Not at all, Your Majesty. I offer you my arm... only to dance."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Smirking, she got to her feet and took his hand. "Lead the way," she said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the display. Dancing was definitely not his thing. It did not surprise him when his mother joined in as well. The lot of them were doing some ridiculous group dance that involved a lot of twirling and switching partners. He did have to admit that it was the most he'd seen his mother smile lately. Vegeta just sat there, trying to look as intimidating and sour as possible. He saw his efforts were for naught when a pretty blonde approached him.

"Do you not wish to join in the festivities, Your Grace?" she asked. Juu watched Vegeta's frown only deepen. She had to remind herself not to smile at the pouty but cute look the king was giving her. He just sat there in silence, with all the grace and civility of a stubborn toddler. "I think our queen would enjoy it very much if you would at least dance once. It is her birthday, after all."

"And just who would I dance with? You?" Vegeta retorted.

Juu simply smiled at him. "You have admirers, Your Grace." She looked behind her to the group of women that were gathered and looking at Vegeta. "They seem to be absolutely enamored with you."

The young king had been very aware of the eyes that followed his every move. They were not exactly discreet in their actions. "The last thing I have time for is horny women who can't keep their emotions in check." He watched the blonde woman nod. Something about her reminded him of the one called Juuna. "Who are you?"

"My name is Juu, Your Grace. I believe you met my twin brother earlier. He is one of the queen's generals."

"He is a young general."

"You are a young king," Juu inclined her head, "Your Grace."

Vegeta was amused by Juu's bluntness and thinly-veiled sarcasm. She spoke to him rather haughtily but with just enough respect for his station to not be disrespectful. "I'm not much for dancing."

"So you can't dance, Your Grace?"

"I never said that. I said  _I'm not much for dancing_. I'm perfectly capable of doing so. However, rarely will you see me do it."

Juu tapped a finger on her chin. "I'm not sure I am convinced, Your Grace."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" He stood up and grabbed Juu roughly by her arm. He missed the smirk on her face as he practically dragged her to the floor where the silly dance was going on. Juu caught the eye of Vegeta's fans and gave them a condescending glare.

As Serori danced with her partner, she noticed Vegeta joining in with a pretty blonde girl. Surprised by the action, she caught his eye. He quickly looked away. After a few twirls and turns, she switched to a new partner and continued the dance. Eventually, Vegeta would be her partner and she could ask him about his actions.

The time came sooner rather than later for Vegeta. Serori held on to him tightly as they turned. "Dancing, my son? I didn't think you were in such a festive mood," she said.

"This is more or less a challenge, Mother." Vegeta felt slightly ashamed at admitting that he'd been duped into dancing to save his pride. The teasing expression on his mother's face was not helping the situation any. "Don't look at me like that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vegeta," Serori said. The two danced in silence for a few more minutes. They put their backs together and took three steps before turning. Vegeta bowed while his mother curtsied. They joined hands, switched sides and joined new partners.

Bulma gasped when she realized who she was dancing with. Her surprise turned into annoyance quickly. "I'm surprised to see you mingling with the us mere mortals. Did someone put you up to this? I can imagine your pride was insulted," she said.

Vegeta twirled her and pulled her back into his arms roughly. "You seem to think you know a lot about me. We've spoken for no more than four minutes at a time and it's been nothing but snide comments from you."

"From  _ **ME**_?" Bulma turned roughly in his arms. Vegeta placed his hands on her waist as she gripped his shoulders. He lifted her, turned and put her back down. They continued the dance, handling each other as roughly as possible. "You've shown me nothing but disrespect since we've met!" she whispered harshly to him.

"I only give as good as I get," Vegeta said as he turned her around in his arms. He noted absentmindedly that she smelled absolutely divine. Shaking his head at the random thought, he practically pushed her away before pulling her back.

Bulma slammed into his hard chest. With the wind virtually knocked out of her, she exhaled loudly. She placed her hands on his chest to push away. He was solid as a brick wall. Under his shirt she could tell he was probably as chiseled as one of the statues in the gardens. "I'd give better if I got the same mount. Unlike you, I'm perfectly capable of being civil." They did several movements in silence before switching partners, giving each other one last scathing glare.

Yamcha noticed Bulma's sour mood the moment she stepped into his arms. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" he asked. Bulma shrugged, but avoided his eyes. "Just let it out, Bulma."

"It's nothing, Yamcha. Thank goodness this is the last round. I'm tired and I still have to change and attend the banquet. He's nothing I can't handle." Bulma smiled at him. "I'll let you know if I need you to check him."

The dance ended with everyone bowing to one another. Baba began instructing everyone to head to the dining hall. She caught Juu's eye. The blonde nodded and walked away. Baba went over to Bulma's side. "I suppose it is time for you to change. Your feast is also very important," she said.

Bulma grunted her response as she watched Vegeta go to his mother's side. "I'll go alone. I need a few moments to myself before I have to be social again."

"As you wish, Your Grace." Baba nearly smiled as she saw Bulma roll her eyes. "Don't be late."

"Pffft! I'm the queen. I can be as late as I want. It's by the grace of the gods that I even attend this shallow event." Bulma disappeared in a different direction.

* * *

She changed into completely different dress altogether. It was almost nothing like her first dress. It was strapless and the bodice was tight. The skirt of the dress was much looser, though. It could've been the fact that it was open in the front. The slit of the skirt was split high and wide enough that Bulma's legs could be seen. The only issue Bulma had with the dress was that there was a bit of a train. She could deal with that as long as her legs were free. She put a pair of heeled shoes, something only the very rich could afford. Bulma did not like them, but she must appear as glamorous as her station denoted. She also let her hair completely down, leaving the braids in.

As she walked down the somewhat deserted halls towards the dining hall, she noticed the only noise was her shoes clacking. She could faintly here the people in the dining hall, though. They seemed so far away.  _I must fix the problem of my chambers being nowhere near where I spend my days. These shoes are uncomfortable_ , Bulma thought. She turned a corner and saw someone coming in her direction. They were not dressed for the occasion. They were also not dressed as a servant. Their attire confused Bulma. She did not break her stride though.  _Only one way to find out_.

"And who are you and what are you doing so far from the dining hall? That is the only place where guests are allowed," she said. Her voice held none of the usual authoritative tone as she was too exasperated to sound  _queenly_. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized that she received no answer as they drew closer. "You dare disrespect your queen by ignoring me? I asked you a question and I expect an answer. State who you are and what your business is in my..."

Bulma let out a small yelp as she dodged something silver coming at her neck. She backed into the wall. She ducked again as he swung at her head. Bulma moved around him, swinging her dress around her legs so that she would not step on it. She put the train behind her and faced her attacker again.  _Am I really in the midst of an assassination attempt right now_? Her answer came in the form of another thrust from her attacker.

Clearly her assailant did not expect Bulma to be so fast, especially with her dress on. She ducked under him again and turned, kicking him in the chest. Weaponless, Bulma had no choice but to make a run for it. Hopefully, someone would hear her calls for help. She did not get very far before her heel cracked and sent her flailing forward. She landed hard on the floor and rolled over. Her assailant was running towards her. Bulma got to her feet. She grabbed a bit of her dress in her hand. The moment he got close enough, she threw it up, momentarily obscuring his vision. He knocked into Bulma and they went tumbling to the ground.

She screamed.

* * *

Vegeta was lost. Serori had sent him back to her room for a change of shoes. She had insisted he go instead of a servant. But now Vegeta was lost and his patience was growing thin. He was just about to go back the way he came when he heard the scream.  _Not a scream. That was far too primal to be called a scream. More like a battle cry_. Normally he would have disregarded it, but the voice seemed familiar.  _I hope it's not who I think it is_ , he thought as he walked towards the source of the noise.

He had to pause when he turned a corner. There was a body laying prone on the floor. He saw that it was what looked like a man on top of a woman. He was tempted to just walk away until he saw the woman move. She pushed the man off of her and sat up. Vegeta's eyes widened minutely.

It was the queen. She was breathing hard. She did not appear shaken at all. Her facial expression was one of surprise instead. Vegeta noticed an incredible gash on her arm. Bulma looked at it with disdain. She tied the wound up with a piece of her torn dress. Bulma was disheveled and covered in blood. She was standing lopsidedly because of her broken heel. Her hair was a mess. However, Vegeta could only think of how incredibly beautiful she looked. She finally noticed him and chuckled.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. She bent down and pulled her heel out of her would-be assassin's neck. More blood spurted on her. She rolled the man over and pulled off the mask he wore. He reminded her of a fly for some reason. Bulma began searching for any clue as to who the man was.

Vegeta walked up to her. "What's the point of looking for something on him? You know very well who sent him," he said. He watched her glower up at him. "You know I'm right."

"Are you confessing?" she asked as she stood up straight. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Woman, what would I possibly gain from slaying you? Besides," Vegeta stepped up closer to her, "if I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself."

Bulma had no idea why, but him being so close to her gave her a funny feeling. He reached up and touched her cheek. Bulma just watched him wipe a drop of blood away from her face. They paused for a moment, staring at one another. Bulma shook her head and got to her knees again. She took the dagger in her hand again and began sawing.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"It seems my statement was not made clear enough the first time."


	5. Alliance

Gasps of absolute horror were heard as Bulma walked in to the banquet hall. Vegeta was on her heels. He tried not to smile at the sickened faces of the Zephyrean elite. They cleared the way so Bulma could make it to the table. Chichi ran up to her side. She looked as though she wanted to cry. Bulma smiled at her. "I'm perfectly fine, Chichi. This is just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? Your Grace, your arm is sliced up!" Chichi yelled. Bulma just waved her hand and kept walking to the front of the room. Chichi turned her head and looked at Vegeta. She held her tongue, but her glare said it all. Vegeta ignored her and kept walking behind Bulma.

The queen turned and faced her subjects. If no one knew what she had been holding in her right hand, they knew now. She held up the severed head of her attacker. "A little while ago, there was an assassination attempt. Luckily, I came out of it alive. This fellow was not so lucky." Bulma tossed the head forward. It landed with a thud on a table. "Anyone care to explain?"

There was a long silence before Juuna got her attention. "Explain what exactly, Your Grace?"

Bulma's right eye twitched. " _ **WHY IN THE BLUE FUCK WAS THERE A MAN ROAMING ABOUT THE HALLS OF THIS PALACE WITH A CONCEALED WEAPON AND IN THE LIVING QUARTERS**_?" she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the room. "Where the hell were my men? Why was there no one on duty? Tell me what the fuck happened!"

Another long silence followed before Yamcha stood. "You should ask the captain of the guard that, Your Grace." Everyone turned to look at Krillyn.

"Your Grace, I have no idea why there was no one on patrol. I had men posted all throughout the palace. No one was to leave their post for any reason; not even to piss. There should have been someone there," Krillyn said quickly.

Everyone could see Bulma was close to blowing. Finally, she raised her head. "Get out!"

"But Your Grace…"

"I said get. The. Fuck. Out." Bulma walked out of the banquet hall with Chichi following her.

Baba sighed. Bulma was going to be angry about this for a long while. She was temperamental. Juu appeared quickly at Baba's side. "Find out all you can," she said without looking at the other woman. Juu agreed and left immediately.

* * *

"Fierce temper that young lady has," Serori said as she readied herself for bed later that night. Vegeta sat in the sitting room of his mother's guest quarters. "Her temper reminds me of yours. When you're mad, everyone is at fault. Here I thought she would be more level-headed than you."

Vegeta grunted, not really listening to his mother. He was thinking about the woman she was talking about. He would never admit it aloud, but the little queen had surprised him, if not downright impressed him. He had been expecting her to cry and curl into a ball. Instead she acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and got angry. He still had not forgotten how incredibly beautiful she seemed in those moments.

"Are you listening, Vegeta? The talks are supposed to start tomorrow. However, I don't know how Bulma will feel in the morning." Serori came out of the bedroom. "You look exhausted, Vegeta. Go get some rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day as well." She shooed him out of the room before he could say anything.

* * *

Bulma stood out on her balcony, fuming. After dismissing everyone except Chichi, she simply took to her balcony and brooded. She usually did not stew in anger, but something about this assassination attempt made her extremely uneasy. It finally hit her why. "I could've died," she thought aloud. "If I had not broken my heel, I would be dead."

"You can't think like that," Chichi said from her perch above Bulma. "You handled yourself well, considering you were without a weapon. You finally understand what improvisation is."

"Please, Chichi. Faulty heels saved my life." Bulma walked back and sat in a chair. "You mind going for a walk with me?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chichi asked.

"I have you with me right now."

* * *

Vegeta found himself in a garden.  _Why can't I ever just find my room on my own? I can navigate the Gran Bosque as if it was my own yard and yet I cannot navigate my way around this damn castle_! The king was getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment. He kept walking around the garden.  _It is great to have some fresh air, though. The woman smelled like death. A shame because she smelled so wonder_... Vegeta immediately stopped that train of thought. He picked up his pace through the garden and stopped when he came to two plaques.

Bulma peered slowly around the corner when she saw a shadow up ahead in the garden at her parents' plaques. She gasped when she realized who it was. She stood behind him for a moment, not making a sound.

"Are you going to just stand there or say something?" he asked.

Bulma crossed her arms. "What are you doing out here? No one's allowed in this garden except me and the gardeners," she said.

Vegeta turned his head to look at her. "Then perhaps you should lock the door." He faced her completely. "I was lost in this ridiculous place. There is no sense of direction in this palace. It's like everything is just put anywhere," he said.

"You are completely exaggerating. I highly doubt your own palace is smaller than this one," Bulma said. She cracked a smile. "I'm surprised you even admitted to being lost."

The king's eyes widened minutely. He had not noticed his admission.  _I'm letting my guard down around this woman_ , he thought. He glanced around, hearing something in the trees. Bulma did not seem to notice.  _I don't suppose her hearing is as good as my own_.

Every race had its own talent to trade for a weakness. Besides being naturally-gifted warriors, the Saburrans had better senses and large thresholds for pain compared to the Zephyreans and Ostrumans. They could also survive in extreme heat and be relatively unfazed. On the other hand, the Ostrumans were practically impervious to cold. They too were inclined to battle and tended to be stronger. On the other hand, the Zephyreans were talented in a different way. They were noted for being smaller than the Ostrumans and Saburrans and also weaker. What they lacked in brute strength and superhuman abilities, they made up for in sheer brainpower, intelligence and otherwise. They were a very industrious people and that won them battles very often.

Bulma noticed Vegeta glancing around. "What's wrong?"

"Someone tailed you here," Vegeta said while discreetly taking out a small knife. Before Bulma could say anything, he threw it up into the trees. He was mildly surprised when Chichi appeared out of nowhere and caught the knife. She landed on her feet, staring maliciously at Vegeta. She stood protectively in front of Bulma. Vegeta smirked. "If I felt the need, I could easily get past you, raven."

Chichi held her tongue, knowing that she could not mouth off to a king. Instead she flung the knife down at his feet. She turned to face Bulma, who was smiling coyly at her. Chichi took a step and disappeared in her signature cloud of smoke.

Bulma shrugged. "We weren't alone. I'm never alone... technically. I'm surprised you heard her. The only reason I know she's there is because she's my best friend and I personally chose her for the post. If I didn't, I wouldn't ever know she was following me. How'd you hear her?"

"Your senses are pathetic compared to mine," he said.

Bulma realized this was the most civil conversation they'd had. "I'm sorry you had to witness my temper. I don't usually have such a foul mouth."

"Ha! The words came far too easily to your tongue for you not to be foulmouthed on some level, woman. Your language does not offend me. I've heard worse on the training grounds in Regia," he said.

They stood in a relatively awkward silence before Bulma heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Juu walking up. "What are you doing out here, Your Grace? After tonight, do you think it is wi..." Juu stopped when she noticed Vegeta. "Oh! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, no. As a matter of fact, Juu would you take the king back to his chambers? He seems to have lost his way," Bulma said. She was fidgety around Vegeta and she did not like the feelings he elicited in her. "Good night, King Vegeta. I shall see you in the morning at the talks."

Vegeta nodded in her direction before following Juu out. The two walked a good distance and took a number of turns to get back to Vegeta's guest rooms. "This is ridiculous. Why is my room all the way on the other side of this palace?" he asked mostly to himself.

Juu opened the door and faced him. "If you want, I could send a guide in the morning for you," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Vegeta eyed her, clearly annoyed with her insinuation. "Of course, if you'd rather just wander around the palace and miss the meeting with the queen and her generals..."

She stopped when Vegeta got closer to her. "You'll be my guide," he said.

"Your Grace, I have other duties to attend to in the morning. As much as it  _pains_ me, I will have to decline your offer."

"I wasn't offering you anything." Vegeta stared into her eyes. Like Bulma's, they were blue. However, while Bulma's were soft with a bit of fire in them, Juu's eyes were cold and piercing. He noted that their sex appeal was also quite different. Bulma's was an enigma to him while Juu's was plain as day. She was sultry and seductive without even trying. " _You_ will be my guide."

Juu knew where this conversation was going. "Well, if you insist, Your Grace." She faced the inside of his chambers. "Right this way."

* * *

Bulma was up earlier than she would have liked to be. She was not exactly out of her bed yet. Instead, she laid on her bed, staring up at the high ceiling. For some reason, she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The dream was fuzzy, but she could remember some points of it. Apparently a near-death experience incited nightmares in one.  _Nightmares involving that arrogant king_ , Bulma thought disdainfully. She finally decided to sit up when she heard someone enter her sitting room.

Only one person was bold enough to do so without clearance. "Good morning, Baba," Bulma called as she rose from her bed. Baba entered the room, not looking pleased in the least. "What's wrong with you?"

"You should've been up earlier than this," Baba said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "It will go not over well if you are tardy to this meeting."

"I'm sure the king won't mind me being a bit late. Who's to say he won't be late himself?" Bulma entered her closet to find something to wear. As she searched through her enormous closet, the dream came back to the forefront of her mind. "Baba, is there a difference between dreams and visions?"

Baba was taken a bit off-guard by the question. She cleared her throat and watched Bulma toss several outfits out of the closet to her bed. "Very few have visions, Bulma. Sometimes, we cannot tell the difference between them. Dreams may start out as dreams, but they can quickly become visions. It all depends on how you interpret them."

Bulma exited the closet and started rummaging around in the clothes she'd taken out. She pulled out a long red chiton. Smiling, she pulled her night shirt off and slipped into the garment. She caught Baba giving her a critical eye. "What?"

"Are you sure that is proper attire for a meeting with a king and his mother? You look as if you're heading to train in the yard," Baba said. Bulma shrugged as she passed her.

* * *

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the wooden table. Bulma's generals and his mother sat with him at the round table. His patience was being tried immensely. "Where is the little brat? Does she think she is entitled to make me wait?"

"Vegeta, do not refer to the queen as a brat. That is most disrespectful," Serori said airily.

"Mother, she disrespects  _ **ME**_  every second she is late. If I could get up after the night I had, then she can do it too."

Serori raised an eyebrow. " _The night you had_ , eh? I shudder to think exactly what that entailed." The doors opened and Bulma entered with Baba following after her. "And here she is. Good morning, Bulma."

"Good morning, Serori." Bulma sat in her seat directly across from Vegeta at the table. "Good morning, Your Grace. I hope you slept well," Bulma said. Vegeta just snorted in her direction. In truth, he got only about three hours of sleep. He had been preoccupied with a certain blonde for most of the night.

 _More like she was just a substitute for something or someone else. She had the desired effect, though_ , he thought with a sense of irony.

"So, where do we start?" Juuna asked.

"Our advisors seem to think it is wise for us to join forces rather than fight the Ostrumans separately. After all, we do not have the manpower to take on the entire Ostruman army," Serori said.

"As do we. An alliance is the logical course of action in times like these. Combining our forces to get rid of a common enemy would be beneficial to all parties involved." Roshi looked at Bulma. "What do you think, Your Grace?"

Bulma shrugged. "I'm willing to ally myself with the Saburrans. Of course, only if they are willing to do the same," she said, looking pointedly at Vegeta.

The young king crossed his arms as he sat back in his seat. "Contrary to what my mother may say, I have no reason to ally myself with this country. I'm not the least impressed with this  _army_  you have." He noticed Bulma's eye twitching. "I'm definitely not impressed with its temperamental queen, either."

The queen leaned forward in her seat. "You have something to say to me, short stack? My army is just as competent, if not  _ **MORE**_  competent than your band of misfits."

"Misfits? Your people are nothing more than weak beings playing at war."

The queen's right eye twitched. " _Playing at war_?  _ **PLAYING**_? That's it!" Bulma stood up while taking Juuna's sword from him. She stabbed it down on the table between her and Vegeta. "Let's take this outside."

Vegeta watched with mild surprise as Bulma headed for the door. "Outside? What exactly is outside?" he asked.

"Maybe you should go with her and find out, son," Serori said while smiling at him. "Perhaps she wants to show you just how  _weak_  her people are." She stood up and began to follow Bulma and the rest outside of the room. Vegeta sat there for a moment but eventually stood to follow, wondering what Bulma could possibly have to show him.

* * *

As Bulma marched towards the back of the palace, she turned her head to the side. "King Vegeta!" she yelled behind her. She heard a grunt loud enough to know that she had his attention. "What is your weapon of choice?"

The question took everyone by surprise. By now, Bulma's council had figured out where the queen was taking them, but they did not know why. Yamcha stepped up beside her. "Bulma, is this a good idea? Challenging the king to battle isn't in the plan," he said.

"Is that so, Yamcha? Then what exactly is the plan?" She gazed at him with a bored look. "Someone needs to teach that pompous jerk a lesson. King Vegeta, what is your weapon?"

Vegeta snorted. "Whatever weapon I get my hands on, woman. Whether it be a rock, goblet, or a sword, the weapon does not matter. I can make it work," he said haughtily.

The answer was good enough for Bulma as she pushed open the doors that led to her training grounds. "Well, choose as you see fit." She gestured to a small armory.

* * *

Coryza held her hand out as she stood at the top of a tower. A crow landed in her hand. She removed the tiny scroll on the bird's leg and let it retreat back into one of the many birdhouses that sat at the top of the tower. The icy woman unrolled the scroll and read it. Smirking, she left the tower and went in search of her son.

She found Cooler practicing his swordsmanship with some of the soldiers, taking on three at once. She waited a moment before letting out a sharp whistle. Cooler accidentally stabbed on of the soldiers in the gut after hearing his mother's whistle.

"Look what you've done, Mother," Cooler complained. He ripped his weapon out of the soldier callously. The soldier howled in agony. "Get him out of here."

"It's not my fault your concentration is so easily broken, Cooler. If that is what happens when your concentration is broken on the battlefield, then your adversaries will need to make sure they keep your full attention."

Cooler sighed. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Coryza walked over to her son. "One of those mercenaries, the one called Jeice, sent word from the events that transpired last night. The crow came rather quickly."

"Well, do not leave me in suspense," Cooler said dryly.

Coryza narrowed her eyes briefly. She unrolled the scroll once again. "The attempt failed and did little more than provoke the Child Queen into a rage. The one called Burter was sent for the job."

"And what happened to him?"

"The same thing that happened to our last assassin. The queen seems to have a thing for beheading those who offend her."

"So what now? By now she's surely created some sort of an alliance with that brat Vegeta." Cooler squeezed his fists together. The thought of the two together made his blood boil for some reason. "I think we should invade Saburra while Vegeta is gone."

"That's foolish, Cooler. We will do no such thing. We will wait. There will be other opportunities afforded to us. Be patient." Coryza glanced around. "Where is Frieza?"

Cooler shrugged. "The whorehouse probably."

"The whorehouse, you say..." The frosty woman left the room as quickly as she came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was facing Vegeta, holding a sword that was smaller than her claymore. Vegeta was staring at her blandly. "Woman, the last thing you want to do is fight me."

"You want to gauge how weak my people are. What better way to gauge it than by going up against the sovereign?" Bulma entered a stance. "Either you fight me or I dissect you," she said.

Vegeta looked impassively at Bulma for a few seconds. Then held out his hand. Kakarrot unsheathed his own weapon and gave it to Vegeta. "All right, woman. Let's see what you've got."

Yamcha stepped up to Bulma's side again. "Your Grace, I highly advise against this."

"I'll be fine, Yamcha."

"At least put on some armor, Your Grace. I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

"Armor will only slow me down." Bulma walked away from Yamcha, towards Vegeta.

The Saburran king watched the Zephyrean queen approach him with her weapon raised. Faster than he would have given her credit, she was attacking him with a vertical slash. He blocked her, mentally noting not to take her speed and agility too lightly. "It is admirable that you decline from wearing armor," Vegeta said. He immediately got on the offensive, shocking Bulma.

"You leave me breathless with your praise, Your Grace." The sarcasm in Bulma's tone was evident. Vegeta kept her on the defensive, even though she started off on the offensive side of things.

Vegeta kept up his attack on her, still impressed with her speed and the way she fended him off. Her defenses were strong, but he saw openings in them easily. Her footwork was crisp, but the way she turned her body left her entire left side open at times. He went for it; not to harm her, but to show her that she was inferior. Instead of victory, Vegeta was narrowly dodging a horizontal slash across his chest from Bulma. His skintight shirt was sliced open. It was a miracle she did not break the skin. He stepped away and looked down at himself. Then he looked at Bulma. The leer she was giving him rivaled only his own.

"Oops," she said with a shrug. "Going for such an obvious opening was a bit amateurish. Surely you didn't think I was that inept, Your Grace." Bulma chuckled at the look on his face. She parried him again as he came for her. They continued fighting, Vegeta's strikes coming faster and fiercer. Bulma was keeping up and she could tell he was getting irritated at not being able to get through her defense.

One particularly powerful strike sent Bulma stumbling back. Vegeta took this opening and made something of it. Bulma looked down to see her chiton was torn. Vegeta had created a very high slit up her right leg. Frowning, she went at him again.

Juu sneaked in beside her brother. He turned to see her. "Where have you been all morning? I expected you to at least observe the meeting," he said. Juu shrugged and went on to watch Bulma and Vegeta's spar. Juuna nodded towards them. "It appears that although they are in positions of high power, they are still teenagers at heart. They're both acting like brats right now."

The blonde shook her head and smirked. Her time with Vegeta had taught her two things: he was very competitive and liked to be in charge. However, he had definitely met his match in Bulma. "I don't think they're acting like brats. I actually think they like each other."

Juuna laughed and looked at his sister. "They like each other? They're trying to kill each other right now."

"No," Juu shook her head, "this is definitely foreplay."

By now, there were several pieces of torn cloth on the ground. Vegeta and Bulma's clothing was becoming scarce. Bulma's chiton had become a two-piece while Vegeta's shirt no longer had sleeves and his pants were missing a leg. He went for her shoulder while she went for his other leg. Just as they ended up cutting one another's clothes again, Baba clapped her hands.

Bulma turned her head towards Baba. "What'd you do that for?" she asked loudly.

"I'm sure you and King Vegeta are having the time of your lives, but I cannot and will not tolerate the sovereign of this kingdom performing a striptease in front of everyone," Baba said calmly. This prompted both Vegeta and Bulma to look down at their attire. Bulma gasped when she noticed that she was near-topless. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta took what was left of his shirt off and threw it to the ground. "Perhaps there is a different way for you to settle your differences."

Vegeta stared at Bulma and she matched his stare with just as much ferocity. Both were breathing hard as if they had been battling for hours when in reality the fight had only lasted 10 minutes. It was the most intense spar Vegeta had ever been involved in. Bulma was tougher than he expected; nothing he couldn't handle but tough nonetheless. Once again, the blue-haired queen had impressed him. But he'd sooner burn in hell than let her know it. He tossed Kakarrot back his weapon.

Bulma also gave her weapon to Yamcha. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement in another way. Maybe this time you will not be so quick to write off my army," she said. She watched Vegeta's eye twitch. She could tell he was not pleased that she had not been beaten by him. In fact, she was amazed by his skill. Few people could best her, let alone keep up with her. Only her most elite soldiers were better than her. She frowned when the only answer Vegeta gave her was a grunt.

Serori sighed and looked over at Bulma. "What my son means to say is that he will be  _more than willing_  to venture forth with this alliance. Perhaps we should put this in writing..."

Bulma tuned out Serori and the others as they began discussing what would go in the alliance treaty. She instead watched Vegeta as he walked away from the group and farther out into the maze of the training grounds. She looked back at the others before running after him.

The king could hear her coming. He rounded on her. "Why are you following me?"

"You're going into a maze. I doubt you'll be able to make your way out of it," she said.

"Says the woman who got lost in the Gran Bosque."

The queen crossed her arms and snorted. "If I remember correctly, I helped find our way out of that underground city. What does that tell you about my sense of direction?"

"Little to nothing. It doesn't take much to hear the sound of water."

"It wasn't the water that I heard. It was the wind," Bulma muttered. "Why'd you walk all the way out here anyway? They're discussing the treaty that will be signed. You'd think since you're the one who has to sign it that you'd want to be there to hear what's being put in it."

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't give a damn about a treaty. My trust will not be gained by you signing a piece of parchment." His eyes narrowed at Bulma. She uncrossed her arms, clearly unsettled by his constant staring. "Treaties mean little when the battle has begun," he said.

"I suppose that's true. When all else fails, one must go for self-preservation at all costs."

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating, woman."

"That's the thing, Your Grace. While we both are wary, there are those who pose more of a danger to both us than we could ever hope to pose to one another. The only option here is to ally ourselves. We have a common enemy. After that enemy is destroyed, we never have to see one another again," Bulma said softly.

Vegeta noted how her tone had changed as she spoke to him. She appeared to be truthful in what she was saying. "Say we go through with this alliance. Am I to look after you and your people as much as I look after my own?"

Bulma shrugged. "If you are invaded without warning and are engaged in a fight, I would gladly send reinforcements and anything else I could to help aide you. I'd probably go myself. Of course, I'd expect the same in return," Bulma replied.

"Why are you frowning at me?"

Bulma's face relaxed. In reality, she'd still been trying to read Vegeta. She had not noticed her efforts had started to show in her expression. "No reason."

Vegeta scoffed. "Trying to look serious, I suppose. Okay, woman. Your words and your passable swordsmanship have swayed me." Had he been any lesser man, Vegeta would have laughed at Bulma's face.

" _ **PASSABLE**_? You're damn near naked and..." For the first time, Bulma noticed that Vegeta was indeed wearing only his torn pants. She tore her eyes away from his muscles and glared back up at him. "Well, you're not half bad yourself. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Next time?" Vegeta walked up to her. "I do so hope there is a next time," he said as he ran hos finger across her cheek; the same place that he wiped the blood away from. He sauntered past Bulma and back towards the group.

Bulma turned her head slightly as Vegeta walked away from her. The feelings he incited in her varied from annoyance to rage to comfort to... something she could not quite place. Her inability to read his intentions was maddening.  _Next time will come too soon for me_...

* * *

Coryza pushed open the doors to the whorehouse in Palatium loudly, making her presence known. Women hurried to cover themselves and the men, mostly soldiers, fumbled to rise and salute her. Rolling her eyes, Coryza looked around for the madam. She found the old woman, searching for words to greet her with. Coryza held up a hand. "Save it. I only came here to find my rotten stepson. Where is he?"

"Prince Frieza? Well he's..."

"What are you doing here?" Frieza yelled from the top of the stairs. Two girls were behind him. He watched his stepmother smile at him, her eyes sending a warning. "Fine." He came down the stairs and pushed his way past her. The two girls went along with him, muttering their salutations to the queen.

Coryza gave the place a once-over. "As you were," she said. The moment she stepped outside, she took a deep breath. She felt as though she could breathe again. Turning to one of her guards, she muttered two words: "Burn it."

Frieza turned around and watched as the royal guards barricaded the exits to the whorehouse and then set it on fire. He watched with wide eyes as the place went up in flames despite the cold environment. It wasn't just any fire that consumed the building. The flames were blue. "You used  _ **ICE FIRE**_?" Frieza yelled at Coryza.

Coryza turned and faced him. The light of the fire danced in her eyes. "And here I thought you'd be more concerned about members of your detail being burned alive." Her voice was drowned out by the howls and agony coming from the whorehouse. "Don't look so horrified, Frieza. They're only whores."

"I'm not  _horrified_. Just... bewildered. I didn't know you had it in you."

Coryza raised a violet eyebrow. "I have so much more in me, Frieza. You have a job to do. I'm sending you to Zephyrus; Fimbria to be exact."

"And what am I going to Fimbria for? That's just a little town on the border. Nothing important is there except some traders."

"To deliver a message."


	6. Fimbria

 

After a week of getting to know one another, Vegeta and his caravan were finally leaving Sirocco. Although they disagreed on pretty much everything, Vegeta and Bulma managed to come to some form of agreement. While their councilors had them sign a treaty, their own pact came in the form of a verbal understanding. Both were too prideful to go back on their words and they both knew it.

As Bulma saw the caravan off, she noticed Kakarrot looking in her direction. She could only imagine that he was searching for some sign of Chichi. He seemed to be infatuated with her and he always seemed to find her. Bulma smirked as she thought of Chichi's faces as Kakarrot pursued her. He was stubborn in his quest and managed to have short conversations that Chichi seemed completely awkward in.

"You might as well give him a sign, Chichi. You won't be seeing him for a little while. I know you like him," Bulma said quietly. Right on cue, a bright light flashed and Kakarrot smiled on his horse. He waved and rode to catch up with the caravan. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut up," came Chichi's wind whisper.

Bulma let out a small laugh and started to turn around. The wind blew in the opposite direction of what it had been blowing just moments before. With it came the smell of blood and a few flashes of a battle. Bulma blinked it away and turned back around. Vegeta was looking back at her, his face somewhat surprised.  _Did he see what I just saw_?

* * *

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked. He was riding alongside his mother's carriage.

Serori peered outside to see the confused look on her son's face. "Is something the matter, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head numbly before turning around and riding forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied gruffly. He discreetly glanced back at Bulma. She was still watching him go with a concerned look on her face. "What was that I just saw?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Bulma watched Vegeta until he was no longer visible. She then turned and stalked inside the palace. She was in search of Baba. When she found the old woman, she was teaching a young girl the proper way to sit. Bulma was taken aback when she noticed the girl looked exactly like her. "What is all this, Baba? Who's she?"

Baba told the girl to relax a moment and faced Bulma. "She is your stand-in. Her name is Maron," she said.

"Stand-in? Baba, I don't need a double. I'd just be putting an innocent girl in danger. If you haven't noticed, I seem to be a target for random assassination attempts. I doubt Maron here could... Where did you get a girl who looks so much like me?" Bulma was intrigued at how much the girl resembled her. "She could be my twin."

"Yes. I believe that is the purpose of a stand-in, Bulma. She will do just fine. Maron will pose as one of your ladies."

"Looking just like me? Baba, people are bound to notice something is up."

Baba simply shook her head. "Your hair color isn't limited to just you, Bulma. You two look exactly alike, but right now only one of you carries the radiance that only you possess, Bulma. Only those who know you best will realize when it is you and when it isn't. No one, not even your men can know about Maron. She's been trained to look, act, and sound like you. She knows your mannerisms and she knows your charms."

Bulma nodded, still looking at Maron. "So, I can pretty much play hooky whenever I want now, huh?"

"That isn't what Maron's job is; to stand in while you go off and have fun. Her main job is to take you out of harm's way."

"And also so that I can be in two places at once..." Bulma trailed off. Then she snapped. "Baba, I came to tell you something. I just had a vision."

Baba waved Maron off. The girl bowed and mumbled something to Bulma before leaving the two alone. "What was it about?"

"I'm not sure." Bulma tried to remember it clearly. "The wind blew past me and I could smell blood. The smell was so strong I could practically taste it. I saw a battle going on and then..." She paused. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Baba that she thought Vegeta saw it too.

"That wasn't a vision, child. That was you seeing something that either has happened already or is happening as we speak. Somewhere, there is a battle going on."

* * *

Vegeta lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. It was only a 2-day journey back to Regia, but he decided to stop for a night at an inn. His mother had opted to stay in her carriage while the rest of the caravan took up rooms. The reason Vegeta was restless and awake was because he was not sure what he had experienced earlier. It had left him shaken in a way that he had never felt before. Vegeta liked to be in control. With what he saw, he felt helpless for some reason.

 _What was that place? Where was it? What happened there_? Those questions raged through Vegeta's mind over and over again. He had no answers for any of them. He closed his eyes, picturing the vision again. Then Bulma's worried face appeared. His eyes snapped open.  _The woman knows_ , he thought. The young king sat up immediately.

"Is everything all right, Your Grace?" Juu asked from her position on the bed. She sat up, looking as if her sleep had not been disturbed at all. She watched Vegeta throw clothes on.

Vegeta paused when he heard Juu's voice. He looked back at her. "Don't call me that," he said.

Juu appeared confused. "Don't call you  _what_ , Your Grace?"

" _Your Grace_. Don't call me  _Your Grace_. Call me  _Majesty_  or something. Anything but that," he replied.

Juu resisted the urge to laugh. It was a strange request from such a prideful man. "As you wish, Your Majesty. What is that matter? Why are you dressing so quickly? Are we leaving?"

"No. You will stay here and leave in the morning with my mother and Kakarrot. I will catch up later." Vegeta said nothing else as he grabbed his cloak and left the room.

The blonde sat and listened to his footsteps. Once they were gone, she got to her feet and slinked towards the window. She saw Vegeta mount his horse and speed off. He was going back towards Sirocco.  _That's odd. I can't very well keep an eye on him if he's gone back to the city. Baba will not like this_ , she thought.

Juu's job was simple: watch King Vegeta. Learn everything she could about him. She was a spy, after all. This was an unexpected turn of events, but Juu planned for everything. She would do as the king told her and instead watch his mother.

* * *

Bulma went inside her bathroom, the one place Chichi would not follow her. She shut the door and immediately began stripping. Maron watched her. She caught Bulma's nightgown as she tossed it to her. Bulma then began dressing in a dark outfit. She watched Maron dress shakily. "You're not scared, are you?" Bulma asked.

Maron shook her head. "More nervous than scared, Your Grace. Begging your pardon, but is this wise?" she asked.

"Maron, you're going to have to be my double at some point. You might as well get some practice in. Remember everything I told you. Don't train tomorrow. Opt to go for a swim." Bulma pulled on a pair of boots and wrapped her hair up in a black shawl. She looked at Maron. "Remember that you're only supposed to tell one person where I've gone, but I doubt you'll have to. Ready?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Please be swift in your return." Maron was barely finished speaking when Bulma walked over to the window and jumped out. The double bit her lip and turned to go back to the bedroom. She was going to be the queen for a day.

Outside, Bulma sneaked into the stables. She started to mount a horse when she felt something tug on her cape. She turned her head to see Bella behind her. Sighing, Bulma went over to Bella and rubbed her head. "I'll come right back. Right now, I need you to stay here and protect Maron. I'll be home in no time at all. You'll see." She noticed Bella moving her tails around behind her.

 _I still can't believe she just sprouted an extra tail. I'll have to do some research to find out if that's normal_ , Bulma thought. She turned back around and mounted the horse. She gave Bella one last scratch between the ears before she rode off into the night.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Saburran king pushed his way into the throne room. Everyone quieted when they noticed the man enter. Vegeta marched forward and towards the queen sitting on her dais.

"Back so soon, King Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta paused as he heard the queen speak. He looked around the room. The old woman was standing off to the side. The queen's generals were standing below her dais, looking at him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "A word, woman," he paused, looking around him, "alone."

The queen stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrow. "Leave us," she said. Within a minute, the throne room had cleared out. The queen rose from her seat. "What is this about, Your Majesty?"

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

The queen stared at Vegeta, her eyes widening slightly. "I don't know what you me..." She stopped when Vegeta's hand grabbed her neck. "What are you..."

"Shut up. I know you aren't the woman. Let's try this again. Who are you and what have you done with her?" Vegeta asked.

"My name is Maron. I'm Queen Bulma's stand-in. She left late last night and asked me to take her place until she got back. She also said to not tell anyone, not even Baba," Maron said. Vegeta released her just as Chichi appeared. Maron jumped almost a foot in the air at her sudden arrival.

"Bulma's gone?" Chichi asked.

Maron nodded. "You can't tell Baba. She stressed that. She also told me that I can only tell one person where she went. I think she meant it as a joke. Her Grace said that I could tell King Vegeta that she went to Fimbria." Maron shrugged. "I think she was being sarcastic, though."

Vegeta smirked. "She didn't think I would come back." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chichi asked.

"Where else? I'm going to find the woman. If you come with me, then you'll be leaving your charge unattended. We cannot leave the  _acting_  queen without proper protection, can we?" Vegeta disappeared through the doors from whence he came.

Chichi stared after him. Then she turned and looked at Maron. Vegeta was right. In the event that someone did attack at this moment, it would reflect badly if Chichi was not there to defend her.  _Makes no difference if the real Bulma is out getting herself into trouble. I'll just have to trust that idiot is going to bring her back in one piece_ , she thought grimly. She disappeared back into her hiding place, leaving Maron standing alone in the throne room.

* * *

Bulma pulled the reins lightly, bringing her horse to a trot. She'd ridden almost all night without stopping for too long. She felt she needed to go to Fimbria. When she got there, she instantly realized what the visions she had were about.

Fimbria was in ruins. The earth was scorched. Some buildings were still ablaze. Others were completely destroyed. The smell of blood and burning flesh was so immense that Bulma had to fight to control her gag reflex. She usually had no trouble with that, but the smell was one she had never encountered before. Oddly, though she could smell death, she could not see it. Besides the blood running through the streets, there were no bodies.

 _There isn't a single trace of anyone besides all the blood_ , she thought as she dismounted. She tied the reins to a broken lamppost and began walking around the destroyed town. She kept her hand on her weapon, ready to draw at any time.

Bulma checked in buildings that had the fortune of still standing. There was not a soul in them. She called for anyone to, friend or foe, to respond. "How does an entire town disappear?" she thought out loud. Then she picked up the smell of burning flesh. Bulma turned around to see a small cloud of smoke. She ran towards the source. Her jog turned into a very slow walk as she got closer. She eventually came to a stop, completely horrorstruck by what was before her.

There was a very large willow tree not unlike the one in the Gran Bosque. The branches had been stripped of their vine-like leaves. Instead there were bodies hanging from the branches. Some were strung up by their intestines. Others appeared to be nailed to the tree at different points. Some weren't even bodies, just the heads. There was enough blood dripping from the tree to make it look as though it were raining blood.

 _Who would do something this grotesque? This is monstrous_ , Bulma thought. She cut her eyes to the right. She moved to draw her sword when a hand stopped her from drawing. Another arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in to a hard chest. Bulma struggled to get away, but the person was far stronger than her. She elbowed them in the stomach and she managed to turn in their grip and push away.

"Ow! You hit pretty hard," said her attacker.

Bulma drew her weapon quickly. "You did this? You did this to my people?" she yelled.

"Did I do that?" The man looked at the tree of people and shook his head. "Nope. That was Frieza's army."

The queen nodded slowly, but did not lower her weapon. "Why did you attack me?"

"I wasn't attacking you. I was capturing you. That's what I was told to do."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Capture me? What does that..." She fell to the ground as she was clocked over the head from behind. She lost consciousness as she fell.

* * *

Hours later, Vegeta reached the rundown city of Fimbria. The site of the destruction did not unnerve him. Not even the tree of bodies made his skin crawl. What bothered the king was the fact that all he could see that made him think Bulma had been there was a lone horse.  _So the woman was here. I know she didn't walk away from here_. Vegeta dismounted his own horse and tied it to a tree. He let out a whistle. Ponos came barreling up from behind him.

"I told you not to follow me, Ponos," Vegeta said. The canis ignored him and began sniffing the ground in front of Vegeta. "Find her."

The black-haired beast caught on to something and took off towards the forest. Vegeta walked after the canis at his own leisure. If Ponos had found Bulma, then he would take care of the rest.

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened slowly. The first thing that registered was the splitting headache she had. The world seemed sideways. She realized she was laying on her side and tried to sit up. She could not bring her hands forward to push herself off the ground. She wiggled her fingers and discovered that her hands were tied together. Bulma raised her head and tried to look around.

"Look! She's awake!" It was the same voice as the man who had captured Bulma. Bulma heard footsteps behind her. She struggled to get free. She rolled over onto her back and saw a man with greenish skin approaching her. He was short and round. There were also rotted eyeballs hanging from his ears. "Hey, don't touch her Guldo."

"I won't." The green man kneeled down to Bulma's level. "I had no idea that the Zephyrean queen was so beautiful. She might be even prettier than Coryza," he said. He touched a lock of Bulma's hair. She shot up and scooted away from him. "Aw, don't run from me. I won't hurt you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bulma asked, frowning at the ugly man.

"Name's Guldo, sweetheart. You are worth a pretty penny to a client of ours."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. " Client? That wouldn't happen to be Cooler, would it?"

"Naw. Cooler seems to want you alive. It's the queen who wants you dead."

"So she's going about this behind Cooler's back?" Bulma wriggled her hands discreetly. The knots in the ropes were either not tight enough or her hands were too small for the rope. She managed to free her hands as she kept her captor talking.

"Seems like it. However, that's not our business. We're only in this for the money," Guldo said.

Bulma nodded. "That seems typical of mercenaries. You just work for the highest bidder, right? No need to really pledge allegiance to anyone when you can get paid for simple jobs. Why haven't you killed me yet? You could've been halfway back to Palatium by now," she said.

"We're waiting on our boss. He likes you enough to want to have a chat."

"A chat?" That was the strangest request Bulma had heard so far. "While I'm sure your boss is quite a fine gentleman, I cannot stay here much longer. I've got a kingdom to run, you know?"

Guldo appeared confused. "What? You're not going any..." He was cut off as Bulma kicked him in the mouth. She got to her feet immediately and stole his weapon. She raised it above her head and created a vertical slash across his chest. "You bitch!" He said no more when Bulma put the tip of his sword against his laryngeal prominence.

"If I were to impale you right here, I doubt it would kill you. However, you'd have a very hard time trying to talk to me." Bulma quickly looked around Guldo at the other guy. He was not moving, but instead watching intently. "What's your name?"

"Recoome," he replied. "Are you gonna kill Guldo?"

Bulma was confused by the question at first. By his tone of voice, she could tell he was merely curious and wanted to know her next course of action. He did not seem to concerned about his comrade. "I didn't plan on it. I planned on walking out of here and back to my horse."

The red-haired behemoth raised an eyebrow and began walking towards Bulma and Guldo. "Really? What makes you think I'll just let you... Oof!" He stumbled back as Bulma kicked Guldo into his body. She turned and bolted out of the cave there were in.

The young queen ran directly into the rain. It was dark in the forest and she could barely see five feet in front of her from all the rain. She could hear Guldo yelling at Recoome to go after her. Bulma did not stop running. Tree branches scratched her face and tore at her clothes, but she did not stop. She could hear Recoome catching up with her and felt her lungs beginning to burn. She willed herself forward, running off of sheer adrenaline. She did not see the raised tree root until she was right on top of it.

Bulma's left foot hit the tree branch and she went flying forward. She narrowly avoided landing on the sword she was carrying. She rolled over and looked at her foot. She squinted, seeing that it was caught in the tree root. Recoome's footsteps grew closer as she pulled her leg free. Just as she was getting back to her feet, Recoome tackled her. Bulma screamed and kicked and screamed against him. She finally nailed him in the groin and his hold loosened.

 _Keep running. Someone is bound to hear you_ , she thought as she continued to run and scream for help.

* * *

Vegeta's ears picked up Bulma's cries for help. Mentally berating her for screaming while she's being chased, he started to walk towards the  _other_  noise he heard. He knew Ponos could not have been that far off and would take care of Bulma. He continued at his leisurely pace, slowly drawing his sword.

* * *

Bulma smacked into a wall. "What the hell is this?" she yelled into the rain. She turned around and saw Recoome lumbering after her. She armed herself and prepared to fight. Right as Recoome came up on her, something large and black came between the two. Bulma's eyes widened when she heard a growl that put Bella's growls to shame.

The large creature that had appeared virtually out of nowhere did not seem to like Recoome in the least. The large man skidded to a stop. "Wow. You're a big one," he said. He stared into the narrow red and black eyes of the beast.

The queen flinched as the beast attacked Recoome. She had to turn away as she heard his screams of agony as the animal's teeth ripped into his flesh. Once Recoome had quieted, Bulma turned to look at the animal again. She jumped back into the stone wall when she realized it was in her face. "Don't do that!" she yelled. The animal lowered his head to her. Tentatively, Bulma patted its head. She was terrified of it, but she did not back away.

 _Wow. It's just like Bella_ , she thought. The animal raised its head again and Bulma could see its eyes. They were red with a black sclera. It looked like the black was draining out of the sclera and becoming white and the irises changed to dark brown. The process was eventually complete. Bulma stared in wonder at the phenomenon. She looked up when she heard footsteps. The animal turned its head. Bulma's mouth dropped open.  _What is he doing here_?

Vegeta smirked when he saw Bulma was stunned into silence. He whistled sharply and Ponos came over to him. He gave the mangled body of Recoome one glance and then nodded at Ponos. He looked back at Bulma. "Why are you all the way out here, woman?"

Bulma closed her mouth. "I could ask the same of you, Your Grace," she said as the rain began to stop. She nodded towards what was left of Recoome's body. "He had friends," she said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about any others, woman."

She was about to ask why when she saw Vegeta was still carrying his own weapon. "Not that I'm not  _thankful_  for your assistance, Your Grace, but why are you here? You should already be back in Saburra," she said.

Vegeta snorted. "And where would you be if I hadn't come, woman?" He looked her over. She was soaking and dirty. Her hair was sticking to her face and dripping. She was also trying desperately to hide the chattering of her teeth. "Not used to being so close to the mountains?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Fimbria is on the border between Ostrum and Zephyr. I can tell you don't come here often. You don't leave the sea too often, either." He was referring to how close Sirocco was to the sea. "The air is thinner up here. The rain is colder. The wind is harsher. It was unwise to run out into the rain, woman."

Bulma scoffed. "And I was just supposed to sit there and let the fat one feel me up? Not happening, Your Grace."

Vegeta wanted to tell her that all she had to do was wait a little longer, but that would have implied that he came to save her. He did not want to give her the impression that he came after her. Still, he needed to get some answers out of her. "Why did you come here?"

The Zephyrean queen stared at him blankly. Crossing her arms and holding back a shiver, Bulma shrugged. "I just had a feeling about this place. Something told me there would be trouble in Fimbria. Judging from the village, my intuition was spot on," she said. Bulma started to walk towards. "You know the way back to Fimbria? I was unconscious when I was dragged all the way out here."

Vegeta looked at Ponos. The canis walked up behind Bulma. With a yelp, Bulma found herself on Ponos' back. Vegeta turned around and started walking, ignoring Bulma's complaints. "Woman, you look dead on your feet. Shut up," he said.

Bulma relaxed when she realized Vegeta was not going to allow her to get down. She'd never ridden anything other than a horse and Bella. The beast she sat on was larger than Bella by a few feet. "What is this?" she asked.

" _He's_  a canis."

"Oh. I thought they were extinct."

"Ponos is about as extinct as that oversized fox you have."

"Bella? She's the size she's supposed to be. She's a vulpes."

"If I'm not mistaken, they're supposed to be extinct as well."

"Well, we seem to be lucky. We are quite fortunate to have such rare, mystical companions, Your Grace," Bulma said. She could tell Vegeta was rolling his eyes and smiled.

When they got back to Fimbria, Bulma saw her horse was tied up next to Vegeta's horse. Vegeta went into a stone building that had remained untouched by the attack that befell the village. Ponos lay down on the ground for Bulma to get off. It was still a great distance for her to drop. She then followed Vegeta inside the building.

Vegeta went through the rooms in the building. He found a room with a chest and a wardrobe. He opened the doors to the wardrobe and grabbed a few items. Then he headed back out towards the front of the building. Bulma was walking around the front room, looking at the hanging paintings. "Woman," he said.

Bulma faced Vegeta. She saw what he was holding. "What's that?" she asked. She shivered again.

"What does it look like?" Vegeta tossed what he held on a table that was between them. "Get changed, woman. They might not be up to your lofty standards, but they'll have to do until you get back to Sirocco." He turned and headed back outside before she could say anything else.

The queen looked at the clothing on the table. She walked over to them and examined the clothes. They were men's clothing; a simple tunic and a pair of pants. They were worker's clothing.  _I'm not even completely sure these will fit_ , she thought. She glanced towards the door. She could hear the horses outside moving. She did not hear the padded footsteps of Ponos, though.  _He is going to find a stable of some sort. Why? We should leave as soon as I_... Bulma sneezed. She immediately began to change clothes. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

Bulma jumped when she heard the whinnying of the horses. After the loud noises, there was nothing. She hurriedly pulled her new clothing on and headed for the door. Just as she got to the door, Vegeta appeared in front of her. There was a good deal of blood on his armor. They stared at one another for a moment before Bulma sighed and turned around. "That wasn't my horse, Your Grace."

Vegeta almost smirked. He would have thought her to be somewhat disgusted by what he had just done. "Well, we have to eat somehow. All the game has been scared away by whatever happened here." He removed his armor. "Maybe you should go gather some firewood." He could tell that Bulma rolled her eyes, but he ignored it and went back outside to prepare their meal for cooking. Ponos would just take his raw.

* * *

Baba watched the queen closely as the girl prepared for bed. There was something off about the way she moved. It was almost as if she was being a bit too deliberate with her movements. The old woman's frown deepened and she sighed. "Where did she go?" she asked suddenly.

Maron's eyes widened. She turned to face Baba and shrugged. "Who's  _she_?"

"Don't play stupid with me, child."

Maron sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know. Her Majesty just asked me to take her place until she returned."

Baba pinched the bridge of her nose. "That child will be the death of me. What did King Vegeta ask you?"

"Well, he actually knew that I wasn't the queen. Thankfully he was smart enough to ask everyone to leave the room before he pointed that out, though."

The old woman looked back at Maron. "He knew you were Bulma's double?" The other girl nodded. "He's got good instincts. Did he go after Bulma?"

"I would assume so. He seemed... concerned," Maron replied. "You know, I think he has a thing for the queen." She giggled.

Baba snorted. "I doubt that. They merely tolerate one another."

"Isn't that how true love starts? They only fight because they like each other. They try to hide it. One day, they won't be able to anymore."

Baba pondered Maron's words. By herself, the girl was not the sharpest tool in the shed. When it came to gossipy subjects like that, she seemed smart enough.  _Maybe they do... like each other. It'll be a very cold day in hell before either admits it, though_.

* * *

Horse meat was not very tasty to Bulma. However, she had to eat something. What she was most curious about was the amount of food Vegeta put away. Ponos was a very large animal, so eating an entire horse did not seem that farfetched. However, Vegeta almost put away as much as the canis did and seemed like he could eat more.

"What are you staring at, woman?" he asked through a mouthful.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen someone eat as much as you. You didn't eat this much in Sirocco," Bulma answered.

"I was being polite. You obviously had not prepared to feed an entire caravan of Saburrans, much less one. Our food intake at once is probably five times as much as a Zephyrean," Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded slowly. "I see. So it takes a lot to power a Saburran body. That makes sense, seeing how you all are very strong anyway." She looked past Vegeta to see that Ponos was sleeping. "You killed both our horses to feed us, Your Grace. We are going to walk back Sirocco?"

Vegeta eyed her in annoyance. "If you want to walk, be my guest. I will be riding Ponos back. We will leave when he has had a bit of a rest." He went back to eating.

The prospect of riding Ponos all the way back to Sirocco did not sit well with Bulma. However, walking back to Sirocco was definitely out of the question. She sighed and looked down at the fire they sat around. "Thank you," she said. It was barely above a whisper, but she knew Vegeta heard her.

"For what?"

"You did save me, Your Grace. I would probably be chained and being dragged to Palatium if you hadn't come."

Vegeta stopped eating for a moment, not looking up at Bulma. "Woman, trouble seems to gravitate towards you. You should be thanking Ponos. He did most of the work," he said.

Smiling, Bulma got up and made her way over to the sleeping canis. She scratched behind his large ear gently. "Thank you, Ponos. Bella is surely thankful to you as well," she said softly. The canis growled contentedly, letting her know that he heard her. Bulma smiled and went back to her seat.

Bulma glanced around the area as the sun was setting. They would be traveling at night. The thought did not scare her, as she had made her way to Fimbria at night anyway.  _I should send a detail to get those people down and have them given a proper burial. I also think I need to pay Coryza a visit. That witch has terrorized my people long enough_ , she thought angrily.

"You will not go to Palatium, woman."

"What? I wasn't..."

"Sure you weren't. Your facial expression and body language gave you away." Vegeta dropped a bone on the ground. "You will go back to Sirocco, prepare your army, and wait. Do not fall for the ice witch's trap. She only did this to incite anger. It worked, but you needn't react so irrationally."

Bulma crossed her arms. "You're one to talk about irrational actions. How the hell did you end up all the way out here in the first place?"

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. Then he looked away, crossing his arms. "What does it matter? I came and you are safe." He did not want to tell her about his strange visions or his sudden need to protect her. He knew she could take care of herself to a point, but he also knew there would be times when she needed assistance.

There was something he was hiding. Bulma decided to call his bluff otherwise she would never get it out of him. "You saw it, didn't you? You saw what happened to this place. You saw it as you were leaving Sirocco. That's why you came back." She knew she might have been reaching. With no way to tell what he was thinking or feeling, Bulma was being forced to rely on her instincts. "Tell me the truth, Vegeta."

The Saburran king blinked. He could count on one hand the amount of times she used his given name. His name was a powerful name and the way she enunciated it let him know it held every bit of that power. "Woman, does it really matter?" he looked over at Ponos to see the canis was stretching. "Ponos is ready to go. If we leave now you can be back just before the sun rises. That way you can sneak back inside and trade places with that double of yours."

"Yes it matters and... Wait! How did you know that it wasn't me?" she asked. She received no answer immediately. Vegeta was stamping out the fire. She got to her feet and moved over to him. "Vegeta, how..." She stopped when he hauled her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Quiet, woman. You'll wake the dead." He knew it was a very poor attempt at a joke, but it shocked her enough into silence. He practically tossed her on top of Ponos before gathering his things and mounting the canis behind her. Ponos got to his feet with another yawn. Then he set off. The wind on Bulma's face stung for a moment. With Ponos moving so fast, she was struggling to hold on to him. Just as she began to slip off on the right side, strong arms wrapped around her waist and righted her. With a small gasp, she stiffened in Vegeta's arms. His body was surprisingly warm.

"Silly, woman," Vegeta whispered in her ear. He felt her shudder at his sudden nearness. "I knew it wasn't you by the way she said my name."


	7. Ascent

 

Bulma's eyes opened just as Ponos entered the city limits of Sirocco. The town had yet to wake up. The sun was not up yet, but the streetlamps had long since been put out. She yawned and resisted the urge to stretch. She found that she was still being held around her waist. Vegeta had not relinquished his hold on her.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked quietly.

"One of us had to stay awake. After seeing your pathetic attempt to stay conscious, I figured I would be the one to keep watch," Vegeta answered quietly.

It was the most relaxed Bulma had ever heard him speak. There was not a trace of sarcasm in his tone. Bulma managed to maneuver her body to look at Vegeta. He was resting his head on her right shoulder. Her hair had come undone and he was laying in the great mass of it. It was a wonder he had not suffocated. From what she could see of his face, there was a reason that Vegeta sounded so relaxed.

The king was clearly running on fumes. If Bulma included his trip back to Sirocco and then leaving straight from there to go to Fimbria, Vegeta had not slept in a little over 24 hours.  _He's not leaving until he gets proper rest and nourishment. Why did he push himself so hard_? Bulma thought. She had to resist the urge to laugh when she heard a very soft snore.  _I guess he figured we'll be all right_.

The palace came into view a few minutes later. Before Bulma could pause and wonder how they were going to sneak in, Ponos ran around towards her wing of the castle. With amazing agility that she'd only seen Bella display, the canis leaped up and cleared the stone wall. In another series of jumps and climbs, Bulma found herself on her terrace.

"Well that certainly woke me up," she said softly. She noticed Vegeta had woken up from his very short nap. "We're here."

"I've noticed, woman," Vegeta said. He released her. "Get down so that I may get back to my own kingdom."

Bulma hopped down. "Oh no. You're going to rest for a few hours before you leave. You haven't had any decent sleep in over a day, Vegeta." She stood with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta looked sleepily down at her. He could barely see her in the dark but he knew she was frowning. She'd also used his name, meaning she was probably standing with her hands on her hips. "Woman, I can make it back to... What the hell do you think you're doing?" The king found himself looking up at Bulma. Somehow, she'd pulled him off Ponos. She was standing above him, leering down at him with her arms crossed.

"See? If you were not dead on your feet, you could have completely avoided that. Go get some rest. I'm sure your kingdom will be fine without you for two days."

The king got to his feet angrily. He watched Bulma knock on her terrace doors. Soon, her double answered the door. Bulma turned and motioned for him to follow. Vegeta watched as Ponos relaxed on the terrace, looking out towards the rising sun.  _Traitor_ , he thought.

When Vegeta entered Bulma's bedroom, he was overcome with the smell of fruit. The overall design of the place was positively... feminine. His senses were greater than Bulma's so the smell jolted him somewhat out of his dazed stupor. It took him a moment to realize Bulma was pulling him towards her bed. She was talking, but Vegeta was too tired to pay attention. Her bed was looked soft and that's all he thought about.

Bulma watched Vegeta lay down on his own. He was out like a light 10 seconds later. "Well, that was easier than expected. I thought I might have had to clock him over the head in order for him to rest. Help me, Maron." She gestured for the girl to come over.

Maron helped put Vegeta in the bed properly. "He's solid as a rock," she said as she lifted one of his legs and removed his boots. Next, the two women took off his armor and cape. Maron recoiled at first at the sight of the dried blood adorning Vegeta's armor. When she saw that Bulma did not flinch, she went back to helping her queen.

Once they'd gotten all of Vegeta's heavy clothing off, Bulma looked him over. "Well, that just won't do. Help me undress him, Maron." She reached for his shirt. Maron was looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What?"

"Are you serious, Your Majesty? Undress him... completely?" Maron asked timidly.

"Yes. His clothes are filthy. They need to be cleaned and I won't have them staining my sheets." Bulma worked Vegeta's shirt over his head. She got a few grumbles of displeasure from him but he did not wake. Maron joined her after another moment of uncertainty. Together, they undressed the king completely. Bulma covered him up and tossed his dirty clothes in a pile. She sighed and sat down on a stool beside her vanity, looking over at Maron. "So, how did it go?"

"Baba figured it out."

"Was she mad?"

"I think  _exasperated_  is a more accurate emotion. I guess she figured you would do something like this."

Bulma chuckled softly. "I might need your services again. I plan on making a trip to Palatium. But right now, I'm going to get a bath. I feel disgusting. Have one of the maids draw me one and have another take Vegeta's clothing to get washed."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Coryza listened to one of Frieza's soldiers recount their attack on Fimbria. Frieza had told her that the task had been completed without any trouble. The people in Fimbria were merely merchants. She knew he had left out vital information, though. The more she listened to the soldier's account of the events, the angrier she grew.

 _Raping and pillaging was not part of the plan. The boy just couldn't help himself_ , the icy queen thought. She waved her informant away. Once he was gone, she stood from the Ice Throne and marched out the room through a side door.

It did not take long to find Frieza. His daily routine rarely varied and Coryza had learned it long ago. He was with women, as usual. Coryza burst into his private chambers unannounced and loudly. Everyone involved in the reverie was shaken by her intrusion. The one glare she gave them all made them immediately vacate the area.

Frieza sighed and looked at his stepmother. "Why do you always have to ruin my good..." His words were cut off as Coryza's hand went across his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You allowed your soldiers to rape women and children and then steal all of their belongings! To add insult to injury, you string them up by their bodies on a tree! Are you some sort of depraved monster?" she yelled at him.

Her stepson simply smirked. "That's what this is about? I simply told my men to have fun and be creative. What that entailed had nothing to do with me. They got the job done and that's all that matters. Why are you being so touchy about it?"

Coryza sighed. "We are not monsters, Frieza. Have at least some decency."

"War is never  _decent_ , stepmother. It's survival of the fittest and those who survive are the strongest."

"Don't try to school me on the ways of war, boy. I myself am a greater warrior than you could ever hope to be. You say there is no honor in war. There isn't, but there is a fine line between being a warrior and being a  _ **MONSTER**_. Make sure you know which side of that line you want to be on." She turned to leave. Before she left, Coryza looked back at Frieza. "And I hope you are prepared to meet the Child Queen. The mercenaries failed to capture her, but she is coming regardless."

That piqued Frieza's interest. "She's coming? Why would she come here?"

The ice queen smirked. "Why else?" She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Vegeta was jarred awake by the slamming of a door. He sat up immediately. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright colors the room he was in. The bed he lay in was soft and the pillows were so plush that he was sinking into them. The sheets were white with a lavender comforter on top. Vegeta's hands instinctively went for his weapon, but to his surprise it was nowhere to be found. Neither were his clothes.

 _What the hell? Where are my shoes? Where is my armor? Where are my clothes_? Those were the questions he asked himself. He could not quite remember how he got to where he was at the moment. Before he could dwell any further on his predicament, the door to the room swung open and slammed again.

Bulma stalked across the room to her closet. Vegeta could hear her mumbling to herself. From her tone, she was unhappy about something. She started tossing things out of her closet; mostly articles of clothing. Vegeta stood and made his way over to her. He leaned against the door pane and watched as she continued her rampage through the closet. He took notice of what she was starting to pull out: winter clothing.

"What are you doing, woman?"

The Zephyrean queen nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that, Vege..." She stopped talking as she whirled around to face him. Her eyes widened and she turned beet red. Bulma turned her head away quickly. "Your Grace! You don't have on any clothes! Have you no modesty?" she yelled at him.

"Woman, clearly you undressed me. What's the problem now?"

"Yes, I  _helped_  undress you. You were filthy. And it was dark when I did it so I couldn't see anything."

"So how did you know I was  _filthy_?"

"You reeked of dead carcass and rain. I was not about to have you laying in my bed, stinking up my sheets. Wrap this around you." Bulma tossed a towel over her shoulder. She waited a few moments and turned to face him. Yelping, she quickly covered her eyes. "Really, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was simply examining the peach-colored bath towel. After a moment, he wrapped it around his waist. "You can open your beady eyes, woman. Why are you acting like you've never seen a naked body before?"

Bulma uncovered her eyes slowly. "Why would I have seen a naked body? Men do not interest me in the least," she said.

"Oh, so you're tastes are more female-oriented? I never pegged you as the type. Though, that would explain your blatant distaste for men..."

The queen squinted at Vegeta. "What? No! I like men, but I'm just not concerned with that type of thing right now. Is there something you need, Your Grace? As you can see, I'm busy."

Vegeta looked at the boots and thermal clothing Bulma had pulled out. "You're busy doing the exact thing I told you  _ **NOT**_  to do. Woman, you are not going to Palatium. You barely made it to the border before being taken captive. Walking right into their lair is nothing short of proving how much of an idiot they think you are. This is not the way you fight a war," he said.

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Is that so, Your Grace? What happened to the  _less talk, more battle_  tactics you repeatedly proposed to me? That woman has got another thing coming if she thinks she can just attack my people and get away with it. She started this war and I'm most definitely gonna finish it." She pushed past Vegeta, carrying several coats. "Your  _advice_ is noted. Now, is there something you need?" She faced him again.

"Clothing, woman. I need my clothing," he answered tersely.

"I'll have one of the maids retrieve your clothes. For the time being, get a bath or something. The washroom is through that door." Bulma absentmindedly pointed to the bathroom door as she looked through the winter clothes she's pulled out. She raised her head a bit when she saw him disappear into the bathroom without another word. She giggled when she heard the chambermaid gasp. He'd probably flashed the poor girl.

* * *

Baba sat in the garden, reading a collection of scrolls. Bulma had been neglecting her duties lately and it was Baba's job to help her catch up. Bella sat not too far from her. The vulpes' ears twitched and she raised her head. It took Baba a moment to notice the large animal was on alert. She sat the scroll she was reading down. "Is something wrong, Bella?" The vulpes got to its feet. Bella's tails blocked Baba's view for a moment. Once they were down, she heard Bella growling. A large black animal was coming around the corner. Baba gasped as it slow approached them. Bella stood in front of her protectively. She was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Right before she did, Bulma's voice stopped her.

"Bella wait!" Bulma came between Bella and Ponos. Bella sat next to Bulma and put her tails protectively around her. Bulma pet her head and scratched her ears. "This is just Ponos, Bella. He's perfectly harmless." The queen almost laughed when she noticed that Bella was still eyeing Ponos evilly.

"That animal seems to have taken a liking to you. I find it odd that one so volatile seems to be a friend to all living creatures," Baba said from her seat.

Bulma looked towards the old woman. "Volatile? Baba, you wound me. I don't think I'm volatile. I'm just strong-willed."

"Pffft! You mean  _hardheaded_. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that  _Ponos_  takes a liking to you. He seems to take after his master," Baba said.

"Vegeta?" Bulma scratched Ponos' ears. "No, Ponos is nothing like Vegeta. Ponos is an absolute darling. By the way, I'm making a trip to Palatium." Bulma rushed through the last sentence. Just as she was about to walk off, she heard Baba standing.

"You will do no such thing, Bulma. I'm sure even the Saburran king has told you that it is foolish to wander into Ostrum and right to Coryza's doorstep. That woman is vile and nothing if not pure malevolence. You will not go. I forbid it," the old woman said firmly.

Bulma stared at her longtime mentor and caretaker. Then she crossed her arms. "Baba, I don't  _need_  your permission. I would prefer your blessing, though."

Baba's frown deepened. "You won't listen to simple reason, Bulma. Coryza will kill you if you go to Palatium. If she doesn't, she will take you hostage and hold you there until she feels like killing you. There are so many things wrong with this plan that I cannot even begin to point them out."

"You will just have to trust me, Baba. Technically, I don't have to listen to a word you say. No amount of your bitching will deter me from this course of action. So just suck it up," Bulma said while wearing a smile. She could see Baba was trying to come up with a rebuttal but decided against it. She conceded and threw her hands up in exasperation before walking away from the stubborn young queen.

As Baba left the garden, Bulma noticed Vegeta walking towards them. He had his arms crossed and he was clearly in a foul mood. Bulma pretended to ignore him and started brushing Bella's coat. Bulma could feel him burning holes in her.

"Woman, this is a bad idea."

"As I said before Your Grace, your concern is duly noted. That isn't going to stop me from going through with it. I will be back before you know it. Don't you think it's time you should get back to your kingdom?" Bulma looked over her shoulder at him.

Vegeta knew she was right. He had been gone long enough from his own kingdom. He could not be two places at once. "Don't expect me to come to your rescue  _again_. If you find yourself in deep shit it's your own fault."

"I assure you I will not need your assistance, Your Grace. However, I will be leaving in a few hours. Is there more you request of... Oh!" Bulma turned around to see Vegeta directly in her face. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She fidgeted nervously. She would never get used to being this close to him. She gasped as he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her closer. He was staring down at her with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"You are a foolish woman. Why can't you just do as I say?"

Bulma frowned and shrugged out of his hold. She crossed her arms. "Because I'm not one of your servants that has to bend to your will. I will do what I think is best."

Vegeta stepped back away from her. "We'll see what is best." He turned abruptly and left. Bulma would not see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Juu was impressed with Regia, the capital of Saburra. She'd been on plenty of missions to Saburra but she had never set foot in Regia. All the little villages in Saburra held none of the grandeur that Regia did, though. Juu enjoyed the dark and mysterious and that's just what the capital city had to offer. It was far and away a much different place that Sirocco. If Sirocco was day, Regia was definitely night.

The blonde spy stood on a balcony overlooking the busy city. It did not surprise her that all she saw were heads of dark hair. There was the occasional person with dark red hair, but everyone either had dark brown or black hair. Another curious thing about their hair was that it was often very wild. Everyone's hair tended to stand on end. Saburrans also were peak physical specimens. Clearly fitness was a high priority in the land.

 _The men look like they're chiseled from the finest stone_ , Juu thought as she watched some of the guards walk through the courtyard. She smirked appreciatively as she heard noise behind her. The smirk disappeared as she listened to the footsteps.  _Soft and unhurried. Definitely the Queen Dowager_. Juu softened her expression as the woman came up beside her.

Serori said nothing for a moment as she looked out over the courtyards. "I am beginning to grow concerned for my son. First, he leaves in the middle of the night with no warning. Now, he's been gone for almost four days. This is most unlike him. Any idea where he might have gone?" she asked pointedly. Serori knew that Juu was the last person to see Vegeta.

The blonde looked at the older woman, the side of her mouth turning up slightly. "If I had to guess, Your Highness, I'd say that King Vegeta went back to settle something with my queen. They clearly have some unspoken connection."

"You are perceptive," Serori said with a nod of her head. "A connection with the young queen, yet he brings you home."

Juu did not miss Serori's disapproving tone. She grinned at the mother of Vegeta. "I've known many men with personalities such as King Vegeta's. If I am anything to him it is but a mere distraction." She noticed the confused look on Serori's face. "I am only here because he chooses to deny himself of what he truly wants."

* * *

Vegeta arrived back in Saburra a day later on Ponos' back. By the time his council got word of his return, he was already storming through the palace to them. Those who passed the king hurriedly paid their respects and moved out of his way. Vegeta was clearly in a mood where only two people could talk to him without getting laid out.

"Your Grace! It is so wonderful to see you back!" the oldest member of the council, Paragus, said as Vegeta entered the conference hall. The rest of the council watched quietly as the volatile king made his way to the head of the table and sat roughly. "Was your venture fruitful?"

Vegeta stared at the old man for a moment. He thought back to Bulma's flushed appearance every time he got close to her. "Very," he said flatly. "The Zephyrean queen is on her way to doing something extremely stupid. In accordance with our alliance, I want to send a battalion to join the Zephyrean army along the northern border."

"What  _stupid_  thing is Queen Bulma going to do, sire?" Bardock asked.

"She's going to Palatium. She should be there in about three days," Vegeta replied as though he was stating she went gardening in her own backyard.

The councilmen looked around at each other, talking in hushed tones for a moment. Then Bardock looked back up at Vegeta. "Is there a reason she went, sire?"

"Other than to be a complete fucking moron, not really."

"Son, women fight war on a completely different plane than men." Serori came out from behind a pillar. Vegeta figured his mother was listening in on the meeting. She was always his father's second opinion and she never led him astray. She was also the only person Vegeta completely trusted in the room. "We prefer psychological warfare more than brute force. Coryza aims to make Bulma angry; take her out of her comfort zone."

"Walking into the belly of the beast is counterproductive, Mother. What happens if she goes and gets herself captured or killed? What then?" Vegeta asked. He was rather irritable from all the traveling he'd done recently. His mother shrugged her response. "You women think too much."

"And you men don't think enough."

* * *

Bulma had reached Palatium in record time. She rode into the city, completely undetected. She'd come under the guise of a traveling merchant. Just outside the city walls, Juuna and Yamcha waited for her return. They had been reluctant to let Bulma do this on her own, but they knew she would not be walking through the front door. Bulma had other plans. She waited for night to fall and for the city to be blanketed in darkness. It was well into the night when Bulma sprang into action.

She scaled the palace walls masterfully. From her travels as a child, she knew very many secrets the castle had to offer. She knew almost every escape route and secret passageway. Bulma walked through the snowy garden to a large tree stump. Bulma looked around. She scoffed at the lack of security.

"Can I just say that this is a monumentally stupid idea?" Chichi appeared next to Bulma. She helped the queen pry the trunk open. "Nothing about this plan makes sense. I should've strapped you to your bed until we could talk some sense into you."

Bulma chuckled as the lifted the heavy trunk. Underneath the trunk there was a dark stairwell. Bulma stepped down into it. "You know that never would've worked. I need to do this, Chichi. I promise I'll never leave you out of any of my decisions again." She heard Chichi scoff as her protector disappeared. Bulma continued down the dark tunnel, her eyes adjusting to the minuscule light.

* * *

Cooler entered his room locked in a tussle with a whore. She giggled as his hands roamed her body, searching for a way to disrobe her. He was thrown off balance when the girl was pulled away from him with a yelp. He opened his eyes to see a fist coming towards his face. Before he could react, he found himself on the floor and unconscious.

Bulma turned her head and looked down at the Ostruman whore. The girl looked too terrified to scream. Bulma moved over to her and grabbed her by the hair. She leaned down to her. "If you make a sound, I will kill you. Am I clear?" she asked. The girl nodded quickly, squeezing her lips tight. "Good." Bulma released her and looked back at Cooler. Rolling her eyes, she moved towards him.

Coryza sat up immediately. Her room was still dark but there was something different about it. She squinted in the darkness, allowing her eyes to adjust to the minimal light. She saw the moonlight reflect off of something. Her eyes widened minutely until she narrowed them into a frown. "This is an unexpected turn of events."

"Oh? You didn't expect me to come here?"

"No, I expected it. I did not expect such an indirect approach, though." Coryza leaned against the headboard of her massive bed. "I'm a little surprised that you did not just waltz through the front door."

The Zephyrean queen smirked. "We both know that if I did that I'd never leave this place alive."

"What makes you think you'll leave with no harm done now?" Coryza asked with a smile. She heard Bulma kick something. A groan was heard and Coryza's eyes widened when she realized whose voice it was. She sat forward and looked down on the floor below Bulma. Underneath the queen's feet was Cooler. He was hogtied and gagged. Coryza realized that the shiny thing gleaming in the light was a sword that was being held to his jugular by Bulma. The icy woman looked up at Bulma, trying to set her aflame.

Bulma whistled. "If looks could kill, Coryza..."

"You little bitch! Let him go this instant! Cooler has done nothing!"

"Quiet down, Coryza. I've done nothing to him other than knock his face in. However, you and the other one are a special case. I've come to give you an ultimatum."

Coryza stared at Bulma for a moment. She looked down at her moaning son. Bulma kicked him again and he quieted. Coryza gave her a sharp eye but Bulma did not flinch under her intense glare. As far as the young queen was concerned, she'd seen far worse in Vegeta's eyes. "I'm listening."

"Good."

When the Zephyrean queen rode out of the city, she wore a smile that could only match the naughtiest of tricksters.

* * *

Juu looked over at Vegeta. He was standing in all his nude glory at his balcony doors. She had soon learned that the king only wore clothes because he needed to. When he saw her roaming the corridors after his meeting, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his chambers without so much as a greeting. He was working on taking off his clothes by the time he opened the door. Things got a little hectic after that.

But now he was just leaning against the open door, staring out into the moonlight. Juu had to admit that Vegeta was definitely one of the better-looking Saburrans. She'd given in to her baser needs and went to ogle the army while they were training. She'd seen the plethora of muscled physiques and she easily thought Vegeta's was best. However sour his general attitude was, he was still godly in the looks department. Juu had to avert her eyes so that he would not catch her staring.

"Your queen is an idiot," he said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Juu pretended as if she did not hear him. She raised her eyes towards him once again.

Vegeta was still not looking at her. "She went to Palatium to confront Coryza. Even after I told her that it was unwise. She never listens."

"With all due respect, King Vegeta, you sell my queen short. She is more capable than you give her credit for." Juu could see him ready to give a rebuttal to her assertion but she did not allow him to speak. "Yes, she is moody and emotional. However, her emotions are what make her so strong. She knows exactly what she's doing, sire."

The king considered Juu's words. Maybe she was right. Perhaps Bulma could make rational decisions.  _She just has an extremely odd way of coming to those decisions_ , he thought with a roll of his eyes. He turned his head to look at Juu. He realized that he had no idea what her story was. Why had she accompanied him back to Regia? He walked over to her as she lay in the bed. She watched him. From the way she was positioned, he could tell that she was alert and ready to strike at a moment's notice.  _Why would she be poised like that_?

Juu stared at Vegeta with what she thought was a blank expression. He crawled on the bed and up to her. Juu watched calmly as he got closer but she could sense something was wrong. Before she could move, he had pushed her against the headboard of the bed. His hands were on either side of her head. Juu was not scared, just surprised.  _And maybe a bit nervous. But never scared_ , she told herself.

The king searched her face for some sort of emotion. When he found none, he looked in her eyes. "Did that old woman send you to spy on me?"

"Old woman?"

"The old bat with pink hair. You know very well who I'm talking about."

Juu chewed on the inside of her lip. "Not spy, King Vegeta. If anything, she sent me to make sure we stay on good terms."

"So she sends you as a sex slave?"

"If that's what you want to call it. However, Zephyreans look down upon those who simply pleasure for the sake of it. Women like me give pleasure because we want the same in return. However," Juu moved closer to him, "I'll never be the one you truly want to please."

Vegeta moved away from her. He had nothing to say to that. Instead of responding, he removed himself from the bed entirely and went to the adjoined bathroom. Juu watched him go with a satisfied smile on her face.

 _I wonder how long it will be before he realizes it_...


	8. Curiosity

 

"Baba, you know something about that castle I found in the Gran Bosque, don't you?" Bulma asked without looking up from the parchment she was reading. The old woman stood off to the side, watching as Bulma went about her duties as queen. "I know you know."

Baba cleared her throat loudly. "What makes you say that, Bulma?"

"Because you do and I know you do. It is your job to know things like that, Baba," Bulma replied as she finished signing the parchment. She looked over at Baba and smiled. An advisor took the first parchment and sat another before her. "So just tell me what it is. Is it the remnants of some lost civilization before the Tenebris was split? You know what I found most curious about the palace?"

"What's that?" Baba looked away from Bulma as the queen started to look over the parchment. She had no desire to tell Bulma about the lost city in the Gran Bosque. The place was supposed to be sealed off.

Bulma finished signing the next parchment and glanced over at Baba again. "Vegeta and I came to a place that looked like some sort of throne room. The problem was that there were no thrones." She smirked when Baba looked back at her. The old woman appeared surprised. "Yep. There were places where the thrones had clearly once been, but the thrones themselves were gone. Why would the thrones be gone?"

"Indeed that is curious, Your Grace. One can only assume it was looters looking for fine items to sell," Baba responded. "I do not think it is wise to dwell on thoughts of that abandoned palace, Bulma. You have much more pressing matters to be concerned about."

The young queen smirked as she signed the parchment. "You're right, Baba. I'll get more information on it sooner or later. For now..." Bulma trailed off as a courier walked briskly into the room. They wore the colors of the royal family of Saburra: navy blue and purple. Bulma rose from her seat and met the courier at the top of the steps to her throne. The courier stopped at the foot of the steps and bowed. "What is it?"

The courier stood up and held a folded parchment out to Bulma. The queen took it. The seal was that of Vegeta. Smirking, Bulma broke it and read its contents. A full smile broke out on her face and she folded the letter back up. She motioned for one of servants to tend to the courier; to feed and pay him for his services before sending him on his way.

Baba found herself curious with Bulma's change in mood. As the queen took her seat in her throne once more, Baba moved over to her. "What was that about?" she inquired.

Still smiling, Bulma looked in Baba's direction. "My plan is being set into action. Round up my generals, Baba. We're going to Regia."

* * *

Vegeta was unsure of why Coryza would contact him just to let him know that Frieza was headed to Saburra. Something reeked of mischief. His thoughts drifted to Bulma. He was almost certain she had something to do with it. She never did tell him what she was going to see Coryza about. Now he sat in the room where he held conferences with his generals. The young king tapped his right index finger on the table lost in thought.

"What troubles you, my son?" Serori entered the room. She knew Vegeta would be in the room. He appeared to either be brooding or in deep thought. "Usually by this time of day you are working with your soldiers. It is unlike you to still be inside."

"I'm trying to figure out why Frieza is crossing my borders. According to scouts, he and his army are headed here to Regia. For what, I do not know. They are seven days away."

"Perhaps you should ready the army. If he is heading directly to Regia without causing trouble anywhere else, then you can bet he is only coming to stage a battle here. Why Coryza would send him, I have no idea. Maybe she has grown tired of his ways and fully expects you to defeat him," Serori said.

Vegeta hummed low in his throat as he watched Serori take a seat at the opposite head of the table. "That's the thing, Mother.  _Coryza_  herself sent me a raven letting me know of Frieza's departure. That was quite strange. I smell a rat if there ever was one."

"It wouldn't be the first time some underhanded trick was played by the Colds. Although, I am curious as to why she would alert you of Frieza's arrival. Perhaps she is ready to get rid of him."

"I will not be a pawn for Coryza just so she can have the bastard out of the way. Who does she take me for?"

"Someone who wants revenge, apparently." Serori noticed Vegeta look away from her and down to his hands. "There is something else, my son?"

The king glanced up at his mother. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. Then he looked towards the wall. "I think the woman may have something to do with it."

"The woman?"

"Yes."

Serori inhaled slowly and narrowed her eyes. "I assume you mean Queen Bulma. Well, you did say she made that trip to Palatium. Perhaps this was in the arrangement made with Coryza."

"That wench does not make  _arrangements_  with anyone unless it benefits her in some way. Having Frieza out of the way serves no genuine purpose no matter how much she detests him. If she did indeed send the bastard out to die at my hand, she has another plan up her sleeve as well. The question is what it could be," Vegeta said.

* * *

Bulma was soaking in the tub when Baba entered the room. She watched silently watched as the old woman sat down on a stool across the room. Bulma moved in the large tub to the side where Baba sat. After a moment, Baba looked in her direction.

"Curious, just like your father. He was always asking so many questions about the history of Zephyrus and even more questions about Tenebris in general. He wanted to know more than just the basics. He wanted to know all the secrets this land holds. He wanted to know why the fabled creatures such as the vulpes and the canis died out. The stories of old said they roamed about in great packs. Now they are rarely seen. Everything was always  _what_  and  _why_  with your father." Baba sighed. "Do you really want to know about that underground cavern, child?"

The young queen bit her lip. The way Baba spoke of it made it seem like the story was one she was better off not knowing. Bulma's curiosity only rose as a result. "Of course. I think I should know the full history of the continent," she said.

Baba blinked a few times before nodding. "The underground city you came upon was not always underground. You only saw a portion of that cavern, but it goes on for miles in the Gran Bosque. I'm sure you gathered that it was a kingdom by what you did see. The Gran Bosque covers it completely, except for an abnormally large willow tree that has its roots far beneath the city. You probably saw this tree. The only way to get in the kingdom now is through hidden passageways throughout the forest."

"But why is the kingdom there? Why are there no people? Why are there no thrones? It looks as if they all just disappeared one day. There were no remnants at all. Was it abandoned?" Bulma leaned on the edge of the tub, eyes wide with more questions but Baba held up a hand to silence her.

The old woman relaxed back in the seat. "The kingdom was called Omnes. It started out very small, but became a great and very prosperous kingdom that encompassed all of Tenebris except for what is now known as Ostrum. That area remained largely unexplored by the denizens of Omnes. They never cared to know about it. Whatever lurked in the ice mountains was of no concern to them. It was of no concern right up until the fall of the kingdom."

Bulma looked at her hands. She was starting to prune and the water was becoming colder. She reached for a towel and exited the pool. When she noticed that Baba had stopped, she looked over at the woman. "So something came down from the mountains and eradicated an entire civilization?"

"No one really knows. No one alive, at least." Baba rose from her seat as Bulma walked back into her bedroom. Baba took another seat in the armchair across from Bulma's closet. The queen entered the closet and began searching for something to wear. "Omnes' last rulers before the fall were Ignis and Aura. They were said to be quite benevolent rulers; adored by the people and having very few enemies. Ignis was strong and just. He was a warrior and conqueror, but he was not a monster. Aura was beautiful and kind, but could be just as fearsome as her husband.

"Though there were no powerful enemies, the kingdom was always expanding. None could stand up to the army of Omnes and opted to become city-states; simply paying tribute yearly in exchange for protection from other invading forces. The fall of the Omnes happened in just one night, but had to be years in the making. It happened around the birth of the heirs."

Bulma emerged from her closet dressed in her riding clothes. She was pulling a black cloak around her shoulders as she headed for the nearest mirror. "Heirs? There was more than one?"

"Twins. The children had just been born and the kingdom was having a month-long celebration. That's a tradition that has even passed down to this kingdom. Now, I don't know how true the next part is, but they say a blue light appeared on the horizon one night. No one paid it much mind; considering it a trick of the light or what have you. This continent has its fair share of abnormalities when it comes to things like the weather and celestial bodies. But, the strange light did not disappear as others had. Some considered it a sign that the twins would do great things for the kingdom."

"I'm told the moon was blue when I was born. Am I to suffer the same fate?"

"My story is not yet finished, Your Grace." Baba gave Bulma a reprimanding eye. Shrugging, Bulma motioned for her to continue as she took her hair down. A chambermaid had entered and began to braid it up. "As I was saying, no one thought twice about the bizarre light. Because of that, no one saw it coming. One night during the festivities, the people just... vanished."

Bulma craned her neck to look at Baba. "Vanished? They just vanished into thin air? Baba, you can't really believe that."

"What I say is true. The people vanished and the large kingdom was pulled underground. It was if the earth itself was jealous of the prosperity of a single kingdom. They say that somehow the twins made it out alive. To this day no one knows what happened after that. Not even me."

Bulma crossed her arms and faced Baba. She was not dressed as if she was riding in a carriage to Saburra. Instead, she wore what one would wear to ride on a horse. A frown appeared on Baba's face when she realized this. "You didn't really expect me to sit in a carriage, did you? They'll be expecting that."

* * *

Cooler stormed up the steps in the tower that led to his mother's crows. She could hear them squawking already. As much as he hated her crows, he knew that's where she went in order to get some peace and quiet.  _How ironic since all those damn birds do is squawk at the top of their lungs_ , he thought. He put that thought out of his mind and focused on why he was heading towards his mother's haven in the first place. When the young king stepped through the door, he was not surprised by the scene.

The icy woman was sitting on a bench, surrounded by her crows. Though her back was to Cooler, he could see she held something in her left hand. Slowly, he approached his mother. He saw over her shoulder a blue flame burning. It was ice fire. Cooler's eyes widened and he rushed forward. He took Coryza's hand and began to put the flame out. Her hand was blackened but her face showed no pain. "Have you lost your mind, Mother?"

Coryza smiled and pulled her hand away from Cooler. She examined the burn mark. It started to turn a deep blue color. "Sometimes I need to be reminded of what physical pain feels like. It seems that I can still feel lit despite how hard I try to nullify it."

Cooler raised an eyebrow. "Most people would go insane from the pain ice fire brings. But that's not why I came up here," he said.

"Oh? Then what is it, son?" She rose from her seat and stepped up to him. "Did you come to spend a little time with me? You're always off training nowadays," she said.

"I came to ask where Frieza has gone. You keep sending him out without telling me. Why is it that he gets to go fight and I'm stuck here? Do you have so little faith in my abilities as a soldier?" Cooler stepped away from Coryza. His mother rolled her eyes and walked past him towards the cages. She opened one and stuck her hand inside. "Mother..."

"You are the king, Cooler. You will not leave Ostrum unless absolutely necessary. There is no reason to. The Child Queen and I came to a small agreement regarding him. You do remember when she stopped by, do you not?" Coryza watched as two crows perched on her arm. One of them went down to her injured hand and began picking at the charred flesh. Coryza removed her arm from the cage and watched the crows.

Her son was slightly confused by the strange sight. "Of course I remember. She also knocked me out."

"That isn't something you should be announcing as if it's perfectly normal for wisp of a girl to knock out someone nearly twice her size. That you were easily taken off your guard is a disappointment in and of itself. Don't let it happen again, son." Coryza took her eyes off the birds and looked at Cooler. "Anyway, she made a wager. If Frieza could defeat the Saburran king in a fair battle, then she would hand over her kingdom. If not, then we retreat from the land."

"And you agreed to that? Frieza barely managed to defeat the former king. Do you really think he stands a chance against this Vegeta? The Saburrans may be animals, but they are definitely worthy adversaries."

Coryza gave a lackadaisical shrug. "In a fair fight, no. I sent Frieza down to Saburra with quite low expectations, but I do not expect him to die."

"So you will end the war just like this?"

"Of course not, Cooler. Do you really think I'd let a child dictate to me how I fight my battles?" Coryza shooed the crows away. She held her hand up to her face. The burnt flesh had been stripped away, revealing new but sensitive skin. "She'll get everything she asked for. Frieza and the younger Vegeta will fight. Vegeta will most likely hold him captive after humiliating him. The little queen will probably be there to witness it. She is so damn predictable it sickens me."

Cooler leaned against the balcony railing and crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure she'll actually go, though? She may be predictable but she isn't stupid enough to leave her kingdom unattended before she is sure you'll follow through with your end of the deal."

Coryza smiled while still examining her hand. "She will. I made sure of that." She chuckled softly. "The little queen should learn to be more precise with her demands. Her requests did not include anything about her or Zephyrus."

* * *

The Zephyrean caravan was moving at a steady pace through the Gran Bosque. After traveling for a day and a half, the weather seemed to change drastically. It went from a temperate climate to almost sweltering. It was like walking through a rainforest now. The air was more humid and the sun seemed to shine brighter even through the trees. It would only get worse when they exited the Gran Bosque and stepped into the considerably less lush lands of Saburra.

Bulma rode her horse closest to the carriage. Her claymore was inside the carriage with Maron, but she had a bow and quiver of arrows with her. A short sword was also hanging on the saddle. Before she had even left the palace, Bulma had taken her braided hair and wrapped a scarf around it to hide the color. Something moved in the forest and Bulma immediately squeezed the reins and turned her head. Squinting, she saw Bella trotting through the brush. Smiling, she turned back to face forward.

"Your Grace!" Maron whispered loudly from the carriage.

The queen turned and looked down at the carriage. Maron was sticking her head out of the window. She appeared tired and sweaty. "What is it?"

"Your Grace, are we there yet? It's terribly hot in here," the doppelganger asked.

"Maron, I won't be much longer before we're in Saburra. We'll stop at the first village to refresh ourselves before continuing on," Bulma replied. Maron sighed and nodded. She retreated back inside the carriage's window but left it open and the curtain pulled. Smirking, Bulma turned her eyes forward. She knew how unbearable it could get in the carriage. She was glad she chose not to ride in it for once. However, the tradeoff of keeping her hair hidden with a thick scarf was just as bad. She knew her hair would be sweaty and damp once the scarf came off. She could not wait to wash it.

Ahead of Bulma, Yamcha glanced up at the sky. The sun was still beating down on them. He found it odd that the wind had stopped blowing. There was no singing of the birds. Everything was silent. He raised a hand, bringing the caravan to a halt. Raising the index finger on his right hand, the soldiers riding on the outside of the caravan armed their bows and looked towards the forest.

Bulma armed herself as well. She had noticed the strange silence too. She heard rustling and saw Bella creeping over to her from the forest. Her tails were thrashing. She was on edge. "Steady, Bella," Bulma said quietly. The vulpes turned its head to the left quickly and growled. Bulma followed her line of sight and raised her bow. Bella turned her head again and growled, this time taking off after whatever had her attention. Before she could shoot, an arrow came from an unseen assailant. It hit the soldier riding just ahead of her. "Damnit," she whispered. She immediately put the bow back around her body.

" **GET THE QUEEN OUT OF HERE**!" Yamcha yelled as arrows began flying and a few of the assailants ambushed them from the surrounding forest. The driver of the carriage snapped the reins and sent the horses galloping forward, running over a few of them.

One of the ambushers swooped down out of a tree in front of Bulma. Spooked, her horse rose up on its haunches. As Bulma struggled to stay on the saddle, she grabbed the short sword from the side of her saddle. The horse rose up once more and Bulma was thrown from it. Before she could land on the dusty road, Chichi appeared behind her and caught her under her arms before she hit the ground.

"Where've you been?" Bulma whispered as she got to her feet. More of their assailants started coming from the forest. There were so many. How had they not seen or heard them? She stood with her back against Chichi's as they began to fend off their attackers.

"Once again," Chichi grabbed a man from behind and snapped his neck, "you neglected to tell me that you were using your doppelganger." She pulled her dagger and stabbed another man. She took a moment to examine them. They were not Ostruman soldiers nor were they from the Saburran army as far as she could tell.

"A mercenary army," Bulma said as she slayed one of her own attackers with a vertical slash to his throat. Her armor was constricting. She did not have time to strip herself of it, though. She took a quick glance around at the rest of the caravan. A good deal of them had gone after the carriage to protect it. Yamcha had also disappeared but Juuna remained on his horse, slashing down at and beheading men has he rode past.

Chichi sighed as she threw her dagger towards a man who was sneaking up behind Bulma. Bulma turned around, ready to defend herself when she saw the man was already dead. "Pay attention, Bulma!"

Frowning, Bulma began to work her way through the mercenaries. She had no idea if this was just a coincidence or a planned attack. Everyone knew bandits and the like roamed about the Gran Bosque, robbing whomever they could. However, no one had ever been dumb enough to attack a royal caravan.

Bulma gasped loudly as a sword sliced her right arm. Her sword fell from her hand and she was kicked hard in her side, denting her armor. Inhaling sharply, she dodged the next few blows. This man was far larger than she was and but she had the advantage of being smaller and more lithe. She made her way towards him by keeping low. Then she took her chance and kneed him where it would hurt most. He stumbled back away from her, still swinging his sword. Bulma used her good arm to disarm him. The sword was heavier than the one she had been using. She clumsily attacked the man with his own sword and impaled him through the throat. Then she fell to her knees, clutching her right side.

Chichi finished off two more men simultaneously. They just kept coming. She turned her head to see Bulma kneeling on the ground. Her right arm was a useless. After a moment, she saw the queen slowly rise. As she did so, Bulma emitted a very loud whistle. Chichi ran forward and fended off any more people who came for Bulma. Bulma managed to hold up the stolen broadsword with her left hand. Wincing she placed her right hand on it for more support. Fighting through the pain, she stayed with her back to Chichi.

"You don't have to do that, Bulma," Chichi said breathlessly.

"You can't handle them all by yourself," Bulma shot back.

"These men are pathetically novice for mercenaries." The bodyguard took a peek around them. "Doesn't look like your detail did any better."

"The Royal Guard went with the carriage." Bulma gave a sigh of relief when she heard the unmistakable sound of Bella approaching. The vulpes nearly bowled the two women over. She bared her teeth, her tails protectively surrounding Bulma and Chichi. The mercenaries were not foolish enough approach the beast. Chichi helped Bulma onto Bella's back before following suit. Bulma whistled again and Bella took off.

Juuna had not missed the queen making off on what he called her "overgrown cat." His nerves rested easier knowing that the queen would get away. Now all he had to do was finish off these last mercenaries and catch up with the rest of his men. As he beheaded yet another man, the wind nearly blew him from the horse. It was enough to make him turn back towards the way they had come; back towards Sirocco. Something was definitely not right.

* * *

Yamcha swung the door open to the carriage as soon as he was sure they were safe. He glanced inside, seeing who he believed to be Bulma. She appeared shaken but nonetheless she was fine. "Are you all right, Your Grace?" he asked with a slight bow.

Maron righted herself. "Yes. Are you sure we are out of trouble?" She knew she did not have near the fortitude Bulma had, but she could put on a false bravado with the best of them.

"For the time being, Your Grace. Would you prefer to keep moving to Saburra? Regia is not too far from the border. We could make it there by morning without stopping," Yamcha replied.

"Then we will try. The sooner we are in Saburra, the better. Mercenary tribes will not follow us after we reach Saburra."

"As you wish, Your Grace." Yamcha shut the door and turned towards the Royal Guard. "We are leaving now. We must make Regia by the morning," he said. He walked over to his horse and began to mount it. He felt his horse bristle as a completely different set of unfamiliar warriors stepped through the brush. They were completely surrounded. A tall man who wore a very cocky grin smiled as he approached. Unlike his companions, he weapon was still sheathed.

"I don't think you'll be able to make it by morning," he said.

* * *

Night was falling as Bella traveled through the dry plains of Saburra. Chichi had managed to give Bulma the medical attention she needed. She did not know where Chichi kept medical supplies on her person, but Bulma was glad she had them. Otherwise she would have easily bled out. With her good arm, she reached forward and scratched behind Bella's ears. The vulpes had not stopped since they ran from the site of the ambush. She knew her animal guardian would keep her just as safe as Chichi would.

"We can make it to Regia in a few hours if Bella stays at this speed. Do you not thing it wise that she stop for rest?" Chichi asked. She had noticed the dent in Bulma's armor and her shallow breathing. Bulma shook her head. "Why not?"

"Bella still senses danger. She is quite single-minded when it comes to my protection. If she must run for days on end to make sure that I am completely out of danger, she will. She's only ever left me high and dry... Well, it was more  _low and wet_. But she's only left me to my devices once. That was when I met Vegeta." Bulma paused as she reflected on that day. "It was like she wanted me to meet him."

She'd actually never thought about Bella's actions like that before. Bulma was aware that Bella was far more intelligent than the average wild animal. But she never thought that Bella could be so advanced to where she knew enough to know what Bulma needed past what she'd been trained to do.  _Clever, clever girl_ , Bulma thought with a small smile.

* * *

Vegeta was readying himself to retire for the night when a loud knock came at the door to his chambers. He could ignore it if he so chose, but something told him that this call meant something other than him needing to sign some random documents. Sensing his irritation, Ponos picked his head up off the floor and looked at his master. Vegeta glanced at his guardian canis and ran a hand through his upswept hair before he began the trek to the front of his chambers. He pulled the large door open to see Bardock standing there. If Bardock himself was there, it was definitely important.

"This had better be good. I am exhausted," Vegeta grumbled. Ponos sat down behind him, watching his master's body language intently.

Bardock nodded. "I have no doubt about that, Your Grace. However, your attention is needed at the front of the palace. We have guests."

The king raised a curious eyebrow. "Who?"

* * *

Juu had gotten word of her queen's arrival before anyone else. She was currently in the infirmary, trying to help the younger woman out of her damaged armor. She was mindful of Bulma's sewn arm. When they finally got the armor off, Juu could see that Bulma probably had a few broken and bruised ribs as well. Chichi had already disappeared back into her hiding place, so Juu would have to pull answers from her queen. Before she could ask, someone else asked for her.

"What the hell happened to you, woman?" Vegeta asked from the doorway. Both Bulma and Juu looked in his direction. Bulma tried to pull herself up to her full height but her ribs were making it exceedingly hard to do so. Vegeta could see that she did not want to show any weakness in front of him. She'd clearly never been injured this badly before and she was fighting to keep the pain from her face. "Well?"

"Has Yamcha not made it here?" Bulma asked. They should know the situation already if he had. Vegeta was the only one able to see through Maron's charade as her, so he should be aware that she was missing.

"No, Your Grace. Yamcha hasn't made it here. You are the only ones," Juu said.

Bulma's eyes widened. She looked at the floor. "We were on our way here when we were ambushed..." She stopped. It was beginning to hurt to breathe. Perhaps she should not have been so hasty in removing her armor.

"Her wounds need to be tended to. Your Grace, please lay down." Juu directed Bulma to the examination table. Bulma managed to get on it without too much trouble. She lay back and waited on Juu. The older woman stood over her somewhat ominously. She tore Bulma's shirt up to her breasts and took a look at her ribs. At least three were fractured and the rest were bruised. She looked back up into Bulma's eyes. "This is going to hurt, Your Grace. A lot," Juu said.

Bulma took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She'd never had anything but her shoulder  _set_. While that hurt, she could easily take it in stride. She had no idea what to expect with the setting of her ribs. Pain was something she was well-acquainted with. However, cuts and bruises were quite different from broken bones.

Juu noticed Bulma had begun thinking about something. Swiftly, she felt around on Bulma's side. The queen flinched at the pain. Finding the break, Juu quickly set it. Bulma gasped loudly. Juu worked quickly to the second break. She set it before the pain of the first had subsided. Bulma gave a little yelp. Before she could relax from that pain, Juu set the final rib. The queen's resolve broke and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Having superior hearing was overrated. Vegeta came to that conclusion has Bulma's scream died off. He was rather impressed that she lasted so long before she cried out in sheer agony. He knew how much that particular injury could hurt. He watched as Juu sauntered up to him. "What is it, woman?"

"King Vegeta, I think it is best if we let Her Grace rest for now. She's barely managing to stay conscious now," Juu said. She glanced back at Bulma with a somewhat concerned expression on her face.

Vegeta grunted. He could see that the woman was clearly exhausted. His inquiry would indeed have to wait until the morning. Frieza was 3 days away. He would have ample time to discuss things with Bulma. "I'll have someone dress her wounds and show her to a set of rooms."

"Thank you, sire." Juu bowed to him. Vegeta grunted again and walked off, barking orders at some guards.

The king did not head back to his chambers immediately. Instead, he took a little detour through a secret passageway. He walked through the walls silently in the dark. By memory alone did he know how many steps to take and where to turn. When he got to his destination, he pushed a slab of stone to the side before pushing open a wooden door.

"Good evening, son. What brings you here at this hour?"

It did not surprise Vegeta that Serori was still awake or that she knew he was coming. She was reading some documents he'd failed to read himself by dim candlelight. "We have a new guest," Vegeta said as he took a seat in a chair beside her bed.

"I see. And who would this guest be?" she asked.

"The wo..." Vegeta saw his mother peer at him over the parchment she read. "The queen," he replied.

"And why is the Queen of Zephyrus here?"

"I don't know. She was a mess when she got here. Apparently her traveling party was attacked."

"But  _why_  is she here? Did she say?"

"No. That blonde woman insisted that she rest tonight and all will be revealed in the morning. The woman did look exhausted and like she had been traveling for days."

Serori nodded and sat the parchment down. "Well then we will just have to wait until morning to get the answers we need. I am very curious as to why she was even traveling here in the first place. Did you contact her when you learned of Frieza's impending arrival?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Then it may be safe to say this may not be what it seems."

* * *

The next morning, Bulma groggily opened her eyes. Her vision was partially obscured by the pillow she lay on. She could only see directly above her. She exhaled and attempted to sit up. Her ribs protested but she made it to an upright position. Bulma pulled the thin sheet covering her down and saw the bandages around her chest and arm. She was still wearing her riding pants, though. She could not remember much after arriving in Regia. Sighing, she took the time to examine her new surroundings.

The bedroom she was in was humongous; at least as big as her quarters in Sirocco. The bed she was on had a sheer, dark red canopy surrounding it. Bulma reached forward slowly to find an opening in it. Once she found it, she pulled the canopy back and peered around the room. The ceiling was incredibly high. Despite the large windows near the ceiling, the room still seemed incredibly dark. Everything seemed to be either cherry wood or marble. Pulling the sheets off her legs, Bulma turned and placed her feet on the cold marble floor.

Bulma walked towards the large terrace doors and pulled the curtains back. After unlocking them, she pulled one of the heavy doors open. Again, her ribs protested to the strain but she ignored it. As soon as she stepped onto the terrace, the sun nearly blinded her. Bulma walked to the stone railing and looked out over the land.

Regia was different. The city was built like a citadel with the palace at the center. There was no wall surrounding it. It appeared as though the mesas on the outskirts of the city had structures built right in them. The palace was not gated like hers was. Instead, it appeared as if anyone could just walk up to the steps. Of course, guards were on patrol but it seemed to be open to the public. Beyond the palace was a marketplace and it was busy. Bulma wondered what time it was.

"It's nice to see you up, Your Grace." The voice pulled the queen from her musings.

Bulma turned around as quickly as her body would allow her. Juu was standing by the terrace doors. "Well hello there. How late is it?" she asked.

"It's not late at all, actually. It is still morning. Saburrans seem to be early risers. Are you feeling any better?" Juu gestured to Bulma's injuries.

"Aside from the soreness, I feel fine. I can't really recall anything past getting here. Where's Bella? She ran all night to get us here," Bulma answered.

"Bella is fine. She's on the grounds of the palace, probably roaming about in the forest. Don't worry. What you should worry about is what to tell the king. He didn't seem pleased about you being here last night."

Bulma appeared confused for a moment. "Why the hell wouldn't he be pleased? He called me here, did he not?"

It was Juu's turn to look confused. "I don't recall him ever mentioning that, Your Grace. He seemed just as shocked as I was when you came up to the palace's doorsteps. He definitely was not expecting you. He is expecting Frieza in a few days, though."

Bulma stared at Juu for a moment before storming past the older woman. She went inside and started opening drawers to find something presentable to wear. Juu pointed to a closet and Bulma walked over to it. She returned with a simply sand-colored dress, stripped off her riding pants, and immediately put the dress over her bandaged chest. Then she headed for the door to the bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she was basically in her own suite.

* * *

Vegeta was leaving his own quarters when he heard the small noise of footsteps. Whoever was approaching was not wearing shoes. He turned his head to see the Zephyrean queen approaching him. Juu was following behind her.  _For someone with broken ribs she moves pretty well_ , he thought to himself. He crossed his arms and noticed the dress she wore was far too long.  _She's going to fall on her face if she isn't careful_.

She stopped directly in front of Vegeta. "What the hell is going on, Your Grace?" she asked loudly, her voice echoing through the corridor. The living quarters were never as crowded as the rest of the palace. Besides Juu, they were the only two in the massive hallway. "You're  _surprised_  to see me? Why?"

"Woman, why wouldn't I be? You show up on my doorstep unannounced and looking like you've been in a battle of some sort. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Unannounced? You called me here, idiot! You knew I was coming!"

"No, I didn't! Why would I call you here? I am in no need of your assistance at this time! In fact, it looks likes you needed more help than me!"

Serori turned the corner of the hall silently. She could hear the screaming monarchs from her quarters. Having listened to the majority of it, she rolled her eyes.  _They're not even listening to one another_ , she thought with a shake of her head. By the time she reached the two, they had resorted to referring to one another with vulgar names. She gently cleared her throat and they both stopped.

"Queen Bulma, please tell me why you think Vegeta sent for you," Serori said.

Bulma's face softened. "A courier bearing the colors of your house brought me a sealed and signed message from  _His Grace_ ," she said.

"I see. And what did this message say?"

"That he wanted my presence for when Frieza arrived here."

"I sent no..." Vegeta hushed when Serori held up a hand.

"This courier wore the colors of this house and had a sealed letter. Vegeta, you say you sent no such message. If you two had given those facts any thought before resorting to your childish bickering, you will see that someone obviously wanted you," Serori looked at Bulma, "out of Sirocco and you," she looked back at Vegeta, "to be responsible for it."

Vegeta looked away from his mother at Bulma. The queen was absently rubbing her injured arm's bandages. "Woman, what happened yesterday?"

Bulma noticed his change in tone. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "We were ambushed near the border in the Gran Bosque. Not at the end where we met but further west. They looked just like mercenaries or maybe bandits. My carriage managed to escape, though."

"You did not arrive in a carriage."

"That's because I was never in it. My stand-in was. They should've made it here long before me. I escaped on Bella but not before sustaining these injuries. I had to fight to get away with Chichi and Bella. No one, not even the Royal Guard, knew that I was not in the carriage. Shit... Am I really the only one who made it out alive?" Bulma whispered the last part to herself.

Vegeta watched the distress flash across Bulma's features as she continued to nervously rub her arm. Sighing, he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I will send scouts out back the way you came. You will remain here for the time being. You were definitely set up."

 _Coryza_ , Bulma thought angrily.  _That evil bitch did this. I know it was her_. She pulled her arm away from Vegeta.

"I'm going back to Sirocco. My kingdom is not safe without me." Bulma whirled around and started to go back the way she came. Juu glanced at Vegeta and Serori before following after her.

Serori looked at Vegeta. "Go and get her, son." She walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Vegeta standing there.

The king ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  _I haven't even eaten my morning meal yet and already this woman is driving me up the wall_.

"Your Grace, please stop all this strenuous movement. You'll reinjure your ribs if you keep it up." Juu's words fell on deaf ears. Bulma was mumbling to herself and flying around the room, looking for suitable clothes for traveling. "Your Grace..." Juu noticed Vegeta entering the room. He motioned for her to leave and she obeyed, closing the door silently.

"Juu, don't try to stop me. I need to go back," Bulma said hurriedly. She came out of the closet and knocked directly into Vegeta. The impact caused her to stumble back. She caught herself before she could fall and glared up at Vegeta. "Move it, Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked. His given name had just been uttered from her lips; she was indeed irate. "Woman, you are not returning to Sirocco," he stated. Bulma opened her mouth to retort when Vegeta pushed her against the wall and clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with pain before narrowing in anger. "Listen to me, woman, and listen well. I've already let you get away with one foolish act. You will not get away with another. Going back to Sirocco right now will do you no good. You will only get yourself killed. Your double is serving in your place right now. If the Colds are behind this, allow them to believe that you are captured."

Bulma yanked Vegeta's hand. "What if they aren't as easily fooled like you? You were able to tell Maron wasn't me."

Vegeta smirked. "I thought we'd already discussed how your double gave herself away. I doubt anyone knows your habits like I do."

"You barely know anything about me, Your Grace."

"You're right. But I know how you are with me and your double clearly did not," he said. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Vegeta turned her face back to his by her chin. "You will not leave. You are no good in a fight with broken ribs. You are no good to your people dead, either. Let them believe they have you."

"What about Maron? What if they want to kill me? Am I to leave her to die?"

Vegeta simply shrugged. "Woman, what do you think a double is for? If she is to sacrifice her life for you, then she will do it with honor. I guarantee she is aware that that will always be a possibility and she has been trained and prepared for it," he said plainly. Bulma continued to stare at him angrily. "Woman, you aren't leaving. If I have to chain you to a wall in the Hall of the Dead, then I will without hesitation."

She knew everything he said was right. She knew it and she hated that fact. Going back to Sirocco at the present moment would be suicide. Bulma exhaled and relaxed against the wall. The tenseness in her shoulders disappeared and she looked like she was going to fall over. Clearly her adrenaline rush had worn off. "Then what do I do?"

Vegeta moved away from her. "Wait. We have to see where things go from here."

* * *

Juuna stood alone on a hilltop, watching the city of Sirocco. Fires were burning in many places. He could hear people screaming and the clanging of swords. He knew it was a battle lost as soon as he laid eyes upon the scene. He punched the tree he stood next to, grinding his teeth together.  _How the hell did this happen_?

"I knew I'd find you out here," a voice said from behind him. Juuna turned and got ready to draw his weapon. He stopped when he recognized Krillyn. "I would've caught up to you earlier but I tried to see if I could find the queen," he said.

Juuna could see the exhaustion in the other man's eyes. "What did you find?"

Krillyn held up Bulma's claymore. "Just the carriage. The entire guard was dead but Yamcha and the queen were missing. It was a bloodbath there. There wasn't even any sign of Bella," he said.

"No sign of the vulpes?" Juuna appeared hopeful. Krillyn nodded sadly. "Good."

The response took Krillyn by surprise. "Good? How is that good?"

Juuna smirked. "The queen was never in her carriage. She left the fight on the vulpes." He turned away from the city. "We need to get to Regia and we need to get there quickly. But we need to stay off the roads."

"I know a way. It'll take about four days, though." Krillyn looked at their attire. "Perhaps we should get rid of these clothes. We can't afford to be recognized as generals."

* * *

A crow landed on Coryza's hand. She took the message from its leg and unrolled it. After reading it, she smiled and balled it up in her hand.  _I guess I'll be visiting Sirocco in the near future_.


	9. Heat

 

It was sweltering. She had heard of the heat in Saburra but she never imagined it could be anything like what she was feeling. Unlike the forest near the border, the air was not humid. Instead it was dry and still. The sun was baking the earth. Regia was essentially an oasis in the middle of the desert. It dawned on Bulma as she walked through the courtyard that had everything gone according to plan, she would've been shopping for new clothes anyway. Everything she had packed for the trip would've been far too warm to wear.

Bulma took the time to examine the courtyard. The palace was built around it, making a wall. It was quite vast and could pass as a garden if it weren't for the lack of greenery. In place of rose bushes and shrubbery were sandstone statues and carvings. Bulma walked slowly between them. Most were of warriors and a few were of regal-looking women.

"Following me, Your Grace?" Bulma asked as she continued walking down the path.

Vegeta grunted as he continued walking up behind her. His footfalls barely made any noise. Bulma's hearing was nowhere close to his own.  _So how did she know I was behind her_? The king watched as Bulma stopped at a statue and glanced up at it.

"These statues are quite... anatomically correct," Bulma said. She took her eyes away from the statue. "I always thought it was a myth that Saburrans fought in the nude."

"Does the male form still make you squeamish, woman?" Vegeta said, coming up close behind her.

The queen sighed. "No. It never did. It just isn't proper for me to see any man I am not married to in the nude. By the way, you never answered my question. Why are you following me, Your Grace?"

"Given your history of reckless behavior such as sneaking off into the wilderness, it would be unwise to leave you to your own devices. Even if your little bodyguard is following you," he said while looking in the direction Chichi was hiding.

From her hiding spot, Chichi rolled her eyes.  _How does that bastard always know where I am_?

"I assure you Chichi isn't letting me out of her sight for one minute. I neglected to tell her about switching with my stand-in. She was none too happy about that. But don't you have guards to take care of such a menial task as this? I would think your station would be above playing guardian angel to a guest," Bulma said smartly.

"My  _station_  allows me to do whatever the hell I want to do, woman. You should feel privileged that I am gracing you with my presence." Vegeta's voice was completely devoid of any emotion. It made Bulma stare at him for a moment before bursting out into giggles. Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta cleared his throat, not at all appreciating being laughed at. "And what is so funny, woman?"

Bulma gathered herself and shook her head. "Nothing at all, Your Grace." She motioned to two statues near the center of the courtyard. They were the largest and tallest of all the statues; about one story in height. "Who are they?" she asked.

Vegeta followed her gaze and smirked. "According to the history books, they are the founders of Saburra; twins named Hokori and Tsuyo. The old tales say that the brothers conquered and united the tribes of this land before turning it into Saburra."

"Twins, huh?" Bulma walked towards the statues. "You are descended from them?"

"What makes you think that?"

She glanced back at Vegeta. "Wouldn't it be obvious? You are the ruling monarch, are you not? It only makes sense that you'd be descended from the founders."

Vegeta stared blankly at her for a moment before smirking. "I'm told that these two died without heirs. They ruled together. They died together. Their successors took the throne by force. Strength is everything. Whoever is strongest makes the rules. The ruling house has changed at least five times since them. So far, my house has ruled the longest with twelve generations."

That was the strangest thing Bulma had ever heard. She'd always believed that people were born with a divine right to rule. "So anyone can be the king or queen?"

"If they choose to challenge the ruling monarch and win, then they take the throne. Simple as that. Saburrans are warriors, woman. The only thing we know is battle."

Bulma tugged at the somewhat thick cloth of the dress she wore. It was one of Juu's as she had no clothing of her own. The dress' material was not appropriate for the weather she was being made to endure. It was already sticking to her skin in what she was sure were unflattering ways. She tugged at the front of the dress to get it to stop conforming to her chest.  _I have got to get out of this thing before I either melt or set on fire_ , she thought with a huff.

Vegeta could see the discomfort etched on Bulma's face. She was terrible about being discreet. "I have to get you out of that attire, woman," he said plainly.

The queen stopped moving and raised an eyebrow. She could not have heard him right. "Come again, Your Grace? You have to do  _what_  with my attire?"

"Follow me, woman." Vegeta turned on his heel and began walking back towards the palace. Bulma stood there watching him for a moment. Then she walked quickly to catch up to him.

* * *

"How did you do it?"

Coryza turned her head to see Cooler catching up beside her. She was making her way to the front of the palace. The two monarchs were leaving for Zephyrus. "How did I do what?"

"How did you manage to take Sirocco  _and_  the queen?" Cooler asked. He sounded somewhat indignant that he had not been let in on the plan. His mother was fighting the war without him. Coryza stopped walking and faced him. She placed a cold hand on his cheek. Cooler sighed. "Tell me, Mother."

"Does it really matter right now, Cooler?" She turned back around and continued walking. "All that matters is that everything is going accordingly. With the help of Ginyu, we've taken Sirocco. By a simple stroke of luck did we manage to capture the queen herself."

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

They made it outside where a carriage was waiting for both of them. Cooler helped his mother into the carriage and followed her. Coryza situated herself and smiled at her son. "You're the king, Cooler. Her life is in your hands now," she replied.

Cooler sat back in his seat. He heard a few voices outside and then the carriage started moving. His mother was giving him control. What would he do when he reached Sirocco?  _There are a few things I could... convince her to do. She gave her own ultimatum. I will give her mine_.

* * *

At first, Bulma had thought the attire that Saburran women wore was strange. Their clothing was either short and loose or long and billowy. The material was always very thin and always a solid color. The men wore shirts of the same material usually with dark pants. Bulma wanted to question why women would wear such flimsy clothing. Then she remembered the searing heat outside.  _They wear it so they can survive in this weather_ , she thought.

"What are these called?" Bulma asked as she looked at the flowing garment she wore. It was exceedingly comfortable. She looked towards "It feels like I'm not wearing anything at all."

Juu smiled as she put some of the new garments away. "They're called kaftans. Usually the older women where them. The younger women wear those short shirts and long skirts. And the Saburrans are all about comfort here. Clothes are more of a formality than anything. Besides, unless you go nude this is all that you will be comfortable in. There's only a dress code for the soldiers that train on the grounds."

"A dress code? What do they wear?"

"A very tight pair of short pants. They train barefoot and in dirt that they deliberately keep muddy. The women train in heavier and more restrictive clothing; long skirts and sleeveless weighted shirts. I'm told this is to make them as strong as physically possible," she said. Juu came out of the closet and saw Bulma's face. "You are not training, Your Grace. You won't be fighting for at least four weeks and that's if you don't exert yourself too much. If you do, your ribs will not heal correctly."

Bulma twiddled her fingers together. "But I don't have to fight. I just want to see this great tradition of Saburran warriors that Vegeta seems so proud of. Plus, you say it is muddy. I don't want to ruin my new clothes, do I?"

Juu gave Bulma a sideways glance. The queen was batting her big blue eyes at the other woman. Sighing, Juu crossed her arms. "A little help, Chichi?" She nearly laughed as Bulma's sweet look disappeared when Chichi appeared between the two.

"Juu is right, Your Grace." Chichi would not be as easy to convince.

"I don't  **NEED**  either of your permission. I was simply asking to be nice about it. Should I pull rank on the both of you?" Bulma crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "And stop following me in secret, Chichi. While we're here you are to remain by my side at all times. I will not have you lurking about in the shadows. The Saburrans will sense you before you sense them anyway. Juu, give Chichi some clothes as well. We're going to the training grounds!"

* * *

Serori was walking across the field where the women trained. They were sparring against one another, barefoot and covered in mud. Their weapon of choice for the day was the short sword. True to Saburran methods, no one wore armor or any sort of protective wear. Many of the women were littered in bruises and bandages, but appeared completely unaffected by them.

 _That blonde girl told me that the Zephyrean female soldiers are mostly archers with very little experience in any other weapon. The queen seemed quite adept at swordplay. By her stance I can tell she is more proficient with a longsword, though. With her small frame, how can she handle such a weapon in battle_? Serori's musings were interrupted a cracking noise. She turned her head to see one of the women had disarmed another woman and was now pointing her own sword at her defeated opponent. She clapped her hands and all the women ceased their actions. They faced Serori and dropped to one knee, keeping their heads bowed.

"Very good. The sun is high in the sky. Go have your midday meal and return to the barracks to prepare for the next session," she said. The women stood immediately and filed off in three straight lines. As Serori turned to head back to the palace, she raised an eyebrow when she saw her son and Kakarrot approaching. "Why are you over here? You've missed the morning sessions."

Vegeta pulled his gloves off and tossed them at his mother. She caught them deftly and placed them under her arm. "I came to see the women but I see they're already done for the morning. They are training with the men next."

Serori seemed surprised. "Oh? Your father never let the men and women spar with one another. Why the sudden change?"

"They won't exactly be fighting other women on the battlefield, will they? Frieza's army is so poor that even our untrained youth could take them out with even the most basic of self-defense skills," Vegeta responded. He saw his mother narrow her eyes. "I don't mean to say that the women are weak, Mother."

"Oh I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere, however backhanded it was. But if you think they should spar together, then it shall commence. After all, even the Zephyrean queen proved a match for you," Serori turned to walk past him, "and she wasn't even fighting with her best weapon." She could practically feel Vegeta glaring holes into the back of her head. She smirked when she heard him walking to catch up.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta inquired. He knew his mother had only said it to get a rise out of him. It was working. He was not sure whether it was his pride or his curiosity that was driving him to get answers at the moment.

Serori silently chuckled to herself as they neared the palace. "I recall her stance while you two were acting like children back in Sirocco. She seems to be able to adapt her style to whatever weapon she's using, but it was clear that her preferred weapon is a longsword of some sort."

"Chichi did tell me that Queen Bulma uses a claymore most of the time," Kakarrot chimed in, looking thoughtful. "I wonder if Chichi came with her..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at Serori. Just as they were about to go through the fence leading to the palace, it opened. Juu stopped when she saw the Saburrans. She immediately bowed her head. "What are you doing out here?" Vegeta asked. He knew for a fact that Juu was supposed to be helping Bulma pick out new clothing.

"Her Grace wished to see the training grounds," Juu replied. She stepped to the side to reveal Bulma and Chichi catching up with her.

Bulma had not been expecting to run into Serori and smiled when she saw the older woman. So far, she had not seen her since their morning talk. "Good afternoon, Serori. Fancy meeting you out here."

Serori smirked at the young queen. "I was a soldier before I was a queen, Bulma. But why would you want to come out here? It's dangerous and no place for an injured woman like you." She noticed Bulma's state of dress. "You will not be training for a long while."

"I didn't plan on training but I also did not want to spoil my brand new clothes that Vegeta was so kind to have commissioned for me," Bulma said.

"He commissioned clothing for you?" Serori turned around to reveal her son. "That was mighty kind of you, son. Perhaps you should show our guest around the training grounds. You have fifteen minutes to kill before everyone makes it back here for the afternoon session. I must decline in joining you all, though. I'm too famished myself." She stepped around Bulma and Chichi to go inside. "Have fun!" she threw over her shoulder.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. She had no idea that he had been behind her mother. Kakarrot was with him. She glanced slyly at Chichi. Her bodyguard was determined to not look in Kakarrot's direction. On the other hand, he looked like he was itching to talk to her. Inwardly giggling, Bulma looked back at Vegeta. "I would love a tour, though."

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest. "Tough because you aren't getting one. You've done far too much moving around. How many times do people have to tell you that you need to heal, woman. You," he nodded towards Chichi, "take her back to her rooms and make sure she stays there."

"You have no authority over me,  _Your Grace_. I showed you where my army trains. I think it's only fair that you return the favor."

"Woman, you couldn't handle the things that go on in here."

"You've said I couldn't handle several things before, Your Grace; one of those being  _you_  in combat. I think I handled all the challenges you've thrown at me quite well. Now are you really going to disobey your mother?"

Vegeta glared down his nose at Bulma. Even though she was slightly shorter, she seemed to be looking down on him. Sighing, he turn on his heel and began storming back towards the pitch. Donning a smirk that would make him proud, Bulma followed after Vegeta.

"You two coming?" Kakarrot asked Chichi and Juu. Juu politely declined and headed back inside. Chichi shuffled her feet. She saw Bulma catching up to walk beside Vegeta. Then she looked at Kakarrot's kind face. With a huff, she stalked past him. Kakarrot shook his head and closed the fence behind her. She was going to be a tough one to crack.

Bulma watched as men were emptying large barrels of water onto the already muddy field. Then they would drag some sort of metal sheet across it to make is smooth. After a moment, she could see no evidence that anyone had walked on the pitch.  _That's amazing. But why make it so muddy_? She looked down at her own feet and saw that her toes were already covered in the mud. The bottom of her long skirt was already wet with the soggy dirt. She noticed Vegeta had begun walking again. She jogged to catch up with him. She was amazed at how much more effort it took to do so.

"Slow down! Walking in this mud his hard. My feet keep sinking down and getting stuck in it."

Vegeta snorted. "Consider yourself lucky that you aren't wearing weighted boots," he said snidely.

"Weighted boots? Isn't this resistance enough? Why add that extra weight?"

"Training with resistance greatly improves strength and speed. Imagine reaching your peak speed while training in this mud and with weighted clothing. When you're out on the battlefield, you'll be even faster and more adept at using such speed," Kakarrot answered from behind them.

Bulma nodded. "It's like training against gravity. But isn't so much constant resistance a strain on the body?" They passed another pitch where the groundskeepers were working to water and flatten out the ground. "I'm getting tired just thinking about such training. I will admit that it is a pretty smart technique, though."

Vegeta and Bulma walked in silence while Kakarrot managed to engage Chichi in small talk. Bulma caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Kakarrot mostly asked questions about what Chichi liked and told her about himself. Aside from Bulma, Chichi had very little experience at being social. When did she have time to socialize? She was always tailing Bulma.

 _This should be good for her. I can't remain her only friend. Plus, Kakarrot looks like he really wants to get to know her_ , Bulma thought, stealing a glance back at them. Chichi appeared completely out of her element from receiving so much attention from Kakarrot. Her job was to blend in, not stick out, and Kakarrot was giving her his undivided attention. It felt completely strange and Chichi had no idea how to react.

"Kakarrot seems to like Chichi," Bulma said to Vegeta. He'd been silent for the longest. "I'm surprised he's such a friendly guy, considering he follows you around all the time. One would think that surly attitude would easily rub off on him."

Vegeta grunted. "That buffoon is not as simple-minded as he portrays himself to be." He stopped walking as he heard the sound of feet approaching. The soldiers were coming from their meal.

Bulma followed his line of vision and saw the large group of Saburran soldiers returning to the different pitches. Their clothing was fresh and they looked please ready for anything. The women followed behind the men. Bulma considered herself to be fit and toned but Saburran women looked like their bodies were sculpted to perfection. She supposed they all had inherited great genes. Bulma had yet to see one out-of-shape Saburran.

They all seemed to take notice of Vegeta and immediately dropped to one knee facing the king. Vegeta looked over them. There was no commanding officer with them. He found this strange and looked over at Kakarrot. "Who is overseeing this session?" he asked.

Kakarrot cleared his throat. "I think Raditz is supposed to be in charge. I don't see him here, though. I wonder where he could be."

Vegeta grunted. It looked like he was going to have to take charge. "This session you will be training together. Pair up. Top male and female will eat well tonight," he said.

The soldiers all rose up and immediately paired up. At Kakarrot's whistle, they began viciously sparring. They had no weapons, just their bodies. They were fast. They were strong. They were precise with their movements. Bulma had only seen such prowess with the Praestes. She looked at Chichi, who was watching the spars with an interested eye.

"So are you any good at hand-to-hand, Kakarrot?" Bulma asked loudly. She knew it was a stupid question. She could see even Kakarrot thought it was a ridiculous question to be asking. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Well, Chichi is pretty good as well. Maybe you could give her a good fight. I'm afraid I am not a good match for her when we spar together." Chichi slowly turned her head to look at Bulma. Her queen was smiling mischievously.

"I'm up for it if she is," Kakarrot said happily. Chichi turned her head and shot Kakarrot a glare that could melt glaciers.

Bulma clapped her hands together. "Well, I suggest you get ready, Chichi."

Like Bulma, Chichi was already dressed in the traditional uniform for the female trainees. She started to mumble angrily to herself as she trudged to a relatively deserted area of the pitch close to a small armory. She turned to face them and motioned for Kakarrot to come to her. Smiling, jogged over to her.

"Woman, Kakarrot is no lightweight," Vegeta said as he watched Chichi crack her knuckles. The moment Kakarrot stopped in front of her, she punched him square in the face. It was not hard enough to even be painful, but it got Kakarrot's attention.

"That's just fine." Bulma smiled up at Vegeta. "Neither is Chichi."

Kakarrot soon learned that while she might not be Saburran, Chichi certainly was formidable. She was fast, agile, and ruthless with her attacks. There was no let-up in her assault. Her strikes were perfectly placed in spots that would either do the least amount of damage or render him stunned. She clearly was not fighting to injure him too badly. She appeared to think she was in charge of the bout. So when Kakarrot easily snatched her hand out of the air and pulled her arm around her back, Chichi was visibly angry with the turn of events.

"You're really good. You'd fit right in with our women," Kakarrot said in her ear. Chichi rolled her eyes and elbowed him with her free arm. His grip loosened and she kneeled. With a spin on one foot, Chichi tripped him up. She stood up straight and raised her right leg in an axe kick. Kakarrot rolled out of the way just in time to miss her heel.

Vegeta watched the spar between Kakarrot and Chichi continue with a critical eye. Chichi was good; he'd give her that. However, Kakarrot was doing her a great disservice by not fighting to his full potential. There were many opportunities for him to simply overpower Chichi but he did not. He was pretty sure that Chichi knew he was holding back as well. The raven was not taking it well, either.

Chichi kicked Kakarrot down to the ground. He glanced up goofily at her. Growling low in her throat, Chichi whirled on her heel and stalked off towards the wall of weapons. She picked up two of the closest objects and walked back to Kakarrot. She tossed him a staff. Though he caught it deftly, Kakarrot disregarded one essential rule. He took his eyes off of her.

Bulma giggled as she watched Kakarrot struggle to block Chichi's onslaught. She knew her bodyguard was proficient with almost every weapon. By now, both Kakarrot and Chichi were covered in the mud on the pitch. Chichi's ponytail had come down at some point. She was blocking, parrying, and attacking Kakarrot relentlessly. Kakarrot looked like he was enjoying himself and was smiling as their spar continued. Chichi appeared to be getting more and more frustrated with her inability to keep him down. She planted her staff in the mud and used it to vault over Kakarrot. He immediately whirled on her but Chichi disappeared in her signature cloud of smoke. Kakarrot blinked at her sudden disappearance. He looked up when he saw Chichi attacking him from the sky.

 _How did she_... Kakarrot raised his own staff to block. The force of Chichi's strike broke the staff and she hit Kakarrot on the head. He stumbled back and landed on his backside in the mud. Chichi relaxed her stance and looked at Bulma. Just as she tossed her staff to the ground, Kakarrot tripped her up and she fell forward on her face into the mud.

Bulma erupted into laughter at the two sitting in the mud. Her ribs hurt with her laughing but she could not help herself. She laughed even harder when Chichi rolled over, her entire front covered in the thick mud. She closed her eyes as she listened to her queen laugh at her expense. "That had to be the most intense spar ever, Chichi! You never spar with me like that!"

Chichi sighed. "I'm glad you find such pleasure in this, Your Grace. My life is but your entertainment," she said dryly.

"Oh Chichi, don't be like that!" Bulma feigned hurt.

Chichi grunted. She could feel someone standing over her, blocking the sunlight. She opened her eyes and saw Kakarrot standing over her. He was offering her his hand. Chichi stared blankly at him for a moment before begrudgingly taking his hand. Kakarrot pulled her to her feet faster than she anticipated and she went flying into his chest. Her recovery was swift and she stepped away from the tall Saburran who was smiling kindly at her.  _How is he always so damn happy? It's almost sickening_ , she thought as she watched him warily. Shaking off her discomfort, Chichi moved quickly to Bulma's side.

"Chichi, you should go and wash up," Bulma said, looking at how filthy her friend had become.

"I cannot leave you alone, Your Grace. Remember what happened last time I did?" Chichi crossed her arms.

"I remember it clearly. I won that fight, remember? Now go and clean up. I'm sure Vegeta here will keep me as safe as possible." Bulma patted Vegeta on his shoulder. He discreetly flinched and glared at Bulma. "You can come right back, Cheech. It'll only be for a little while." Bulma smiled.

The sworn guardian narrowed her eyes at Vegeta before looking back at Bulma. "Fine. I will not be gone long." Chichi turned on her heel and began stalking back to the palace. Bulma gave a little motion with her head and Kakarrot followed after her.

Vegeta watched Kakarrot tag after the Zephyrean queen's bodyguard. He was surprised at Kakarrot's forwardness with the raven. She always seemed so serious. In essence, she was the exact opposite of Kakarrot. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta went back to examining the trainees. Bulma caught up beside him and said nothing as the monarchs watched.

It only took Bulma five minutes to break the silence. "So why so many women in the army? The women in my army are mostly archers and stay out of the main battles. I'm pretty much the only exception. Well, the Praestes are masters of many styles."

"Women are not exempt from battle. Women may be physically weaker than men, but they do have higher thresholds for pain," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Bulma asked as she watched a man twist a woman's arm behind her back. She swore she could hear the sound of her shoulder being dislocated. The woman inhaled sharply but wriggled out of the hold quickly. With a battle cry, she whirled on her opponent and laid him out with her good arm. She gingerly took hold of her dislocated shoulder and with one swift movement popped it back into place.

Vegeta smirked and nodded at the victor. She bowed and ran off to presumably go get properly bandaged. Then Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Childbirth, woman. It is no simple task bearing Saburran sons and daughters. If a woman can survive that she can survive anything."

Bulma smiled. "Nice to see you appreciate women so much."

"Simply stating the obvious."

* * *

Maron sat quietly in the queen's quarters. She and Yamcha had been returned to the palace in Sirocco. Seeing the great city ransacked saddened her greatly. She wondered if the queen had gotten to Regia safely. She stayed behind during the ambush. Did she make it out alive or did she die right there? Being locked in the queen's quarters did not afford her much. She had not even seen Baba. Did they make her prisoner as well or did they kill her? There were so many questions Maron needed answers to.

Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts once again, the door to the sitting room opened. Maron looked towards it. Her eyes widened minutely at who walked through the door. It was that white-haired man she'd seen around the palace. While she worked as a maid for Bulma, she had seen him occasionally talking to the queen. She'd never thought much of him except that he was good-looking and his accent was unlike anything she'd ever heard.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace," he said as he took a seat across from her. Maron said nothing but just watched him. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Not really," Maron said, giving off the air of superiority and bravery that Bulma gave off. The façade was hard to pull off for a usually reserved and shy girl, but she managed. So far, no one had figured out that she was only Bulma's stand-in; not even Yamcha.

"I came to give you a little information regarding what's happening," the red-faced man said. He seemed to be perpetually blushing for some reason. Perhaps it was his natural skin tone...

"Let's hear it," she said.

"My leader, Ginyu, has sent for our employer. They will be here within a week," he said.

Maron was trying to rack her brain for this man's name.  _It was something that I've never heard before; something exotic_. The name came to her as her eyes focused back on her visitor.

"So you were a spy planted by Coryza. How juvenile, Jeice. At least I had the testicular fortitude to face Coryza myself. Such an indirect approach is nothing short of cowardly," she said while crossing her arms. "If you've nothing else to say, then leave. You've told me nothing I couldn't figure out for myself."

Jeice laughed a bit. "I don't think Coryza sending a spy ahead was such a bad idea." He stood and walked around the couch where Maron sat. "It worked, didn't it?" Without waiting for an answer, he left the room.

The queen's doppelganger let out a long sigh and relaxed her posture.  _Coryza will be here soon. What will she do? Killing Her Grace is quite counterproductive and will only lead to uprisings among the people. She needs Her Grace alive in order to control the masses_ , she thought while gazing out the window.  _I sincerely hope Her Grace is okay_.

* * *

Vegeta squeezed the armrest on his chair. He sat at the head of the dining table. His mother, Kakarrot, and a few of his advisors were also gathered around the table. The food had already been laid out and was waiting to be attacked by the Saburrans. Kakarrot looked like he was in pain as he stared at the smoked slab of meat before him. He glanced over at Vegeta with large, pleading eyes. Vegeta sighed and looked over at his mother.

Before he could speak, Serori spoke herself. "We will wait for our guest, Vegeta. It is only polite."

"Is it polite for her to be fifteen fucking minutes late? This is ridiculous! All she was doing was changing clothes. It doesn't take long to put on one of those outfits you women wear! Is she dying the cloth and sewing it together herself?" The king was past the point of frustration. He was starving and nothing got in the way of a Saburran and their food. Nothing.

Serori looked up as Vegeta suddenly rose from his seat noisily. "And just where are you going?"

Vegeta kept stomping towards the doors to the dining hall. "I'm going to find the brat and drag her here by her painfully bright hair!" Just as he reached for the door to open it, it swung open to reveal Bulma. He wanted to berate her for her tardiness but the words died on his lips when he took in her appearance.

Bulma was wearing a kaftan that matched the color of her cerulean eyes almost perfectly. Her hair was braided much like Saburran women did their own hair. She was a far contrast from the sweaty mess she had been earlier in the day. When she noticed it was Vegeta standing in front of her she smiled lightly and nodded towards him. Vegeta closed his mouth and stepped to the side to allow her entry.

"I'm so sorry for being late. You all did not have to wait for me." Bulma hurriedly moved over to the table. She glanced around and sat at the end opposite from Vegeta's seat. Chichi saw there was nowhere to sit near Bulma, but there was a free seat next to Kakarrot. Sighing inwardly, she moved swiftly and sat down without looking at the friendly Saburran soldier.

The king stalked back over to his seat and sat down roughly. He'd been temporarily distracted by Bulma's presence but now his stomach was starting to cloud his thoughts. "May we eat  _now_ , Mother?" Vegeta gave Serori a pointed glare. She raised an eyebrow at him before reaching for her goblet and taking a sip. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta reached for a slab of meat and put it on his plate. Immediately after that, the rest of the table began eating.

Bulma watched in awe as the Saburran men ate. They ate so much and so fast. She was aware of how much a Saburran could put away after seeing Vegeta nearly devour an entire horse on his own. She shifted nervously as she ate her own food. She was not used to such quiet dinners. Usually Baba was there to speak to her about something. Even her advisors spoke with her during her meals. She sighed and wondered if Baba was all right. To her knowledge, no one else from her traveling party had arrived in Regia yet.

"So what do you think of the palace, Bulma?"

The queen glanced up at the sound of her name. Serori was looking at her. Sitting up straight, Bulma cleared her throat. "I think it's beautiful. I was very taken by the courtyard. The statues are magnificent. Vegeta gave me something of a little tour," she said. She stifled a giggle when she saw Vegeta glare at her from across the table.

"I did no such thing," Vegeta countered.

"Chew your food before you speak, son," Serori said while cutting into her meat. She gestured to the other men around the table. "You may hang around with these heathens but that doesn't mean you have to eat like them." She looked deliberately at Kakarrot, who was too busy stuffing his face to notice that he'd just been insulted.

Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta and looked back down at her food. "So when will Frieza arrive?" she asked.

Vegeta glared at her again. "In two days, maybe sooner. My scouts should be back before then." He noticed the look Bulma was giving him. "You are not to be seen by Frieza or his men. At least until we get a reason as to why Frieza is here."

"To challenge you," Bulma said as if the answer should have been plain as day. She watched the entire table look at her. Clearing her throat, she sat her eating utensil down and clasped her hands together. "It was part of the deal I made with Coryza."

"And what was this deal, Your Grace?" Bardock asked. Bulma had not really noticed him before. He looked exactly like Kakarrot with the exception of a darker tan and a scar on his face. "How did you come to make a deal with the Colds?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "Well, the deal was that if Frieza could defeat His Grace in a fair one-on-one fight, then I would hand over my kingdom. If not, then she would retreat from the land. Frieza believes he is coming down here to stage a battle when in reality his men are going to turn him over. If you defeat him, you are allowed to do as you please with him."

Everyone stared at Bulma. Paragus, one of Vegeta's advisors cleared his throat. "Is that exactly how you worded it, Your Grace?" he asked.

"Maybe not the  _exact_  wording, but close enough. Why do you ask?"

Vegeta startled everyone by slamming his empty goblet down. He rose from his seat and stomped down to Bulma's end of the table. He took her hand and pulled her up from her seat. "A word, woman." Without waiting for an answer, he dragged her out a side door in the room.

Chichi stood to follow after them but Kakarrot touched her arm. She glanced down at him and he shook his head. "She'll be fine. Vegeta won't do anything to hurt her," he said reassuringly. Slowly, Chichi sat back down. She also knew the Saburran king would not lay a hand on Bulma. That did not mean she had to like him dragging her queen off.

* * *

Bulma wriggled out of Vegeta's grasp as he dragged her through the darkened corridor. Only the moon afforded them any light through the tiny slits of windows on the right wall. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you dragged me all the way out here?" She subconsciously rubbed her sore ribs.

Vegeta faced her and noticed her gingerly rubbing her side. He had forgotten all about her injuries and he felt a bit of guilt about manhandling her so roughly. Hurting her was not something he wanted to do. He did want to get something through her thick skull, though. "Woman, I can't believe how utterly stupid you have been these past couple of weeks! You run off in the middle of the night alone. Then you run off to see that ice bitch and attempt to make some sort of twisted deal with her. The Colds take everything very literally," he said.

The young queen shook her head. "Literally? How could my demands possibly have been misconstrued? We both know that Frieza has no chance against you or any high-ranking Saburran officer in a  _fair_ fight. Even Coryza knows that. If anything, she seemed relieved to get Frieza off her hands, From what I've gathered through my network, he'd been nothing but trouble for her," she said. She watched Vegeta run a hand through his hair. Bulma had picked up on that particular tick he had. He only did it when he was frustrated. She took a few steps towards him. "What's wrong, Your Grace?"

"Woman, you must word your demands better. You only gave Coryza requirements for Frieza and I. You never said anything about what would happen to Zephyrus in the interim. You should've told her that until the battle between us was over that Zephyrus was to be left untouched. That witch took advantage of that loophole. She also probably sent that fake notice telling you to leave Zephyrus so that you would be outside the safety of the walls of your palace. You never told her that  _ **YOU**_  were to be left alone until all of this was over."

Bulma's eyes widened. Like a fool, she had believed that those things were understood. The Colds had been assailing her borders for years and not once had she ever attempted some sort of deal or truce with them. This was the first time and it clearly had gone horribly awry. She sank own to her knees and held her head down. "So what do I do? I can't leave my kingdom defenseless like this, Vegeta. I feel like I'm abandoning my people. It is my fault this has happened."

Sighing, Vegeta approached her and stood in front of her. Seeing her in such a defeated pose was not becoming. She was stronger than that. "For now, you will do nothing. I can't begin to imagine the plans she has for you, or rather your double. But until this thing with Frieza is done, you will remain hidden and heal. No one outside of this palace knows you're here and they have been sworn to secrecy. Once I am done with Frieza, you may reveal yourself to him. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta. She had not realized he'd come so close to her. Half of his face was shadowed but she could make out the stern look on his face. "I've made such a mess of things. Maron will probably die and my people will be slaughtered." She tried in vain to hold the tears in her eyes. She lowered her head so that Vegeta would not see her cry. It was the first time she had done so in years.

Her shoulders gave her away. The way they trembled let Vegeta know that she weeping and trying desperately to keep him from seeing it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reached down for her. Taking hold of her right arm, he tugged gently to get her to stand. Bulma complied and wiped furiously at her face. When she faced him, her face was puffy and her eyes were glassy but the tears were gone.

"Weeping does not become you, woman," Vegeta said.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't cried since my parents died. Then again, I'm not even sure I cried then. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." Bulma turned her head and gazed out the window. "I have to find a way to fix this. I..." She quieted as Vegeta took hold of her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Woman, you need to learn patience. Rushing will only lead to defeat. We'll plan a course of action after I'm through with Frieza," Vegeta said quietly but firmly. Bulma nodded. Vegeta released her and she turned away to leave. Vegeta walked over to the window and looked out of it.

Bulma stopped at the door leading back to the dining area. Before she opened it she turned back to look at Vegeta again. "Vegeta?" She watched him look away from the window in her direction. "Thank you." Before he could respond, she went through the door.

Vegeta watched Bulma disappear through the door. He shook his head.  _She is far more trouble than she is worth_ , he mused.

* * *

Frieza finished reading the message his stepmother had sent him. It was about how she had taken Sirocco and imprisoned the Zephyrean queen. Apparently she and Cooler were heading there now to confront her. Frieza balled up the tiny piece of parchment and tossed it in the lantern. He was making great time to Regia and could probably make it there by midday the next day.  _Vegeta will be mighty surprised to see me. Taking down that fortress he calls a palace shouldn't be too hard. Now that that woman has been subdued, I won't have to worry about reinforcements_ , he thought.

"Lord Frieza?" came a voice from outside Frieza's tent.

"Enter," Frieza responded. A tall pale man came inside the tent. Behind him were two other men. All three were armed. Frieza found this strange but said nothing. They'd already caught Saburran scouts that had been tailing them. It was better to be safe than sorry. The men stared down at the young prince. Frieza noticed that they had not said or done anything since coming inside the tent. "Is there something you need? If not, get the hell out."

The tallest of the men moved towards Frieza. Before the prince could do anything, he was knocked unconscious. The tall man faced the other two. "Gather him up. We're leaving in twenty minutes."


	10. Strange Clouds

 

"Have you decided what you want to do with her?" Coryza asked as she stared out the window of the carriage.

Cooler looked towards his mother. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's why I asked."

The Ostruman king snorted. "I've come up with a few ideas. The one I'm leaning towards should be entertaining. It's more an ultimatum than anything. I'll make her chose between marriage and death."

Coryza turned her head towards Cooler. "Cooler, you should know better than anyone that forcing marriage on someone never ends well. She'll kill you in your sleep."

"Or wait eighteen years and kill me so that her child can take the throne?" he retorted sardonically. Coryza rolled her eyes, sighed, and looked away. Cooler snorted at his mother's reaction. "I'm only teasing, Mother. No need to get all sour on me."

"Yes, well your  _teasing_  needs a bit of work. Besides, your father planned on putting Frieza on the throne, even after I did my duty and gave him a proper heir. As far as I'm concerned, he got what was coming to him." She noticed the look Cooler was giving her. "I was a woman scorned, Cooler. If the Child Queen chooses to follow through with your proposition, then you must promise her something; something to keep her from smothering you in your sleep."

"I was thinking of only letting her remain as queen to her people. She'd only need to be with me when I request her. Other than that, she could happily remain in Sirocco and just give me control of her land and armies. Life goes on as if nothing ever happened. Simple."

Coryza nodded. "And if she refuses?"

"I'll let my imagination run on that one."

* * *

Serori looked out into the marketplace from her place on the steps leading to the palace. From her perch, she could see Bulma sitting on the side of one of the fountains. She was surrounded by some of the children who dwelled inside Regia walls. Wearing a white skirt and cropped shirt, she appeared almost angelic among the children. They all seemed to want her attention and she tried her best to give it to all of them.

"She certainly has a way with the younglings," Serori mumbled to herself.

"That's only because they haven't heard that venomous tongue of hers yet," Vegeta grumbled from behind his mother. He heard her chuckle softly as he walked up beside her. "Who told her to leave the palace? In case she's forgotten, she's supposed to be in Zephyrus under lock and key."

Serori looked at her son. "Did you not see the poor girl this morning? She looked so down. Besides, I gave that blonde girl a few tips on how to get Bulma to safety should anything happen." The call of a bird distracted both Serori and Vegeta. They glanced up towards the sky and saw the bird in question. "A hawk? Well that can't be good."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He turned to see that Bulma had stopped at a vendor and was looking over whatever he was selling. "I'll go alert the army. Bring the woman back inside. She cannot be seen by anyone under Frieza's control," he said.

"As you wish, son." Serori began descending the steps.

* * *

Vegeta's council had gathered in less than ten minutes. They stood in the barracks, discussing the new development. The Saburran army did not send written messages using crows. Instead, they used different types of fowl. A hawk meant that a foreign and possibly hostile presence was getting closer to the citadel-like city.

"Are we sure this is Frieza?" Paragus asked.

"Who else could it be? We already know Frieza was heading here. Coryza is most likely headed to Sirocco with Cooler. The scouts have not reported any other invading army except Frieza's," Nappa replied.

Bardock nodded. "True. But let's not forget that we've lost some scouts in the process. We're also still waiting to hear back from the scouts His Grace sent to the Gran Bosque," he said. He turned his attention to Vegeta. "Any plans, Your Grace?"

Vegeta flinched at how Bardock addressed him. Somehow, the sound of that honorific no longer felt right unless it was coming from a certain blue-haired siren's mouth. He mentally shook off his discomfort and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let them come. However, no soldier remains alive."

"Not even Frieza?" Raditz seemed confused at Vegeta's orders.

"Frieza is my responsibility. The rest of the army is disposable. Ready our men for combat. Kakarrot, make sure the woman and her sidekicks remain invisible. In case any soldier gets away, we can't have them knowing about her survival." Vegeta turned on his heel and began to walk away. He had to arm himself.

* * *

Bulma was saddened when Kakarrot came to usher her back into the palace. She had been having a good time with the children of Regia. While they were definitely different from the children in her country, children were still children. They were inquisitive about everything from her hair as to why she was so pale. One of them had even suggested she get more sunlight.  _I suppose I don't spend that much time outside anyway. I'm only outside when training or walking the streets_ , she mused.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chichi asked Kakarrot. He seemed surprised that she'd willingly spoken to him and gave her a wide grin. Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why are we being forced back into the palace?"

"Well, we're about to have a few visitors. Since Her Grace is supposed to be held captive in Sirocco, we can't let anyone see her. We have to keep up the illusion that she's still a prisoner," Kakarrot said as he escorted them up the large steps leading to the palace.

The queen glanced around and saw soldiers people coming through the streets. They looked like normal citizens. Then she remembered that Saburrans did not fight with armor. The men and women were dressed as simple commoners. Glancing up, Bulma could see that the archers who were usually lazing about were alert and staring out towards the far wall.

"Kakarrot, is there a place I can watch?" Bulma asked as they went through the large front doors.

Kakarrot looked down at her. Vegeta said just to hide her, but he never said she could not watch. He usually did not read between the lines of his best friend's orders, but now seemed to be as good a time as any to make an exception. He looked around for a moment, making sure no one was listening. Then he leaned in closely to the women. "Go down this hall and make a left at the fork. Four rooms down on the right, there is a small room with a few windows. You should be able to see and hear everything from there. Make sure you stay low and maybe you should wrap your hair up, Bulma. I've gotta go now." He walked off away from them.

Juu noticed Chichi and Bulma looking at her. Sighing, she started to walk towards the indicated corridor. "Follow me."

* * *

Frieza was fuming. He was bound and also tied to the horse he was perched on. One of his high-ranking soldiers walked alongside the horse, holding the reins. He made a mental note to kill this soldier later on. He glared towards the front of the procession to see he second-in-command leading the way. He would have to go as well. This whole situation was unacceptable.  _And I bet my left nut Coryza had something to do with this. Does she plan on just handing me over to the Saburrans? What purpose does that serve_? Coryza's reasoning for sending him to Saburra was simply to let Vegeta know of her intentions of moving on Sirocco. Such a move was likely to draw him out of Regia so that another wave of Ostruman soldiers could take the city.  _Clearly all of that was a lie. The next time I see that bitch, it won't be pretty_...

The procession of the Ostruman army had entered the city of Regia about 10 minutes ago. The walk to the palace was longer than Frieza initially thought. He glanced around at the residents of the great city; all dark-haired and dark-eyed. Their clothing was simple and most were barefoot on the hot sandy, cobblestone of the streets. They gave the group vicious stares and pulled the children away from the horses. Frieza smirked as he saw some of the young women moving to make room for them. If there was one thing he could applaud the Saburrans on, it was that their women were fine specimens indeed.

The closer they got to the palace, the barer the streets got. They passed through something of a marketplace and the army stopped right at the steps leading to the palace. Waiting at the foot of the stairs were two large, brawny men. Frieza recognized one of them as Bardock, one of the advisors to the past king. Apparently he still held his position.

"We wish to see King Vegeta. We are here on business, not to battle," Frieza's former right-hand man said loud enough for everyone to hear. Frieza rolled his eyes.

Bardock took his eyes off of the man before him and gave the army a good look. They were armed to the teeth and even a few archers were poised to strike if things went sour. The older man brought his attention back to the soldier before him. "You brought an entire battalion for  _business_? For what reason do you need to see the king?"

"We have something, or rather  _someone_  for him." The soldier made a motion with his left hand. Bardock felt Raditz tense beside him and shook his head. The man was only motioning towards Frieza, who sat bound to a horse a few yards back.

"Very well. The king should be here momentarily," Bardock said easily.

A few nervous moments passed before everyone heard Vegeta's deliberate steps as he descended the steps. He was looking over the army that crowded the streets. It was a good size, but they had no idea they were surrounded and completely outnumbered. He was pretty sure that his army was not even needed; the women and children in the surrounding dwellings could have easily done away with the majority.  _Yes, Saburran women are probably far more vicious than the men, especially when they're young are endangered. A foreign army would definitely put them in a merciless mood_ , he thought with a sense of pride in his people.

As he reached the landing, Vegeta's eyes drifted to the man who was apparently the leader of the expedition. He set about playing along with the charade for the moment. "You crossed the border, entered my land without my consent, and yet you do nothing but head directly for Regia without conflict. What trickery are you up to?" he asked the man.

"King Cooler offers you vengeance. He also offers a chance to put this conflict to rest with a bargain," the man said.

"Oh? Your  _king_  bargains with another's life?" Vegeta nodded his head towards Frieza. "If that is how your  _king_  treats his own blood, how can I trust anything he says?"

"You have the Queen Mother's word that no danger will befall your kingdom as long as you keep up your end of the deal."

Vegeta nodded. "So now it's  _Coryza's_  word I'm supposed to trust? Forgive me if I am not that easily persuaded. It is laughable, seeing how she killed her own husband and is now offering up her stepson for slaughter by my hand. The Colds are anything but trustworthy, least of all to their own blood. It runs as thin as water." He took in the appearance of the taller man. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Zarbon, Your Grace," came the somewhat confident reply.

Though Zarbon put on a brave face, the young king could smell the fear rolling off this man in waves. He was terrified of what was to become of him and his men after Frieza was handed over.  _As he should be_ , Vegeta thought drolly.

"And I am just supposed to allow you and the rest of this army to waltz back the way you came without so much as a fight?" Vegeta inquired blandly.

Zarbon cleared his throat nervously. "I am in no position to tell His Grace to do anything. However, I humbly request that you allow us to leave without further conflict. Our only orders were to deliver Prince Frieza," he replied quickly.

Vegeta nodded and turned away from the man to look at Bardock and Raditz. His eye caught something in a window of the palace. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Bardock and Raditz for their counsel.

* * *

Bulma sank a bit lower beneath the window. She was positive that Vegeta had just seen her. She could hear what was being said rather clearly. It seemed like the entire city was listening even though only those within the immediate area could hear. While she had been listening to the conversation, she found herself being distracted by the noble demeanor of Vegeta. He just seemed so regal in this situation. Bulma had never paid much attention to men before meeting Vegeta, but she had to admit that he was quite easy on the eyes. He was wearing what she could only assume was what Saburrans went into battle wearing: a sleeveless shirt and pants that conformed to his body's every curve with white boots. Bulma almost certain that in real battle, the shirt was optional.

"Did you hear me, Bulma?" Chichi's voice broke through Bulma's thoughts.

"Huh?" she mumbled. She felt Chichi elbow her and she turned her head sharply. "What is it?"

Chichi rolled her eyes. "They're bringing Prince Frieza to the front. Do you think they'll fight right here and now?" she asked.

Bulma stared at Vegeta as he spoke to Bardock and Raditz. "No. I don't think he plans on fighting Frieza at all. I think Vegeta has something else planned," she said quietly.

"Knowing him, he'll have the army kill the Ostrumans just for wasting his time," Juu said with a snort. Both Chichi and Bulma glared over at her. She shrugged. "What? The Saburrans are warriors. If you haven't noticed, they live for that kind of thing. King Vegeta sure puts enough emphasis on it."

"I don't see the point in killing the Ostrumans if they're just giving Frieza up without a fight," Chichi said, voicing her displeasure. "It's unnecessary. They've been nothing but respectful."

Juu snorted again. "You two are unbelievable when it comes to your optimistic beliefs. I actually expected you to be a little more  _versed_  in this sort of thing, Chichi. You are technically a soldier. Maybe following Bulma around has made you forget the darker side of war," she said sarcastically. Chichi opened her mouth to respond to Juu's accusation when Bulma nudged her.

"Something is happening."

* * *

Vegeta faced Zarbon again. The tied-up Frieza stood beside him, looking like an angry hornet. Smirking, Vegeta observed the two. "I take it you're directly under Frieza," he said. He stepped up to Frieza and grabbed him by his tied hands. "Betrayal is a nasty bitch, isn't she?"

"She certainly is," Frieza growled out at him. Vegeta grunted and pushed Frieza towards Raditz. Raditz grabbed him and held him still.

In one swift movement, Vegeta drew his sword and impaled Zarbon through his stomach. He twisted it, earning a pained gasp from Zarbon. "I will not play Coryza's little game. I am not a pawn she can use at will. I am not her own personal executioner," Vegeta said slowly as he pulled the sword from Zarbon's abdomen. Zarbon was standing still as stone with his eyes wide. He fell to his knees seconds later and Vegeta relieved him of his head. Vegeta turned his back on Zarbon while sheathing his sword and began ascending the steps to the palace.

Frieza watched in veiled horror as Zarbon's head rolled around on the ground and his blood stained the cobblestone. "I see you and the Child Queen have the same penchant for beheading people," he said quietly. Vegeta heard Frieza's comment clearly and simply smirked as he continued to ascend the steps. Frieza turned his head to look at Vegeta. "You know Cooler won't let this go unpunished. He liked Zarbon very much. Are you really just going to let an entire army roam free in your lands?" Frieza asked with a small grin.

Vegeta stopped walking and faced Frieza once again. "I didn't plan to," he said simply. Frieza's grin disappeared.

* * *

Bulma's eyes widened as she watched the slaughter begin. The Ostruman army was attacked from all sides. They never saw it coming. There were screams of agony and the sound of metal meeting metal. She watched as Vegeta kept leisurely walking up the steps. He did not look back once. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Bulma got to her feet and ran out of the room. Chichi and Juu looked at one another before rising and chasing after her.

The king was coming through doors of the palace when he saw Bulma turn the corner. He slowed his pace and watched her run towards him. "Woman, running is doing nothing for your injuries," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"What are you going to do with Frieza?" Bulma asked quickly. She could still hear the sounds of the massacre going on just outside the palace.

"Toss him in the deepest, darkest part of the dungeon and leave him in there until I feel like it. Would you like to have a word with him?"

"He most likely knows that Coryza has taken Sirocco and thinks that she has me imprisoned. Since he isn't going anywhere in the near future, I don't see the hurt in rubbing it in his face that he's been betrayed for what amounts to no reason," Bulma responded. She smiled when Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"So you want to rub it in his face? Such a wicked woman you are," he said.

"I'm not wicked." Bulma uncrossed her arms and stepped up to Vegeta. "By the way, I loved how you handled this situation. Such grace and flair is hard to come by in a warrior like yourself."

Vegeta watched her warily. He leaned down towards her a bit. " _Grace_  is not something I equate with being a warrior, woman. Your flattery will get you nowhere. You will not pick up a weapon even to hand it to someone else until you are completely healed."

Bulma frowned and sighed. "I wasn't buttering you up. Can't I just give you a compliment?"

"Woman, no one gives compliments just for the sake of it."

"I think what you mean is that  _Saburrans_  don't give compliments for the sake of it. I am not a Saburran. So take my compliment. Your ruthlessness is to be admired," Bulma reached up and wiped a bit of blood off of Vegeta's face, "Your Grace."

The situation was eerily similar to when Bulma had been the one covered in blood after severing a man's head. Vegeta did not move has her thumb wiped the blood of Zarbon away. He found that he was somehow frozen by her touch. Neither noticed how Bulma's hand lingered on his face, almost cupping his chin. Only Serori clearing her throat behind Vegeta knocked them out of their stupor.

Serori smiled as she watched Vegeta and Bulma step away from one another as if they had been caught doing something very, very naughty. She kept her thoughts to herself and continued to walk towards them. "Frieza is being taken to the dungeons beneath the barracks. The streets are running red with blood. I doubt a single Saburran soldier was injured in that mass execution. It could hardly be called a  _battle_ of any sort. One would've thought they would've put up a better fight than that," she said.

Vegeta grunted and looked back at his mother. "Bardock will have them thrown in the Fovea. I can smell the rain already so the streets will be cleansed naturally and the rainwater will drain through tunnels. Problem solved," he said bluntly. Serori nodded but Bulma appeared confused.

"Fovea? What's that?" she inquired.

"A deep hole that no one knows where it leads. Some say if you fall in it that you will simply end up on the other side of the world. I don't know about that but I do know that even in the storm season, it does not even fill with water," Serori answered.

"So you'll just toss the bodies down there?" Bulma glanced between Serori and Vegeta. Serori nodded curtly. "Well that doesn't sound nice. In Zephyrus, we burn the bodies and scatter their ashes in the wind as a sign of respect."

"Pyres are reserved for those who have died honorably in a great battle, woman," Vegeta said with a smirk. He began to walk away. "Perhaps after I've eaten I'll be inclined to take you on a little excursion to see Frieza. Until then, woman," he tossed over his shoulder.

Bulma watched him go. "Until then, Your Grace."

* * *

Later, Vegeta inhaled as he looked out over Regia from his balcony. Just as Serori had described it, the streets were red with blood. The bodies of the slain were still being carted off. For the most part, the streets remained empty and the blood-soaked cobblestone was visible to him. The smell of blood mixed with the smell of the incoming storm and the king relished it. From the sound of the thunder, Vegeta figured the storm was an hour or two away.

His mind shifted from the storm to Bulma. Eventually, they would have to go back to Zephyrus. As soon as her ribs were healed enough to do so, they would have to confront the Colds in Sirocco. But what about Frieza? Where does he fit into all of this? It occurred to Vegeta suddenly that he did not know enough about Cooler to guess how he would react to certain situations.

 _Coryza usually acts on her own. The war has been fought solely on her terms. Cooler has had almost no say in it. How would Cooler respond to news of Frieza's execution? Surely it would not be as apathetic as Coryza's reaction. He seems to value family quite a bit more than she does. Or does he_... The fact that Vegeta could not predict Cooler by his personality bugged him to no end. The actual ruler of Ostrum was a complete mystery to him.  _Perhaps Coryza planned it this way_.

A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts. Before Vegeta could stop him, Ponos bounded towards the door and nearly went through it before Vegeta's harsh whistle sounded. "Heel," the king said. Ponos sat back on his hind legs and watched as the king opened the door. A few servants stood there with trays of food. Vegeta opened the door further and they came in to set his table. One of the many servants held a large tray reserved for Ponos. He sat it down in front of the canis. However, Ponos did not eat. Instead, he looked at Vegeta. The king was paying him no mind, instead watching as his own place was being set. Once the servants filed out of the room, Vegeta took a seat and glanced over at one of his most loyal friends. "Eat," he said. Both of them dug in.

* * *

"Do you not think them completely barbaric, Bulma?" Chichi asked as she brushed Bulma's hair. She sat out in the courtyard with Juu and Bulma. The queen was sitting beneath Chichi, staring at the statues.

"I think they're magnificent," Juu said wistfully. "They're naturally gifted warriors. I'm sure if you give an untrained boy a weapon, he could easily take out a seasoned veteran in any other army."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Children fighting... That's preposterous and  _barbaric_."

Juu chuckled. "Says the girl who has been training to fight since she could walk. By your logic, the Praestes are the most  _barbaric_  people on Tenebris. Your kind is bred for battle."

" _My kind_  is just as Zephyrean as you or the queen. We are not  _bred_. We are just a clan that are the sworn protectors of the Royal House of Zephyrus." Chichi sat the brush down and began braiding Bulma's hair once more.

"Leave it down for now, Cheech," Bulma said softly. Chichi appeared confused for a moment, but then began to take the braids out. Bulma looked up at the darkening sky. Like Vegeta said, clouds were rolling in and she could smell the unmistakable scent of rain. "The strength, poise, and discipline that the Saburrans have shown should be admired and applauded. They are not barbaric in the least. That is just their way. I'm sure some of our customs seem a bit off to them."

"Like funeral pyres for invading armies?" Juu piped with a smirk.

The queen chuckled. "Like funeral pyres for invading armies. Although, I am curious to see what that giant hole looks like. The  _Fovea_ , I believe it is called. A giant hole with no end?"

"It's probably nothing more than a sunken well," Chichi replied. "A really, really deep well."

A flash of lightning made all three ladies glance up at the sky. The following thunder made them flinch. Juu stood from her place across from the other two women. "We should get inside. I've heard the storms in Saburra can be quite the spectacle," she said, still looking at the sky warily. Both Bulma and Chichi had also stood but Chichi was the only one moving to leave with Juu. "Your Grace?"

Bulma continued to gaze up at the large mass of clouds as they rolled in. She shook her head. "I'll come in a moment. You two go ahead without me." Sensing that Chichi was about to object, Bulma looked in her direction. "We're in a secure courtyard. There's only one way in or out. I'm pretty sure I'll be safe for the next five minutes."

Chichi bit her lip but did not say anything. She nodded and started to walk towards the entrance to the courtyard. Juu followed her, looking back a few times at their queen. Bulma's back was to them as the wind began to blow.

After her compatriots were gone, Bulma closed her eyes and stood still. It had been a while since she'd just stopped and listened to the wind. As she listened to the wind howl around her, the sky was growing darker as the storm settled over Regia. A few light drops of rain began to fall. Bulma opened her eyes and looked up. She could see the lightning dancing inside the clouds, the thunder being the soundtrack to the light's dance. Wind, rain, and thunder.  _Music to my ears_ , she thought.

* * *

Vegeta walked outside. He'd seen the woman's two stooges going back to their quarters without her. If she was not with them, then where was she? Ponos walked slowly beside him. As if the canis could sense who Vegeta was looking for, he took a turn down another hallway. Vegeta raised an eyebrow; Ponos was heading towards the courtyard. Sighing, he followed after his animal companion.

"It's about to storm, mutt. Why've you led me out here?" he mumbled quietly. Ponos came to a stop once they were outside. He sat back on his hind legs and looked forward. Vegeta stepped around the large animal and a gust of wind nearly toppled him. Blinking a few times, he looked ahead of him and he was unsure of what he was seeing.

Bulma was sat on the ground several feet away from him. She was soaking wet and covered in blood. She was crying. Her cries were almost primal in nature. It sounded as if she was experiencing agony, rage, and sorrow all at once. What was she so upset over? And why was she so wet? It was barely sprinkling outside. Where had the blood come from? Was it hers? Before Vegeta could come to any conclusions about Bulma's state, the sight of her seemingly melted away.

 _What the hell was that? Was it some sort of vision_? Vegeta blinked a few times and recognized his surroundings as the palace's courtyard. Bulma was still several feet away from him, but she was standing with her back to him. Her hair was completely down, something he had not seen before. The sheer length of it astounded him. He could see why she kept it in such elaborate braided styles. Bulma appeared to almost be swaying in the wind as she stood there. What was she doing? Vegeta watched her for a few more minutes in silence before stealthily moving towards her.

"Did they not teach you the importance of remaining indoors during..." Vegeta found himself on his back with Bulma's foot on his chest and looking down the business end of his own weapon. How and when had he been disarmed?

The Zephyrean queen blinked a few times. She seemed to notice that it was Vegeta in front of her and not some intruder looking to kill her. She rolled her eyes. "Damnit, Vegeta! I could've killed you!" she yelled at him.

"It would've been fun watching you try," Vegeta retorted while leering up at her. He watched the little queen's eyes widen with anger and tried to keep himself from laughing.

Bulma removed her foot from his sternum and pushed the tip of the sword where her foot had been. "It doesn't look like it would take much. It would be awfully hard  _not_  to kill you from this angle, Your Grace," she said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. His right hand shot up and grabbed Bulma's arm. He pulled her forward as he rose to a sitting position. Bulma gasped as she was still holding his sword to his chest. The king expertly disarmed Bulma. She ended up kneeling with his face mere inches from hers. His sword fell to the ground beside them. For a moment, all they did was stare at one another, unsure of what was to come next.

"I could've hurt you, Vegeta. You... frightened me," Bulma admitted quietly. The rain was now coming down at a steady pace.

"You could never, woman," Vegeta stated calmly.

The two entered another long silence between them. Bulma's hair was now soaked and sticking to her head and Vegeta's normally gravity-defying mane was somewhat lax now. Vegeta took notice of how pale Bulma had gotten. He could see her shiver slightly. Unlike him, she would not be able to stay too long in the rain without getting cold.

"You should go inside, woman. Your feeble body will freeze if you stay out here," he said.

Bulma blinked out of the stupor she was in. "I resent being called  _feeble_ , Your Grace. I am as strong as they come and I will go inside when I damn well please," she said.

"Such language from a queen is unbecoming."

"You're definitely one to talk when it comes to the proper language of a monarch." Bulma slowly moved away from him. Vegeta stood up and offered his hand to her. She glanced at it before taking it. He pulled her up. Bulma crossed her arms as she watched him retrieve his sword from the ground. "Sorry about that whole  _trying to kill you_  thing. You just really shouldn't sneak up on me. Training with Chichi has its perks."

Vegeta looked at the Zephyrean queen as he sheathed his weapon. By now, they were both drenched. Vegeta stepped forward and took a lock of her hair into his hands. Bulma stood still as stone, watching as he examined her. He really had no concept of personal space, but she was not about to push him away. Instead she closed her eyes as his hand came close to her cheek. Vegeta noticed her shiver slightly as his hand grazed her cheek.

"As I said before, you could never," he whispered his reply.

* * *

Kakarrot walked swiftly down the halls of the palace. He could not find Vegeta anywhere. The soldier had been searching for at least 30 minutes. The palace in Regia was not exactly small so the task was indeed tedious. It was not until he saw Chichi and Juu walking towards Bulma's guest quarters that he felt he might actually get somewhere. He noticed that their queen was not with them. Luckily he caught Chichi's eye and waved his arm at her. She quickly looked away and pretended she did not see him. Smiling, Kakarrot began running towards them.

Before Chichi could push Juu down another hallway, Kakarrot caught up to them. He maneuvered his body right in front of them and smiled that big cheesy grin of his.  _He's the only one I've never seen smile in a completely non-malicious way. Why is he so different from the rest of his compatriots_? She noticed he did not seem to even notice Juu there and was looking directly at her. Feeling her cheeks heat up, Chichi glanced away.

Still smiling for having achieved the desired effect, Kakarrot looked at Juu. "Have you seen your queen?" he asked.

"We left her in the courtyard. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Juu crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't suppose anything is especially wrong. But I'm trying to find Vegeta. I can't find him anywhere and I really need to find him."

Chichi turned her eyes back to the Saburran. "So why are you asking us about Bulma?"

Kakarrot shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Well, uh, lately they seem to sorta," he tapped his index fingers together, "be drawn towards one another. I figured that wherever she is that he might be close by. I'm actually surprised she isn't with you two."

"Bulma is not  _drawn_  to that..."

"We left her in the courtyard. She wanted some alone time," Juu said, preventing Chichi from surely saying something that might offend the Saburran officer. Though he was much more affable than most Saburran men, Juu knew Kakarrot would not take kindly to any insults involving his king and best friend.

"Thanks!" Kakarrot ran past the two as a thunderbolt struck.

* * *

Bulma unconsciously flinched at the sound of thunder. The storm was beginning in earnest.  _I should really go inside_ , she told herself. But she liked being so close to Vegeta. He was giving off the heat she needed to keep from freezing. "Will you take me to see Frieza?" she asked.

Vegeta held her chin and raised her head. "And what could you possibly have to say to him?"

"Oh I'm sure he knows something we don't know about Sirocco. We could learn a lot from him."

"And you're certain he will talk?" Vegeta noticed the glint in her eye as she smiled innocently at him. "You are sure?"

The queen stepped up closer to Vegeta. "Well, he might not talk... at first."

Ponos' growl caught Vegeta's ears. He'd almost forgotten the animal was out there with them. He tore his eyes away from Bulma just as Ponos pounced on someone who walked through the doors. The canis began to wrestle with whoever it was. Vegeta rolled his eyes when he noticed it was just Kakarrot.

Kakarrot maneuvered himself around so that he was on top of Ponos. He looked up at the king and smiled. "Hey, Vegeta! I've been looking all over for you! Why are you two out in the rain?" he asked. It did not escape his notice that the two monarchs were scandalously close to one another.

The king took a small, barely noticeable step away from Bulma as she turned to face Kakarrot. "That's none of your concern. Why have you come looking for me? What do you want?"

Kakarrot released Ponos and made it to his feet. "Well, the scouts made it back. They brought some people with them; two men. One is really short and the other sorta looks like that blonde girl. They're in the infirmary getting patched up."

Bulma's eyes lit up and she began walking towards Kakarrot quickly. "Was the short guy bald?"

"Uh, yeah," the Saburran replied. The queen smiled and rushed past Kakarrot. "Wait! Do you know them?" He turned and faced Vegeta, who was approaching him at a much slower pace. Vegeta shook his head and followed after Bulma, motioning for Ponos to come along.

* * *

When Bulma made it to the infirmary, she could hardly contain her glee has she saw Krillyn and Juuna examining their newly wrapped wounds. Without thinking of her own healing ribs, she ran towards the two and pulled them into a hug before they could escape her.

"It's nice to see you too, Your Grace," Krillyn said quietly. Bulma released them and looked them over in silence. "We're fine. These are nothing major. Just some cuts that needed re-wrapping and cleaning. We'll be okay."

Bulma nodded slowly. "You must tell me what happened to the others. How is Sirocco? What about Maron? Did she get away with the Royal Guard and Yamcha? Did anyone else sur..."

"Let them answer one question before you ask twenty more," Vegeta said as he entered the room. Bulma turned her head and glared at him. "They can't answer if you're constantly flapping your lips."

"You know what..."

"The Royal Guard was slain and the carriage was empty when I found it," Krillyn quickly stepped in. He knew how Vegeta and Bulma could argue for days once they got started. "Maron and Yamcha were not among the bodies there. Many of the detail were either killed or dragged back to Sirocco."

"What about Sirocco?"

Juuna sighed. "The city was under siege when I made it back. I met up with Krillyn and we decided to come here to see you."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was here? How did you know I wasn't in the..."

"I saw you escape on Bella with Chichi. I didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to follow you," he replied.

The queen nodded and took in what they were saying. Then she turned to face Vegeta. "Take me to him."

* * *

Frieza looked at the shackles around his wrists. The chains were bolted to the ground. They were long chains that gave Frieza the freedom to walk around his cell, but he still could not too far to the door. The Saburrans had not said much to him since chaining him to the floor. He just sat quietly in the dimly lit cell, listening to the storm outside.

 _The Saburrans aren't as barbarous as I initially thought. At least they have the decency to keep these cells clean_ , the prince thought.  _What shall I do when I get my hands on that loathsome woman_? He thought of all the ways he could kill Coryza for embarrassing him like this.

The sound of a door opening brought Frieza out of his musings. He sat up straight as he heard several footsteps. Soon, Vegeta's body came into view. Smirking, Frieza relaxed against the wall as the king came to a stop in front of his cell. "The good king has arrived. You'll have to excuse me if I don't rise for the occasion," he retorted.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and brought out a key. He swiftly unlocked the door and stepped in. After surveying the room for possible threats, he glanced at Frieza. "Woman," he called. Vegeta almost laughed when he saw the look on Frieza's face.

The Ostruman prince watched Bulma walk around Vegeta. It had been so long since he had actually come face to face with her that he'd almost forgotten how far she'd come from being a chubby-faced girl with big glassy eyes. Even though she was currently soaking wet and far from her best, he could see why Cooler had something of a soft spot for her.

"You seem surprised to see me, Frieza. I understand that we haven't seen one another in quite a while, but surely I cannot have changed all that much since our last meeting." Bulma stopped advancing and stood at least 10 feet away from Frieza as he sat against the wall. She watched him rise from his seat and begin approaching her.

"I suppose I should be surprised to see you. For whatever reason, my stepmother seems to think that you are in Sirocco, being held as a prisoner in your own palace," Frieza said plainly. The chains on his shackles caught and he could not go any further. However, he was only a few feet from Bulma. Had his hands not been bound, he would have been able to reach out and touch her from his position.

Bulma narrowed her blue eyes. "In a way, I am being held captive in Sirocco. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Tell me what I can expect from them."

Frieza snorted and turned his back on Bulma. He began walking towards a small cot in the far corner. "I thought it would be clear as day how Coryza operates, little queen. She has never been one for the direct approach. She'll probably just blow a lot of hot air to get that idiot to come out of hiding." He made a gesture towards Vegeta. The Saburran king let out a low growl and Frieza flashed him a grin.

"Everyone knows how that vile woman thinks. Tell us about Cooler."

"Cooler?" Frieza sat down and faced them. "What's there to know? He's a pigeon for Coryza. He does whatever she says without question. He's only king in name, but I'm sure you already knew that. But every now and then he surprises me."

Vegeta became interested in their conversation. "How so?"

"You think I'll just hand you over such sensitive information? No one truly knows the workings of my brother's mind except for me. There are things about him that even Coryza doesn't know and he will do anything to keep it that way."

"Things like what?"

Frieza looked at Bulma and laughed. "Let's just say that you were very smart to politely decline his marriage proposal. Though your method of said declination might have given him some... inspiration."

This made Vegeta glare at the back of Bulma's head. "He proposed to you?"

Bulma chose to ignore his inquiry for now. She trained her gaze on Frieza once again. "So you will tell me nothing?"

Frieza yawned and relaxed back on the cot. "Why should I? You've got me chained up like some common criminal. No. I will sit here and patiently wait. I will sit here and think of the different ways I can slit that pretty little ivory neck of yours."

The queen simply grunted and turned on her heel. She left the cell without another word. Vegeta waited a moment, still glaring at Frieza. Then he left as well and tossed the keys to a guard. Frieza's grin never left his face.

* * *

Bulma was storming down the hallways of the palace. She was almost to her quarters. She could hear that Vegeta had caught up with her, but she did not slow down. "I need to go back, Vegeta. I can't stay here," she called over her shoulder. "I don't care what you say. I'm leaving in the morning and that's..." The words were caught in her throat as a hand closed around her right arm. In a flash, she found her back against the wall and Vegeta trapping her against the wall. "Vegeta..."

"Damnit, woman! We've had this discussion several times already. You are not going  _anywhere_  but to your quarters. If I have to chain you down there with Frieza, I will. You'll only be walking into a trap and you know it. Why can't you fucking understand that?" Vegeta's voice was low and while his threat was light, his voice made it sound as if he planned on executing her.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! What the hell don't  _you_  understand, Vegeta? I have a duty to my people and..."

"You have a duty to  **LIVE** , woman. What good are you to your people  **DEAD**? You claim you hate being known as the  _Child Queen_ , but right now you are doing nothing to dispel the notion of being anything more than a brat who throws a tantrum when things don't go her way." He was getting extremely frustrated with how incredibly stubborn Bulma could be. He knew he had his moments, but this was ridiculous. He watched her bottom lip tremble in anger. She was two seconds away from screaming her head off at him. Vegeta dropped his left arm from the wall and put his weight on his right arm. He leaned in closer to Bulma's ear. "In this alliance, we are supposed to protect one another. I am trying my damnedest to protect you, but you are fighting me off at every turn. Let those who have sworn to protect you do their job." His voice had gone from harsh to somewhat soft.

Bulma inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She relaxed the tension in her body and looked away from Vegeta. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm not accustomed to just sitting by and waiting. I'm not used to losing." She faced Vegeta once more. "You know, Baba always told me I was too emotional. She said I needed to start thinking with my head instead of my heart."

"The old bat was right." He placed his free hand over her heart. "You only need to fight with your heart," he whispered. Their noses were touching. Bulma subconsciously lifted her head to meet his. Just before anything could happen, the door beside them swung open. Vegeta quickly moved away from Bulma and glared at the intruder.

Chichi knew she had just interrupted something by the way Vegeta was trying to set her on fire with his eyes. It also did not help that Bulma's face was flushed with embarrassment. Then she took in Bulma's general appearance. "Your Grace, you're soaked! You must change before you catch your death! Being in those clothes cannot be good for your ribs," she said. She motioned for Bulma to come inside quickly.

"Give me a moment, Cheech. I'll be right in." Bulma noticed the incredulous look her guardian was giving her. "I mean it. Vegeta won't let me go anywhere anyway."

Vegeta watched Chichi give him one last withering glance before returning to the room and shutting the door. "That raven is too familiar for my liking."

Bulma chuckled. "No more familiar than Kakarrot is with you." She turned her head towards him. Taking a few steps up to him, she paused for a moment. Then before Vegeta could react, she rose up and pecked him on his cheek. "Goodnight, Your Grace." Bulma did not allow Vegeta to respond. She quickly went into her quarters and closed the door softly, leaving a bewildered Vegeta standing there.


	11. Scheming

 

Maron looked up from her meal as the door to Bulma's quarters opened. She sat up straight and held still as someone entered. When she saw it was only Baba, she relaxed and went back to her food. Baba closed the door and moved quickly over to Maron. "Have they told you anything I don't already know?" Maron asked.

"Other than that Cooler is coming, I know nothing at all. They still believe you are Her Grace?" Baba kept her voice low. When Maron nodded Baba relaxed a bit. "I don't feel quite right saying  _good_. Who knows what Cooler has in store for you."

The doppelganger giggled as she finished her meal. "I'm sure he isn't as bad as his family. I've heard that he is the mellowest out of the lot of them. I'm sure I could come to some agreement that buys Her Grace some time," she said hopefully.

"Your optimism is to be admired, child. However, never think that Cooler is any better than his mother or half-brother. If anything, he is worse." Baba took a deep breath. The old woman was tired. She secretly feared her days were numbered. Whether her end came naturally or by some other force, she was unsure.

Maron noticed Baba's distress. She cleared her throat and the old woman looked up at her. "Have you seen Yamcha, Baba? They separated us as soon as we got here. I haven't seen him since. Do you know what they've done with him?" she inquired.

Baba nodded. "He's being held in one of the cells beneath the palace. I've made sure no harm has come to him. He is strong and understands his duty."

"Do you think Her Grace made it to Regia?" Maron whispered, looking down at her hands. "Everything happened so fast. All I remember is her telling me that we were almost there and then everything went south after that."

"I'm positive she made it to Regia without incident. However, it would not be prudent for her to return right now; not with the Colds coming. Rest assured that King Vegeta will not allow Her Grace to come back so soon no matter how much she begs. The best strategy right now is to keep the Colds in the dark about your identity." Baba sighed again. "You do know what the possibilities of this are, right?"

Maron took a sip of the water that was in the goblet between the two women. "I'm aware of all the scenarios that come with this job and I'm honored to be in such a position to protect Her Grace. If I must die, I will," she said plainly. Baba smiled. It was the most sincere Maron had ever sounded. Maron placed the goblet back on the table between them. "But why do you say Cooler could be worse than his family? From how Her Grace described him, he seemed more... placid."

Baba nodded and began to stand. Maron moved to help but Baba stopped her with a hand. "Before Queen Bulma was born, the former king and queen went to Ostrum on business. I accompanied Queen Bellezza because she was pregnant with Her Grace at the time. Cooler was a boy of four years. He was quiet, well-behaved, and extremely polite. He mostly stayed near his mother because of his shyness. Now, I have been in the presence of many monsters in my time here on this plane of existence. Of all those evil souls I encountered, Cooler's was easily the darkest soul of them all." She noticed the appalled look on Maron's face. "The windows to the soul are one's eyes. In all my many, many years, no eyes have given me such fright as Cooler's narrow red eyes."

* * *

Serori stood at the gate of the training pitch. From her spot, she could see the various groups training. What she was watching was the comical spar going on between Kakarrot and Chichi. The tall officer was fighting nowhere near his potential, but he had to assert his dominance every now and then to keep Chichi honest. Unsurprisingly, Bulma was sitting on a rock watching them. It did surprise Serori to see her son sitting beside her on the large rock watching along with her.

The young king always preferred to be in the thick of battle, not sitting on the sidelines. Serori could see the bandages that were still wrapped around Bulma's torso just under the small training shirt she wore. The young queen was talking away. Vegeta was not responding too often, but Serori could tell he was at least listening to her.

"Why are you all the way over here, Your Highness?"

The Queen Dowager turned her head to see Bardock standing behind her. "I didn't hear you coming. You shouldn't sneak up on me," she said lightheartedly. "To answer your question, I'm merely observing the proceedings. Vegeta is overseeing much of the training today. I believe your eldest and Fasha are also down there."

"Fasha? I suppose it is her day to work with the women." Bardock stepped up beside Serori. He noticed his youngest son fighting with the Zephyrean bodyguard. "That young woman could easily pass for one of us. But why is Kakarrot doing her such a disservice by not fighting to his potential?"

"Probably because he fancies her." Serori noticed the confused look on Bardock's face and rolled her eyes. "Do not tell me you haven't noticed, Bardock. It's so obvious. He has been pursuing her since they first met during Bulma's birthday celebration. Look how happy he is around her," she said as she nodded in their direction.

Bardock studied the scene. It was clear Kakarrot was pulling his punches.  _It clearly does not make the raven happy. She's ready to rip his head off, spar or not_ , he thought. Bardock did admire the fight in Chichi, though. She was definitely made for battle and would fit right in among the warriors of Saburra. Bardock's gaze traveled to the rock where the two young monarchs sat. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Vegeta make some sort of remark. The blue-haired queen giggled and a hint of a smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. It was not his usual malicious smirk, but one of amusement.

"The Zephyrean queen is getting mighty cozy with King Vegeta," he said gruffly.

"You think so? Vegeta is simply protecting her from further harming herself. Bulma is quite hardheaded; not too far from Vegeta himself in that category. I'm just happy they're getting along now. All that bickering was doing my head in," Serori said.

The advisor cleared his throat softly. "You do not see anything wrong with them becoming so familiar?"

"We're supposed to be allies. I think such an agreement works better when the parties involved can tolerate one another's presence without simultaneously thinking of the best and most efficient way of killing the other. Don't you agree with that?" Serori looked at him pointedly.

"I suppose. However, their familiarity could be a distraction. King Vegeta is very single-minded."

Serori glanced back over at her son. He was listening to Bulma talk again. "Perhaps that is a blessing. He has given his word to protect that young woman just as he took the oath to protect the people of Saburra. Vegeta puts his all into whatever task is set before him and this is no different. As for them becoming  _familiar_ ," she turned her gaze back to Bardock, "I'm perfectly fine with it. I'd rather him occupy his time with such a beautiful and engaging young woman like Bulma before some random floozy."

Bardock smirked at her words. "I suppose you're right. Now if only Raditz could find someone similar..."

* * *

Bulma sat leaning back on her hands with one knee brought up on the large rock. Vegeta sat next to, cross-legged and cross-armed. She could only giggle softly at his rigid position. "Don't you ever relax? It must be exhausting holding your body in such a stiff position all the time."

Vegeta glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "We are taught correct posture from the time we can sit up on our own, woman. Slouching so lethargically is ungainly."

"Whatever, Your Grace. Everything is  _ungainly_. Besides, Kakarrot has terrible posture compared to you."

"Kakarrot is also a third class buffoon."

"But he's your best friend."

Vegeta scoffed at such a claim. "We are not  _best friends_ , woman. I have no  _friends_ , least of all one as dim as Kakarrot."

Bulma smiled. "You keep telling yourself that, Your Grace. Besides," she sat up and mirrored his position, "I'm your friend."

"We are  _not_  friends, woman."

The young queen mock pouted at Vegeta. "You know you like me, Your Grace. Why deny it?"

"Woman, I like you like I like a cobra bite."

"I imagine something like that would make you feel  _alive_  so I'll take it," Bulma said, sticking her nose in the air. The two lapsed into silence and watched Kakarrot and Chichi continued their bout.

As the silence remained between the two, Vegeta retreated back into his thoughts. He looked at Bulma as she watched the sparring match. His mind went back to the conversation with Frieza. Narrowing his eyes, something came to his attention. "Cooler proposed to you?"

The question startled Bulma. She had been intently watching Chichi's movements and mentally lamenting at how she would never be as good as her bodyguard when Vegeta gave his inquiry. She turned away from Chichi and Kakarrot to look at him. "What?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Frieza mentioned a proposal from Cooler and how you were right to turn it down. Was it a proposal of marriage?"

Bulma stared blandly at Vegeta for a moment. "Yes, it was. He sent a messenger not too long before my day of birth. The message brought to me was that everything would end if I took his hand in marriage. Naturally, my response to such a request was to tell him that I want no part of such an arrangement." She giggled for a moment, glancing up into the sky. "I believe my exact words were to tell him to  _go fuck himself with an iron rod_."

"How... colorful," Vegeta said dryly.

"Yes, well, it was an assassination attempt in reality. Chichi saved me, but then I beheaded the messenger and sent his head back to Cooler. After that, I went to the Shrine of Menipi and met... What's wrong, Your Grace?"

Vegeta was in deep thought once again. He barely felt Bulma touching his shoulder. "I find it strange that he would send a messenger to give you such a proposition and virtually in the same breath attempt to have you killed. It doesn't make too much sense."

The young queen shrugged. "I did not think too much on it. I did ruin a perfectly good dress, though," she said cheerily. She noticed the cynical look Vegeta was giving her. "Perhaps it was just a do-or-die type deal. If I had agreed to it, I'd live. If I didn't, I'd die. I'm not sure Cooler could put much more thought into it than that. He's never struck me as the type to think past his nose."

"Cooler is not as daft as he would have you think, woman. Those who feign stupidity rarely are." Vegeta glanced back out at the pitch towards Kakarrot and Chichi. "Stay away from him at all costs. Never find yourself alone in a room with him."

Normally, Bulma would smile at Vegeta's obvious concern for her wellbeing, but something made her shiver. Perhaps it was the way Vegeta gave his warning. She simply nodded. "What about you? Do you go through the same tireless advising to get married and produce strong sons that will lead great armies and beautiful daughters that every man will lust after?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not plan on  _marrying_  anyone and it'll be a cold day in hell when I allow my council to dictate that foolishness to me."

"Yes, I suppose a wife and child would cut down on your brooding time, Your Grace," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta glared back at her but said nothing in rebuttal. With a giggle, Bulma went back to watching Kakarrot and Chichi.

* * *

Coryza entered the throne room of the palace in Sirocco. It was deserted and the large ivory curtains were drawn. She began moving forward towards the steps to the thrones. There were two thrones; one sitting higher than the other. Coryza immediately recognized the highest throne.

"The Throne of the Gale," she whispered. She held her dress up and began ascending the steps. "A second throne?" Coryza stopped walking at the lower throne. It was smaller and far less magnificent that the Throne of the Gale. After a moment of examining the small marble throne, Coryza ascended the steps to the Throne of the Gale. She circled it, examining every inch of the stunning throne. She came to a stop directly in front of it.

"Go ahead, Mother. Take a seat." The icy woman turned her head towards the door of the throne room. Cooler was leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed. "Will you not sit?"

"I cannot sit in this throne," Coryza said. "No one can just take a seat on the Throne of the Gale, son. The throne chooses who is worthy of it. It destroys who is unworthy. It is very similar to the Terran Throne in that nature. Only the chosen can sit upon them."

Cooler scoffed and began ascending the steps. "What a load of shit. A monarch restricted from sitting on his own throne? The damn chair will burn before that happens," he said haughtily. He examined the spiked chair. "Doesn't appear like it would be all that comfortable in the first place."

Coryza rolled her eyes. "That is one of the features of this chair. You see horns and uncomfortable spikes. The chosen will see and feel nothing but the most comfortable chair they have ever sat upon."

"How do you know all this useless stuff, Mother?"

Coryza began descending the steps. She kept her back to Cooler as she spoke. "Some of us that are not lethal with weapons must find other ways to be as deadly. Knowledge can be just as powerful as the mightiest thrust of a sword, my son."

* * *

Maron sat on the couch in the queen's sitting room. She was dressed down to a long silk robe and two handmaidens sat beside her. They were silently working on mending various articles of clothing while Maron worked on an embroidered handkerchief. The sound of the door opening gave the two handmaidens pause. They looked up while Maron simply ignored the new presence in the room.

"You've grown so beautiful since I last saw you."

The doppelganger shrugged. "I was no more than thirteen the last time we spoke face to face. Did you really think I would stay the same over the course of five years?" Maron did not look up once. She could feel the girls shivering beside her. They were terrified. "Ladies, go draw me a bath. After the king leaves, I would like to bathe."

"Yes, Your Grace." The handmaidens stood and curtsied swiftly to Cooler before hurrying out of the room.

Cooler walked further into the sitting room and glanced around. The room was so... feminine. Unlike his own quarters back in Palatium, it was decorated with bright and vivid colors. They almost hurt his eyes. He could smell some sort of incense burning somewhere in the room. He found the offending incense on an end table next to Maron. He sat on the couch opposite hers and relaxed in it.

"Haven't you anything to say, Cooler? You've come so far to see me. Surely there must be something you want to say to me." Maron sat her embroidery on the end table and finally looked up at Cooler. "If you don't mind, I'd rather this conversation be over sooner rather than later. I have a bath waiting for me and I prefer to bathe in hot water," she said curtly.

The Ostruman king stared blankly at Maron for a moment. Then he smiled. "You're feisty. I love that in a woman. It is why I am willing to spare you. You are strong-willed and apparently you are not too shabby with a sword. What is your preferred weapon?"

Maron found the way he was talking quite disconcerting. Even though nothing about his posture said he was a threat, he still rubbed her the wrong way by just his eyes. She could see what Baba had been talking about. "A claymore," she answered.

"That's such a large weapon for someone of your stature..."

"I'm sure you did not come here because you were interested in the type of weapon I intend to slay you with. State your piece and then be gone," Maron said brusquely.

Cooler's smirk disappeared for a moment. Then he leaned forward. "I'll give you one last chance. Be my wife," he demanded.

Maron crossed her arms. "And I'll tell you one last time:  _go fuck yourself with an iron rod_." She sounded as resolute as she hoped the queen would sound in such a situation. Still, she had no idea how Cooler would react to such a response.

To say he reacted poorly was an understatement. Before Maron could defend herself, Cooler had backhanded her with his right hand. Maron fell to her left and onto the floor. For a moment, she thought she saw stars. She could practically feel the bruise starting to form on her right cheek. Maron gathered herself and turned over to face Cooler. He was standing domineeringly over her. She made it to her feet and pulled herself up to her full height.

Cooler grabbed her by the chin and turned her head to see her cheek. "You're tougher than I thought. There will barely be a bruise there."

"The women I train with hit harder than you. Perhaps staying off the battlefront has made you... weak." Maron knew she was baiting him. He definitely had a short fuse.

He thought about her words for a moment. "Such a mouth you have on you. You remind me far too much of Vegeta," he grumbled. "Besides, it is best that you don't bruise. Mother won't like it if any harm comes to you sooner than necessary."

She had to test his limits. "Do you always obey your mother? Or do you only obey her when she wants to fuck?" The way his face contorted prepared Maron for the explosion. She jerked away from him just as he reached for her once again. As she shuffled backwards, she tripped over the long train of her robe. After stumbling for a moment, Maron ended up on her backside again. This time, Cooler was on her before she could recover.

Cooler's hand closed around her neck and held her against the floor. He leaned in closely to her. "You are going to die either way this goes. Whether it be after you have given me an heir or whether it be tomorrow for your insolence, you will  _die_." He took a lock of Maron's blue hair in his free hand and smirked evilly. "With that second option, I could always put it off for a bit."

It didn't take long for Maron to realize what he meant. Her eyes widened and she began thrashing about beneath him. Cooler managed to pin her hands above her head and hold her legs together with his own. He leaned down closer to her face. Maron made a snorting noise and spit a good bit of mucus and saliva in Cooler's face. He yelled out and slapped her again. Maron continued to fight to free herself but Cooler did not release her. Finally, she raised her head up quickly. Her forehead made contact with his nose.

That was when both doors to the room opened. The two handmaidens came through the bedroom door and ran to Maron, pushing at Cooler. The Ostruman king was holding his bloody nose and had released Maron. Coryza had entered from the front of the room. She saw her son and then saw the handmaidens helping Maron to her feet. It did not take a detective to figure out the situation. Maron was glaring malevolently at Coryza as the woman approached Cooler.

Cooler got to his feet and was about to go after Maron once again when Coryza put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Go and tend to that wound, Cooler." When Coryza saw her son was not going to obey, she grabbed him by his aching nose and twisted. He nearly crumbled under her grip. " _Go and tend to that wound_ ," she repeated. Cooler managed to nod somewhat and Coryza released him. She watched him leave before facing Maron again. "We will speak later, Your Grace." With that, she followed Cooler out of the room.

Maron sighed with relief and fell to her knees. She could hear the handmaidens calling to her, asking if she was all right.  _That had to be the most frightening moment of my life_ , she thought. She fought the urge to cry. Queen Bulma would not cry in this situation. She would be angry. She would be determined. Steeling herself, Maron got to her feet.

"I think I'll take that bath now, ladies."

* * *

Every sunset in Saburra had been peculiar. In Zephyrus, Bulma was used to seeing a different mixture of colors in the sky; red, yellows, oranges, blues, violets. In Saburra, only one color seemed most prevalent: red. As the sun set in Regia, she only saw red. It was like the sun had transformed into a burning red star whose light bled into the horizon. The red sky would get darker and darker until only the blackness of night remained.

Bulma watched this strange phenomenon as she stood on a terrace that overlooked the city. From her spot, she could see the city winding down for the night. Though the Saburrans were a very different culture from her own, she could see the similarities. Children still begged the mothers to let the play a little longer in the streets. The men came home to welcoming meals from their wives. Vendors swept around their tents. Some even gave the last of their daily wares to the children heading home. It made her miss her own kingdom even more.

 _I've only been gone less than a week and I'm already homesick_ , she thought sadly. A hand absentmindedly went to her injured ribs. They felt much better, but she was still in no condition to train, let alone fight a battle.

"Do you think everything is okay back home?" Bulma asked as she continued to watch the sun on the horizon.

"I'm sure the Ostrumans haven't burned Sirocco to the ground, if that's what you're asking. Such a thing would not help them in any way; especially if they want you to agree to anything." Juuna and Krillyn came up beside her. "No one has come after us, so we can see that as a good sign," Juuna said.

"Juuna's right. If they'd figured out the charade, someone would've sent something. Coryza loves to tout her knowledge," Krillyn said. "But I do wonder what will happen to Maron anyway."

Bulma shook her head. "Coryza won't hurt her and she won't allow Cooler to no matter how much he wants to. She needs me alive. Without me, she has nothing to use against Vegeta. She won't have anything to hang over his head and taunt him with."

"She's right."

Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. Juuna and Krillyn immediately bowed and departed, leaving Bulma alone with the king. She watched him approach for a moment before turning her sight back on the sunset. The red sky had grown a bit darker. She heard him stop beside her, but he did not lean on the railing as she did.

"What makes you think I would fall for Coryza's taunting? You have quite the confidence in me," Vegeta said.

The queen smirked. "You and I both know that you like me far too much just to let Coryza have her way. Most importantly," Bulma turned her head to look at him, "you promised to protect me. You wouldn't go back on your oath, would you?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away from her. "What you say is true. Once I give my word, I do not break it for anything. Both our lives would be made much easier if you would  _stay out of trouble_ , though."

Bulma put a hand on her chest and feigned innocence. "Trouble? I would never, Your Grace!" She laughed softly and gazed back out at the sunset. "The sky is so different from Zephyrus. I am not used to seeing the sky so vividly red. Why do you think the sky is that color? It's almost as if it's bleeding."

"The colors of the sky simply tell the story of the land. After all, it is wartime. A blood sky also provides for certain activities." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and leaned up off the railing.

Intrigued, Bulma watched him. "Oh? Like what?"

Vegeta took a quick look over his shoulder. "Follow me."

* * *

Juu raised a large bow and examined it. She stood in the armory of the training pitch. She nodded after her examination and picked up a quiver of arrows. Outside of the armory, there were lanterns lit around the pitch. A dummy was set up on the far side from where Juu stood. She placed the new bow she had on the ground next to three others. She then picked up the carved wooden bow.

"Time to test these out," Juu whispered as she armed the bow. She shot one arrow towards the dummy. It landed in the "chest" area. Juu lowered the bow and looked at it. "Beautiful to look at, but too light." She sat it back down on the ground and picked up the iron bow. The craftsmanship was magnificent. Juu loaded another arrow and took aim.

Bardock leaned against the wall behind Juu as she tested out the different bows. The bow was not a preferred weapon of the Saburrans. Saburrans liked to be in the thick of it all. However, the few who did take up archery excelled at it. But Bardock had never come across anyone with such consistent accuracy as Juu.

She could sense when he walked up behind her. Why was he just watching her? "Are you going to say anything or are you enjoying the show too much?" Juu asked as she loaded another arrow and took aim.

"You prefer archery?" Bardock left his place against the wall and moved towards Juu. Just as he stepped up beside her, Juu released the arrow. For the sixth time, the arrow split the previous one in half. "I've never seen anyone with such acute precision. Do you fight among your queen's army?"

Juu shook her head. "While I do fight for Her Grace, I am not part of her army like my brother is. I have a  _different_  job that I do for Her Grace."

"I see. I figured you were of a different creed. I have a favor to ask for Her Highness," Bardock said. Juu dropped her aim and looked at Bardock questioningly. "The king's mother wonders if you could sneak back into Sirocco and possibly scope out the situation. Our scouts thought it too risky to proceed. Among Zephyreans, we Saburrans to stick out."

"Just as Her Grace stands out here?" Juu smirked as she took aim once again. "I'll go. I'm sure I could make it inside the palace to analyze the situation. I will depart in the morning. Tell no one where I have gone. I don't need them tracking me down or worrying. Especially not Her Grace."

Bardock nodded. "It is understood. Feel free to take all that you need for your mission." The older man turned and left the pitch as Juu released another arrow.

Narrowing her eyes, Juu shot an arrow to the left. She heard a small yelp and rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't spy on me," she said.

Krillyn came out of the shadows, holding the arrow. It was a warning shot and Juu had only pierced his shirt to pin him to the wall. "I wasn't spying," he noticed the incredulous stare she was giving him, "at first. I was coming out here to look for you. Juuna said you might be out here. Are you really going to go back to Sirocco?"

"That's what you heard, isn't it?" Juu began walking towards the dummy. She started taking the broken arrows off of it. "And no, you're not coming."

"But it could be really dangerous! Sirocco is occupied country right now. The moment one of Coryza's men sees you..."

"Coryza's men have no idea who I am. You forget that my job is to blend; to remain unseen and unnoticed. No one will notice me unless I want to be noticed. You and Juuna are  _noticeable_. You two are high-ranking officials. The moment you set foot in Sirocco they will surround you. On the other hand, I can sneak in and out completely undetected and not raising a single eyebrow." Juu faced Krillyn. He stood with his arms crossed and he did not look pleased. "Are you seriously pouting like a child, Krillyn?"

"Juuna won't like hearing about this."

"And that's why you're  _not_  going to tell him a single thing about this conversation. Got it?"

Krillyn narrowed his small eyes before nodding slowly. He glanced over at the bows. "So which one do you favor?"

Juu held up the iron bow. "I think I'll be using this." She tossed it to Krillyn, who fumbled with it before getting a secure hold on it. "Watch it for me, will you?" She leaned down and kissed his forehead before running off towards the palace. Krillyn sighed and followed her at a leisurely pace.

* * *

Bulma slammed down her goblet. "Okay. That was my... fourth goblet of this impossibly delicious  _blood wine_  and I'm not even the slightest bit buzzed. Is it possible to get something a little stronger than this, Your Grace?" she asked. Her face was flushed and she wore a content expression.

Vegeta polished off his own goblet and reached for the bottle. It was empty. "You are drunk enough, woman. Your face is the color of the blood sky," he said. He snorted when he saw Bulma pout. "You aren't getting anymore. In fact, I think it's time you went to your quarters." After his sixth goblet, Vegeta was not exactly sober himself. He just hid it far better than Bulma did.

"You're the one who wanted to show me what to do during the _blood sky_. Had I known it would include such copious amounts of  _blood wine_ , I would've brought the others along. Drinking with friends is a good time," Bulma said. She picked up one of the small red cakes sitting on a platter and bit into it. "This is tasty," she moaned.

"Drinking with friends is no more amusing than drinking alone, woman. Now get up." Vegeta stuffed his own cake into his mouth and pulled Bulma to her feet.

"You don't have to be so pushy, Your Grace. I assure you that I can remain on my feet all by myself." Bulma finished her cake and followed after Vegeta. They walked in silence back to Bulma's quarters. When they came to the door, Bulma faced Vegeta with a big smile on her face. "Thank you for the wine. I had a lovely time." Like she did a day before, she pecked his cheek.

Taken aback by her actions again, Vegeta stood there as she went to open the door. This time, his shock was momentary. He stepped forward and placed his hand over hers on the door handle. Bulma stopped moving and turned her head to look at Vegeta. He turned her around and pushed her against the door as his lips claimed her own.

The kiss went from slow and sensual to hot and fierce. Bulma tangled her hands in Vegeta's upright mane. He pushed her closer into the door and earned a small gasp from her. Vegeta looked around her and saw her back was pressed up against the door handle. He reached behind her and opened the door. Bulma stumbled back a bit but Vegeta caught her. He broke the kiss.

Startled by the sudden lack of Vegeta's lips on hers, Bulma opened her eyes. He was frowning down on her. "Huh? What? Why?"

Vegeta kissed her once again and then pulled away. "Sleep, woman." He stepped out of the doorway and shut it.

Bulma stood in the dark room staring at the closed door. Shaking her head, she swung the large door open and stepped outside. Looking in all directions, she saw Vegeta was gone.  _Damn, he moves fast_ , she thought with a pout. Sighing, she shut the door.

* * *

The king had only made it around the corner. He was leaning against the wall, thinking about what he had done.  _Why did I kiss her? Why did she kiss back_? Standing up straight, Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and inhaled deeply.  _It was definitely the wine_ , he thought while exhaling. He peered back around the corner to see that the hall was empty. Nodding slightly, he turned and began the trek to his own quarters.

* * *

A knock woke Cooler up. He groaned as he sat up. The  _guest_  quarters he'd chosen were the deserted quarters of the former king and queen. He moved towards the grand door leading to the outside and opened the door. Before he could recognize the person in front of him, a hand flew across his face. He stumbled backwards and cursed under his breath.

Coryza entered the room and shut the door behind her. "And just what were you planning on doing with the queen, you imbecile?"

"You're a smart woman, Mother. What did it look like I was about to do?" Cooler asked, drawing himself up to his full height. Coryza's frown deepened. She reached out to slap him again but he caught her hand. He pulled her closer. "Don't ever strike me again." He released her and pushed her back.

"You forget your place, Cooler," Coryza scolded.

Cooler shook his head. "Perhaps it is you who forgets her place. I am the king, Mother. I can do anything I want. If I want that blue-haired freak kissing my feet, she will do it. If I want her dead, I'll kill her myself."

"You are not to lay another hand on her again, Cooler. She is not one of your girls you can dispose of when you get tired of her. She's too important."

"To who, Mother? I have no need of her other than what was propositioned. Seeing how she has rejected that several times, she has outlived her usefulness. I see Vegeta has not run to her assistance as you assumed he would."

Coryza narrowed her eyes. "I did not expect him to immediately come. Saburrans are master strategists. He will come when he feels..."

"Bullshit! I know one way to make sure he comes," Cooler said.

"And what is that, oh wise King Cooler? You seem to have everything figured out," Coryza said. She walked over to a couch and took a seat. "Please tell me your great plan."

Cooler knew when he was being patronized and he did not appreciate it in the least. He relaxed his stance as he faced his mother. "I'm going to execute her in front of her people. That should get the message across to Vegeta that I mean business. Besides, what's the point of keeping her around unless she yields? She has not yielded to a more powerful foe and so she will die like the rest."

Coryza stared blankly at Cooler. "You will not..." She stopped when her son was suddenly inches away from her face.

"I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will kill her and then I will march on Saburra. You can either follow or you can die along with her. The choice is yours, Mother."


	12. For My Queen

 

_They were a mess of arms and legs; tangled yet moving in sync with each other. His hands were everywhere while hers looked for something to hang on to. Her small hands clawed at the sheets, the closed black canopy, the pillows... They finally settled on his hair. She liked his hair. It confused her, as it looked like it should razor sharp like a porcupine's quills. But it was not. It was very thick, but exceptionally soft. She loved the feel of it. She loved the feel of him._

_He loved the feel of her as well. Though she was toned, her skin was as smooth as the finest silk. It was the color of ivory and unblemished. Just touching her was almost enough for him. Her smell... The smell of some fruit he could not place. It invaded his senses and refused to leave. He had wondered if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. He had tried every inch of her. From her forehead to her supple bosom to her delicate flower, he had tasted her. She was every bit as delicious as she smelled._

_Her voice was melodic. She rarely said his name, always referring to him by an honorific. But whenever she did say it, he truly felt the power behind his name. She said his name with passion and zeal. It sounded most seductive when it came from her. As he continued to do things to her he was sure she'd never experienced, she went from whispering his honorific to moaning his name. Every time it slipped from her lips it was like a jolt of electric encouragement._

_Suddenly he was in her face, claiming her lips. She released his hair and took hold of his taut shoulders. His olive skin was a stark contrast against her own paleness. He ran his hand up her side before taking a fistful of her hair and tilting her head back. She gasped in shock as he went for her neck, kissing and nipping. He would mark her, she was certain. She found that she did not care. If he wanted to claim her, she would let him. There could never be anyone else for her and no one else for him. She was his and he was hers._

* * *

Bulma's eyes fluttered open. Even though her canopy was drawn, she could see the sun peeping through the high windows of her room. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. A mild ache in her head made her groan as she lay back down, squeezing her eyes shut. She did not want to get up.

Her eyes popped back open.  _What the hell was that dream? It was so vivid and_... Bulma felt a blush come to her face as the images of the dream flashed before her eyes. It was the same dream that she'd been having for the past few days. The images faded quickly although she tried to remember more.  _Well, I think I can conclude that it was indeed a very naughty dream. But with who_?

* * *

A chambermaid stood a few feet behind Vegeta. The king was throwing cold water in his face. When she'd offered to fetch him some warm water, he'd ignored her. He had simply stalked into the bathroom as she was cleaning the large marble tub and demanded water. After stammering for a moment (the king never slept clothed), she'd pointed towards the face basin, completely forgetting that the water was cold. However, the king did not seem to mind. Once he'd stopped splashing the water in his face, he seemed far more at ease than he had before.

Vegeta faced the chambermaid. She was still gaping at him as if he'd grown a tail. "Draw me a bath," he demanded shortly. After that, he stormed back out of the bathroom.

Back in his bedroom, Vegeta threw the dark blue canopy back and sat on his bed. He still felt warmer than usual. He could only attribute his anxiety to the dream he had just woken up from. All he could really remember was that it was vivid dream; one that had an effect on his body. Vegeta glanced down at himself and sighed. Now he knew why the chambermaid seemed so speechless.

* * *

When Serori walked into the dining hall, she paused. Though Vegeta and the others were there, the room was eerily silent. The only sounds were of eating utensils scratching against plates and the occasional gulping from a goblet. There was no bickering, no crude jokes. Even Kakarrot seemed oddly subdued. Serori pinched the back of her hand. Realizing that she was not dreaming, she approached the table.

"Who died?" she asked as she reached over the table to pick up a fruit from a glass bowl.

Kakarrot peered up from his plate. "No one," he replied.

Serori took a seat at the head of the table across from Vegeta. "Then why the silence? I'm so used to hearing crass tales of the pitch and senseless arguing that  _silence_  sets me on edge. Is something wrong this morning?" She looked pointedly at Vegeta, willing him to look up at her.

Vegeta sighed and obliged his mother by glancing up and putting his fork down. "Is it a crime to just sit here and eat uninterrupted? Must we act like heathens to be considered  _normal_?" he growled, clearly agitated.

His mother shook her head and cut into her fruit. "Not at all, son. However,  _normal_  isn't silence. Anyway," Serori looked at Bulma, "how did you sleep, Bulma?"

Bulma stopped eating and glanced up at Serori. She had been hoping to make a clean getaway after her meal but it seemed that Serori had other ideas. How had she slept last night? "I slept... comfortably, actually. I recall having an interesting dream but other than that, I slept rather soundly."

"That's wonderful. You say you had a dream. Care to share what it was about?" Serori saw Bulma glance quickly at Vegeta, turn red, and look back down at her food. Smirking, Serori took a bite of her fruit. "Was it a  _good_  dream?" she asked, her voice dripping with innuendo.

"Of course it was good. It wouldn't be a dream if it was bad, would it? Wouldn't that be called a nightmare?" Vegeta grumbled. Serori cut her eyes towards him and he waved her off. "What's with all the questions this morning, Mother? Are you going to interrogate the lot of us? Would you like to know about Kakarrot's dreams as well? Or perhaps how the raven slept?"

Kakarrot looked up from his food. "I slept quite well," he said with a smile. Chichi elbowed him softly and he snickered a bit.

"I take it you did  _not_  sleep well, my son. Maybe a new bed will set that right." Serori gave him a wry smile and continued eating her fruit.

"I don't remember much about my dream, but I do know that it was very nice. It was different, but it was definitely nice. I don't think I've ever had one like it before. I remember everything being... warm," Bulma said wistfully as she stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Vegeta noisily pushed his plates away, swallowed what was left in his goblet, and rose from his seat. "Kakarrot, I expect to see you out on the pitch in five minutes." With that, the king swept out of the room without another word, leaving everyone a bit confused.

Bardock reached for a piece of fruit. "Well, I guess he did not have a very good dream," the older man said. He saw Serori shrug as she took another bite of her own fruit. "You think otherwise, milady?"

"I think Vegeta had very sweet dreams." Serori winked at Bulma, taking the young queen by surprise. The older woman did not miss the reddened cheeks that Bulma glanced down to hide.

* * *

Vegeta slashed horizontally at the wooden training dummy. It was a rather new one, so it had yet to feel the frustrations of the king. With precision and almost inhuman speed, Vegeta hacked and slashed at the offending dummy. The pitch was fresh with mud and his boots were already starting to sink with every step he took. The king paused for a moment to look at the dummy. He immediately decided that the damage was not sufficient enough to represent his frustration and he began again.

That was how Kakarrot found the king. The dummy was now a chipped and cracked piece of wood leaning loosely in the mud. Vegeta was still swinging at it. With a final vertical slash, Vegeta split it in two. Kakarrot whistled and clapped. "That's very hard to do with such a thick piece of wood. What sword are you using?"

Inhaling deeply to catch his breath, Vegeta stuck his weapon in the mud. It was Nex, his personal weapon. He rarely trained with it, but when he did destruction was usually left in his wake. The blade was sharper than most and even though Vegeta was small, he wielded it with relative ease. "A flimsy piece of wood is no match for Nex. I'm surprised it lasted this long."

Kakarrot watched the king pull his shirt over his head and toss it to mud. "Up for a spar?"

Vegeta pulled Nex from the mud. "You're actually asking for a spar rather than me telling you to arm yourself? Kakarrot, you surprise me."

"I am full of surprises." Kakarrot took another look at what used to be a training dummy. "Maybe we should use the practice swords instead."

"Are you saying I can't control myself, Kakarrot?" Vegeta put Nex back in its sheath as Kakarrot retrieved the wooden swords. Kakarrot tossed him one which he caught deftly.

"Of course not, Vegeta. I just don't want to be responsible for injuring my king before a battle," he taunted. As expected, Vegeta took the bait and attacked him. Kakarrot could only respond in kind with a smile.

* * *

Bulma stood at the fence leading to the pitch, watching Kakarrot and Vegeta spar. It dawned on her that apart from sparring with him herself, she'd never really watched Vegeta fight. She realized, as she watched the two Saburrans, that Vegeta had indeed been holding back from her. She had as well, but Bulma got the feeling he was holding back a great deal more. It showed in the way he fought Kakarrot.

"Why are you all the way back here, Bulma?" Chichi asked as she came up behind her queen. She followed Bulma's line of sight and saw Kakarrot and Vegeta. "So you're watching them."

"Yeah. I've never really seen His Grace fight. I couldn't really admire his technique when we sparred," Bulma said blandly.

Chichi noticed Bulma's tone. She also took note of the way Bulma addressed Vegeta. It was almost as if she was speaking in a trance. She had yet to look away from the sparring soldiers. Chichi watched Vegeta for a moment and crossed her arms. "He's not bad," she mumbled. She was more concerned about Kakarrot. "He never fights like that with me..."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked at Chichi. She knew her bodyguard was referring to Kakarrot.  _At least she's starting to warm up to him_ , she thought with a smile. Bulma looked back towards the spar to see Vegeta standing over Kakarrot with his broken wooden sword to his neck.  _Well, that went quickly_.

Vegeta had caught sight of Bulma as he fought Kakarrot. The woman had not even said anything to him all morning. In fact, she had not even looked at him for more than two seconds. Now she was standing across the pitch, staring at him unabashedly. In his frustration, he had hit Kakarrot a little harder than he intended and knocked the taller man down. He'd also broken both practice swords.

"Damnit, Vegeta! I'm not the enemy!" Kakarrot got to his feet, covered in mud. "What's the deal?" He received no answer. Instead, Vegeta threw his broken sword to the ground and stalked off towards the armory. Kakarrot stood there in silence for a moment. Then he turned around to see what had caught Vegeta's eye. He began walking over to the Zephyrean women.

"Done already? That was hardly a proper spar," Chichi said.

Kakarrot chuckled. "Vegeta got a bit carried away. Now he seems to be in one of his moods. Best not to spar with him while he's like that. He might accidentally kill me. I can't let that happen," he said.

"Hmph."

"If I got hurt, then I wouldn't be able to spar with you, would I?"

Chichi rolled her eyes. "You don't  _spar_  with me, Kakarrot. You  _toy_  with me. You  _play_  with me," she said indignantly.

The Saburran soldier raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean? We've sparred almost every day you've been here. It's not like I don't take it seriously."

"Oh yeah? I can tell when you're holding back. Are you holding back just because I'm a girl? Is that it? Am I too frail? Are you afraid you'll break me?" Chichi poked him in the chest with each accusation. Kakarrot looked to Bulma for help.

The queen cleared her throat. "Would you look at that? I got mud all over my feet. I'm going to... change clothes. You two play nice!" Bulma made a quick getaway. She could hear Chichi still fussing at Kakarrot as she headed back towards the palace.

* * *

The journey to her quarters was quiet. The only people she passed were servants and a few palace guards. It dawned on Bulma that she had not seen Juuna or Krillyn since their morning meal. She decided to take a detour towards their quarters to see how they were doing. The moment she came to the hall that lead to their quarters, she saw Vegeta step out of a room. Bulma paused for a moment as their eyes locked. Before anything could be said, Bulma made an abrupt about face and walked off in the other direction.

 _How the hell did he make it back here so fast_? Bulma thought as she walked. She heard footsteps and picked up her pace.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he noticed Bulma start walking faster.  _Is she trying to outrun me or something_? He frowned and sped up as well. Although she did not look back, Vegeta could tell she wanted to break out into a run.  _She is not going to run from me_.

Bulma almost stumbled over her feet as Vegeta stepped up beside her on the left. Before she could say anything, he opened a door to a room she had not even known was there all while grabbing her by the arm and pulling. Before she could protest, Vegeta had slammed the door behind him. Bulma backed up into the wall as he approached her. Vegeta faced her and they stared at one another in silence. Bulma could barely see him in the dim light of the room, but she could tell he was frowning deeper than usual.

"Why are you running from me, woman?" Vegeta asked as he came closer to her.

"The same reason you've been avoiding me, Your Grace," Bulma answered shortly.

"Such a disrespectful tone..."

"Such an air of entitlement..."

Vegeta snarled, pulled Bulma to him, and kissed her. She pushed him away almost as quickly. For a moment, they stood in silence. Then Bulma walked up to him and pushed him into the wall. She held him there and kissed him herself. Not liking this turn of events, Vegeta switched their positions and held her against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Bulma pushed him away again and this time she slapped him. It took all her willpower not to laugh at the glare Vegeta gave her.

"Why the hell did you hit me, woman?" Vegeta held a hand to his face. The slap had hurt more than he thought it would.

"You kiss me, then act like I'm invisible for three days, and you think we're just going to pick up where you left off? That is not the way things work with me, Your Grace." Bulma had no idea how things were supposed to work with her, but she did not say that. Vegeta was the only man she'd ever been kissed by, but she was not about to let him know it.

Vegeta dropped his hand from his face and smirked. "I didn't exactly see you complaining about it," he replied smartly. His smirk grew into a wicked grin when Bulma's face turned red. She shook her head and reached up to slap him once again. Vegeta caught her hand deftly and she tried to use her left hand. He again stopped her. He pulled her close and kissed her again.

The fight was gone from Bulma. She melted against Vegeta and fisted his shirt. Bulma pushed him back, hanging on to him. She gasped as Vegeta suddenly fell away from her. She tripped over his feet and landed on top of him. She noticed the soft bounce and looked up. They were on a bed.  _Where are we_?

"This is my room," Vegeta said from beneath her. Bulma then noticed her surroundings for the first time. It was definitely his room. It was dark, simple, and it smelled so... decidedly masculine. Bulma looked back down at him.

"How did we get in here?"

"Did you think I would just yank you into some dark, dirty closet, woman? Although I am a warrior, I do have class."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She climbed on the bed properly and straddled him. "Class? Your Grace, you are in your royal quarters in a rather provocative position with a woman who is not your wife. What exactly is classy about that?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'll say it again, woman." Vegeta grasped Bulma's shoulders and pulled her down against his chest. " _I don't see you complaining_ ," he whispered against her lips.

Suddenly, the door swung open loudly. Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta practically tossed her above his head. She grabbed onto the sheets to keep from toppling over to no avail. She fell right over the edge and landed on her back. She groaned loudly at the pain in her still sore ribs. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he'd probably hurt her with that rash move. He sat up to see who had intruded.

Bardock had been talking as he entered the room. He now stood silently near the door with a serious expression on his face. While his face was the picture of solemnity, his eyes showed how clearly amused he was with the scene. "Your mother would like a word with you, sire. She says it is important," he said calmly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Is that all, Bardock?" His voice was terse and he was pretty sure he was red in the face.

"No, sire." Bardock took his eyes off of Vegeta and looked at some point past Vegeta. "She would also like a word with you, Your Grace," he called to Bulma.

On the floor, Bulma was completely mortified. She covered her face with her right hand. "Thank you, Bardock," she said.

"Yes, Your Grace. I will leave you two to it." Bardock turned on his heel and walked out. Vegeta did not miss the sarcastic smile he had on his face.

Bulma sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. "That was so embarrassing," she whispered. Vegeta said nothing and got to his feet. The queen looked at him questioningly as he seemed to completely ignore her. He was shaking his head. "Is something wrong, Your Grace?" She got to her feet and dusted herself off. She was in no condition to present herself to Vegeta's mother, but she had no time to return to her own quarters to change.

"No." Vegeta stood as well and headed for the door. "Come, woman."

* * *

After three days of riding, Juu rode to the pier of Sirocco. As expected, the docks were fairly deserted except for fishermen. There were none of the Ostruman soldiers milling about like there were in the city. Juu dismounted her horse and left the mare in the stables near the pier. Then she walked down the deserted beach towards a high cliff. Atop the cliff, the palace sat overlooking the ocean. Making sure she was not being followed, Juu ducked around the corner and headed towards an old shack. She unlocked the door and went inside.

After locking the door from the inside, Juu looked around the dusty shack. There were several chests and trunks. Juu moved towards one and opened it. She searched through the chest and came up bare. She searched three more before she found what she was looking for: a servant's uniform. She quickly changed her clothing, tied her hair up, and headed towards the back of the shack.

Behind a well-hidden door was a long tunnel that led up to the palace. It was there for emergency purposes and led to a room near the queen's quarters. Juu hurried up the dark, damp steps and pulled open another door. She put her ear against the wall behind the door and listened. There were no sounds behind it. Slowly, she pushed the wall out and slid it to the left. She did not open it far. After stepping through it, Juu reached back into the tunnel and pulled the stone door shut. Then she replaced the wall and turned around.

The room was full of old furniture draped in white sheets. Juu made her way to the door and slowly opened it. She peered outside into the hall. It was completely empty. The blonde stepped out and moved swiftly down the hall towards the queen's quarters. She slowed her walk once she turned a corner. The hall was filled with soldiers from Ostrum. Taking a deep breath, she moved swiftly to the queen's quarters, keeping her head down so as to not garner any attention.

One guard standing near the entrance grabbed Juu by the arm. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm here for my shift with Her Grace. One of the other handmaidens will exit as I go in. We work in shifts, sir," Juu answered, her voice demure and completely devoid of the strength she usually had. The guard nodded and released her. Juu hurriedly opened the door and entered the room.

Maron turned her head away from the window and looked at Juu. Her eyes brightened as the blonde raised her head to look at her. "Juu! I'm so glad to see you! Has anyone else come?"

"Keep your voice down,  _Your Grace_. They think I'm just a servant. One of the others has to leave to avoid suspicion. You," Juu pointed at the handmaiden sitting to Maron's right, "take a hike."

The handmaiden rose slowly. "Where should I go, Lady Juu?"

Juu shrugged. "The kitchens. I'm sure there's something you can do to remain idle there. Stay there until suppertime tomorrow and we will trade places again," she answered. The handmaiden nodded and curtsied to Maron. Then she scurried out of the room, only looking back once and nodding at Maron again.

Once she was gone, Juu walked around the living area. She was quite familiar with Bulma's quarters. However, because Bulma had never taken main royal suite, there was no secret passageway that led out of the palace. At least, there was none that Juu knew about.  _There has to be one in this room. Why wouldn't there be one_? she thought as she circled the room.  _Perhaps in the bedroom_...

"What are you looking for, Juu? There is no passageway in my quarters. We would have to go to the room down the hall in order to..."

"I'm very well aware of that,  _Your Grace_. It just seems ludicrous that there is a room where royalty resides that does not have an outlet other than the main door." Juu hated that they had to keep up the charade in front of the other chambermaid. No one else except Baba could know that Maron was not Bulma.

"Well, I tend to use the windows in order to make escapes," Maron said with a small giggle. The giggle turned into her clearing her throat when she noticed the look Juu was giving her. "Besides, I can't escape even if I wanted to. I'm needed here  _for the people_. If I suddenly disappeared, Cooler would definitely..."

"Where is he? Has he said anything about what his plans are?" Juu cut off Maron. The doppelganger shook her head. Juu sighed. It was amazing how much Maron looked like Bulma. They could be twins. However, unless Maron was playing her role as Bulma, the differences between them were very apparent. Having never experienced war or tragedy, Maron did not have the hardened gaze that Bulma's eyes sometimes took on. Her voice was also not as firm and steady. Still, she was as good a double as one could get.

Maron sighed and looked towards the window. "He has proposed an arranged marriage a few times. He was quite... forceful as well." She moved her hair to the side to reveal the bruise Cooler had given her. It was small and barely noticeable, but Juu could see it clearly. "Don't worry. I retaliated in kind. I also said some things that he did not take too kindly to."

"Like?" Juu sat down on Maron's right.

"Well," Maron cleared her throat again, "I made mention of his  _affair_  with Coryza. He really was displeased with those words and he... forced himself on me. Then he..."

" _Forced himself_? He raped you? That disgusting creep..."

"No! He didn't at all. He just attempted to. I gave him a bloody nose and then Coryza came in. She told him to leave and that we would speak later. I haven't seen her since then."

Juu's ire receded a bit. She was definitely enraged at the mere mention of Cooler attempting to have his way with Maron against her will.  _Only the lowest of the low resort to such a thing. He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of us_.

"Juu?" Maron called. Juu looked back at her. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to find a way to..."

Before Juu could finish, the front door swung open and Coryza swooped into the room. She smiled politely at Maron. The doppelganger quickly put her mask in place and narrowed her eyes at the woman as she sat across from them. Juu watched her intently as well. She remembered the small blade she had strapped to her leg beneath her clothes.  _She's so close. I could slit her throat in five different ways and she'd never even see it coming_ , she mused. Then she thought about Maron.  _Cooler would definitely kill Maron and probably burn all of Zephyrus to the ground, though. Damnit!_

"I meant to come and visit you sooner, Your Grace. However, duty called elsewhere. How have you been?" Coryza asked.

"Skip the pleasantries, Coryza. What do you want?" Maron said. Juu had to admit she was impressed with her imitation of Bulma. She sounded almost exactly like her.

Coryza smiled and nodded. "Why don't you just comply with my son, Your Grace? You'd make this so much easier on you and your people. As we speak, our soldiers are out there taking the land you hold so dear. As far as they're concerned, we've already won. The transition could be made much simpler if your people could only see your surrender. I'm sure they'd follow suit and just go with the flow."

"I would be conceding defeat, Coryza. The only way you will have concession from me is if you kill me. I'm sure my people and King Vegeta would take very kindly to that. You kill me and you'll have a much harder time  _taking the land_. Just as I do, my people bide their time," Maron said firmly.

The ice woman's left eyebrow twitched but the smile remained on her face. "You do realize that Cooler intends to follow up with his threat if you continue to refuse, don't you?"

"You still seem to be under the impression that threats of death mean anything to me, Coryza. If I was afraid of death, I would never set foot on a battlefield. Yet, while you and Cooler sit high and mighty in your icicle thrones, I have been fighting, learning to curb my fear and stand up to anything thrown against me. Nothing you say or do will cause me to concede. That is the long and short of it."

Coryza's smile widened. "You really are a tough one, Your Grace. I am mesmerized by your poise. What's wrong with my son? He's handsome and intelligent. His only fault is that he is very quick to wrath; a trait he most certainly did not inherit from me."

Maron crossed her arms and relaxed back on the sofa. "Cooler is a boy, Coryza."

"You are no more than a child yourself, Your Grace."

Maron's eyes narrowed. "My childhood ended the day I stepped foot in your godforsaken palace. Besides, Cooler hasn't shown me anything other than he's capable of being your spoiled whore. Why on earth would anyone want to touch him after you've had him for so many years?"

The words caused the smile to leave Coryza's face. Unlike Cooler, her anger was not portrayed on her face. Instead, her expression went completely blank and her eyes seemed to glaze over and darken. "Such a vicious tongue you've developed. You were quick as a whip even in your younger years. You were not so foolish, though. You knew when to keep that  _vicious tongue_  in check. Perhaps it is the lack of proper parenting that has left you uncouth.," she said calmly.

"Need I remind you again of why you are the very last person who should speak to me about  _proper parenting_? I'm quite sure I just did."

Coryza pursed her lips. Maybe she had walked right into that one. Still, she was not going to let the young queen see how irritated she was with her words. "I do wish you'd reconsider Cooler's request. He really is serious about your fate if you keep up this irrational stubbornness, though. There's only so much I can control him. After all, he is the king." She got to her feet. "Good day, young queen. I shall have your lunch sent up to you." Coryza turned and swooped out the way she came.

Juu turned her gaze to Maron, who released a long sigh once Coryza was gone. "I'm  _really_  impressed. You were quite malicious."

"I didn't lay it on too thick, did I?" Maron asked worriedly. The last thing she wanted was to be found out. Juu shook her head. "Good."

"I'm quite sure I know someone who would've been worse, though." Juu winked at her and Maron smiled. "Tonight, I send word back to King Vegeta about Cooler's intentions. He'll want to know as soon as possible. I will not leave your side."

Maron shook her head. "No. You will leave tonight and return to Saburra. The guards by my door have a window where they leave it unguarded, but you must move quickly. You are too valuable to lose. Even if my life is forfeit, you must be sure King Vegeta knows what might happen. I also don't want  _him_  rushing here unprepared and thoughtlessly. I am prepared to die  _for my people_." Maron emphasized her words.

The blonde spy knew Maron was referring more to Bulma than Vegeta. Vegeta would not rush to Sirocco without being certain of a plan. Bulma would fight on her emotions and attempt to save Maron. It surprised Juu at how well Maron knew her role and the willingness to complete even the most ultimate of tasks for Bulma.  _I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that_ , Juu thought sadly.

* * *

Cooler sat in Bulma's throne. He'd attempted to sit in the Throne of the Gale. The chair had rejected him before he was even properly seated. He could barely touch the thing.  _How is anyone supposed to sit in that damn chair? It's fucking ridiculous_ , he thought angrily. Cooler glanced up when he heard the doors to the throne room open. Coryza entered and the soldiers standing near the doors bowed deeply to her. Cooler sat up straight to receive her.

"What of the queen's response?" he asked.

Coryza shook her head. "Her answer was a rather emphatic  _no_ , son. She's definitely a stubborn one."

The Ostruman king waved his hand. "I figured as much. She is of no use to me then. Tomorrow morning, have her stripped of her royalties and dragged to the dungeons. She can spend her final hours amongst the rats."

"You truly plan on following through with this needless act of violence?"

"Did I stutter, Mother? She will not die immediately, but she will suffer before she meets her end. No one spews the venom she does to me and gets away with it."

Coryza sighed and shook her head. "If that is what you wish, son. You are the king," she said with an airy wave of her hand.

* * *

Serori looked up as Bulma and Vegeta entered her room. Bardock stood beside her. Bulma was red in the face and Vegeta appeared irritated.  _When does Vegeta not appear irritated_? She sighed and sat up straight in her seat.

"I acted on my own a few days ago. Your Grace, have you not noticed that you are short-staffed?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She mentally counted the faces that she had seen at the table earlier in the morning. One did not come to mind immediately. "Juu was missing. It isn't odd for her to go off by herself. I just assumed she was roaming about the city. It's her job to know every nook and cranny," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Serori nodded. "Well, Juu left the city three days ago. I sent her to Sirocco to check on things there. She is supposed to send word once she gets a good look at the situation. I give her two more days before we know anything for sure." As expected, Serori watched Bulma's face contort into several different emotions before settling on anger.

"You sent my best spy back to the belly of the beast without my consent? Why would you do something like that? What if she's killed? What if the Colds figure out my deception? What if..."

"What if she sprouts three heads and a tail?" Serori interrupted Bulma sharply. The queen shut her mouth and inhaled deeply. She exhaled slowly and settled her stance towards Serori. "She seemed confident enough that she could make it in and out without detection or arousing suspicion. Perhaps you should have more faith in your own, Your Grace."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You still should have not acted without consulting either one of us, Mother. This was rash and..."

Serori sent Vegeta a bone-chilling glare. "And you don't get me started. At first you were nothing but  _fight_. Now you seem to be content resting on your laurels and waiting for the Colds to make the first move. You should've sent Juu back the moment those two men arrived here. We would have a better read on the situation by now and come up with plan. Do you think Cooler will wait? He sees that he has the upper hand and the moment things go sour with your stand-in," here she turned her gaze to Bulma, "he will kill her and everyone there. That is why Juu had to go. If she returns, she will have great insight to share with us. If she does not return, we can assume the worst and plan accordingly."

Both Bulma and Vegeta knew Serori was right. The older woman had succeeded in making them feel like children being scolded. Serori seemed to pick up on that and sighed. She rose from her seat and walked towards the two young monarchs. She really had to remember that while they were tough and hardened, they were still teenagers.

"The time is coming for us to act. I want us to know as much as possible before that happens. I want to go into the battle knowing we can win. We don't need surprises." Serori noticed Bulma holding her side. "Are your ribs healing fine, Your Grace?"

Bulma nodded quickly. "It's just a little soreness; nothing to worry about. I'm sure I'll be able to fight in a few days," she answered. Serori nodded slowly. "I do feel a little lightheaded. I think I will go rest." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Vegeta followed the queen with his eyes as she made her exit. Then he turned his gaze to his mother. "You've probably made her feel guilty, Mother. The last thing she needs to feel is guilt."

"Yes, Vegeta. I know a girl like her is guided by her emotions more than anything else. I need her to stop feeling sorry for herself. She needs to realize the urgency of the situation and needs to know that her way of fighting will not cut it this time. She can fight with her heart all she wants, but it'll only get her killed eventually," Serori said. "As for your own emotions, make sure you keep them in check."

The king uncrossed his arms. "I am not being  _emotional_ , Mother. I resent such a ludicrous implication."

"Do you think I'm blind, boy? You avoided that young woman for three days. I don't know what happened, but put it behind you and help keep her focused. I don't care how you do it; just make sure it's done." Serori turned away from him and headed back to her seat on her bed. "I have said all I needed to say. You may go back to whatever you were doing." She smirked as she heard him leave before she even sat back down.

* * *

Much later that night, the corridors of the palace in Regia were dark. There was only a glow from candles on the walls. Each candle was at least 100 feet apart though. Bulma sat in the darkest part between candles, against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had no desire to go to her room yet. She did not know how long she'd been sitting there, staring at the wall across from her, thinking.

 _I'm worried about Juu. What if she doesn't come back? What if someone discovers who she is? Maron? Baba? Yamcha? How is everyone doing? I need to do_... Bulma put her head down.  _I don't know what to do_ , she admitted to herself.

"Your Grace?" Bulma raised her head to see a guard standing above her. "Are you all right, Your Grace?"

"Yes. I'm just doing a little thinking. I'll be okay," she answered with a forced smile. The guard nodded and continued down the corridor. Bulma watched him as he turned the corner. Her eyes narrowed as an idea came to her mind. Bulma rose to her feet and started walking.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes as he heard the main door to his chambers open. He sat up and watched his bedroom door. A few moments passed and nothing happened. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the headboard and continued to wait. The door opened a solid minute later and in came the Zephyrean queen. She leaned against the door as she began unbraiding her hair. Vegeta had to admit that did look completely different with it down.

"Did you have a nightmare, woman?" he asked sarcastically as Bulma approached the bed. She still said nothing when she parted the dark blue canopy covering Vegeta's bed open and slipped inside it. She crawled on the high bed. Vegeta kept watching her warily and uncrossed his arms. "What are you doing, woman?"

The queen crawled up until she was sitting on his lap. "We never did finish what we started earlier," she whispered.

"And you want to finish it now?" Vegeta asked skeptically. "I thought you were against picking up where we left off." He stayed completely still as Bulma looked him over. It was unnerving him slightly that she was so silent. Usually, she had so much to say when she was with him. But now, she was feeling his chest with fairly cold hands and just looking him over. Vegeta kept his own palms flat on the bed.

"I changed my mind." She dragged her nails down his chest. She chuckled, realizing Vegeta was naked. "Why do you have no clothes on, Your Grace?"

He was taken by surprise by her question. "Why do you have clothes on, woman?" Vegeta was sure that would kill her brave streak. What she did next took completely him off guard.

Bulma reached down and pulled her kaftan over her head. She tossed it to the left and looked at Vegeta's face. He seemed to be stunned into silence. He was still watching her intently, though. Feeling shy, Bulma began to cross her arms over her breasts. She jumped slightly at Vegeta holding her arms down. "What..."

"Come here, woman," he said. Bulma blinked a few times but got closer until the chests were touching. She was still surprised at how warm he always seemed whenever she touched him. "Have you ever done something like this, woman?"

The queen let out an innocent laugh. "Your Grace, you are the only one."

"Don't call me that."

"And what do you propose I call you?"

"I have a name, woman."

Bulma shivered as Vegeta's warm arms closed around her body. "Vegeta," she whispered against his lips. The force with which Vegeta kissed her almost sent her flying backwards. He tightened his grip on her, pressing her against his torso. Bulma dug her nails into his shoulders. Vegeta let up from the kiss and switched places with Bulma. She seemed confused as to how she was somehow below him. "Your Grace..."

"What did I just say, woman?" Vegeta lowered himself down to her. "Don't call me that," he said as began exploring her body.

Bulma flinched at almost every touch. She was certainly not used to being touched in such a familiar manner. Vegeta seemed to know what he was doing and he was doing it well. "You will need to make me, _Your Grace_." She tightened her legs around him and forcefully rolled them so that she was back on top. She had a feeling Vegeta allowed her to, but he did not comment on it. “Have _you_ ever done this, Your Grace?” Bulma asked.

The king briefly contemplated lying to her. He thought better of it. He would never hear the end of it if she found out. “Only four times. Two were concubines. The other two were with your lady.”

All movement ceased. Bulma's face momentarily went completely vacant. “My lady? Chichi?”

Vegeta looked downright scandalized at the mention of Chichi. “No, woman.”

“Then who?”

“The blonde spy.”

Blonde spy? Bulma’s eyes widened. “You fucked Juu?” She sat back and turned away from him. “Before or after you decided to pursue me?”

Vegeta sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. “It happened once on your nameday...”

“You did it in my palace? After my party?” Bulma shook her head and searched around for her kaftan.

The king watched as she struggled to put it on in her haste. “Why are you mad, woman?”

“Shouldn’t I be?”

“You are not concerned with the two times before the blonde. So why are you concerned about her?”

Bulma stopped moving with the kaftan barely back over her head. “Because... That’s different. Concubines are supposed to pleasure you. That's their job. Juu isn’t a concubine.”

“But she was sent to spy on me by that old woman. I was told if the job called for it then she would comply.”

“Clearly she did a hell of a lot more than spy on you, Your Grace. I doubt that’s what Baba told her to do.” Bulma sighed. She saw the king shrug. “What if she likes you?”

"Are you jealous, woman?" Vegeta snorted in amusement when he saw Bulma's face. She appeared affronted that he would even suggest such a thing. “There are no feelings between us. They were quick trysts to satisfy an urge. Nothing more.”

Bulma’s blue eyes narrowed at him. “Is that what I am? Am I here to satisfy an urge?”

“You sought me out, woman.”

“But you pursued me first.”

“And what does that tell you?”

“I don’t know, Your Grace. Should it mean something?”

Vegeta grabbed her arm and tugged her back over to him. Bulma put up little resistance and found herself straddling him again. “I wanted to pursue you, not satisfy my own urges. I can find any woman for that.”

“Well don’t you have a mighty high opinion of yourself...”

“I’m a king, woman. There will always be someone who will fuck me with no questions asked. Comes with the territory.”

“You are so cocky. It's disgusting,” Bulma whispered, watching him get closer to her. She subconsciously leaned forward. “Is this how Saburran kings pursue the woman they are interested in? Argue relentlessly with them and invite them to their beds?”

"You invited yourself to my bed, woman." Vegeta ran his hands up her thighs, moving the kaftan up around her waist. “Saburrans are naturally combative. One must be strong to put up with us. I’m not sure this scenario is entirely ordinary. But I am no ordinary king. And you are no ordinary queen.” He gripped her ass and pulled her forward. The movement caused them to kiss. Bulma placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him. Vegeta ran his hands up her back, lifting the kaftan. The queen broke away momentarily so that he could pull it over her head.

“I’m still mad at you,” she muttered halfheartedly. She leaned back into him, pressing her body against his warm torso. She gasped when she realized she was now under Vegeta.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to work for your forgiveness,” the king said, continuing where he left off before Bulma stopped him.

"You bet you will."

Vegeta smirked at her brazenness. He made his way back up to her neck. She was so responsive to his touch. Everything seemed to make her shiver and flinch. He was reminded of how inexperienced she was. He did not have as much experience as she probably believed him to, but he knew enough. Every time he’d been with a woman, it was pretty straightforward. He trailed his hand down to her center and ghosted his finger over the sensitive nub between her legs.

Bulma’s eyes opened and she gasped. Her hands went to Vegeta’s shoulders. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face. “What did you just do?”

“Did you like it?” he asked back. Bulma looked away and nodded. He touched her again and she inhaled sharply. She pulled him down into a kiss while he continued to massage her clit. She moaned into his mouth her pleasure.

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Vegeta asked, his face serious. Bulma nodded, knowing any hesitation would cause him to stop. She was not hesitant at all. She knew what she wanted, even if she was still a little perturbed about him sleeping with Juu. He said it meant nothing so she would believe him. Vegeta nodded as well and reached between them. Bulma felt something rather large between her legs. Then she heard Vegeta curse.

“What’s wrong?”

Vegeta had felt the resistance of her maidenhead. There was no way around it. “This will hurt,” he said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “The whole time?”

“No. But I need you to relax as much as possible,” he said. Bulma nodded. Vegeta exhaled and looked in her eyes. He kissed her slowly to distract her. With one swift motion, he thrust into her.

The queen broke away and hissed at the sharp and sudden pain. She closed her eyes. It was definitely not the most painful thing she’d ever felt but it was something she’d preferred never having to do again. She noticed Vegeta’s eyes were closed and he had not moved.

For his part, Vegeta was trying to calm down. Being untouched, Bulma was extremely tight. Add that to how she had tensed up and he was struggling just to keep from cumming too soon. The tightness felt way too good. He felt her slowly relax and relieve him of the vice grip she had on him. The king finally opened his eyes. She was looking at him in confusion. He shook his head. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied in a whisper.

Vegeta watched her facial expressions as he slowly began to move. At first, she appeared to still be in pain so he kept his speed slow. Her face straightened and she began to relax more. He tried not to sigh at the pressure being let up slightly. Vegeta reached down and hooked his left arm under her right knee. This changed his angle a bit and Bulma let out a long moan when rubbed against something inside of her. He continued to hit that spot, making her more and more vocal. She ran her nails down his broad chest. She pulled him down until her mouth was near his ear.

“Can you go faster?” she whispered. Vegeta chuckled and sped up his pace. She smiled and bit his ear lightly. “Harder.”

“Vulgar woman,” Vegeta said, speeding up again. His forcefulness made Bulma gasp with each thrust. Vegeta raised up to watch her face. She was biting her lip in an effort to stifle her moans. “For such a noisy woman, you are actually trying to silence yourself now?”

“Would you rather the whole palace hear me, Your Gra...” She was cut off when Vegeta pushed in exceptionally hard, taking the wind out of her.

He leaned back down to her face, his lips grazing her neck. “What have I said, woman?”

“Would you rather the whole palace hear me,” she paused to smile, “Vegeta?”

At the sound of his name, Vegeta picked his pace back up. With that came Bulma unleashing her full voice, uninhibited. She was right. She was indeed loud. However, he highly doubted anyone would be able to hear them. He released her leg and leaned down on top of her.

Bulma was hushed as Vegeta kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him closer, deeper. He held her hips and showed her how to rock up to meet him. She followed his lead and threw her head back, breaking the kiss. Vegeta buried his head in the crook of her neck, feeling her begin to tighten and pull him in. He forgot she was a warrior; her thighs could probably break his ribs.

Bulma had no idea what the feeling was that was pooling in her nether regions. All she knew was that it felt good and any moment she felt like it would explode. “Vegeta, I...”

“What is it, woman?” Vegeta trailed kisses around her collarbone. “Hm?” Instead of talking, Bulma pulled Vegeta’s head up to her face and kissed him.

The mysterious feeling exploded inside her and Bulma couldn’t hold her scream in. Her legs shook and loosened around Vegeta’s waist. Vegeta smirked and lifted himself on his hands to watch her as she rode out her very first orgasm. She was clenching, making it harder for him to move, but he kept on. Just as she was coming down, he finally reached his climax and spilled himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him.

“So that’s what everyone is always going on and on about,” she said. “I like it.”

“I could tell.”

“You’re forgiven.”

* * *

A loud noise jarred Maron awake. She sat up in the bed and quickly stood. She heard a few crashes followed by a scream. Maron moved toward the door. Before she got close, the door swung open revealing a Ostruman soldier. He reached for Maron and grabbed her by her wrist.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me!" Maron fought in his tight grip. He dragged her out to the front room. Maron gasped at the state of the room. It looked as if her handmaidens had put up a fight. One of them lay on the ground by a broken vase. Maron twisted her arm out of the soldier's grip and ran to her fallen lady. "Mirre!" She saw the young girl was bleeding from her abdomen.

Mirre's eyes fluttered open. "I'll be fine, Your Grace," she whispered. "Run away."

"Mirre!" Maron watched as the life left the young girl. Squeezing her fists, Maron fought back tears. "Queen Bulma would not cry," she whispered to herself. She could hear the guard coming up behind her. He grabbed her left arm to pull her up. Maron stood and whirled around. The guard gasped and released her. Maron callously pulled the shard of the broken glass vase from the man's neck. Blood sprayed on her face and clothes. She took the soldier's sword just as he fell to her feet.

The others two soldiers turned just in time to see Maron swing at one of them. The sharpened sword took his head clean off. Maron's other handmaiden screamed as the head fell into her. Maron set her eyes on the last soldier. He fumbled for his weapon, but Maron ran him through and kicked him down.

The two women stood there for a moment, listening to their breathing. The handmaiden tapped Maron. "Your Grace, we should leave."

Maron nodded numbly. "Yes. You're right. " She shut the door to the suite. The handmaiden helped her push the bodies against the door to hold it shut. Then they returned to the bedroom. Maron quickly stripped and put on one of the black bodysuits Bulma owned. She tossed the handmaiden one and she dressed as well. Maron returned to the living area and grabbed the two weapons. She jumped as she heard the talking behind the door. "Shit! I thought we would have more time!" She immediately returned to the bedroom. She tossed the smaller dagger at the handmaiden and strapped sword around herself. Then she pushed went inside the bathroom.

The doppelganger remembered how the queen managed to sneak off through this window. She glanced down. They were not too high up, but the climb down would be difficult to do quickly. Biting her lip, Maron turned around to see the handmaiden tying sheets together. Maron raised an eyebrow and moved over to help. The handmaiden tied the end to the door. Then Maron dropped the rest out of the window.

"You first, Your Grace," the handmaiden said.

"No," Maron said with a shake of her head. "You go first, Lieve."

"Your Grace, I must insist..."

"Go!" Maron yelled. Lieve nodded and without another word, she climbed out of the window. Maron went after her. When they were about halfway down, Maron unsheathed the sword on her back. With one swing, she cut the sheets. They fell the rest of the way down. Maron made it to her feet quickly and pulled Lieve up. "Go to the tree. I'll meet you." This time, Lieve did not argue. She set out running as fast as she could through the garden. Maron headed for the stable.

The area around the stable was quiet and deserted. Sighing with relief, Maron led two horses out of the stable. Then she smacked them, getting them running towards the exit. After that, she ran in the opposite direction. Lieve was waiting by the big tree. She was kneeling and looking around cautiously. She seemed to sigh when she spotted Maron coming and stood.

Maron's eyes widened. " _LIEVE_!" she screamed. Lieve squinted in confusion as she watched Maron draw her sword. She froze as someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream, a dagger slid across her neck. Maron's eyes filled with tears. " _NO_!" She picked up speed and raised her sword. The soldier blocked her strike and then punched her in her abdomen. Maron's grip on the sword loosened and it fell from her hands. She tried to gasp for breath but lost consciousness before she hit the ground.

Cooler sauntered up as Maron fell. He looked down at her still form. "Did that one hit kill her?"

"Just a sudden drop in blood pressure, sire. She's just unconscious," the soldier responded. He gathered Maron up in his arms and turned so Cooler could see her face.

The Ostruman king looked at Maron's peaceful face and smirked. "Take her to the dungeon. I'll deal with her later."


	13. At Peace

Vegeta rolled over and opened his eyes. He was not expecting to come face to face with a sleeping Zephyrean queen.  _A naked one, no less_ , he thought as he admired the bits of her body he could see. Vegeta sat up on one arm and examined the sleeping queen. Her wavy hair was sprawled all over the pillow she slept on. Their night had been eventful, to say the least. He had been surprised by her lack of fear and willingness to be with him. However, the affair probably needed to end before it began in earnest. But, Vegeta could not take his eyes off of her as she slept. He removed a few stray tendrils of hair from her face. She reacted by following his touch, but she did not wake. The king willed himself out of bed and disappeared into his lavatory where hopefully a bath had been drawn.

The queen awoke several minutes after Vegeta's departure. Not immediately recognizing her surroundings, she sat up quickly. The sheet fell away from her torso and she saw her nakedness. Where was she?  _Vegeta's chambers. How did_... The turbulent night came back into her thoughts and Bulma felt her cheeks heat up. Clutching the sheet to her body, she got out of the bed. She could hear noises coming from the lavatory but did not enter. Instead, she walked to the balcony doors and opened them.

She was nearly blinded by the sunrise. The sky was filled with a violent red light that cut through the last darkness of the night. Bulma stepped out onto the balcony and inhaled. It was already hot. She walked all the way to the railing and gazed out at the land before her.

Vegeta's chambers faced the city. Bulma could see the residents of Regia beginning to come out of their homes for their respective morning duties. Bulma placed a hand on the stone railing and leaned forward. The air was strangely humid to be in the desert, but it was morning. For the first time, she really noticed the differences in their homes. Sirocco's air was always humid and smelled of the sea. It was also quite breezy. In Regia, the air was normally dry and hot. There was little breeze if any at all. She found the heat rather pleasant.

"I see you're awake."

Bulma nearly fell over the railing. She turned around and glared at the intruder on her peace and quiet. Before she could give Vegeta a piece of her mind, she noticed that he was still very much naked. The many colorful insults she had planned for him died a painful death at the tip of her tongue. He was glistening like some sort of bronze statue. His hair was limp with water. He'd just gotten through bathing himself and had neglected to dry off. Her eye caught a stray bead of water slowly making its way down his chest. It went down... down... down...

"It is rude to stare, woman," he said.

Bulma glanced back up into his terribly handsome face. She saw he was leering down at her and frowned. "You are naked, Your Grace," she stated bluntly.

Vegeta walked around her and placed his hands on the balcony. He looked out over the city as it came to life. "Saburrans do not place the same stigma on nudity that your people do, woman. The body is to be admired, not shamed. Besides, I don't recall you being all that shy last night." He gave her a sideways glance.

"That is different. We were alone and in private. All of Regia was not there to ogle me." She took notice of the mischievous glint in Vegeta's eye. He walked around to face her, trapping her between him and the railing. His hands traveled to her waist. Bulma gave a small surprised yelp as he hoisted her up on the railing. He stood between her legs. "What are you doing, Your Grace? Not out here. We could be seen!" Bulma's hands tightened on the makeshift toga she wore as Vegeta tugged on it gently.

"Woman, you're the one drawing attention to us with your incessant screeching," he whispered in her ear. "And what did I say about calling me that, especially when we're like this?" Vegeta's hand slipped inside the sheet and slid up her leg. He smirked against her neck when she jerked forward as he touched her most secret spot.

The Zephyrean queen shivered. Her hands loosened on the sheet and it fell around her waist, leaving her back bared to all who bothered to look in their direction. "Vegeta..." Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs encircled his waist, pulling him closer. "Damnit... Vegeta, we shouldn't... be out here... right now," she choked out as he continued his ministrations.

Vegeta positioned himself right at her entrance and teased her. He earned a moan for his efforts. Bulma fidgeted anxiously, still trying to get closer to him. He gripped her hips and slowly entered her. Despite her feeble protests, she was definitely ready for him. Still new to it, Vegeta gave Bulma a moment to get used to him before pulling out slowly. She groaned and hid her face in his neck. Vegeta started moving inside her, still squeezing her hips.

Bulma was biting her lip, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Vegeta lifted one of her legs and stepped forward. Bulma moaned out his name. Her voice made caused him to speed up. With one hand he continued to hold her leg while the other wrapped itself around her back, holding her stable. Bulma had all but gone limp in his arms.

That feeling was building again for Bulma. She decided she quite enjoyed it. She clawed at Vegeta’s broad shoulders, whispering his name and telling him to go faster and harder. He obliged. Seeing she was about to reach her peak, he covered her mouth with his own. She screamed into the kiss. Someone would’ve surely heard it had he not muffled it. He pulled away, biting her lip. Bulma smiles and hung loosely on to him. He was so close to his own finish.

_So... close..._

Suddenly, Bulma gasped. She reached for the sheet and hastily pulled it up around her bared chest. Her frantic movement almost caused her to fall over the railing. Her arms flailed wildly but she did not fall. Vegeta pulled her against his chest. Something had clearly frightened her and it was behind him. Vegeta turned his head to see who or what had ruined the moment.

Kakarrot was standing there. He had averted his eyes by turning his head and staring at some point off in the horizon. Vegeta could make out the blush on his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "What have I told you about entering unannounced, Kakarrot?" the king growled.

"But I was knocking for like five minutes. You usually answer by then. I thought something was wrong so I..."

"What the fuck do you want, Kakarrot?"

"Oh, uh, we just received a message from Sirocco. It's from Juu. Everyone is meeting in the throne room."

Bulma peered over Vegeta's broad shoulders. "From Juu?"

Vegeta sighed. "Is that all, Kakarrot?" He heard the other man quickly vacate his chambers. Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma. She was still clinging to him. "Woman?"

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, woman." Vegeta pried her hands off of him. He turned away from her and started walking towards his bedroom. "And stop staring at my ass."

Bulma blinked. She had been staring at his retreating form. A naked Vegeta was a very distracting Vegeta. Mumbling to herself, she followed him back inside.

* * *

The queen was first to sneak out of Vegeta's chambers. Kakarrot was standing beside the door, waiting for Vegeta. The two looked at one another. Bulma's face flushed and she hurriedly walked past him towards her own chambers. A few moments later, Vegeta exited. He glanced over at Kakarrot, who was now smirking knowingly.

"Not a word of this to anyone, Kakarrot. Not even the woman's harpy bodyguard," Vegeta said.

"My lips are sealed, Vegeta."

* * *

Bulma slowly opened the door to her chambers. Chichi seemed to be nowhere in the room. Silently thanking the gods for her luck, she immediately moved towards her bedroom and closed the door quietly. She then began throwing clothes around looking for something suitable to wear. She did not want to go into a meeting looking like she'd been up to no good. She quickly stripped and put on a red kaftan. A chambermaid helped braid her long hair. Once she was presentable, Bulma practically ran from the chambers.

The halls leading to throne room were very busy and crowded. Chichi was waiting for Bulma just outside the doors. The queen scurried up to her bodyguard. "How do I look?" she asked breathlessly.

Chichi looked her charge up and down. "Like a queen. Let's go." She pulled the door open and let Bulma through first.

Vegeta was already sitting in his throne, resting his head against his fist. He saw Bulma walking up to the rest of the group that was milling about. She seemed unsure of where she was supposed to be, as this was not her throne room. Most of the meetings had taken place in an impromptu setting; like the dining room or his mother's chambers. He noticed that she'd put her hair up. For some reason, that bothered him. He was fascinated with her hair.  _Why does she always have it knotted up in those complicated styles_? Vegeta caught her eye and motioned for her to come to him.

Bulma ascended the steps to Vegeta's throne. There was a throne next to his that she could assume belonged to his mother when she was queen. Vegeta gestured for her to sit. "Vegeta, I'm not the queen here. I just can't..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the frown on his face. Rolling her eyes, she sat down beside him.

Below them, Serori hid a smile. "They look surprisingly good together," she whispered. Bardock followed her gaze and nodded. Serori cleared her throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that our two monarchs have arrived, let's begin. Juuna?"

Juuna stepped forward towards Vegeta and Bulma. "My sister has sent word of the situation in Sirocco by a hawk. She informed us that she is en route back to Regia," he said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "That is all?"

"No. She also said that the situation is critical. Cooler has taken the queen's double to the dungeons after an attempted escape. Several Ostruman soldiers were killed in the attempt. Juu remained long enough to see it and then she left. She said the queen's double urged her to return immediately. She is riding without stopping and should be here tomorrow morning, sire."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. She was happy to hear of Juu's return. "But what of Maron?" she asked.

Krillyn cleared his throat loudly. Juuna took a step back and allowed him to take the floor. "Cooler has detained her. Juu's letter was not specific, but we can assume he put her in the dungeon. He is still unaware that you switched places. Juu believes that he may take... drastic action against  _you_." He emphasized the final word. Bulma knew he meant that Cooler believed he was going to actually be killing her.

"So he plans on killing her. That cannot happen," Vegeta said.

"It must," Bulma said quickly. "It must and it will."

"You're willing to let her die, Your Grace?" Krillyn asked incredulously. Bulma was always fighting to save as many lives as possible. That she would concede a life was very out of character.

Bulma nodded slowly. "Maron understands her position as my stand-in. She is ready to do whatever she needs to do in order to fulfill that duty. If that includes dying, she is prepared. By attempting a rescue, we would be endangering the city of Sirocco and giving up the charade. Let Cooler believe whatever he wants to believe. There is a bigger picture we must consider," she said firmly.

Vegeta looked over at the queen. She was gripping the armrests of the throne so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. He could see she was trembling. It was unnoticeable to those who stood below them, but he could see it plain as day. Her expression was the very picture of detachment, though. This was not an easy decision for her and she would likely be an emotional mess after the meeting, but she was going to put up this front for as long as possible.

"So what are we to do?" Juuna asked.

"After Cooler does... whatever it is he plans to do, he will most likely send a message to Vegeta. From there, we will act," Serori said.

Vegeta turned away from Bulma and looked down at the others. "Call the outer battalions in. Before marching on Sirocco, we have a little cleaning to do."

Serori faced her son. "What? Calling in the outer battalions will leave our borders unsecured."

"I'm aware of that. But, Cooler will not bring the fight here. He's too arrogant for that. If Cooler kills the woman's stand-in, what will the people think? There will be lost hope. They will concede defeat if they believe their queen is gone. They need something to give them the will to fight back. If a few battalions save a few villages on the outskirts, word will travel that someone is fighting alongside them. We can rally what remains of the Zephyrean army to help us take Sirocco back. And you," Vegeta looked at Bulma and she met his gaze as well, "will get to fight for your people as well."

The queen managed to crack a small smile at his words. She felt like crying but she would not. Instead, she straightened her back and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I won't be much help in a fight until I get back into shape, Your Grace."

"You are healthy enough to do so?" Chichi asked, looking questioningly at her charge. Bulma nodded and shrugged.

"In that case, I have just the person to get you back into shape," Bardock said.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Bulma stood out on the pitch facing a woman with short dark hair and a scowl adorning her face. She was wearing the usual training gear the female Saburran soldiers wore. There were large metal rings on her wrists that Bulma could only guess were weights. She held two wooden swords and she did not look pleased.

"Um, Bardock said to come see you. You're Fasha, right?" Bulma asked nervously. She had no idea why she was nervous around this woman. Technically, she outranked her somewhat.

"I am Fasha. Bardock said you needed to  _get back into shape_ , Your Grace. You are absolutely sure you can handle this?" she asked. Bulma nodded. Fasha entered her stance. "Then show me what you know, Your Grace."

Bulma held up her two wooden swords. She knew Chichi was watching closely. Her bodyguard had argued that she should be the one to train with Bulma. However, Bulma was curious to see what fighting with a Saburran was like.  _Well, I've fought with Vegeta but I hardly call that a proper spar_ , she thought. The queen took a step forward in the mud. She knew eventually the resistance would get to her, but she had to make the most out of the time she had.  _Here goes nothing_.

To say that Fasha was ruthless was grossly understating it. She fought underhandedly, giving the excuse that on the battlefield no one else was going to adhere to  _the rules of combat_. Her fighting style was nothing like Vegeta's. Vegeta's movements had been smooth and effortless; like he was simply dancing. Fasha was all aggression all the time. There was no subtlety, yet it was clear Fasha had a strategy. Bulma was constantly on the defensive. Fasha had already relieved Bulma of one of her swords, but the queen still kept up with only one.

Chichi stood off to the side of the pitch. She was tense and did not appreciate the way Fasha fought her queen. She was relentless and she appeared all too happy to be beating the queen. Bulma was indeed out of shape and it was showing in the way she was beginning to tire.  _Though that could just be due to fighting in this muck and those weighted clothes. She's not used to fighting with some sort of resistance_ , Chichi thought. She heard a cracking sound and saw half of Bulma's sword go flying.

Fasha tripped Bulma up. The queen landed on her backside. As soon as she looked up, Fasha was holding one of her swords to her neck, signaling Bulma's defeat. Bulma huffed indignantly as Fasha put one of her swords in the mud. She held out her free hand to help the queen up. Bulma looked at her hand and then took it. She was surprised by Fasha's strength; she literally pulled Bulma to her feet.

"Again, Your Grace?" Fasha asked. Bulma nodded and tried to clean her hands on her skirt. It only succeeded in getting it dirtier, but her hands were a bit cleaner. Fasha frowned. "You should leave the mud on your hands. When it dries, your grip on your weapon will be better." She turned away from the queen and walked back to her spot.

Bulma looked down at her hands. They were cleaner but the mud was more or less smeared. Sighing, she went over to the armory to retrieve a new weapon. She saw a claymore was there but decided against it.  _I should be able to take her using anything_ , she thought. Bulma picked up two wooden hook swords. She had only a basic knowledge of how to utilize these weapons.  _No better time to practice improvisation_.

The Saburran woman raised an eyebrow when she saw Bulma marching back towards her holding her new weapons. Fasha was surprised by her choice. People normally avoided using the hook swords. There was a certain art to fighting with them.  _Let's see what this little queen can do with them_ , she mused. Bulma kept approaching without stopping. Fasha smirked and blocked Bulma's first strike.

"Why would she choose that weapon?" Chichi whispered. She'd watched her queen pass over her preferred weapon in the armory. "I swear she's stubborn as a mule." Chichi kept her arms crossed and tried to remain in her spot.

The queen had to resist smiling when she finally managed to rid Fasha of one of her swords. She almost regretted doing it. Fasha was now moving faster. It was like the woman had found a second wind. All at once it seemed as if all of the openings Fasha had while she fought with two swords were gone as she switched to one. Her aggression was taken up another level and Bulma found herself on her back foot defending again. She crossed the swords in front of her to block Fasha's powerful vertical strike. With a little maneuvering, she trapped Fasha's sword between the hooks. Fasha narrowed her eyes and Bulma ripped the sword from her grasp. It went flying high into the sky. Bulma appeared smug with her work. Before she could say anything, Fasha used her shoulder to knock Bulma down. Bulma landed in the mud and though her recovery was faster, by the time she made it to her feet, Fasha had caught her sword and was holding it to her face again.

"Again, Your Grace?" Fasha asked.

 _So that's how she wants to play it_ , Bulma thought as she tossed the hook swords to the side. She stalked back over to the armory and picked two short swords. She noticed Fasha did not pick up another weapon and stuck with her remaining sword.

Chichi belatedly noticed the crowd that had started to gather around the pitch. She knew from Kakarrot that Fasha was one of the highest-ranked soldiers and a tough instructor. It appeared as though some of her  _students_  wanted to watch the spar.

"Father didn't say that Fasha would be sparring with the queen," Kakarrot said. He stepped up beside Chichi. "How long have they been going at it?"

"About twenty minutes. What do you know about this woman's skill besides her ranking?" Chichi asked, never taking her eyes off of the bout.

"Well, she's really tough and she fights dirty. She's also pretty unforgiving." Kakarrot winced as Bulma went down again. He could see the welts where Fasha had caught Bulma. That Bulma merely had welts and not black and blue bruises was a test to how much Fasha was pulling her strength. "Her Grace seems to be doing well against her though..."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "She's going to be complaining of soreness and a bruised ego later on and I'm going to be subject to her whining," she murmured. She heard Kakarrot chuckle a bit beside her. As usual, his laughter was contagious and Chichi cracked a smile.

Fasha could tell Bulma was getting tired. Her strikes were becoming less and less precise. However, the smaller woman refused to give in. Fasha smirked when she saw the fire in the young queen's eyes.  _She is not used to being on the losing end_ , she thought. She sidestepped Bulma's lunge and whacked the queen on her side with the wooden sword. She did not expect what happened next.

While she did take the hit, Bulma responded in kind. Fasha looked down to see the queen holding her remaining sword to Fasha's neck. How had she missed the queen's movement? She smirked at Bulma. "It would seem that you have bested me, Your Grace," she said.

Bulma smiled and stood up straight. "You definitely made me earn it, Fasha. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Your Grace." Fasha bowed and turned away from Bulma. She began yelling orders at the nosy onlookers. The crowd surrounding the pitch dispersed rather quickly.

The queen exhaled as the pitch cleared. Her body was aching and her lungs were burning. She had not realized almost 3 weeks without proper training could do this to her body.  _When was the last time I went so long without training? Probably never_ , she thought while touching her side. Her ribs were much better than they had been, but the soreness was only exacerbated by Fasha's relentless attacking. She looked up to the sky, still trying to catch her breath.  _How does anyone survive in this damn heat?_

* * *

Vegeta came down to the training pitch. He could see the scattering of soldiers from one of the pitches. He could also hear Fasha barking orders at them. Ignoring her screaming, he continued on his way. He spotted Kakarrot talking with the woman's bodyguard and rolled his eyes. The king continued to make his way to the armory. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Bulma.

She was covered in mud and grime. Vegeta could see the angry red welts on her legs, arms, and bared midsection. There was dried mud smeared on her face. Her hair had somehow been spared from the mud but the elaborate ponytail had not survived the intense spar. The braids had come undone and all that was left was a high ponytail with Bulma's wavy hair flowing freely. She looked a sweaty, filthy mess, but Vegeta could not help but think she was the most beautiful creature on the planet at the moment.

"How long are you going to stand there and stare at me, Your Grace?" Bulma looked over at him. He was still staring at her silently, but his bewildered expression had changed to his usual frown. Shaking her head, Bulma continued to replace the practice weapons she'd been using. Vegeta's silent staring was starting to unnerve her. "I know I look disgusting. I feel that way, too. I'll never understand how you guys train in this stuff every day. I feel like I was pulling a damn ship through mud."

Vegeta shook his head and started walking forward. "I see nothing wrong with the way you look, woman." He nearly chuckled at the puzzled expression on her face. "I'm actually curious to see how high some of these," his hand grazed a welt on her left thigh, "go."

Bulma acted as though he had done nothing. "Bardock set me up with the one called Fasha. She's a tough one, Your Grace."

"She should be. She trained with my mother," Vegeta said as he walked around Bulma. He noticed the shocked look on Bulma's face. "Don't look so surprised, woman. My mother is a queen but she's still Saburran. We're all warriors."

"I suppose you are." Bulma turned away from the weapons and started to leave. She turned to see Vegeta watching her retreat. She winked at him and continued across the muddy pitch.

The king watched her go. He saw her bodyguard catch up with her. Kakarrot came around to the armory. As usual, he wore a pleasant expression on his face. Vegeta frowned at him and went about looking for something to spar with. The king could sense Kakarrot's anxiety. The younger man clearly had something to say. He was practically dancing on his toes to say it. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  _What an fucking imbecile_...

"What, Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot perked up and his grin widened. "I called it," he said happily.

"Called what?"

"This thing between you and Queen Bulma. Now that you think about it, pretty much everyone did."

Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up. He turned and glared at Kakarrot. "What the hell do you mean by that? You told everyone?"

Kakarrot immediately shook his head. "Of course not. It's just that everyone could predict it. You two made it so obvious that you like each other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kakarrot. Arm yourself." Vegeta pulled a wooden sword out and stalked to the cleared pitch. Kakarrot hung back for a moment. His smile turned into a devious smirk. He chose his weapon and followed after his king.

* * *

Maron shivered as she woke up. She could hear someone trying to gain her attention by whispering the queen's name. She pushed herself up off the small cot she was on and looked around.  _I'm in the dungeons_ , she thought. Someone was still hissing at her to gain her attention. She glanced around in the dark place.

"Queen Bulma!" It was Yamcha. Maron had not seen him since they were brought back to Sirocco. He'd been down in the dungeons the whole time? "Are you well, Your Grace?" he whispered loudly.

"I'm fine, Yamcha. A little shaken, but I'll be all right. How are you? I haven't seen you in weeks." Maron stood and tried to walk toward the bars. She stopped when something around her foot stopped her from going too far. She glanced down and saw the shiny metal cuff around her right ankle. It was chained to the floor across the cell. Frowning, Maron moved closer to the bars and peered out around her. Her limited eyesight could make out Yamcha in a cell across from her.

"I'm still alive, Your Grace. I'm glad to see you are still well. What did you do to get down here?" he asked.

Maron snorted. "I made a run for it. I took out three guards. Unfortunately, I did not get far. Both of my ladies were killed." The doppelganger closed her eyes. She wanted to drop the act but knew she could not. Anyone could be listening. "Cooler is going to kill me."

Yamcha shook his head. "Don't say such things, Your Grace."

"She is right." Maron and Yamcha both turned their heads. Coryza had entered the dungeon at some point. Or had she always been there? The Ostruman monarch approached Maron's cell and looked down at her. Maron made it to her feet and faced the older woman. "You choose death over compromise?"

"He'll never stop at me, Coryza. Your son is a terrible ruler and you know it. It is why you have ruled in his stead. He would've lost this war years ago had you left him in charge," Maron said. She took note of the blank face Coryza wore. "You know I'm right."

Coryza finally raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I know my son very well, Your Grace. He's always done as he pleases. I came to advise you to reconsider this foolish posturing. Your stubbornness is only going to get you killed."

Maron stepped up closer to the bars. The women were similar in height and their eyes were level. "I'm counting on it," she whispered. Coryza slowly inhaled and exhaled. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the dungeon. Maron waited until she was gone before sinking to the cold ground. She hung on to the bars and lowered her head.

 _I'm really going to die_. It was a morbid realization, but Maron found that she did not mind it so much.

"Yamcha?"

"Yes, Your Grace?"

The double looked up and at him. "Stay alive."

* * *

The children of Regia did enjoy spending time with the Zephyrean queen. Serori found it strange how they seemed to swamp her whenever she left the palace. According to them, she needed more sun. The former queen watched from the top of the steps leading to the palace as Bulma helped some children to get on the enormous pet of hers. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the five tails on the beast.

 _A five-tailed fox? No, that animal is too big to be a simple fox_ , she thought. She watched the beast turn and look at her with piercing blue eyes. It seemed so gentle, but Serori knew that the vulpes could kill mercilessly.  _A good choice for an animal companion. She's almost like that monstrosity that roams the halls of my palace_. Serori shuddered as she thought about the big canis that strutted about the place like he owned it.

* * *

"Make sure you scratch behind her ears. She really loves that," Bulma said to the children. They laughed and scratched behind Bella's ears. The vulpes made a purring sound, liking the sensation. A tugging on her skirt alerted Bulma to a little boy standing beneath her. She kneeled down to his level. "What is it?"

"Um, are you gonna be the new queen, Your Grace?" he asked timidly.

The question took Bulma by surprise. She smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair. "I have my own kingdom to run, little guy. But I'll always come visit."

* * *

"Working her sorcery amongst the people again, I see," Vegeta said from behind Serori.

"She really is a natural. I think someone could learn from the way she interacts with the people." Serori eyed Vegeta. Then she frowned. Vegeta was shirtless and his entire midsection was wrapped in bandages. He had a few cuts on his arms and the beginnings of a shiner on his left eye. "Get a little carried away on the pitch today, son?"

Vegeta snorted. "Kakarrot was quite mouthy," was all he said.

Serori nodded and looked back out at Bulma. "She's come a long way in such a short amount of time. She's taking the news of her stand-in's impending demise rather well."

"She has no choice but to. Right now there is nothing else she can do. I doubt Cooler will let the girl live until the end of the week. He'll make a grand show of it and word will travel fast."

"You really plan on sending some battalions to take the land back?"

"Yes, but covertly. They will slowly exterminate Cooler's forces outside of Sirocco so all that remains will be those in Sirocco and perhaps whatever he has left in Ostrum."

"And Frieza?"

Vegeta had nearly forgotten about Frieza. Since Bulma last spoke with him, neither had been back down to see him. Vegeta had taken his cryptic words about Cooler's actions to heart, though. The young king would tread very carefully when it came to the unpredictable Cooler; gauging his reactions and to the events that would soon transpire. "What about him?"

"Are you just going to leave him down there?"

"Should I do anything else?"

Before Serori could respond, there was a commotion down in the city. Vegeta strode forward and down the steps. Bulma stood up straight and watched as someone on a horse approached quickly. Bella wrapped her tails around Bulma and the children protectively. The crowd cleared a path for the newcomer. Bulma relaxed a bit when she realized who it was. She scratched Bella's ears, letting her know that it was all right. The vulpes went back to relaxing as the children played around her.

Juu had barely slowed her horse as she dismounted. She walked up to Bulma, throwing the hood to her cloak back. She was still dressed as a chambermaid. "Your Grace, I tried to stay but..."

Bulma silenced her with a hand. "It's all right, Juu. I'm just happy that you're safe. We weren't expecting you so soon, though. Your message said you'd be here by tomorrow morning."

"I rode quickly with few breaks. My horse needs a long rest."

"Then come along. I'm sure supper is almost ready anyway. We'll discuss everything then." Bulma turned around and stopped. Vegeta was standing at the foot of the steps. She took in his appearance, concluding that his spar with Kakarrot had probably gotten out of hand. She smirked and started walking. "Care to join us for supper, Your Grace?" She brushed past him slowly. Vegeta said nothing, but his eyes did follow her. She winked discreetly and motioned for Juu to join her at her side.

Vegeta growled under his breath. He turned to see a few groundskeepers approaching the horse Juu had been riding. "Take the horse to the stables. Make sure it is fed and given a proper stall to rest."

* * *

Maron had probably been in the dungeons for three days by the time someone other than a servant came to visit. Cooler himself graced her with his presence on morning flanked by three guards. She had been sitting on her cot quietly when he came in. Without saying anything, he entered her cell and looked down at her. Maron met his gaze evenly and did not speak either. After a few moments, it was clear that the older man was growing impatient.

"You have been given many chances, queen," he said.

"I'm aware of that. If you were to give me another at this very moment I'm positive that my answer would remain the same. So please spare me more of your whining that I bend to your will. It isn't happening in this lifetime or the next," Maron said dryly. She looked away from Cooler, already exhausted with their meeting.

Cooler did not like the disrespect she was showing him, but he did not remark upon it. Instead he smiled. "Very well, queen. A nice crowd has gathered in the city. Your people are quite the rowdy bunch. Somehow, they heard about your failed attempt at liberation and are now demanding that you be set free. You've very loyal subjects," he said.

"Why is that a surprise? I am a benevolent ruler. Of course they would be loyal to me."

"They want you to be set free. I can arrange that." Cooler turned and looked at the men who followed him inside. "Take her to her chambers. Have her maids dress her up and then bring her to me," he said. The guards bowed to him and approached Maron as Cooler left.

Baba was waiting for Maron when she arrived. The guards did not leave the room immediately. Baba glared at them. "She will not dress in front of you. Go and wait in the living area," she said sternly. The men looked at one another before obeying Baba. Sniffing, Baba looked at Maron. "How are you, my child?"

Maron gave a sardonic smile. "I'm actually in a rather good mood. Ironic, isn't it? I'm going to my death and I'm perfectly fine with that." She began stripping. Baba had already laid out a dress for her. "White, Baba? Am I getting married or going to my death?"

"White  _is_  the color of death, my child."

* * *

Coryza watched the crowd from beneath an awning. They were very rowdy, not liking the treatment they were receiving from the Ostruman soldiers. Up until then, the people of Sirocco had been subdued and fearful. They had the knowledge that their queen was alive and that was good enough for them. Now that Cooler was about to show the harm he'd inflicted upon the lone Zephyrean monarch, they were a lively bunch.

"I almost dread what they will do once he's done what he set out to do," she whispered. She heard footsteps and chains behind her. The crowd quieted down slowly. Coryza turned around.

Cooler was approaching. He smiled at his mother and kept walking out towards the block. Behind him was Maron. She was surrounded by two soldiers. She wore a simple pristine long-sleeved white dress. As she walked, Coryza could see she was barefoot. It came as a shock that the queen's hair was for once unbridled by the many braids she usually wore. As expected, she walked with her head held high. Coryza had to smirk at the girl's bravery.

"I have brought you what you all so desired. Behold, your queen." Cooler stepped aside as Maron approached. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer. Maron managed to stay on her feet and did not look at Cooler. Instead, she looked out at the people of Sirocco. They seemed shocked to see their queen before them. They quieted down even more. "Her Grace is a brave young woman. She has refused to join with me. She refuses to concede defeat even as it stares her in the face."

Coryza rolled her eyes as she watched from her shadowed spot. She wondered how long Cooler's rant would last before he just got it over with. The queen seemed unbothered by the way he manhandled her. She remained with her held high even as the executioner made himself known.

"Would you all not prefer if Her Grace would just accept defeat and live longer? By not conceding to me, she places her very life in danger." Cooler took a lock of Maron's hair and held it up. She refused to turn her head towards him. "No one with such venom in her eyes should die a peasant's death. She should reign at my side as an empress. Don't you all think so?" He looked back out at the crowd. They did not agree with his assessment.

"Just like me, my people will never bend to your will, Cooler," Maron said quietly.

Cooler frowned and jerked her head back. He ran a cold finger across her neck. His finger stopped at the pulse point on the left side of her neck. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I am going to,  _Your Grace_ ," he said. Maron snorted loudly and spat in his face. Frowning, he released her roughly, causing her to fall on her knees as the crowd cheered for her defiance. Cooler took her by the hair and threw her forward onto the block. He kneeled down to her side and raised her head by her chin. "This is your last chance, Your Grace."

"Would you like me to spit in your other eye?" Maron whispered maliciously. Cooler frowned and released her. He stood up and nodded at the executioner. As the large man began to approach, Maron sat up and looked out over the people. They were growing louder with their protests. She simply smiled at them and shook her head. They quieted once again. "Do not cry for me. All is not lost."

Coryza raised an eyebrow at Maron's words. She seemed awfully at peace about this whole thing. Even the strongest of men went to the executioner's block on edge.  _Something is not right with that girl_ , she thought while crossing her arms.

"Hurry up and do it," Cooler said, pushing Maron back down on the block. He stepped back and watched with a smirk on his face. "Tell me when we meet in the afterlife what it's like to be killed by one of your own."

Maron stared down at the floor of the platform they were on. She saw the shadow of the man over her, knowing it was the Zephyrean executioner. She could see the man shaking. She turned her head and gave him a smile. "It's all right," she mouthed to him. She turned her head and looked back down at the platform. The shadow of the axe rising caught her eye. Exhaling slowly, Maron closed her eyes.

* * *

Bulma stopped walking as a tiny breeze blew a few stray strands of hair from her face. It was rather late in Regia and she was headed towards the dining room with Chichi and Juu. They were indoors, so it left Bulma to wonder where the wind had come from. She blinked a few times. Realization slowly hit her and she sank to her knees between Chichi and Juu. She started trembling and hyperventilating, her eyes wide and unblinking. Tears began to fall and she leaned forward on her hands trying to catch her breath. She got back to her feet and started running.

"Your Grace?"

"Bulma?"

* * *

Vegeta watched as a soldier opened a small trunk that had arrived just a few minutes earlier. It had borne a lock in the shape of the Cold family seal. Vegeta noticed the soldier's face and how he scrunched it up as if he'd caught whiff of a pungent odor. It did not take long for the offending smell to reach Vegeta.  _The stench of death_ , he mused. He took a few steps forward and looked into the trunk. Outwardly, he remained unfazed. Inwardly, he felt an unfamiliar pang that did not sit well with him.

" **VEGETA**!" Her footsteps were quick.

The king stepped away from the chest and nodded at his men to close it. She was faster than he gave her credit for. As he turned to face the hysterical queen, she barreled into him. Seeing the small trunk, Bulma fought to get past him. Vegeta tried to hold her back but her slim body slipped through his grasp. The woman was deceptively strong and quick when she wanted to be.

Bulma pushed the Saburran soldier away even as he tried to quickly make off with the trunk. She took notice of the broken lock shaped like the Cold family seal. Then she opened it. The scream was stuck in her throat and she choked on it. Bulma reached inside the box and held up its contents. Her hands shook and she dropped it back inside the trunk. The soldier immediately closed it and picked it up. Bulma stepped backwards, putting her hands to her chest. She backed into a solid body. Knowing who it was, she turned and buried her face in his chest.

Vegeta flinched slightly as she gripped his thin shirt, digging her fingers into his skin. She was getting blood all over the both of their white clothes. Her legs gave out and she started to sink to the floor. Vegeta held her and sank along with her. He turned his head, seeing Chichi and Juu standing behind him. Juu understood quickly and grabbed Chichi. The two walked away from the scene. Once they were gone, Vegeta noticed Bulma's shaking. He looked down at her, expecting to hear her sniffling. He lifted her head by her chin to look at her.

There were no tears falling. They were still shining in her eyes, refusing to fall. She was not shaking because she was crying. She was shaking because of her rage; her pure, unsullied fury. Bulma jerked her head out of Vegeta's grasp and resumed her position against his chest.

The king sighed and let her ride out her silent rage tantrum. He thought about what he had seen in the small trunk: Maron's head. The girl's expression had been strangely peaceful. He would probably never admit it to anyone, but seeing her had disturbed him greatly. Vegeta was almost  _glad_  when Bulma's shrill voice called out his name. It helped take the image of Maron's severed head out of his mind. It reminded him that she was not Bulma; she was not his queen. The image flashed before his eyes again and he shut them. Unconsciously, he started running his fingers up and down Bulma's back.  _When did she become_  my  _queen?_

The motion was soothing. Bulma felt the burning in her eyes lessened and her body released its tension. She stopped trembling so much and sighed. Her rage had not subsided, but she was slowly calming her body. She leaned into Vegeta, putting more of her weight on him. She whispered something against him, to which he chuckled softly.

"The  _Warrior Queen_  has returned," he said.


	14. Out on a Limb

Bulma and Chichi sat among the Saburran women as they ate the midday meal. The women had taken quite a liking to the Zephyrean queen and her bodyguard. Bulma supposed she had earned their respect. At the moment, the young women were listening to the warriors speak about a subject neither were very well-versed in. That is, until recently neither knew much about it. Presently, Bulma and Chichi had just learned about something quite... interesting.

"Wait," Bulma interrupted. The other women looked over at her. "You actually... put it in your mouth? And they like that?"

"Yeah. Makes them weak in the knees," one of the ladies answered. "Your Grace, do not tell me you've never tried it before."

Bulma cleared her throat. "Well I've, um..."

The women chuckled together. "You are still chaste, Your Grace? As beautiful as you are, I would expect men to be beating your door down."

"Of course she is still chaste! She has not married!" Chichi said loudly. She looked at Bulma, who was looking straight ahead.

The woman who had suggested it shrugged. "Well, when you do get around to taking a man for yourself, give it a try. And make sure he reciprocates."

" _Reciprocates_?" Chichi raised an eyebrow. "But women don't have anything down there for them to put in their mouths." She blinked a few times when she saw the devious smiles the other women had on their faces.

The queen knew what they meant, but she kept her face as blank as possible. "Well, what do you do with it while it's in there? You just hold it there?" she asked.

"Well no, Your Grace. Just treat it like he treats you."

"What she means to say is just suck on it. Up and down. You're just using your mouth in place of your cunt."

A frown came over Chichi’s face. "That's all? What's the point of doing that when they could just do it the other way?"

One of the women leaned forward. "Well, what my mate likes is when I..."

"Ladies, I'd rather you not scar the queen and her lady with tales from your bedrooms." Fasha came up behind them. They all stood immediately. Bulma got up a little slower and turned to face her. "Let's get started, Your Grace." She turned and started to walk towards the armory. Bulma followed after her.

10 minutes later, Bulma was trying to wipe mud off of her right cheek but only ended up smearing it. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She quickly raised her practice sword to block a strike coming from Fasha. The Saburran woman's eyes widened as Bulma made a quick adjustment and swept her feet out from underneath her. As Fasha hit the ground, Bulma held her wooden sword to the back of Fasha's head.

Fasha raised her head and felt the tip of Bulma's weapon on her neck. "Well done, Your Grace," she said with a dry laugh. The moment she felt Bulma ease up, she swung her leg across, tripping Bulma up. Bulma expected the move and was back on her knees. She found herself staring down the business end of Fasha's weapon and smirked. Fasha was in the same position.

"Do we call this a draw?" Bulma asked. Fasha smirked and lowered her weapon first. She stood and held her hand out to Bulma. The queen looked at her hand and took it. Fasha pulled her to her feet quickly. "Thanks."

Chichi tapped her foot as she watched Bulma conversing with the Saburran warrior. She still was not a fan of Bulma training with the Saburrans, but Fasha had whipped Bulma into shape faster than she thought she would. It also helped that since Maron's demise, the queen was as determined as ever. Bulma's schedule rarely deviated from eating, training, eating, training, eating, and then sleeping. She'd been going on like this for two weeks now.

"I've got news from Bardock," Juu said as she came up beside Chichi. The bodyguard looked over at her, imploring her to continue speaking. "The southwestern border has been secured. The Saburran army is moving to the eastern borders now. I don't think our cover has been compromised yet. Juuna and Krillyn want to see Her Grace."

"It looks like she's finished today's sparring session. We can tell her about the meeting now."

Bulma dusted the dried mud off her hands as she approached Juu and Chichi. "What's going on, ladies? Any news?"

Juu nodded. "Krillyn and Juuna would like a word with you, Your Grace," she replied. Bulma nodded and started walking towards the palace.

* * *

Vegeta sat in his throne, staring listlessly at the large doors across from him. His mind was on the Ostrumans. At the moment, he was thinking about what to do about Frieza. His army had already infiltrated the Zephyrean outskirts. He was fairly certain they could make it to Sirocco almost undetected, but Bulma would never stand for conducting a war inside the city.

 _We must draw Cooler out so that we can fight on our terms. What could goad him into leaving Sirocco? Is Frieza enough_? The king tapped his fingers against the armrest of the throne.  _What would be the perfect battleground_?

"The Gran Bosque," he whispered.

It was almost the perfect place. The Zephyrean army would likely have a great advantage with their archers in the highly-wooded area. The Saburrans on the ground could be stealthy enough. Driving the Ostrumans out into a more open area would be simple. Once they were there, the real fighting could begin. But how would they get Cooler to leave Sirocco in order to march on Saburra? That was a question Vegeta could not answer.

The king was pulled from his thoughts when he heard loud talking coming from outside the throne room. Resisting a roll of his eyes, he sighed when he realized whose voice it was.  _The woman. What has her so worked up now_? He rose from his seat and descended the steps. Bulma's voice started to trail off, a symbol that she was passing by.  _She must be headed to her quarters_.

* * *

"You want me to send a message to Cooler? How can I do that? I'm supposed to be dead." Bulma walked briskly down the halls of the palace. Juuna and Krillyn were behind her while Chichi and Juu followed behind them. "Zephyrus is supposed to be  _defeated_  with my presumed death."

Juuna shook his head. "That's not what we mean, Your Grace. We spoke with Lady Serori..."

"So now His Grace's mother is giving orders?" Bulma snapped.

"No, Your Grace. It's just that Lady Serori suggested we give Cooler some sort of reaction. So far, none has been given. The reaction could be from us, but it would be under the guise of being from the Saburrans," Krillyn amended quickly. Bulma's temper had been even shorter than usual lately.

Bulma grunted and examined a small bruise on her left arm. "Personally, I'm tired of  _sending messages_. I want to begin this fight in earnest. I want Cooler's head on a stake and Coryza locked away in a cold, dark tower where she can rot."

"And you will soon have your vengeance, Your Grace. But some things must happen first for that to come to pass," Juuna said.

"What do you think would be a proper message?" Bulma came to an abrupt halt. She was nearing her quarters and did not want them following her inside. She turned to face her subjects. "Ask Serori about Frieza. She'll know what I'm talking about."

Krillyn blinked in shock a few times. "Frieza, Your Grace?"

"Yes." Bulma smiled sweetly. "Don't follow me. I want to be alone in my quarters." She turned on her heel and rounded the corner alone.

Juuna and Krillyn turned to face Chichi and Juu. Both ladies shrugged while the men shook their heads. Their queen had become in an unpredictable enigma over the course of two weeks and they had no idea how to deal with her.

Bulma opened the door to her chambers and walked in. She shut and locked the door. With all the curtains drawn, it was darker in the room than it should have been. Knowing her way around the living area, Bulma dodged furniture in the dark. She made it to the door of her room and paused. Raising a blue eyebrow, she took hold of the knob and leaned against the door. She put her ear to it and listened. There was no sound. Smirking, she threw the door open.

She blocked a strike coming at her from the left. Kneeling, she elbowed her attacker in the stomach. It felt like she rammed her elbow into a wall, but she did not let it faze her. She kept fighting her opponent whose face she had yet to see. After a scuffle that sent many items flying from shelves and dressers, Bulma found herself on the floor with her hands pinned above her. She finally saw who she'd been fighting, but she had known who it was the entire time.

"A simple  _hello_  would've sufficed, Your Grace," she panted.

Vegeta smirked and leaned down to Bulma's face. "I believe this way is better." He captured her lips in a violent kiss. When he pulled back, Bulma held on to his bottom lip with her teeth. She released him slowly. "Vulgar woman..."

"I learned from the best, Your Grace." Bulma freed one arm and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him down to her face and kissed him deeply. Vegeta released her other arm and she began tearing at his shirt.

Chuckling softly, Vegeta pulled her arm away. "As much as I would love to, we cannot do this right now, woman. I just came to see how your training has been going."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Was His Grace pleased?" Her amused expression disappeared when Vegeta gave her a dispassionate shrug. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Mildly pleased." Vegeta got to his feet. He reached down and pulled Bulma up as well. He watched her check her braided ponytail. "Why do you always knot your hair up like that?"

The queen stopped moving and looked at him. "You mean my braids? What else would I do with my hair? It is improper to wear my hair down unless for a special occasion; like you saw at my coming-of-age celebration. Even then it was partially up." Bulma saw his frown and laughed. "You prefer my hair in a different fashion, Your Grace?"

She got her answer when Vegeta reached for her ponytail and removed the tie. The braid unraveled and Bulma's hair hung free. Vegeta ran a hand through it and turned her around to face the wall. He pulled her head back roughly by her hair. Taken by surprise with his fast movements, all Bulma could do was gasp. Vegeta looked down at her bare neck. He leaned down and nipped at her skin.

"Your Grace..."

"You swing freely in battle. Why not let your hair do the same?" he whispered against her neck. He felt Bulma shiver in against him. He slid his hand up her leg and into the slit of her skirt.

Bulma hissed. "Vegeta..."

Smirking, Vegeta looked at her face while he touched her. Dried mud was still smudged on her face. He slowly released her hair and stepped back. "Wash yourself, woman. We will talk later."

Bulma opened her eyes, suddenly missing his heated presence behind her. He gave her one last glance before he swept out of her room. The queen shook her head and looked down at herself. Now not only was she filthy. She was also very hot and bothered. Sighing, she headed to her bathing room to cleanse herself.

* * *

Coryza sat in Bulma's throne. Below her, Cooler paced back and forth. He was mumbling to himself in frustration. He'd come into the throne room without saying a word to her and then just started pacing. Coryza simply sat and watched him. Growing tired of his incoherent ramblings, she let out a long sigh. Cooler stopped pacing and looked up at her.

"Something on your mind, my son?" she asked.

Cooler frowned. "I'm just wondering why we haven't heard anything from Vegeta. No attacks. No warnings. Not even a damn note. Does he not realize that I just killed the precious queen and seized her throne? I could burn this entire country to the ground. Does he not understand that threat?"

"You feel as though he is not taking you seriously?" Coryza shook her head. "You could not have expected him to just immediately bow to your whims, son. Vegeta isn't his father. He is smarter and certainly more strategic. When he makes his move, it will be swift and it will be brutal. All you can do is be prepared."

Cooler grunted. He knew his mother was right. Vegeta was a hothead, but even he knew the correct way to fight a war. He would never admit out loud, but he was anxious about what Vegeta might do.  _I have no idea how Vegeta operates. Saburrans may be barbaric, but they are experts at battle. They can be straightforward or secretive._

"I'm going back to Palatium for a while," Cooler said suddenly. "I want you to stay here and watch over the area."

Coryza blinked a few times. It was strange that her son was backing off. Cooler never backed away. "If that is what you wish. Wait a few days before you go. It's nearly been a month since you killed the queen. If Vegeta has not responded by then leave and I'll stay here," she said. Cooler nodded and left the room.

Now alone excluding the guards, Coryza smiled to herself. She knew he was apprehensive. Vegeta was not as easy to control or predict as Frieza or even Vegeta's father.  _He'll have to think his way out of this one. It should be interesting to see how long he'll take before he comes to me for help_.

* * *

Frieza kicked his empty plate of food away from him. Considering he was prisoner of the Saburran king, he still ate rather well. It was as though they still respected his station as royalty. He laid back on his cot when he heard the door to the dungeon open. He heard the footsteps coming but largely ignored the newcomer. It was probably just the servant who retrieved his plate.

It came as a surprise when he heard a second set of footsteps. The door to his cell opened and Frieza turned his head. As expected, a servant retrieved his empty plate and scurried out of the cell quickly. The other person who came in shocked him. The Ostruman prince sat up, smirking at his guest.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise. I'd thought you'd forgotten all about me." He watched as the king stepped inside the cell and closed the door. "Are you sure it's wise to come in here without a weapon, king?" Frieza asked. He got to his feet and walked towards Vegeta.

Vegeta did not move as Frieza approached him. "I don't need a weapon to kill you, bastard. My bare hands would suffice." He had to keep the smile from his face when he saw the look of contempt Frieza gave him. "I didn't come to debate how little effort it would take me to end your pathetic existence. I came to give you an offer."

The Ostruman prince raised a pink eyebrow. "An offer? What type of offer?"

"Freedom," Vegeta said simply.

"There is no way you'll just allow me to walk out of here. Do you think I'm stupid, Vegeta?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You're definitely smarter than your brother. But, I do mean what I say. I will let you go without harming you. There is just one small matter of retribution, though."

Frieza crossed his arms. "Retribution? For what?"

The king again shrugged. "Well, you did slay my father. Your brother beheaded the Zephyrean queen's stand-in. So pick your poison. Would you rather fight me or the queen?"

The news of Cooler killing the queen's stand-in was a little shocking to Frieza. He honestly did not think his brother would go so far with the queen. After all, Cooler did not know that Bulma was safely in Saburra. He thought he had actually killed her. Frieza kept the surprise from his face and simply chuckled to himself. "Fight you? The only place I'd fight you is on the battlefield, Vegeta. Why make a grand show of it?"

"You're right. I'd rather fight you with a real sword, slit your throat, then watch as your lifeblood slowly drains from your body and your eyes go dark. That would be satisfactory for me." Vegeta paused for a moment, enjoying the way Frieza squirmed at his vivid description. "However, fighting the woman would only be with training swords. The most harm she could do to you is give you a bruise and a shattered ego."

"I am not fighting that spoiled bitch," Frieza scoffed.

Vegeta frowned. He had half a mind to  _reprimand_  Frieza for calling Bulma such a name but he did not want to give away what he felt for her. "Spoiled she may be, but she is an adequate fighter. Don't tell me you're afraid of her. I haven't seen her fight in real battle, but I'm told you have."

Frieza nodded. He remembered seeing Bulma on the battlefield. She was impossible to miss with a blue braid swinging back and forth and that humongous beast following her around. Between her blade and that beast, she left a trail of mangled bodies behind her. "I agree that she is indeed adequate. After all, she is still alive after several battles."

The king turned and left the cell. Frieza frowned in confusion. Vegeta was not gone long. He returned carrying a training sword. He tossed it in Frieza's direction. The Ostruman prince caught it deftly and examined it. He glanced back up at Vegeta in question.

"That will be your weapon of choice. In three days, you will fight the queen. Win or lose, you will be sent back to Ostrum. No one will follow you and no one will harm you while you are still on Saburran land." Vegeta left the cell once again. A guard came behind him and locked the door.

Frieza sat down on his cot and looked at the weapon. He still had a few hours of daylight. Perhaps he could get some light training in.

* * *

Serori was surprised to see Bulma enter the dining room with her hair partially down. Half of it was braided into a bun at the top of her head while the rest fell down her back. From the looks Juu and Chichi were giving Bulma, they were just as surprised as she was. Bulma simply smiled at them and swept to her seat across from Serori. "You look quite well, Your Grace," Serori said.

"Thank you, Serori. It is not often that I let my hair down and I thought since I'm taking the rest of the day off that I'd relax a bit. Besides, do you know how long it takes for me to do my hair?" Bulma began piling food onto her plate.

"With all the little braids and pins, I can imagine." Serori watched Bulma start eating. "Your training has left you famished, I see."

Bulma nodded and swallowed the food in her mouth. "Yes. It's like the harder I train the hungrier I get. I'm almost afraid I'll start to gain weight."

"It takes energy to power an active body, woman. Food provides it," Vegeta said from his place at the head of the table. He was not looking up at her and instead concentrating on his meal. When she walked in he saw her hair but chose to say nothing. "I still don't think you eat enough."

"Not everyone was born with that abyss you call a stomach, Vegeta." Serori went back to her own food. "How goes your training, Bulma?"

Bulma shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess. It's taking Fasha longer to beat me now. I think my stamina is also up. I'm not getting winded as fast." She noticed that Vegeta had finally looked up at her. For the longest the two just stared. "What?" Bulma finally asked.

Vegeta continued to stare as he finished chewing his food. "I spoke with Frieza today," he said.

 _Before or after you visited my chambers?_  That was what ran through Bulma's mind, but she did not say it. She simply nodded for Vegeta to continue.

"I made him a deal."

"What kind of deal, Your Grace?" Bulma picked up her goblet full of wine.

"I gave him his freedom if he fights you."

Bulma nearly choked on the wine she was drinking. She coughed and sputtered as she sat the goblet back down on the table. Chichi pat her on the back a few times. Vegeta watched with veiled amusement as the blue-haired queen glared over at him as she regained her bearings. After clearing her throat, Bulma glared over at Vegeta. "Who told you to volunteer my services? I have no desire to fight Frieza," she said loudly.

Vegeta met her gaze easily. "You volunteered my dungeons to imprison Frieza in without my knowledge." He placed a piece of meat in his mouth and started chewing. Bulma began to speak but closed her mouth and sat back in her chair. Smirking, the king swallowed his food. "You two will fight in three days on the pitch."

"Excuse me, Your Grace, but," Chichi pushed her empty plate away and glared at Vegeta, "you have no right to demand that my queen fight your battles," she said tersely. Vegeta met her gaze evenly but said nothing. Before Chichi could say more, Bulma held up a hand.

"It's fine, Chichi. It's only a  _friendly_  spar. Right, Your Grace?" Bulma glanced back at Vegeta. "Right?"

"I think it will be a good test of your skills. You won't be using real weapons."

"Won't sending Frieza back let them know that Bulma is still alive, Your Grace?" Bardock asked, finally looking up from his food. Vegeta shrugged while lifting his goblet. "I don't think it is a good idea to send him back if that is your response."

Vegeta finished off his wine and slammed the goblet down. "I didn't ask what ideas you had, did I?" The king rose from his chair and left the room without another word.

* * *

"We still have not heard from the battalions on the outskirts of the country, my lady," the soldier kneeling before Coryza said.

The former queen was glaring down at him with narrowed eyes. She could not be angry with him; he was just a messenger. She sighed and motioned for him to rise. He did so and looked her in the eye. "When was the last time you heard from any battalion other than those stationed on the borders?" she asked.

The soldier turned and looked behind him. The other two glanced up at him and nodded. He faced Coryza again and swallowed. "We last made contact with the battalion just outside of Nikkos about four days ago. We have not heard anything since. Even the crows we've sent have not returned. They are trained to return in the event that..."

"I know what the crows are trained to do, soldier. I trained them myself. Send crows to the others stationed further inside the country. Tell them to remain alert and vigilant. You may go now," Coryza said in a clipped tone. The soldiers bowed before her and left the room.

Coryza was sitting in Bulma's quarters. Something did not feel quite right. Cooler had killed the young queen, but for some reason Coryza felt as though the girl was alive somewhere.  _There was something odd about what she said before Cooler beheaded her. Why was she so at peace with dying? She didn't even flinch_ , she thought.  _Something was definitely not right about that execution and I'm going to find out what_. The woman rose from her seat and left the room. She had some people to question.

* * *

Bulma watched as the Saburrans were erecting some sort of obstacle course on the pitch. There were many wooden dummies placed in random spaces. The dummies had stiff arms with vertical sticks where they would be holding a weapon. From what Bulma could tell, the dummies could swivel and the  _hands_  could move with the sticks. Everything appeared to be mechanized in some way.

Chichi came up beside her queen. "Shouldn't you be practicing for your bout with Frieza?" she asked. She had also noticed what the Saburrans were doing. The bodyguard would not admit it out loud, but she was intrigued with the little obstacle course. "I wonder how it works," she whispered.

"It looks like a soldier would have to make their way through the dummies. The dummies probably move in some way that imitates an enemy attacking them. Look! They're tying some sort of bags on them." Bulma pointed towards them. Sure enough, the Saburran warriors were tying white bags onto the dummies in different places.

"Vitals," Chichi whispered. "The bags are tied to vital points. If one was to hit those spots directly, it would only take one well-timed strike to take an enemy down."

A flash of light drew Bulma's attention. The Saburrans were carrying real weapons.  _They're using their actual weapons for this training exercise. Why the sudden change in training_? she asked herself. She glanced around the pitch. More and more of the obstacles were going up in the different grounds. She noticed Vegeta was coming from the armory. He was carrying two short swords and not his usual one. Bulma grabbed Chichi by the arm and headed for him.

Vegeta noticed Bulma and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here, woman?" he asked tersely.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Well, I am supposed to be training for tomorrow. Why don't you tell me what's going on out here. What's with all the dummies?" She gestured out at the pitch. "Plus, you never use two weapons. Why the sudden change?"

The king smirked and held up the two swords. "Would you like to see how the Saburrans on the front lines fight?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her. Bulma frowned for a moment. Then she nodded. "Well then watch and learn."

"But why would you need to do it? You only fight with your given sword, right?" Bulma said as Vegeta began to walk away. He turned his head and shrugged at her. Sighing, Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand again and headed to the side.

Vegeta met up with Fasha at the entrance of the course. "I'll give them a demonstration. Call them to attention," Vegeta said. He watched Fasha walk away and over to the waiting soldiers. They were the newest recruits.

"Silence!" Fasha yelled over the talking. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. "Today you will display your ability to fight on the front lines. King Vegeta is here to give you a demonstration. Eyes forward and pay attention. You are expected to pass this test. If you do not, you will not make the front lines."

Chichi scoffed. "Why would you  _want_  to be on the front lines?" she whispered.

"I would assume it has something to do with their innate battle sense. You're forgetting that Saburrans love to fight. They live for things like this," Bulma whispered back. She made sure to watch Vegeta.

The king grunted and the dummies began moving. The Saburrans on the sides were controlling the moving dummies. The dummies appeared to be heavier than they looked as it took more than one Saburran to pull them. Vegeta's eyes flicked from side to side as he watched. The dummies moved randomly. There was no set pattern. The king's grip on the sword in his right hand loosened. He took a single step forward and braced himself. Then he flew into the fray.

Bulma watched with her mouth open. She could hear Vegeta attacking the dummies but she could barely keep track of him with her eyes. She heard the sounds of him hitting the dummies. There were a few chunks of wood flying in the air. Bulma started walking to her right towards the end of the course. Just as she got there, Vegeta emerged from the line of dummies.

The king appeared annoyed. He looked back at the line of dummies and frowned. He heard a gasp behind him and turned his head. Bulma was rushing over to him. "What is your problem, woman?" he asked snappily.

"Look what you've done to your shoulder, Your Grace! Don't you feel this?" Bulma motioned to the rather deep cut across his left shoulder blade. Vegeta had not yet noticed his injury. This only served to make his frown even more prevalent. He watched as Bulma took hold of his hand and started pulling him towards the armory.

Vegeta watched with amusement while Bulma rummaged around through the shelves until she found something to clean his wound with. Although the wound was no big deal to him, he found it curious that she was fretting over him. "Woman," he said.

"Huh?" Bulma responded. She had settled on tearing a piece of her training skirt off and putting pressure on the wound. She noticed he was smirking at her. "I honestly don't know how you can just ignore a wound like this. I wouldn't be able to move."

"Woman, you managed to fight with bruised and broken ribs. How would a little cut slow you down?"

"I was fighting on adrenaline, Your Grace. When I came down off that high I felt every single bruised and broken rib and it was not pleasant." Bulma moved the cloth to see if the bleeding had stopped a bit. The cut was much deeper than she originally thought. "You are losing quite a bit of blood, Your Grace. Perhaps you should get this properly dressed."

Vegeta grunted. He let Bulma tie another cloth around his shoulder and the two headed away from the pitch. They walked in silence for the most part. Bulma stared straight ahead, mentally berating herself for showing so much concern for Vegeta earlier. He was a king. He could take care of himself. Why had seeing his blood disturbed her so much? She saw blood almost every day. What was so stomach-churning about his?

"I don't want to fight Frieza," Bulma said suddenly.

The king turned his head and looked at her. She was avoiding his gaze by staring straight ahead. "Why not? His skill is no better than yours. Frieza fighting me would hardly be a fair battle. There will be no blood spilled. You will kick his ass and he will be sent on his way. Simple," Vegeta said.

"How did you manage to insult me and compliment me in the same breath?" Bulma shook her head. "Nice of you to volunteer me," she said snidely.

"Just as you volunteered me to be his conqueror? Woman, you essentially brought an entire battalion here with your  _deal_  with the ice witch. You will not back out of this. I hope you are ready because your fight is tomorrow."

Bulma mumbled a few choice words under her breath but said nothing else on the subject. She retreated into her thoughts and continued to follow Vegeta. She followed him so blindly that she soon found herself in a part of the palace that she had never been. When Bulma finally came out of her thoughts, she was taken aback by her surroundings. They were standing in a great hall. There were more statues and sculptures in the room. The walls were adorned with more tapestries depicting great battles and victory feasts. A few even were of coronations.

The queen continued walking even when Vegeta stopped following her. She looked around in wonder until she came to a statue of a woman. She took note of the upswept hair and widow's peak that reminded her so much of Vegeta's. She wore no armor and held a sword in front of her. Her face was set into a frown. Bulma looked beside the statue and saw two tapestries that were of this woman standing over a body holding a sword in one hand and a severed head in the other. The other was of what Bulma could assume was her taking the throne as queen. The Zephyrean queen turned to ask Vegeta about the woman, but he was ready.

"That is Vegeta. She was the first of my house to take the throne," the king said as he walked up behind her.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "So she is the matriarch of your line? She took on the king before her and won?"

"That is correct. The story goes that she was wronged by the king of that time. So, she challenged him for the throne. He did not take her seriously and by the time he realized she meant business, she'd already defeated him. To add insult to injury, she lopped off his head as he begged for his life. Then she ruled alone until her son became of age."

"Her son?" Bulma whispered. "It was the king's son. She killed her lover for the throne?"

Vegeta shook his head. "The child came to be through other... unsavory means. All she really wanted was vengeance and the only way to fight a king is to challenge him for the throne."

Bulma frowned at what Vegeta implied. "Men like that deserve worse than death," she whispered. She jumped when she felt Vegeta's proximity to her. When had he gotten so close? "We really should get that wound properly dressed."

"I told you that it is nothing, woman. You are needlessly worrying about me."

"I am not  _worrying_  about you, Your Grace."

"What did I tell you about calling me that when we're alone?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to do this with armor on?"

Bulma sighed as Chichi continued to wrap her hands. "Armor is restrictive. You know how much I hate fighting with it. Besides, we're not using real weapons."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "You'll be sorry when you're complaining about broken ribs again."

"I broke my ribs  _wearing armor_ , Chichi. Frieza is not built like a tree like that man in the forest was. I guarantee that I'll survive a few bruises." Bulma pulled away as Chichi finished wrapping her hands. She stood up and moved towards the door. Her reflection in the mirror caught her eyes. She took notice of her braids.

 _"You swing freely in battle. Why not let your hair do the same?"_  Smirking, Bulma began unbraiding her hair. Chichi looked over at her and saw what she was doing. Rolling her eyes, she walked back over to Bulma and helped her take her hair down.

"Just for the record, I think this is a  _horrible_  idea," Chichi grumbled.

Bulma chuckled. "Duly noted."

* * *

Frieza was already on the pitch waiting for the queen. He was surrounded by Saburran soldiers, so he could not make a run for it even if he tried. They were all glowering at him menacingly. Vegeta stood across from him, looking irritated. He could tell the young king was starting to lose his patience. Predictably, the younger man turned towards the armory.

"Woman! Get your ass out here!" he yelled.

Bulma came out of the armory. "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" She began marching towards them carrying her practice sword. She saw Frieza was not holding one, but Vegeta had one.

"I'm yelling at you, you brat! We've been waiting out here for ten minutes!" Vegeta was still yelling even as she entered the circle. Bulma marched right up to him. "It's about damn time."

"Piss off," Bulma hissed. She still was not happy about Vegeta making her do this. She turned her attention towards Frieza. The expression he wore was one of curiosity; as if he was trying to make sense of their interaction. Bulma looked away from him and back at Vegeta. "So how long do we go at this, Your Grace?"

Vegeta tossed the wooden sword at Frieza, who caught it deftly. Then he turned his back on him and looked at Bulma. "Until one of you is felled or I get bored. Whichever happens first," he said with a smirk. He took notice of her hair. His eyes met Bulma's. "Have fun."

The queen resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. He walked away from her and she looked over at Chichi. Her friend was standing next to Kakarrot with her arms crossed, looking as displeased as her face would allow. Bulma sighed inwardly and looked at Frieza. "Well?"

Frieza raised a purple eyebrow. "You will not make the first move, queen?" he responded. Bulma said nothing. The two just stared at one another for what seemed like ages.

Bulma blinked and noticed that she was blocking Frieza's strike. It had been on pure instinct. She had not expected Frieza to move so fast at all. She pushed him back with a barely audible grunt. They began matching blows.

Vegeta watched with a critical eye, noting Bulma's errors and openings. He glanced over at Fasha, who was also watching the bout intensely. Vegeta had no doubt that she would tell notify the queen of her faults and probably beat them out of her. He looked back at the fight and saw Frieza parry Bulma. She appeared to stumble to the side and Frieza prepared to go for the  _kill_. He was taken completely by surprise when she spun on her heel and backhanded him with her free hand. They both stepped back away from each other.

Frieza touched his jaw. "That was unexpected," he said. He glared over at Bulma, who was flexing her hand.

"You shouldn't take me lightly," Bulma said.

"You're right," Frieza changed his stance, "and I won't."

Chichi shook her head as the fight went up a few notches in intensity. She still thought this was a supremely bad idea and that Bulma should've never agreed to it. But no one ever listened to her. Beside her, she could hear Kakarrot quietly cheering Bulma on. She turned her head to look at him. He was completely engrossed in the fight. Then she heard Bulma let out a small yelp. She turned her head and saw her go down, holding her stomach. She'd let go of her sword and it was a few feet away from her. Frieza approached her quickly but she regained her bearings and swept his feet from under him. Still moving gingerly, she picked up her sword and got back to her feet.

Bulma inhaled deeply. Frieza had knocked the wind clean out of her. She tried to shake off her discomfort and turned her head to see Frieza recovering from his own fall. She moved forward quickly but he managed to block her vertical slash. He pushed her back with his strength alone and sprang back up to his feet. They stood across from each other again, both planning their next attacks.

Vegeta had to admit that both of them impressed him. Frieza may not have been the most honorable of warriors, but he was not as lacking in skill as previously thought. If they were to ever fight again, Vegeta would have to be mindful. He still felt that Frieza was holding back. He could not do much but injure the queen with the dulled wooden sword, but it would still hurt. He'd almost felt the need to step in when Bulma was knocked to the ground. Bulma's sword suddenly went flying across the pitch. He stepped forward to call the match but his eye caught Fasha's. The older woman shook her head. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta stilled and looked back out at the fight.

Disarming the queen did not stop Frieza. He still came after her. Bulma watched him, dodging what she could and waiting for her moment. She took a few scratches that would've been cuts had he been using a real sword. When Frieza finally fell into her trap by lunging forward, Bulma took hold of his outstretched arm, again taking a minor scratch. She turned her body and flipped Frieza over, disarming him in the process. Before he could process what had happened, Bulma was kneeling over him with his sword to his neck.

The Saburrans around them erupted into cheers. Bulma stared down at Frieza for a moment while trying to catch her breath. He stared back with only a look of indignation at having been bested by her. He had been foolish to think she was helpless without a weapon. Bulma finally stood and stepped back away from him. She tossed the wooden sword to the side. Without a word, she turned her back on Frieza and looked at Vegeta. He was already walking over to her. She tried her hardest to hide her smile. Vegeta continued to frown but his eyes told a different story.

Ever observant, Frieza watched the two again while he stood. There was definitely something between them. He was not exactly surprised by Bulma's expressions but to see Vegeta returning them in only a way he could was very surprising. His eyes never left her as he passed by her. Frieza had also not missed how Vegeta moved to intervene when Bulma had been disarmed. He inwardly smirked. His brother and stepmother would love to hear about this new development. The Ostruman prince turned his attention back to Vegeta.

"You will let me go now?" Frieza asked.

Vegeta nodded. "I am a man of my word, Frieza. You will be given safe passage to the border. After that, you're on your own." Vegeta nodded at a few of his men behind Frieza. They came forward, ready to escort the older man away. "Make sure you tell your family everything you've seen here." Vegeta turned away from him.

 _Oh I intend to, king. I intend to_ , Frieza thought with a small grin as he was led away.


	15. Preparations

Chichi watched Bulma from her perch in a tree. The young queen was sitting on the ground, leaning back into her large pet vulpes. Bella's tails were curled protectively around her. The two women had yet to figure out why Bella kept sprouting tails. She was up to 8 now. Bella herself was relaxing in the sun the same as her mistress. Chichi sighed. Her queen had flourished since being in the foreign country. She could not deny that. But there was something Bulma had been keeping from her. Chichi could not decide what it was, but there was something even more different about Bulma.

_I don't think she's been very truthful about her relationship with that king_ , Chichi mused, her eyes narrowing.

"Hi!"

The bodyguard's eyes widened and she lost her balance on the branch. She tried to regain her footing but lost the battle. She was resigned to an ungraceful tumble from the tree when a large hand closed around her wrist and held her up. Chichi looked down at the ground then back up at who had startled her. Kakarrot's smiling face looked down at her. She rolled her eyes and disappeared from his grasp in a cloud of smoke.

Bulma opened one eye when Chichi appeared in front of her. She had her arms crossed and she looked especially ticked off. The queen smirked. That meant Kakarrot was close by. Sure enough, the Saburran soldier landed behind Chichi. "Hello, Kakarrot," Bulma said. Chichi glared over at her friend.

"Hi, Queen Bulma!" Kakarrot gave her a wave. Bulma winked at him and went back to lounging with her eyes closed. Kakarrot turned his attention to Chichi, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Chichi. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Chichi huffed. "You didn't... scare me, Kakarrot. I just lost my balance. Your weight on the branch took me by surprise." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What do you want?"

"I, uh, was just wondering if you'd like to, uh... Do you want to..." Kakarrot had asked Chichi to spar all the time and never had an issue. Why was asking her to do something other than that an issue?

"Kakarrot, I hear there's a festival going on down in the city," Bulma said from her spot. Both Chichi and Kakarrot looked in her direction. "One that celebrates the upcoming battle, I believe?"

"Uh, yeah," he responded. He turned his attention back to Chichi. "Wanna go down to the city with me?"

Chichi stared blankly at him. This was the first time he'd asked to spend time with her and it did not have to do with them trading blows. She did not know how to respond.

Bulma rolled her eyes. It was like their brains ceased functioning if it had to do with anything other than combat; and in Kakarrot's case, combat and food. "You're relieved of duty for right now, Chichi. Bella will keep me safe. Go change clothes. Have fun!"

The bodyguard glared at Bulma. "As you wish, Your Grace." She turned her attention back to Kakarrot. He was smiling at her again. "Come on."

Serori came through the doors of the courtyard as Chichi and Kakarrot were going inside. They gave her rushed greetings and kept going. Serori watched them for a moment then continued down the path. She found Bulma still with Bella. The vulpes opened its eyes and looked at Serori. Sensing no danger from the older woman, Bella yawned and turned her head away.

"How are you feeling, Your Grace?" Serori asked, taking a seat on a bench not far from Bulma.

The young queen opened her eyes again. "Quite refreshed, actually. I think I've finally gotten used to this oppressive heat." She sat up straight. "It was hell getting those two together. I understand Kakarrot, but I didn't think Chichi was so dense when it came to courtship."

Serori chuckled. "So, he still needed help," she said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "He came to me for advice. I told him to just ask her. He asks her to spar all the time."

"Apparently that is far easier than asking to court her. I gave them a little push in the right direction. Chichi clearly likes him. She's terrible at hiding it. I don't think she's aware of how red she gets whenever he's around."

"Sounds like she has trouble processing such feelings." Serori looked slyly at Bulma. "And what about you, Your Grace?  _No one_  in our kingdom has caught your eye? Fasha tells me that you've joined the naughty conversations on the pitch."

Bulma blinked a few times. "Yes. Your ladies have quite interesting stories about their private lives. I'm told only a Saburran man could handle a woman like me. Something about my spirit being far too powerful for anyone less. Your women certainly hold their men in high regard."

"Why would we not? They excel in  _many_  areas. You never answered my question, Your Grace."

Bulma fought off a blush while trying to keep quite explicit images of how Serori's son  _excelled_  out of her mind. "Well, no. I do find your men quite attractive, though."

Serori nodded. "Hopefully when all this rubbish is said and done, Vegeta will find him a  _nice girl_  to settle with. The gods know they are in no short supply. Knowing him, he'd make me choose for him." She watched Bulma's face try to stay neutral.

"His Grace has no interest in women?" Bulma asked airily.

"Oh his interest swings towards women. But will he give them the time of day? Probably not. Something else is always on his mind."

"I doubt His Grace is too busy for women. Maybe he's just good at keeping secrets." Bulma stroked Bella's tails absentmindedly, earning a purr from the vulpes.

Serori nodded. "Maybe. Perhaps he doesn't think I would approve of his choice. Personally, I wouldn't care. I don't have to be with the girl and any girl who could put up with him immediately earns my respect." The older woman noticed Bulma's fidgeting. "What about you, Your Grace? Has this ordeal made you think of the future?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "The future? Like if I will marry and have a child? It's certainly made me more aware of the fact that if I do not, my line will end with me. So, I suppose I should think about entertaining some courtships when this is all said and done."

"You sound confident that we will win," Serori noticed.

"Shouldn't I?" Bulma smiled at her and Serori nodded.

* * *

Frieza was enjoying watching his brother's face contort through all sorts of emotions. He clearly had not been expecting to ever see Frieza again. The younger prince simply smiled up at Cooler from his place at the bottom of the stairs. The ride back to Palatium had been uneventful. Vegeta had stayed true to his word that he would be given safe passage through Saburra to the border. Once in Ostrum, Frieza knew he was safe.

"Did you miss me, brother?" Frieza asked.

Cooler sighed to calm himself. "I don't know yet," he replied. "Why have you come back?"

"Don't you mean  _how_?" Frieza narrowed his eyes. "You set me up to die. Vegeta kept me locked in a dungeon for weeks after killing all my men. I'm not too mad about the men, though. They did betray me on  _your_  orders."

"I did no such thing, Frieza. Your ire is misdirected," Cooler said.

Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Then it was Coryza, was it?" he asked. Cooler did not answer. Frieza would just have to have an audience with his stepmother.

"How did you escape?" Cooler's voice pulled the younger prince from his malevolent thoughts.

Frieza briefly contemplated telling Cooler exactly how he was let go from Regia. He quickly decided it was a secret better kept for a later date. "I suppose Vegeta was feeling generous and just decided to let me go. You can't possibly think he would so easily bend to the will of others and do what they  _expect_  of him, do you? Vegeta is far smarter than you and Coryza are giving him credit for."

"I think we give him too much credit, brother. It was not smart of him to let you of all people loose. He just allowed you to waltz out of Saburra unharmed?" Cooler asked. Frieza nodded in reply. "On what terms? Surely he asked for something in return."

Frieza shook his head. "Not at all. Just that the next time we see one another would be on the battlefield. By the way, why are you here and not in Sirocco?"

Cooler sighed. "I was growing restless waiting in Sirocco." His glare hardened as he looked at Frieza. "Why? Should I be there?"

"I don't know. I figure Vegeta let me come back to Ostrum as a distraction. He must've figured one of you would be here. Maybe even both. That would give him ample time to move in to Zephyrus. Who knows? He may already be there."

"Mother would've sent word if she got wind of it."

"Yes.  _If_  she got wind of it." Frieza smiled slyly before turning around. "I'm going to properly bathe and relax. Sleeping on a cot for weeks has given me aches in places no young man should have them." He waved lackadaisically at his brother before disappearing through the throne room doors.

Cooler sat in silence for a long time and pondered Frieza's words. It was hard to tell when Frieza was being deceptive. But what reason would he have for doing so? He was not on the side of the Saburrans any more than Cooler was. Something did not sit right with Cooler. But, he could not just leave Coryza alone in Sirocco is an attack was indeed coming. Either way it goes, he would have to make the trip back.

_That would mean leaving Frieza in charge here_ , the Ostruman king mused. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But he currently had no choice. He doubted Frieza would go to Sirocco himself. Especially not after Coryza's callous betrayal.  _I also have to tell Mother of his return. He also brought up a good point about Saburrans possibly infiltrating Zephyrus_. Cooler sighed. He would indeed have to return to Sirocco. Cooler also could not shake the feeling that Frieza knew more than what he was letting on.

* * *

"So is there always a great festival before you go off to war?"

Vegeta snorted at Bulma's question. "Yes. It is to wish our soldiers luck. We feast and make merry before going off to slaughter those who oppose us. It's a tradition that has spanned generations and will likely continue for many generations to come," he replied.

"You Saburrans and your thrill of battle... I don't think I'll ever understand it." Bulma watched the people below them. There was a circle and two women were inside of it. They walked around the circle, watching each other intently. "What are they about to do?"

"What does it look like, woman?"

Bulma shrugged. "It looks like they're about to do some sort of dance." She was quickly proven wrong when both women rushed each other. They collided in a grapple. "I don't ever think I've seen women wrestling," she mumbled.

Vegeta chuckled. "The  _dancing_  will be tonight." He noticed Bulma looking at him strangely. "I will not be dancing. It will be a type of performance; a tribute to those fallen in past wars so that they may bless us on our next battle."

The queen nodded and looked back out at the wrestling women. She felt a little guilty. Here she was celebrating in Saburra when her own people were probably going through hell. She was finally going to them, but would it be too late? Reports from the infiltrating Saburrans had said that though the Ostruman presence was certainly felt, things were relatively calm. Her people did not seem to be in immediate danger, but she still worried.

"Scouts have been sent to the border. As soon as we hear back from them, we move," Vegeta said, bringing Bulma from her morbid thoughts. "You will be among your people soon, woman. Quit your fretting."

"I wasn't..." Bulma trailed off when she saw his face.

"You are incredibly transparent. You couldn't hide your feelings if you tried."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"I do. I know you  _intimately_." Vegeta looked over at her to see her face was red. Having achieved his goal, he looked back out at the celebration before them.

Something in the distance caught Vegeta's eye. There seemed to be something kicking up dust near the entrance to the city. Soon, the sound of hooves was heard. The festivities slowed to a halt as a group of horses came into view. Both monarchs rose from their seats. Vegeta nudged Bulma behind him and Serori pulled her even further back. Everyone appeared to relax when they noticed who it was.

* * *

Down in the crowd, Chichi noticed Kakarrot's interest had turned to the newcomers that made their way around the crowd. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing, the perceived threat a false alarm. Chichi followed his gaze. On the horses were one woman and one man. She squinted, trying to get a better look at them.

"Do you know them?" she asked. Kakarrot nodded slowly and grabbed her hand. "Hey!" Chichi stumbled forward as he pulled her through the crowd and back towards the palace. The two newcomers were dismounting when Kakarrot and Chichi made it over to them. Stablemen came and led the horses away.

"Ma!" Kakarrot yelled.

"Ma?" Chichi whispered. She looked back over at the small woman they were approaching. She turned and a bright smile appeared on her face when she saw Kakarrot. While Kakarrot was the spitting image of Bardock, he definitely had this woman's smile and demeanor. The other man turned and looked at Kakarrot as well. He looked exactly like this woman, just with a frown.

"There's my baby boy!" She noticed Chichi. "And who is this delicate flower?"

Kakarrot chuckled. "This is Chichi. She's Queen Bulma's bodyguard."

"And why is she not  _guarding_  the queen?"

"Because I, uh... Queen Bulma gave her permission to come out here with me," Kakarrot tried. His mother raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Chichi, sizing her up.

"Well..."

"Gine." Bardock's gruff voice cut into their conversation. The woman now known as Gine turned to face him. "Is there a reason you've left the border and not sent a bird?"

Gine nodded. "As a matter of fact, there is. I bring news of the Ostruman campaign; news that was sensitive enough that I deliver it in person. I'm glad I caught you all before you left."

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"It's best if we speak behind closed doors." Gine shuffled past him. Bardock shook his head and followed after her.

Kakarrot looked at the other man that arrived with Gine. "Hi, Raditz. Chichi, this is my brother," he said. Raditz and Chichi regarded one another tensely for a moment. The taller man nodded silently and turned to follow after his parents. Kakarrot pulled Chichi along after him.

* * *

Bulma walked through a large door after Serori. She looked around, seeing that even her subordinates were waiting inside. She had never been inside the room herself. It was a perfect circle. The only light in the room came from the rows of lamps mounted on the walls. Bulma's gaze traveled up the walls and to the ceiling. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was standing on. A very detailed map of the continent was painted on the floor. She stepped back so that she stood on the edge.

The king was the last to enter and the door closed noisily behind him. He grabbed Bulma by her arm and walked with her towards the dais across the room. There was only one throne and he surprised Bulma (and everyone else in the room) by offering it to her. Bulma slowly sat and Vegeta stood by her side, arms crossed and face set in a frown.

"Why have I left the festival?" Vegeta asked tersely.

Gine stepped forward. "There's been a development in the Gran Bosque, Your Grace. If you take that route, you will most likely be ambushed." Gine held out her hand and Raditz gave her a long stick. She walked over to the border of Saburra and Zephyrus and motioned to where a thick forest would be. "You all had planned on entering here. The Ostruman forces are lying in wait."

Vegeta recognized that area. It was where he had first met Bulma. Entering the country through there would have been advantageous because of the cover it could provide. "Any suggestions as to where we  _should_  enter?"

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Their subordinates walked around the map, looking for entry points along the border. They began talking amongst themselves. Bulma and Vegeta remained on the dais silently. Even Bulma was racking her brain. There was nowhere else that could offer them much cover. They would basically be announcing their arrival if they took any of the main passages into Zephyrus. That was not what they wanted. Or was it?

"Let them know we are coming," Bulma said suddenly. The room quieted at the sound of her voice. They stared at her quizzically. "I don't really see a point in sneaking into the country. If they have set up an ambush, they are aware we are coming. By now, they should have noticed that Zephyrus has been infiltrated anyway. I do not see the point in masking our arrival. Let them know."

The room remained quiet as they all looked to Vegeta next. The king stood with his arms cross, tapping one finger on his arm in thought. He was staring at the border. "The woman brings up a good point." He looked up at the others. "Hiding was never our strong point in the first place."

"Your Grace, if I may?" Krillyn stepped out from behind the larger Saburrans. Vegeta nodded for him to continue. The short man cleared his throat. "I do not think your army should enter at the same point. The ambush is waiting in the thickest part of the Gran Bosque. That means the barest parts will be sparsely guarded."

" _Sparse_  for the Ostrumans is still a mighty force. If our forces are split up as we enter..."

"Ostrum may have numbers on their side. But, they are aware of our army's superiority in battle. It's why they're concentrating so much into the forest of the Gran Bosque," Bardock said, cutting Juuna off. "Do we avoid that area altogether?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes."

"Going around will allow you to trap them and create an ambush of your own. Dangerous swamps surround that area. It will also afford you cover, especially at night," Bulma said.

"There is also the matter of Cooler bringing more men directly to Sirocco. I can assume he will use them to surround the city and create a blockade. What do we do about that?" Gine interjected.

"We go through it," Bardock replied.

Bulma frowned. "That is out of the question. There should be no direct fighting in Sirocco. Can we not draw them out?" Nearly everyone shook their heads. "And why not?"

Vegeta looked down at Bulma just as she looked up at him. "They will  _defend_  Sirocco, and in this case it means  _Coryza_. A battle inside the city will take place no matter how this unfolds. Coryza will not come out and knowing Cooler, once he gets there he also will not leave the city. We will either have to take him on before he gets there or when he gets there."

"It is unavoidable. Zephyrus will suffer much destruction throughout this," Krillyn said in resignation. The queen's frown deepened and she rose from her seat. Everyone parted to allow her to exit the room. Chichi quickly followed after her.

Vegeta watched her go and inwardly sighed.  _So fucking emotional_.

Serori stepped forward. "You all knew the queen would not accept this so easily. Many of her people will die in this crossfire. They already presume her dead. Is there any status on the Zephyrean army?"

"What's left of it is ready and waiting outside of the city," Juu said.

"We will discuss more specifics tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy the festival. It very well might be your last." With that, Vegeta walked out of the room.

* * *

Alone in the throne room, Bulma paced back and forth. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. In the back of her mind, she knew that her country would suffer great losses. She had put that thought out of her mind, though. It had been foolish to think otherwise. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt about leaving Sirocco in the first place. She stopped pacing.

"I should have never even made that deal with that bitch to begin with," she said, digging into the crown of braids atop her head. She threw her head back and yelled out her frustration.

"Feel better?"

Bulma whirled around and saw Vegeta standing at the doors. She was not surprised to see him there. He had a way of always catching her at her most vulnerable moments. It almost made her angry. It seemed she was always before him in one of two ways: a strong ally or an emotional mess. There did not seem to be an in-between. She turned away from him and stared at the thrones.

Vegeta nearly rolled his eyes at her childishness. But, he could see why she was being so emotional about this. It had always been very obvious that Bulma cared greatly for her people. He knew she still held on to the guilt she had when she first arrived in Regia. She would probably hold on to it long after. Uncrossing his arms, Vegeta sauntered across the room and up the dais to where she stood glaring angrily at the Terran Throne.

"You've never tried to sit in it?" she asked as he came up beside her.

"That's not a question I desire the answer to."

"If you don't try how would you know you aren't worthy?"

"Have you ever tried to sit in the Throne of the Gale?" Vegeta saw her shake her head. "Then I don't see why I should try, either."

Bulma said nothing else and looked down at the bottom of the throne. Something was familiar about the shape of its feet. She had a sudden flashback of the empty throne room beneath the Gran Bosque. The feet were the same shape. She opened her mouth to say something but Vegeta spoke before she could.

"You cannot be seen until we arrive in Sirocco," he said. Her entire train of thought was dropped. Vegeta turned and looked at her. "It would be so much easier to disguise you if you were not so easily recognizable with this ridiculously colored hair."

"I can't help the color of my hair, Your Grace. We will just have to do what I did while I was coming here." She faced him.

"And what was that?"

"I wrapped a scarf around it. Having it on my head while traveling through that heat was hell, but I was not recognized." She glanced down at her skirt. The material was thinner than what her scarf had been made of. As long as it was dark enough to mask the color of her hair, it would be fine. "Maybe I could have one made of this."

Vegeta looked down at his skirt. "I suppose." They fell into silence again.

Bulma fiddled with her skirt. There was something else weighing on her mind. Something that she had never put much thought into before that day. "What will happen once we win, Your Grace?"

The question seemed strange to him. "I assume you would want to rebuild your country."

The queen shook her head and moved closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "That's not what I meant. What happens to  _us_  when this is all over? We just go back to being  _allies_?"

"Are we not allies now?"

"Are you purposely being obtuse?"

Vegeta sighed and looked away from her for a moment. He knew exactly what she meant and he really did not have an answer for her. What could he do? Their affair really should have never happened in the first place. There were no regrets on his end. He flinched when he felt Bulma's fingers on his chin. She guided him to look back at her. A small smile adorned her face. "Woman, I..."

"It's fine, Your Grace. You don't have to answer." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and stepped away from him. He watched her walk out of the throne room without looking back. The king could not help feeling like he missed something important.

* * *

_The time is almost here_ , Coryza mused as she looked out over Sirocco. The streets were eerily quiet. It was almost as if the inhabitants could sense what was coming. She did not blame them. Their beloved city would soon be burning. Still, she could not help but feel that something was awry.

"You have sent most of your army out of the city. Why?"

Coryza turned to face Yamcha. He was on his knees behind her, being held by guards. "They are protecting the border, or course. Did you think I was just going to allow the Saburrans to march right in? They've already sent their spies into my midst."

This came as a surprise to Yamcha. He had never known the Saburrans to indulge in espionage. The direct approach seemed more their style. "And you know where they will come into the country?"

"No. But I have a pretty good idea. I've concentrated a lot of my men there. My son brings more to defend this city. He should be here soon."

Yamcha fell quiet for a few minutes, watching the older woman stare out into the city. "You seem to think you will come out the victor."

Corzya chuckled. "If not the victor, I will at least gain the upper hand. Zephyrus is already without a monarch. At this point, I suppose the Saburrans are fighting for... revenge." She turned to look at Yamcha. The younger man remained stony-faced. "Why would the Saburran king keep resisting?"

"Everyone knows that you won't stop at Zephyrus. Once you're certain you have complete control of this country, you will set your sights on Saburra. Such is the greed of Ostrum," Yamcha said, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"So you don't mind the Saburrans engaging us on your land?" Coryza kneeled down to his level.

"Zephyrus is an ally to Saburra. Whatever they need to succeed, we will supply."

Coryza nodded. "Honorable til the end, I see." She stood up and looked at the guards. "Take him back to the dungeons."

Yamcha was pulled to his feet. "You know it as I do. I can see the hesitation and doubt in your eyes." He smirked when Coryza turned to face him. "You are not certain of victory."

The Ostruman monarch simply smiled at him. "It would be foolish to believe myself the victor before the battle begins in earnest. Hubris has been the downfall of many a king. And in your case, a queen."

* * *

"We will split our forces along the border like so." Bardock moved stone blocks across the border on the large floor map. "A large battalion will travel north and come around Cooler's army. We will catch them from behind. We will most likely catch up to them right before they enter Sirocco. Starting the battle outside of the city should minimize casualties and damage to the city." He looked up at Bulma. The queen was watching them intently. She gave an almost imperceptible nod for him to continue.

Bulma's mind switched from paying attention as the men went over their battle plans to her relationship with Vegeta. It really was something she should not have been worrying about at the present moment. There were clearly more pressing matters. But it was hard to concentrate when he was circling the room like a caged animal. Her eyes were drawn to him every time he came into her sight. Maybe it was because she had not gone to him the previous night.

_Am I really that attached to him? Have I become some lovesick girl? I can't even concentrate properly. Baba would think me so foolish_ , she mused with a sigh.

"And where would you have the queen enter the country?" Krillyn asked. Bulma tuned back in at the mention of her title. Everyone seemed to now be staring down at the map intensely.

"I will enter with whatever group heads directly towards Sirocco," Bulma said resolutely.

Vegeta glanced in her direction. So she had been paying attention. It was obvious to him that her mind kept drifting. He was doing no better himself. "That beast of yours cannot go along with you. It will most definitely give you away," he said, earning a glare from her.

"He is right, Your Grace," Juu said. "Bella cannot come."

"Bella will not take kindly to being left behind." Bulma looked back at Vegeta. "She will go with His Grace." Everyone stopped for a moment. The suggestion was weird. They attention turned towards Vegeta.

Vegeta's jaw worked. He did not want that ball of fluff following him around. He knew that if Bulma told it to that it would. There was nothing he could do about it. "If that beast comes with me, then you must take Ponos."

"Fine," Bulma said with a shrug. "Ponos and I get along just fine. But where will you enter, Your Grace? We have not yet decided your position."

The king walked over to the group crowded around the map. He snatched the pointer from Bardock and indicated where he planned on going. "I will go to Cooler myself."

"No!" Bulma rose from her seat before she realized what she was doing. Everyone appeared shocked by her outburst. "I mean... That seems rash, Your Grace. Would it not be more prudent to enter where there is less... fighting? What about going around the ambush?"

The king smirked. "Concerned for my wellbeing, woman?"

"Merely questioning your logic, Your Grace."

"I will command my men to take on the largest force."

_You mean the most dangerous_ , Bulma thought with a frown. Displeasure was surely written all over her face for all to see but at this point she did not care.

Serori looked between the two. "I must say that I agree with the queen." She held up a hand when Vegeta opened his mouth to retort. "However, I know that Vegeta leading that battalion is as important as getting you to Sirocco. It is best that he lead them, Your Grace." Serori's voice was firm, indicating that she would hear no more arguments to the contrary.

Bulma sat back down and slumped in her chair. The rest of the meeting was a blur. Eventually, everyone filed out. Bulma was left alone. Even Vegeta had left the room. Hunger seemed to be the driving force at the moment. Sighing, Bulma sat forward in the throne and rested her head in her hands. She barely noticed the sound of Chichi appearing by her side. Her bodyguard stared down at her with a worried expression. Bulma's behavior was strange considering she had never shied away from battle. What had changed?

"You are worried," Chichi said plainly.

"Wouldn't you be?" Bulma snapped.

Chichi's eyes narrowed at Bulma's tone. "It is unlike you to go into battle worried. What ails you? Are you worried for the king?"

Bulma sighed and leaned back in the throne. "I've grown far too attached to him. He is just one of the things I am worried about. I am most worried for my people, though. I feel I have failed them as their queen. I was supposed to protect them."

"You can't ride into battle with this attitude. Your mind cannot wander with this apprehensiveness, Bulma. You'll get yourself killed and then where would our people be?" Chichi walked around the throne and kneeled in front of Bulma. "Your belief in yourself has gotten you through many battles at a young age. You are a warrior. It's time for you to return to battle."

The queen smiled at her best friend. "I thought you didn't like me fighting in the war."

Chichi stood up. "Yeah, well. When have you ever listened to me?"

* * *

After a glorious feast, Vegeta found himself feeling like a small child as he stood before his mother. She had dragged him all the way to where her living quarters were. They stood alone, glaring at one another. Vegeta was the only one who felt the tension. Serori's intimidation factor rivaled his own. He could not place the look she was giving him. At first glance, it appeared to be disapproval. Vegeta was sure that's not what it was, though.

"What have you and the queen gotten into?" Serori asked.

The king stiffened at the question. "I don't know what you mean, Mother," he said.

"Her feelings for you have extended past simple camaraderie. She truly cares for you."

"No, she doesn't. We're simply allies."

"Do you think me a fool, boy? I have seen the glances you pass at one another. You're just as infatuated with her as she is with you." Serori's eyes narrowed when she got no rebuttal. She knew he knew it was useless. She could see right through him. "You will be on two different sides of the battlefield. Your minds cannot wander to thoughts of the other. This... attachment was thoughtless."

Vegeta squeezed his fists together. "You told me to keep her mind occupied; to look after her! Do you think I am completely devoid of emotion? Of course, I would grow to care for that damn brat!" He relaxed his fists and shook his head. This was only something he could admit to his mother. "I'm no better than Kakarrot making a fucking fool of himself in front of the woman's bodyguard."

Serori's eyes softened at the sight of her distressed son. "Is she aware?"

"She asked what would happen to  _us_  after this battle."

"And what did you say?" The former queen nearly rolled her eyes as Vegeta gave her a lackadaisical shrug. "No wonder the poor girl has been a mess today. She's in love with an idiot." Serori turned on her heel and started walking towards her chambers.

"Love?" Vegeta stood there, confused. "Aren't you going to tell me what to do?"

Serori faced her son again. "That is something you must do for yourself, son. You don't have long to decide, either." She turned around and continued on her way. Vegeta was left alone in the dim hall. He raised his hand to punch the stone wall but thought better of it. It would not do to go to war with a bruised hand. Mumbling to himself about enigmatic women, he went the opposite direction that Serori had walked in.

* * *

Bulma stood on the balcony to her quarters. She could not remember if she had actually ever been on the terrace connected to her bedroom. It overlooked the vast desert outside of the citadel-like city. There appeared to be nothing for miles. Bulma knew it was not true, as she had traversed it before. She took in the quiet sight before her. It was likely the last time she would see Regia. They were leaving for Zephyrus in the morning. Bulma knew she should probably be resting, but she was restless. Or was that excitement? Apprehensiveness? Bulma could not comprehend her own emotions anymore. Nor did she care to.

"Why are you not asleep, woman?"

The queen smirked. "I'm not tired, Your Grace." She listened to the firm footsteps behind her as Vegeta approached. She felt the heat of his body when he was directly behind her. This was the first time he had come to  _her_. "I could ask the same of you, Your Grace. Why are you not resting?" She turned around to face him.

Vegeta only wore a pair of loose pants. They looked to be made of the same material her kaftan was; meaning they were extremely thin and clung to his skin pleasingly. Bulma's eyes raked over his form before resting in the new scar. She could not believe how fast he had healed. Without thinking about it, she reached out and ran her finger along the scar. Vegeta did not move and instead just chose to watch her.

After satisfying her curiosity, Bulma looked at his face. "This is my last night in Regia. I wanted to commit this beautiful city to memory." She touched his face. "I want to always remember my time here. I don't vacation often, you know," she said with a small chuckle.

"I'd hardly call your time here a vacation, woman." Vegeta stepped forward and placed his hands on the stone railing. Bulma was trapped between his arms.

Bulma dropped her arms. "Why are you here on my terrace, Your Grace? You have never come to me." Though he was warm, she shivered as he pressed his body against hers.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't give you a parting gift?" he whispered against her lips. Bulma simply hummed and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta's hands left the railing and took hold of her waist. He hoisted her up in the railing. He broke the kiss by pulling her head neck by her loose hair. Bulma spread her legs and took hold of his hips to pull him forward. She fumbled with the tie of his pants. Vegeta stopped her impatient hands with his free hand. Before Bulma could protest, he stuck a finger deep inside her without warning. She let out a noise that was more of a high-pitched squeak than a gasp. Vegeta chuckled against her neck and pulled his finger out before thrusting two back in. Bulma's arms returned to his neck so she would not fall back.

Vegeta left her neck so he could watch her face as he fucked her with his finger. He gently grazed her clit with his thumb and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He knew he she would try to remain as quiet as possible while they were still outside. He removed his hand and released her hair. Bulma lowered her head, confused as to why he stopped. Before she could ask, Vegeta was kissing her.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted Bulma up and she wrapped her legs around him. He turned and carried her back inside to her bed. The kiss was only broken when she fell back on it. She only had time to inhale once before Vegeta was on top of her, claiming her lips again. He grinded his covered erection against her middle. Bulma toed the thin pants down to his hips.

Vegeta smirked against her lips. "Vulgar woman," he said. He leaned back and made short work of the gown she wore. He was in no mood to play with her at the moment. He could do that later. Right now, he just wanted to hear her voice. He got rid of his pants and covered her with his body. He hooked his right arm under her left knee and drove into her without warning.

" _SHIT_!" Bulma breathed out. She did not have time to catch her breath when Vegeta retreated and drove into her again. She groaned and raked her nails across his shoulders. He treated her with a slow but powerful pace. He released her leg and braced himself in his elbows. Bulma wrapped both of her legs around him. She closed her eyes and arched her back, gasping with every hard thrust.

"Look at me," Vegeta said. Either she was lost in the throes of passion or she simply did not hear him, but Bulma kept her eyes closed. "Look at me, Bulma."

Bulma's eyes opened at the sound of her name. She looked up and saw Vegeta staring down at her. He'd never looked at her as he was looking at her now. Bulma tightened her grip around his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. Vegeta's pace picked up and she moaned into the kiss. They came apart and he buried his face into her neck. Bulma tightened her legs and hugged him.

"Your Grace," she mewled in his ear. Vegeta thrust into her particularly hard, causing her to squeak out gasps.

"What have I said, woman?" He pulled out. Bulma looked at him, confused. Before she could protest, he rolled her over onto her stomach and lifted her hips. "What have I said?" He thrust into her and set an unforgiving pace.

"To use your name," Bulma whispered.

Vegeta leaned down over her and sucked on her neck, never breaking his stride. He released her and bit her ear. She was starting to tighten around him. "Say it," he whispered in her ear. Each of his thrusts took the breath out of her and all she could manage was gasps. "Say it!" He latched his lips onto her neck, nipping and sucking.

"Damnit, Vegeta," Bulma whispered hoarsely. She convulsed and tightened around him, chanting his name louder and louder while her orgasm took over her. She went limp and soon Vegeta finished after her. He collapsed on top of her back. He kept moving languidly inside her until the last vestiges of his climax ebbed away. He rose off of her and Bulma turned over on her side.

Not long after he had her, Vegeta turned his head to look at her back as they lay on the bed. He could hear her breathing starting to slow. He threw his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. Startled, Bulma started to turn around but he held her in place. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Vegeta, what's..."

"You asked me what will happen to us when this war is over," he said. Bulma nodded slowly and remained quiet. "I pursued you for a reason, woman. I had no intentions of stopping."

Bulma lay there, mulling over his words. "We will discuss this more," she turned over to look at him, "in Sirocco."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I am not a fan of this chapter and I'm not sure why. I get to write death and destruction next. I'm good at that.


	16. Borders

Since learning that Saburrans did not wear armor, Bulma had never stopped to think about what they wore going into battle. She remembered that the guards wore similar clothing to what was worn on the training pitch only they wore long pants. Bulma found out that that was exactly what the soldiers in the field wore. When she walked out to see the soldiers gathering in front of the palace, she took note of what they wore: tight black pants, black boots, and black capes. As usual, they wore no shirts. The most they used for armor were the metal bands on their forearms and greaves on their shins.

"You'd think going into battle that they'd at least put some kind of shirt on," Chichi said from beside Bulma. She was dressed back in her uniform of a full bodysuit and hood. "The women aren't topless, are they?"

Bulma snickered and shook her head. "No. They wear... bands. Though I don't think they provide more protection than if they had nothing on."

"Why haven't you dressed, woman?"

Bulma and Chichi turned around quickly. Vegeta was approaching with Kakarrot at his side. Both women had to blink a few times. They were not dressed any differently than the other soldiers. Slightly behind them were Serori and Kakarrot's parents. Bardock was dressed for battle but Serori and Gine were not.

"Her Grace has not been given any clothes to wear. Is she to travel dressed like this?" Chichi asked pointedly.

Vegeta glared at Chichi but said nothing. He changed his gaze to Bulma. "Follow me, woman," he said. He looked back at Chichi. "Stay." He turned on his heel and walked back towards the palace entrance. Bulma snickered and followed after him.

Gine laughed as she came up to Chichi. "If you glare at His Grace any harder you might set him aflame. Don't worry about your queen. She's in good hands."

"I still don't like him," Chichi whispered. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Forgive me. I spoke out of turn."

Serori waved her hand. "No offense taken, Chichi. Vegeta is... hard to like. But, Gine is right. There is nothing you need to worry about. Vegeta will take care of your queen. Now are you sure that you won't stick out with that outfit on?"

"I won't even be seen," Chichi said.

* * *

Bulma followed Vegeta into a dimly lit room in a part of the palace she had never been to. He stepped aside and allowed her to pass him. She walked further inside and looked around while he closed the door. They were in an armory. There were many weapons mounted on the walls and ready to use. From the quality of the weapons, Bulma could only conclude that this armory was specifically for royalty.

"These are the weapons of the former kings and queens. If one is killed in battle, we try to recover the weapon at least," Vegeta said. Bulma could hear his voice but could not see him.

"So these weapons are never used again?" she asked.

"Correct."

"But I thought you were going to give me clothes," Bulma said. She turned around, looking for Vegeta. He came from around a shelf. Bulma narrowed her eyes when she saw him holding a scabbard along with a sack of clothes. "What's that?"

Vegeta stopped directly in front of her. "It's a sword." He held the hilt out towards her. Bulma looked at the hilt then back up at Vegeta. He nodded and she took hold of the hilt. She drew the sword quickly and held it out.

It was remarkably light. She brought it in closer and ran her hand lightly across the blade. It looked like it had never been used before. "It's beautiful, Vegeta. But I shouldn't use a weapon made for your family."

The king resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took the sword from Bulma and walked over to a table. He dropped the sack on the table and laid the sword out, putting the scabbard beneath it. Then he motioned for Bulma to come over to him. "It doesn't belong to any of my ancestors."

Bulma walked over to Vegeta. She looked down at the scabbard. The seal of her family was engraved into it. She then looked closer at the hilt. It also had her seal engraved into it. Examining the blade once again, she saw the word  _Vita_  engraved into the guard.

"Vegeta..."

"I had it commissioned when you started training again. It should work well with your fighting style." He sheathed the sword again. He looked at Bulma. She was smiling at him. "What?"

Bulma closed the short distance between them. She gave him a small peck on the lips. "Thank you, Vegeta," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time slower. Vegeta took hold of her waist. She pulled back away from him and sighed. "I should get dressed."

Vegeta released her and stepped back. He turned and began walking around the armory. By the time he got to the front of the armory, he could hear Bulma walking to catch up to him. He turned around to see her buckling her sword belt to her as she walked. She had put her hair up and tied the scarf around it, hiding her blue tresses. Even disguised, she still lacked the stature and olive skin of a Saburran. Anyone who looked closely would be able to tell she was not from their country. Especially not with those striking blue eyes.

Bulma noticed Vegeta's staring as she got closer to him. A smile spread across her face. "What?" she asked as she stopped in front of him. Bulma recognized the look on his face and shook her head. "Vegeta! We have to..." She was silenced with a kiss. He backed her into a wall, unbuckling her belt.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Kakarrot moaned. He was standing out with the battalion that he would be traveling with. The men and women were lined up and ready to go. Kakarrot faced his father, who just shrugged. The younger man sighed and strapped his shield to his back. When he finished, he looked back up towards the palace. "There they are!"

Indeed, Bulma and Vegeta were descending the steps. Bulma noticed Bella and Ponos were both waiting for their masters. When she reached the bottom of the steps, Bella walked up to her and nuzzled her. She scratched the vulpes' ears.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me," she said, pulling back from the large animal. "Watch over the king for me. Understand?" Bulma searched Bella's eyes for some hint that the vulpes understood. Bella turned her gaze to Vegeta and then back at Bulma. Smiling, Bulma nodded. "Good girl. I will see you back at home." Bella nuzzled her one last time before moving towards Vegeta, her tails swishing behind her.

For his part, Vegeta just stared at Ponos. "Obey the woman. Keep her safe," he said sternly. Ponos gave a small bark and turned away from his master. The beast passed the slightly smaller vulpes. The two eyed each other but kept on to their new charges. Vegeta watched Bella approach. The vulpes seemed just as haughty as her mistress. She eyed Vegeta warily but stayed beside him nonetheless. Vegeta snorted and turned towards the battalion he was to lead.

The call to move out was made and each of the battalions began to move out slowly. Bulma hung back for a moment and watched Vegeta moving towards his own horse with Bella following behind him. Ponos nudged her gently, trying to get her to move but she just stood there and watched him.

"King Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped mid-mount at the sound of his name. He turned around to see Bulma stalking over to him. She was unraveling the scarf from around her head. Vegeta raised an eyebrow when she stopped right in front of him. She took the tie out of her hair and looked at him. "What are you doing, woman?"

"Give me your arm, Your Grace," she said. Still confused, Vegeta slowly held out his right arm. Bulma grabbed his wrist and wrapped the tie around it. She tied it and released him. "That's my favorite tie. I expect you to return it, Your Grace." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way back to her own horse.

The king looked down at the tie on his arm and shook his head. He glanced back up to see Bulma's battalion moving out. She turned to give him one last look before riding off with them Ponos walked beside her in his usual protective manner. Vegeta was content to stare until something nudged him from behind. He turned his head to see Bella next to him. The vulpes moved incredibly quiet for something so large and with so many tails. He nodded at the beast and mounted his horse to catch up with his battalion. Bella followed dutifully behind him.

* * *

Cooler sat in his tent. After a week of mostly nonstop travel, he had finally decided to let his army rest. They made camp just off the main road leading into Sirocco. They were only about 3 days from the city, but it was better to arrive with his men better rested than if they had traveled the whole way nonstop. So he would allow them reprieve for a day or so before they set back out.

During his travel, he had only received one letter from his mother. Other than telling him that the southern and western borders might be compromised, nothing of importance was in it. Cooler was coming from the north. Sirocco was closer to the northern border of Zephyr than the south.

"King Cooler!" The call came from outside the tent.

Cooler glanced up, from the maps he had been studying. "Enter," he said. A soldier walked in carrying a metal bowl. He held it out to Cooler and the king took it. There was some sort of stew in it. "What's this?"

"They were able to find...  _borrow_  some livestock from a nearby town. Lamb, I believe, sire," he said. Cooler nodded and sat the bowl down. "Is there anything else you need, sire?"

"Appule, how long would you say it would take to get to the western border outpost from our current position?" Cooler asked, returning to look at the map laid before him.

Appule seemed confused by the strange question, but glanced down at the map nonetheless. He saw where Cooler had marked their approximate position. They were just north of where the Gran Bosque began. "Perhaps six hours if one stuck to the roads, sire. Going through the swamps is shorter but more dangerous. Would you like to send a group to scout the border?"

Ostrum's king nodded very slowly. "Yes. Only three are needed. They are to only scout the outpost. Do not interact with anyone there, even if they are my men. Report back as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire. But what if they don't come back?"

"Then that tells me all I need to know. Make haste. I am moving out in twelve hours," Cooler said sternly. Appule nodded and left the tent quickly. Cooler sat back and picked up his bowl of stew. He could hear Appule barking orders at his men. Instinct told Cooler that he was sending three men to their deaths. But his instinct was also telling him that the border was compromised. This would let him know and he could be properly prepared. As far as he knew, Saburrans did not do subtlety very often. Still, it helped to be ready for when they would strike.

* * *

"There's a checkpoint at the border. Modest contingent. They've set up a gate of sorts that allows them to have a lookout. They cannot see us from our current position but the closer we get the more obvious we will be. We should be able to take them out and keep moving almost simultaneously," Paragus was saying.

Bulma stood near the circle of men as they went over battle strategies. They were only an hour or so from the border. The trees of the Gran Bosque were visible on the horizon. She could not wait to get underneath their shade...  _Shade_... Bulma's eyes widened. She stood up and walked over to the men.

"Do you have any input, milady?" Paragus asked politely.

"Yes, I do. I would rather we not make too much  _noise_  entering Zephyrus. Word could quickly spread to the wrong sorts. How many would you say are at the checkpoint?" Bulma inquired.

"Twenty, maybe thirty. Nothing about ten of us can't handle," Paragus responded.

The queen nodded. "If that's the case, then those ten should be able to sneak past the lookout using the shade of the trees. Take them out as quickly and quietly as possible, then send word for the rest of us to follow. There's no reason we should make this particular battle a grand affair," she said.

Paragus stood still for a moment, thinking. Then he nodded. "I agree. We'll go with your idea, milady." He turned to face his rather large son, Broly. "Gather ten of the stealthiest. Make sure there is an archer in the group. Also, impress upon them how important it is that this remains as quiet as possible."

Bulma watched the Saburrans plan their attack in silence. She turned to look back towards the Gran Bosque. She was so close to home. It felt surreal. She found herself wondering what Baba was doing at the moment. The wind blew from behind her and she closed her eyes. When it died down, she faced the Saburrans again. "I'm coming along."

Everyone paused at the sound of her voice and looked in her direction. "I'm sorry?" Paragus blinked a few times.

"I am coming. I will be one of the ten." Her tone did not leave it up for discussion. The queen turned on her heel and left the circle. She headed towards where Ponos was lounging next to her horse. Before she got there, Chichi appeared behind her.

"I must advise against this," she said.

"Your advice is duly noted. But, you'll be with me to watch me. So what's the problem?" She turned her head to smile at Chichi. The raven was seething, but said nothing else. She just disappeared from her position beside Bulma. The queen chuckled at Chichi's childish behavior just as she came up next to Ponos. The large wolf-like creature gave her a sidelong glance before closing his eyes again. "And hello to you, too. So much like your master," she said, moving over to her horse. Ponos gave her a huff, blowing sand in her direction. Rolling her eyes, she started going through her things, searching for what she would need.

* * *

The sun was on the horizon when Cooler's men arrived near the border outpost. The area was quiet around them. From their vantage point, they could see men in their uniforms milling about the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Should we get closer?" one of them asked.

"The general said we are not to interact with anyone there. We're just here to observe and report back," another answered.

"That doesn't make sense. Everything looks fine, but what if it isn't? Those could be imposters masquerading in our armor," the last retorted. They stood in silence for a few more minutes. "I'm going to get closer. We have to be absolutely sure and we can't from this distance." He dismounted his horse and tied the reins to a tree. Then he began walking through the tall grass leading up to the outpost. The others exchanged cautious looks before following along with their partner.

The sound of insects and amphibians in the marsh was loud, but it and the high grass disguised their approach. At least, they thought it was disguising them. None of them saw the arrow coming until it had already planted itself in the  _leader's_  forehead. The other two turned to look at the man between them. His eyes were staring ahead and he seemed as though he was trying to speak. Then he fell back. The other two looked at one another and then started running back the way they came.

"Don't let them get away," Vegeta said. He was standing on the roof of the outpost where a lookout would be stationed. Cabba, a young and masterful archer in the Saburran army, nodded. He quickly reloaded and shot the remaining soldiers in their legs. Both of them went down face first into the wet marsh. Vegeta nodded his approval and turned to others standing on the roof. "Have them brought inside. Add the dead one to the pyre."

"We should've never listened to him!" one of the shot soldiers yelled at his partner.

"It wouldn't have done you any good, anyway." They both looked ahead of them to see two burly Saburran soldiers walking towards them from the forest they had just come from. "The moment you stepped within this area, your fates were sealed," he said.

"Yeah. We just wanted to see if you'd be dumb enough to enter an open area like that. You should've stuck to the forest. What do they teach you all in Ostrum?" the other said as he yanked one of them to their feet. He whistled when he saw where the arrow had entered his leg. "Cabba is a fucking artist with that bow. Any further over and the moment you remove that arrow, you'll bleed to death."

Kakarrot looked up from sharpening his weapon when the doors to the outpost opened. The soldiers dragged in the Ostrumans. The arrows were still lodged in their thighs. He winced when he noticed where they were.  _Cabba must have shot them_. He put his whetstone away and sheathed his sword as Vegeta descended the stairs from the roof. He followed closely behind him, knowing what was about to happen: a Vegeta interrogation.

The king looked at the two soldiers with arrows sticking out of their thighs. He, too, was impressed with Cabba's accuracy. For someone so young, he truly was gifted. Setting those thoughts aside, he looked the Ostrumans over. They had the typical Ostruman look about them: very pale and like they had never seen sunlight. It was a miracle these men didn't shrivel up in the heat. One of them was frowning at the king while the other had no issue with showing the terror he felt. His eyes flitted about the room and everywhere but the king.

"Either you both go back, one of you goes back, or you both die. It's completely up to you two," Vegeta said. Both Ostrumans looked in his direction. "Who you ordered to come here?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence. Both of the Ostrumans looked in his direction, but neither spoke. Vegeta nodded. He walked forward.

Kakarrot tensed when Vegeta took hold of the nose of the Ostruman who'd been looking as if he wanted to cry. But he did not look away when Vegeta broke his nose with sharp jerk of his hand. The king released him and walked back to spot next to Kakarrot.

"I'll ask again. Who?" When he got no response again, Vegeta went over to the one who looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room. Without much fanfare, the king reached forward and snatched his right eye clean out of his face. Vegeta dropped the eyeball in the Ostruman's lap and returned to his position next to Kakarrot. "Eventually I will run out of things to take out of your face. That or until I get bored. Whichever happens first. So?"

"K-K-King Cool-l-ler," the one with the broken nose said. Vegeta looked in his direction, expecting him to elaborate. "He sent us to sc-scout the outp-p-post. Then we were supposed to c-c-come back. We had twelve hours."

Kakarrot frowned. "He sent you to your deaths. How cruel."

"Come now, Kakarrot. How would Cooler know that we'd already claimed this outpost for ourselves?" Vegeta asked. He knew full well that what Kakarrot said was true. Cooler did not really expect them to come back. If they did, it would be a miracle. If they didn't, it was no big loss. "How many days were you outside of Sirocco?"

"M-M-Maybe three."

The king had not quite expected this one to sing like a bird. "And how many of you with him?"

"Maybe f-f-five hundred."

Vegeta nodded. He had 300 men with him. He had no problem being outnumbered. It never stopped him before and it certainly wouldn't stop him now. If the rest of Cooler's army was as  _smart_  as these men had been, then the odds were even better. "And how long did it take you to get here?"

"S-S-Six hours."

_Six hours_ , Vegeta mused.  _And their time limit was twelve hours. What to do?_

Kakarrot watched the wheels turn in Vegeta's head. The king looked up at him and nodded. Then he left the room. Kakarrot sighed and looked the soldier that held the stony-faced Ostruman in place. "Fix him up end him back. Kill the other."

"B-B-But I told you everything!" the frightened Ostruman yelled.

"To save your own skin. King Vegeta would have had more respect for you had you kept your mouth shut," Raditz said from behind Kakarrot. "No one likes a tattle."

The one-eyed Ostruman turned his head just in time to see his partner's neck be slit. He closed his remaining eye and sighed. When he opened his eye again, he saw Kakarrot standing right in front of him. "Tell Cooler everything. Leave nothing out."

* * *

Vegeta had retreated back to the roof. Cabba was sitting across from him, his eyes constantly scanning the area. Vegeta found himself wondering if the boy had taken a break all day. "Cabba," he called. Cabba looked in his direction immediately. "How long have you been up here?"

Cabba appeared contemplative for a moment. "Since first light, Your Grace."

"Go and rest. Send another archer up."

"But, Your Grace! I can..."

"There is no point in pushing yourself right now. You are of no use to me if you are not rested. Do as I say," Vegeta reiterated. Cabba nodded stiffly and gathered his things up. Just as he was passing Vegeta, he yawned. Vegeta glared at him pointedly and the kid swallowed thickly.

Vegeta was left alone for the time being. He walked to the south side of the roof and looked towards the horizon. The light of the day was almost completely gone. He glanced down at his wrist, seeing the band tied to it. Not for the first time in the last few days he found himself thinking about Bulma. Of course, his mind was generally blank when fighting. But when he had moments alone, he thought of her. For the first time, Vegeta found himself worried about someone else's wellbeing in a war. He need to believe in her more. Still, he could not help it.

"That woman has made me soft," he whispered. He inhaled as the wind blew and with it came the scent of the Zephyrean queen. He stood up straight, eyes wide. "I'm going crazy," he said with a shake of his head. Behind him, the hatch to below opened. Another archer climbed up and saluted him. Vegeta nodded and turned around. He sat with his eyes closed and began thinking up his next strategy.

* * *

Bulma held her eyes closed as the wind blew in her face. If there was one thing she missed about Zephyr it had been how the wind caressed her. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. They were just outside the checkpoint. The area was generally empty except for a few soldiers wondering about.

_Where are all the residents?_  Bulma thought to herself.

"We will take out the soldiers. Your Grace, you and I will go to the checkpoint and clear it out. The highest rank should be in there," Broly said. He turned to see Bulma was still staring around the scarcely populated square of the town. "Your Grace!" Broly hissed.

"I heard you, Broly." Bulma still did not look at him. Instead, she moved forward, staying low to the ground. Broly watched her for a moment. She was headed in the direction they needed. Sighing, he gestured for the others to move out. Then he followed after he quickly.

The queen moved much quicker staying low than Broly gave her credit for. Her size allowed her to squeeze into smaller spaces where he usually had to go around. They hid behind a bush right in front of the door to the main building. Broly heard the queen whisper something and mere moments later, the soldier guarding the door was dragged backwards into the shadows.

"What the hell just happened?" Broly whispered. Bulma simply smirked and move forward to the door. Sighing again, Broly followed after her.

Bulma crept inside. There was no one in the front, which she found strange. She could hear voices coming from upstairs and from the back. She stood up straight and Broly came in behind her. "You go around back. I'll go see what's upstairs," she said quickly. Without waiting for an answer, she headed for the stairs. Broly shook his head again, but did as he was told.

Upstairs was mostly one large open area. Bulma frowned at the smell. She kneeled at top step and looked around the area out of sight. Lanterns lit the area, but it was still quite dim. There were only two Ostruman soldiers, but they were not alone. There were 3 young girls, probably no older than Bulma's age, sitting against the far wall. Clothes in tatters. Hands and feet tied with sharp wire. Vacant expressions in their eyes. From their appearance, it was not hard to tell what they had been up there for.

"Wait for an opening," came Chichi's whisper in her ear. The bodyguard could see Bulma tensing up. She could not just go in without a plan. Luckily, the men had shed their armor and were open to an attack from behind.

"Have they eaten today?" one of the Ostrumans asked his friend.

"I don't think so. Go get them something." He gestured to the exit.

The other turned and walked towards the steps. As soon as he turned around to the staircase, a dagger was drawn quickly across his neck. Shock covered his face and he reached up for his neck as the blood began pouring from it. He looked ahead of him and saw nothing. What had happened? He took a step and missed the first step, but he did not fall.

The last Ostruman left kneeled down in front of the girls. He grabbed the one in middle by her chin. She tried to move away from him, but he only laughed at her. She glanced up and saw a figure moving towards him from behind. Before she could react to it, she saw the shadowy figure motion for her stay quiet. The girl tore her eyes away from the figure. The others had noticed as well, but made no attempt to show that they saw.

Bulma crept up directly behind the man. Just as he released the girl and started to stand, Bulma lowered herself to the dusty floor and slashed the tendons at his ankles. His eyes widened in surprise and he fell clumsily to the side. Bulma stood up straight as he rolled around in pain on the floor.

Chichi appeared beside her. "I'll watch him. You untie the girls," she said. Bulma nodded and walked over to the girls. Chichi stepped over to him while he moaned and writhed. She kicked him in the face. "Shut up or I'll cut your tongue out," she threatened. The man held in his cries and opted for staring at her murderously.

The queen gently untied the girls. The wire that had kept them captive had dug into their skin, leaving their wrists and feet bloody. Each had several cuts carved into their right forearms. The one in the middle had at least 20. Bulma mumbled words of comfort to the girls. Two of them had started crying. Once she was done, Bulma looked them over. "How are you all? Any broken bones or other wounds?" The girls shook their heads. "Good."

One of the girls cleared her throat. "W-Who are you?" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, from either screaming or inactivity. Bulma had no way of knowing. Bulma waited a moment and then she removed the scarf around her head. The girls' eyes widened when they saw the blue locks fall down. "Your Grace," the girl whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

"But, we thought you were dead."

Bulma snorted. "Do I look dead?" They shook their heads. "Ladies, I have a job for you. Are you up to it?" she asked. The girls looked among each other and then back at Bulma. They nodded. "Good."

* * *

Downstairs, Broly was finishing off the last Ostruman. He looked back at the trail of bodies he had left. It would suck to make a pyre for all of them. He would probably relegate that duty to the lower ranks. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the loudest cries of anguish he had ever heard. He quickly ran back to the stairs. He nearly tripped over a dead body but kept going. When he got upstairs, he came to a stop when he saw the queen and her lady simply standing there. He walked over to them.

Chichi moved her eyes to the side when she heard Broly approaching. Figuring he was no threat, she turned her attention back to the sight in front of her. They had given the girls their weapons and told them to do whatever they wanted to punish their abuser. So far, she had to give the girls their props. They had quite the imagination.

"What's going here?" Broly asked, standing next to Bulma. Looking at what the girls were doing, he felt the inexplicable urge to curl up into a ball to protect himself.

"Justice," Bulma said as one of the girls pulled out the Ostruman's tongue and held it. Another one used Bulma's dagger to cut it out of his mouth. His yelling became a garbled yodel as blood filled his mouth. The other one was using one of Chichi's knives to cut into the Ostruman's skin on his chest. The other two had moved the man's lower extremities while she continued to carve into his skin.

Broly winced and decided he had seen enough. "I left one alive downstairs for us to get information from," he said, hoping to draw the women's attention.

Bulma nodded. "Chichi, watch them. I'll go talk to this other one downstairs. When they're done, bring them downstairs," she said. Chichi nodded stiffly, still watching the girls exact their revenge. Bulma followed Broly back downstairs.

The burly Saburran had used what looked like similar wire used to tie the girls up to tie up the last Ostruman left alive in the house. Or at least the last one who could speak. He growled when he saw Broly coming back, but his eyes widened when he saw Bulma behind him. Bulma wondered why he seemed so surprised. Then she recalled that her hair was still down. She quickly and haphazardly put it back up in the scarf. Then she stopped in front of the Ostruman. She kneeled down to his level.

"I have a few questions. It would be in your best interest that you answer them. There are three very angry young ladies upstairs. You don't want to know what they're doing to your friend." As she finished speaking, there was another garbled cry from upstairs. "They're really drawing it out."

The Ostruman narrowed his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the road leading into Sirocco. Where is the Ostruman army positioned on it?" Broly asked from above Bulma.

The Ostruman shook his head. "We aren't. We're pretty scattered around the country in different villages. The roads are clear unless they go through a village where we would be camped. Most of the army is in the main city," he said stiffly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Sirocco. Why?"

The Ostruman shrugged. "To protect the king, I guess."

"One more question," Bulma said. The Ostruman rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Those girls had cuts on their forearms. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess they were keeping a tally."

"And your  _king_  approves of this behavior?" Bulma stood up straight.

"As long as we do our jobs efficiently, he doesn't really care what we do."

"I see." Bulma turned her back on him and looked up at Broly. "I'm done with him." She walked off. She left the house and walked out into the cleared square. The other Saburrans were dragging the bodies of the slain towards the center of the square. Some of the residents had come to help. When Bulma came to a stop just outside the square, she saw a woman walking up to her. She appeared frantic.

"Did you come from that house?" she asked. Bulma nodded slowly. "Were... Were there any girls in there? Were they alive?"

Bulma smiled and took the scared woman's hands. "I assure you they are safe. They should be coming out soon," she said. The woman nodded and stepped back, looking past Bulma at the house. True to her word, one of the girls opened the door and peered out into the darkness. She slowly came outside, still looking around cautiously. "Is that who you're looking for?" Bulma asked.

The older woman nodded. She left Bulma's side and ran towards the girls. They recognized the woman immediately and practically smothered her with their hugs. Bulma watched with a sad smile, knowing those girls were forever changed by their ordeal. It only served to make her angrier. One of the girls caught her eye and she opened her mouth to call out to Bulma. Bulma immediately put a finger to her lips. The girl nodded but still mouthed her gratitude to Bulma. Bulma nodded and turned to walk out into the square.

The Saburrans and men of the village continued to pile the bodies up. Broly came up from behind her, somehow hauling all three of the men who had been in the main house in his arms. Bulma stood still for a moment, admiring his strength. Saburrans really were freaks of nature.

"What is this about?" Bulma asked when Broly returned to her side.

"A pyre," he said. "They fell in battle. Sort of. It is believed that to show respect to those we have defeated will bring good fortune in battle. So we burn the bodies."

Bulma snorted and crossed her arms. "This bunch has done nothing to deserve being respected in death. Scarring young girls with the tally of how many times you raped them? What is honorable about that? They deserve to be strung up by their innards so that the birds can pick them apart," she said, her tone sharp and biting. "I refuse to show them any respect." She spat on the ground and turned on her heel.

Broly watched her walk off. The young queen was certainly a spitfire. He could see why she'd caught King Vegeta's eye. If it were not for her odd coloring, she'd fit right in with the Saburran woman. He flinched when a burst of heat hit his face. He turned forward to see that the pyre had been lit. He looked around to see the residents of the village looking at the pyre. Broly was not surprised to see the disgust and relief in their expressions. He wondered if all the villages the Ostruman soldiers had taken up residence in were like this.

* * *

Yelling and the sound of people running shook Cooler out of his dozing state. He sat up straight and saw that it was still dark out. What was all the commotion about? He pulled himself to his feet and exited his tent. He could see his men crowded around a horse, but tending to something beneath it. He walked forward, his men parting when they saw he was trying to get through. When he got to the center of the circle, he saw that Appule was kneeling in front of one of the soldiers he'd sent off.

"What happened to the other two?" Cooler asked.

Appule looked up at Cooler. "He says they were killed. The Saburran king himself took out his eye. They were questioned and he refused to talk, but one of them did."

"And what was shared?"

"Our approximate position and our total. From that outpost, he could catch up to us or even get to Sirocco before us," Appule said.

Cooler nodded. "I doubt Vegeta has as many men as I have here. He's most likely split his forces to come from the south as well. It would be my luck that he decides to come north. If he comes, then he comes. Send a crow to my mother warning her." He paused for a moment. "And send one to Frieza telling him the situation."

Appule got to his feet. "You expect the prince to send reinforcements?" he asked. The look on his face was one of incredulity.

"Not in the least," Cooler said with a shake of his head. "But I am interested in what actions he will take. He was quite secretive when he arrived back in Palatium. It was clear he knew something I did not. Be quick about this. I want to move out in no less than thirty minutes." He turned around and stalked back to his tent.

* * *

Coryza walked out onto the terrace of Bulma's quarters. The sun was coming up and the sky was still a myriad of colors. Clouds appeared to be moving in from the sea. She could smell the rain coming. She felt like trouble was brewing. In fact, she had no doubt that it was. She just needed to figure out what kind of  _trouble_  it was.

_Where are you coming from? When will you be here?_


End file.
